


Układ

by Kayka_U



Series: Dramione [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 71,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermiona potrzebuje pomocy w odnalezieniu rodziców, a rodzina Malfoy chce ponownie być szanowana, w świecie magii. Jak skończy się ich układ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Była piękna czerwcowa sobota. Niebo było bezchmurne, a wysoko na błękitnym sklepieniu wisiało słońce, posyłając w kierunku ziemi swoje jasne promienie. Dzień był bardzo ciepły, a lekki wietrzyk dawał wrażenie orzeźwienia, delikatnie targając przy tym misternie ułożone fryzury kobiet, przebywających w ogrodzie, należącym do jednej z rezydencji znajdującej się na przedmieściach Londynu. Ogród był piękny. Znajdowało się tam niewielki staw, nad którym wybudowany został drewniany most. Wiele krzewów z kwiatami, które dawały cudowny zapach, a gdzieniegdzie były posadzone drzewa, których rozłożyste korony dawały przyjemny cień. Na środku ogrodu stał duży, biały namiot ogrodowy, którego „filary” były przyozdobione kwiatami. Pod zadaszeniem namiotu, zostały ułożone rzędy krzeseł, które teraz zajmowali przybyli goście. Po środku biegł czerwony dywan, a na jego końcu stała trójka ludzi. Dwoje z nich właśnie składało sobie przysięgę małżeńską. Była to młoda szatynka, z czekoladowymi oczami. Na ogół jej burza brązowych loków, była dzisiaj upięta w kok, z którego wypadało kilka pasemek, a do niego była przypięta biała orchidea, zamiast welonu. Ubrana była w skromną, ale bardzo gustowną białą sukienkę. Natomiast naprzeciwko niej stał wysoki, przystojny blondyn o stalowo – błękitnych tęczówkach, którymi uwiódł już nie jedną kobietę. Na jego twarzy widniał, tak dobrze wszystkim znany, ironiczny uśmiech. Chyba wszyscy ich znacie, ale tak dla pewności potwierdzę. Hermiona Granger za kilka sekund stanie się żoną Draco Malfoya. W końcu zgromadzeni usłyszeli tak dobrze znane wszystkim słowa „Ogłaszam was mężem i żoną. Może pan pocałować żonę.” Blondyn szybkim ruchem przyciągnął do siebie kobietę i zachłannie pocałował, przyciskając ją przy tym do siebie. Spojrzał na szatynkę, w jej oczach widział złość, na co jego kpiący uśmiech się poszerzył. Odwrócili się w stronę gości, którzy wstali ze swoich miejsc i zaczęli klaskać. W tym momencie czerwony dywan został zwinięty, a krzesła powróciły do stolików znajdujących się na brzegach namiotu, robiąc przy tym na środku miejsce do tańczenia. Wszystko za sprawą magii. Do młodej pary podeszli gości, by złożyć życzenia, a następnie rozstąpili się na boki, by zrobić miejsce na parkiecie. Państwo Malfoy wyszli na środek by odtańczyć swój pierwszy taniec. Blondyn przyciągnął do siebie swoją partnerkę i zaczęli tańczyć. Panna młoda starała się unikać stalowych tęczówek męża, natomiast pan młody intensywnie wpatrywał się w swoją małżonkę. Młoda kobieta zaczęła rozmyślać nad wydarzeniami z ostatnich trzech miesięcy. Co ją skłoniło, żeby zgodzić się na ten durny układ?

*****

Żeby wszystko stało się jasne, wróćmy może do tego, co się wydarzyło trzy miesiące temu…


	2. Chapter 2

Był wieczór, niestety nie można było podziwiać gwiazd. Niebo zostało przysłonięte przez chmury, z których w każdej chwili mógł spaść deszcz. Ze wszystkich okien w Malfoy Manor sączyło się światło, oświetlające gdzieniegdzie ogród. Mężczyzna po 40 przechadzał się po swoim gabinecie tam i z powrotem, był poddenerwowany. Był to przystojny blondyn o przenikliwych stalowych oczach. Pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdował było urządzone gustownie i z przepychem, w końcu dzięki swojemu majątkowi mógł sobie na to pozwolić, jednak on teraz o tym nie myślał. Jego usta były zaciśnięte, a czoło zmarszczone. Łatwo można było dostrzec, że głęboko nad czymś rozmyśla. W pewnym momencie drzwi się otworzyły i pojawiła się w nich szczupła blondynka o błękitnych oczach. Pomimo zmarszczek, które pojawiły się na jej twarzy, była bardzo piękna.  
\- Widzę, że dalej o tym myślisz, nie podjąłeś jeszcze decyzji? – odezwała się podchodząc do kanapy, stojącej pod ścianą i siadając na niej.  
\- Decyzje podjąłem już dawno, tylko nie wiem jak ją do tego przekonać – odezwał się nie patrząc na małżonkę.  
\- No, a co ze Stewartem? Myślałam, że miał się tym zająć.  
\- Wyjechał w poszukiwaniu informacji miesiąc temu, ale od tej pory się nie odezwał. Nie wiem ile jeszcze to potrwa, więc trzeba wymyślić coś innego, nie możemy czekać w nieskończoność. Im szybciej tym lepiej.  
W tym momencie do okna podleciała brązowa płomykówka i zaczęła stukać w szybę. Mężczyzna wpuścił zwierzę do pomieszczenia, które natychmiast wleciało, upuściło na biurko kopertę, po czym opuściło gabinet. Lucjusz zamknął okno za ptakiem i podszedł do biurka. Sięgnął po kopertę, była zaadresowana do niego. Szybko ją otworzył, wyciągając jej zawartość, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech zadowolenia.  
\- Myślę jednak, że ten problem mamy już z głowy – odezwał się, pokazując Narcyzie to co trzymał w dłoni.  
\- Jesteś pewny, tego co postanowiłeś? Poświęcisz szczęście własnego syna?  
\- Dla niego szczęściem powinien być sam fakt, że nasze nazwisko ponownie zyska szacunek i uznanie. Po za tym niech robi co mu się podoba, byleby nie odbiło się to na rodzie Malfoyów – mówił spoglądając swojej żonie cały czas w oczy – A teraz opuszczę cię, idę porozmawiać z Draco.  
Wyszedł zostawiając kobietę samą w gabinecie. Nie uszedł za daleko, gdyż w salonie spotkał swoje jedyne dziecko. Młody, przystojny blondyn siedział na kanapie i czytał jakąś książkę.  
\- Draco – chłopak oderwał wzrok od lektury i spojrzał na swojego ojca.  
\- Tak? – mężczyzna nic nie odpowiedział tylko podał mu kopertę. Kiedy Malfoy junior zobaczył jej zawartość, nie krył zaskoczenia i lekkiego gniewu. A jednak, już miał nadzieję, że Stewart nic nie znajdzie, a jego ojciec nic nie wymyśli i nie będzie musiał tego robić. Wiedział jednak, że to dla dobra jego rodziny.  
\- Wiesz co masz zrobić? – Lucjusz ponownie się odezwał.  
\- Tak.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiedziesz. Kiedy masz zamiar się tam wybrać?  
\- Jutro – odpowiedział, cały czas przyglądając się zawartości koperty.

*****

Ładna, 22-letnia szatynka smacznie spała w swoim pokoju. W pewnym momencie jej powieki zaczęły drgać, by po kilku sekundach odsłonić czekoladowe oczy. Przeciągnęła się siadając na łóżku, po czym jej wzrok spoczął na tarczy zegara. Była godzina 10.48. Cieszyła się, że dzisiaj była sobota, dzięki czemu nie musiała iść do pracy i mogła się wyspać. Niespiesznie wstała z łóżka i podeszła do okna. Pogoda na zewnątrz nie była zachęcająca do opuszczenia ciepłego i przytulnego domu. Nad Londynem zawisły ciemne chmury, z których spadały duże krople deszczu. Szatynka opuściła pokój i ruszyła w stronę schodów, jak zwykle zatrzymując się na chwilę, przed drzwiami sypialni jej rodziców. Otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka. Wszystko było dokładnie takie, jak zostawili jej rodzice. Na szafce nocnej leżała książka, którą czytał jej tata, na fotelu po ścianą leżał sweter, który jej mama zaczęła robić na drutach, a na ścianach wisiały ich wspólne zdjęcia. Od bitwy minęły 4 lata, zaraz po jej zakończeniu panna Granger ruszyła w podróż by odnaleźć rodziców, niestety nie udawało się. We wrześniu postanowiła wrócić na ostatni rok do Hogwartu, więc musiała na jakiś czas zaprzestać poszukiwań. Po zakończeniu edukacji, próbowała dalej ich szukać, jednak na marne. Nawet pomoc jej przyjaciół nic nie dała. Państwo Granger przepadli. Ginny radziła jej, aby sprzedała dom, dzięki czemu byłoby jej łatwiej zapomnieć, jednak ona nie potrafiła tego zrobić. Gdzieś wewnątrz niej tliła się jeszcze nadzieja, że w końcu odnajdzie swoich rodziców. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją dzwonek do drzwi. Myśląc, że to jej przyjaciel Joe, z którym była umówiona, nie przejęła się tym, że ma na sobie tylko, krótką satynową koszulkę nocną, która więcej odsłaniała niż zasłaniała. Jakie było jej zdziwienie, kiedy po otwarciu drzwi ujrzała przystojnego blondyna o stalowo – niebieskich oczach, na którego widok zaparło jej dech w piersi, a jej serce zaczęło szybciej bić.  
\- Witaj Granger – uśmiechnął się ironicznie – Czyżbyś spodziewała się mojej wizyty, że witasz mnie w takim stroju?  
Dziewczyna spłonęła rumieńcem.  
\- Czego chcesz Malfoy? – spytała buntowniczo, czując jak pieką ją policzki.  
\- Musimy pogadać – odpowiedział spokojnie.  
\- My? Pogadać? O ile wiem to nie mamy wspólnych tematów.  
\- Może i nie mamy wspólnych tematów, ale za to ja posiadam pewne informacje, które mogą cię zainteresować.  
\- Informacje? Jakie? – zaciekawiła się panna Granger.  
\- Nie tutaj. Mogę wejść?  
Dziewczyna nic nie mówiąc, odsunęła się, by zrobić przejście blondynowi. Zaprowadziła go do salonu, gdzie mężczyzna od razu rozsiadł się wygodnie na jednym z foteli.  
\- Poczekaj chwilę, tylko się przebiorę – rzuciła w jego stronę.  
\- Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to możesz zostać w tym co masz na sobie.  
Dziewczyna zgromiła go wzrokiem, po czym zniknęła na schodach. Zaczął rozmyślać na temat szatynki, która właśnie zniknęła z zasięgu jego wzroku. Musiał przyznać, że doznał szoku widząc dzisiaj byłą gryfonkę, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Zmieniła się i to bardzo. Kiedy widział ją ostatni raz 3 lata temu, wciąż była tą samą kujonką Granger z wielką szopą na głowie. Natomiast dziś stanęła przed nim śliczna, młoda kobieta o idealnej figurze. Miała długie i zgrabne nogi, malinowe usta i piękne czekoladowe oczy, które ciągle błyszczały. Wielki siano, na głowie, zamieniło się w lśniące, brązowe loki, sięgające jej do łopatek. Musiał przyznać, że wypiękniała i stała się kobietą w jego guście. Dodatkowo pociągał go fakt, że nie peszyła się w jego obecności jak inne dziewczyny. Była wygadana, potrafiła mu odpyskować i była dla niego niedostępna. W pewnym momencie zaświtało mu w głowie, że może nie będzie tak źle z wypełnieniem woli ojca. Jego rozmyślania przerwało pojawienie się gospodyni. Pomimo tego, że się przebrała to musiał przyznać, że w tym stroju też wyglądała apetycznie. Miała na sobie obcisłe, ciemne dżinsy, które podkreślały jej krągłe pośladki i czerwony sweter, z dekoltem, który idealnie podkreślał jej walory.  
\- Nie lubię cię, ale jesteś gościem, więc zachowam się odpowiednio jak przystało na gospodynie. Napijesz się czegoś? – spytała, mając nadzieję, że odmówi.  
\- Nie dzięki, ja tylko na chwilę – odpowiedział jej.  
\- W taki razie słucham, jakie to masz dla mnie informacje? – usiadła na kanapie, naprzeciwko blondyna.  
\- To później, najpierw mam dla ciebie do zaproponowania układ.  
\- Układ? – na twarzy dziewczyny pojawiło się zaskoczenie. Zastanawiała się, jaki to układ ma dla niej Malfoy.  
\- Tak, ale może zacznijmy od początku. Jak wiesz, po wojnie moja rodzina straciła szacunek i uznanie, przez co utraciliśmy naszą władzę. To nie odpowiada mojemu ojcu i szczerze mówiąc mnie też, dlatego też poszukujemy rozwiązania naszego problemu.  
\- A co ja mam z tym wspólnego?  
\- No właśnie, w tym momencie pojawia się twoja postać. Ponieważ według mojego ojca jesteś najlepszym rozwiązaniem.  
\- Słucham? Nie bardzo rozumiem.  
\- Uważamy, że jeśli zwiąże się z czarownicą mugolskiego pochodzenia, inni pomyślą, że nasza rodzina się zmieniła, jak i zmieniła zdanie na temat szlam – zauważył, że wypowiadając ostatnie słowo, mięśnie szatynki się napięły, ale nie przejmując się tym kontynuował dalej – dzięki temu jest bardzo duże prawdopodobieństwo, że wrócimy do łask świata czarodziejów. A jaka inna czarownica z mugolskiej rodziny nadawałaby się, jeśli nie najlepsza przyjaciółka Pottera. Dlatego moja propozycja brzmi: zostań moją żoną, Granger.  
\- Co? Chyba zdurniałeś do reszty Malfoy. Niby dlaczego miałabym się zgodzić na ten durny pomysł?  
\- Ponieważ, jak już mówiłem, mam informacje, które cię zaciekawią.  
\- Jakie informacje?  
\- O ile mi wiadomo, poszukujesz swoich rodziców, jednak bez rezultatów. Natomiast ja wiem gdzie oni się znajdują. Wystarczy jedno twoje słowo, a pomogę ci ich odnaleźć.  
\- A jaką mam pewność, że mówisz prawdę?  
Zamiast odpowiedzi, młody mężczyzna podał Hermionie kopertę, którą dostał od ojca. Dziewczyna otworzyła ją i wyjęła plik zdjęć, na których byli przedstawieni jej rodzice. Na zakupach, przed domem, w restauracji i jeszcze kilka innych.  
\- Teraz mi wierzysz? Jaka jest twoja odpowiedź?  
\- Daj mi czas muszę to przemyśleć – jej wzrok cały czas był utkwiony w zdjęciach.  
\- Masz czas do jutra, zjawię się około 16.00 – odpowiedział podnosząc się z fotela – a teraz będę się zbierał.  
Dziewczyna również wstała i poszła odprowadzić blondyna do wyjścia. Kiedy otworzyła drzwi, by wypuścić Dracona, stanęła twarzą w twarz z przystojnym, wysokim brunetem o zielonych oczach i oliwkowej cerze.  
\- Joe – uśmiechnęła się na widok przyjaciela. Chłopak chwycił w objęcia szatynkę i mocno ją do siebie przytulił. Hermiona poznała bruneta w pierwszym dniu pracy, on też był nowy więc szybko złapali wspólny język i się zaprzyjaźnili.  
\- Cześć Miona – wypuścił kobietę i dopiero teraz zauważył stojącego za nią blondyna.  
\- Pamiętaj masz czas do jutra – odezwał się Malfoy wymijając przyjaciół i kierując się w stronę furtki. Szatynka zaprosiła natomiast bruneta do środka i zamknęła za nimi drzwi.  
\- Kto to był? – spytał podejrzliwie mężczyzna. Panna Granger od dawna mu się podobała i miał nadzieję, że przestanie w końcu dostrzegać w nim tylko przyjaciela, a widok przystojnego mężczyzny wychodzącego z jej domu, zaniepokoił go.  
\- Znajomy ze szkoły, miał pewną sprawę – odpowiedziała wymijająco.

*****

Po wyjściu Joe, Hermiona szybko wyszła z domu, zamykając go i rozglądając się, czy nikt jej się nie przygląda, teleportowała się pod dom swoich przyjaciół. Zadzwoniła na dzwonek i po chwili drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich mężczyzna w okularach, z blizną na czole.  
\- Cześć Harry – uśmiechnęła się przytulając przyjaciela.  
\- Hermiona, cześć. Wejdź. Ron też nas odwiedził.  
\- To świetnie, mam wam coś ważnego do powiedzenia. – powiedziała mijając bruneta. Ruszyła do salonu, gdzie siedziała Ginny i Ron. Po przywitaniu z nimi usiadła na wolnym fotelu.  
\- Więc co się stało? – spytał Potter.  
\- Był u mnie dzisiaj Malfoy i … - opowiedziała im całą historię, a kiedy skończyła patrzyła na nich wyczekująco, z nadzieją, że coś jej doradzą.  
\- I co planujesz zrobić? – spytał poważnie Ron.  
\- Nie wiem. Mam mętlik w głowie. Na początku stwierdziłam, że zwariował i odmówiłam mu, jednak po tym jak mi pokazał zdjęcia… wygląda, na to, że faktycznie wie gdzie są moi rodzice. Dał mi czas do namysłu do jutra.  
\- Ty już podjęłaś decyzję – odezwała się panna Weasley – Masz zamiar się zgodzić.  
Panna Granger nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko zwiesiła głowę unikając wzroku przyjaciół.  
\- Ginny nie żartuj – odezwał się Ron – Hermiona tego nie zrobi, prawda? – nie doczekał się odpowiedzi – ZWARIOWAŁAŚ?!  
\- Ron, spróbuj postawić się na moim miejscu. Gdybyś nie wiedział gdzie są twoi rodzice, których nie widziałeś kilka lat i nagle masz okazję ich z powrotem odzyskać, czy nie zrobiłbyś wszystkiego, aby móc ich odnaleźć? – jej rudy przyjaciel zawstydził się.  
\- Przepraszam, masz rację, na twoim miejscu też zgodziłbym się na wszystko.  
\- Po za tym, nie jest powiedziane, że nie mogę się z nim rozwieść. Jak tylko odzyskam rodziców wystąpię do sądu o unieważnienie małżeństwa.  
\- Oby tylko cię nie załatwili jakimiś małymi kruczkami. Pamiętaj, że to Malfoyowie i na pewno wezmą taką możliwość pod uwagę – w głosie Harrego dało się wyczuć troskę.  
\- Zobaczymy, w każdym razie mam zamiar się zgodzić, odnaleźć rodziców, a potem będę się zamartwiać tym pożal się boże małżeństwem.  
\- Jakby co pamiętaj, że zawsze będziemy z tobą i jeśli coś ci zrobi, natychmiast nam o tym powiedz, a my już się z nim rozprawimy – odezwała się Ginny.  
\- Dziękuję wam – uśmiechnęła się do całej trójki.

*****

Dochodziła 16.00, pewna szatynka o czekoladowych oczach siedziała w kuchni i piła melisę, by się uspokoić. Od rana chodziła poddenerwowana i nie potrafiła znaleźć sobie nigdzie miejsca. Pomimo podjętej decyzji, nie była pewna czy dobrze robi. W końcu usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi, jednak zamiast ujrzeć stalowo – błękitne tęczówki, spotkała się z zielonymi oczami.  
\- Joe? Co tu robisz? – spytała zaskoczona.  
\- Wpadłem zaproponować ci spacer. W końcu mamy ładną pogodę – uśmiechnął się do niej promiennie.  
\- Och, Joe niestety nie mogę. Jestem z kimś umówiona i właśnie na niego czekam, innym razem – odpowiedziała obserwując jak z twarzy bruneta znika uśmiech.  
\- Jasne, w sumie powinienem najpierw zadzwonić i się dowiedzieć, czy nie masz innych planów.  
\- Przepraszam.  
\- Nie masz za co, to ja nie pomyślałem – powiedział, po czym przytulił szatynkę.  
W tym momencie pojawił się obok nich blondwłosy mężczyzna.  
\- Nie przeszkadzam? – w jego głosie pobrzmiewała tak dobrze znana dziewczynie ironia. Przyjaciele oderwali się od siebie i spojrzeli w jego kierunku.  
\- Nie, właśnie czekałam na ciebie – odpowiedziała szatynka robiąc mu przejście w drzwiach – Wejdź.  
\- Nie przedstawisz nas sobie? – zamiast posłusznie wejść do środka, stanął naprzeciwko bruneta.  
\- Joe to Draco – odezwała się ze zrezygnowaniem – Draco, Joe – mężczyźni wymienili uścisk dłoni, mierząc się niezbyt przychylnym spojrzeniem, po czym blondyn zniknął wewnątrz domu.  
\- Do zobaczenia innym razem - odezwała się była gryfonka.  
\- Tak, pa – odpowiedział niezadowolony Joe, po czym ruszył w stronę furtki. Dziewczyna zamknęła drzwi wejściowe i ruszyła w stronę salonu.  
\- Więc jaka jest twoja odpowiedź? – rzucił w jej stronę, gdy tylko pojawiła się w pomieszczeniu.  
\- Zgadzam się.  
\- Grzeczna dziewczynka – na twarzy blondyna zakwitł uśmiech zadowolenia. Sięgną ręką do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki, z której wyciągnął kartkę i położył ją na stolik – Podpisz.  
\- Co to?  
\- Krótka umowa, która określa, kiedy najwcześniej jest możliwy rozwód i co w tym wypadku byś dostała.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Chyba nie myślisz, że jestem taki głupi, żeby się nie zabezpieczyć. Przecież wiem, że gdybyś tylko mogła, to zaraz po odnalezieniu rodziców byś domagała się rozwodu, a na coś takiego nie mogę sobie pozwolić – uśmiechnął się kpiąco.  
Dziewczyna podeszła do stolika, z którego wzięła umowę i zaczęła czytać.  
\- Czy ja dobrze rozumiem? Najwcześniej mogę się domagać rozwodu trzy lata po narodzinach dziecka! – stwierdziła oburzona.  
\- Nie, trzy lata po urodzeniu mi syna – jego kpiący uśmiech się poszerzył – Jak wiesz potrzebuje dziedzica. Więc tak długo jak nie urodzisz chłopca i nie skończy on trzech lat nie możesz domagać się unieważnienia małżeństwa.  
\- Ale dlaczego ja mam ci dać dziedzica? Niech nasze małżeństwo trwa załóżmy te 3 lata, a potem rozwód w przyjaźni. Po rozwodzie, możesz związać się z inną kobietą i ona może ci urodzić syna.  
\- Wiesz nie jestem zwolennikiem trwałego związku, więc po rozwodzie, nie mam zamiaru szukać kolejnej partnerki na stałe. Skoro i tak będziemy małżeństwem to postanowiłem postarać się o dzieci.  
\- Ale dlaczego rozwód dopiero po trzech latach?  
\- Po pierwsze, jeślibyśmy mieli tyle szczęścia i niedługo po ślubie zaszłabyś w ciążę i byłby to chłopiec, to jednak rok małżeństwa to trochę krótko, a cztery lata powinny wystarczyć. Po drugie małe dziecko potrzebuje matki, a w umowie jest też zawarte, że w razie rozwodu ja przejmuje opiekę nad synem. Po za tym nie musimy brać rozwodu, ta decyzja należy do nas. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to na razie nie spieszy mi się do tego – ostatnim zdaniem chciał zrobić szatynce na złość, co nawiasem mówiąc mu się udało. Poniekąd była to też prawda, odkąd wczoraj spotkał ją po raz pierwszy po tylu latach, już nie potrafił traktować jej jak szlamy, po za tym, za niedługo miała stać się członkiem rodziny Malfoy, więc szacunek jej się należał. Nawet, jeśli miał on być niewielki. Po za tym sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale kiedy dzisiaj zobaczyła jak panna Granger jest przytulana przez przystojnego bruneta, wezbrała w nim ogromna złość i miał ochotę mu przywalić. Otrząsnął się z rozmyślań i spojrzał na byłą gryfonkę, która składała podpis na umowie, po czym oddała ją młodemu Malfoyowi.  
\- Wspaniale – schował złożoną kartkę z powrotem do kieszeni marynarki, po czym podszedł do kobiety i siadając obok niej wyciągnął z innej kieszeni czarne pudełeczko. Otworzył go i wyciągnął z niego pierścionek z białego złota, w którym był osadzony rubin, a dookoła niego znajdowały się niewielkie brylanciki. Sięgnął po lewą dłoń dziewczyny i na jej serdecznym palcu umieścił pierścionek. Pasował idealnie.  
\- Od teraz oficjalnie jesteś moją narzeczoną – powiedział spoglądając w jej oczy i nie czekając na jej odpowiedzieć, zachłannie wtopił się w jej usta. Zaskoczona tym szatynka nie poddawała się temu, jednak kiedy rozchylił jej usta i zatopił w nich swój język nie potrafił pozostać dłużej obojętna. Na ten moment zapomniała, że całuje się ze swoim największym wrogiem i poddała się temu cudownemu uczuciu. Cicho jęknęła, kiedy przygryzł jej dolną wargę. Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie całował jej tak jak ten przystojny blondyn. Poprze te pocałunki wyczuła, że Draco lubi mieć władzę i kontrole nad wszystkim, i wszystkimi oraz nie znosił sprzeciwów i odmowy, o czym sama miał za jakiś czas się przekonać. W końcu oderwali się od siebie, ciężko oddychając.  
\- Idź się przebierz w coś bardziej eleganckiego – odezwał się blondyn, kiedy jego oddech się uspokoił.  
\- Po co?  
\- Zabieram cię do mnie, moi rodzice chcą się z tobą spotkać.  
\- Słucham? – spytała zszokowana.  
\- Słyszałaś – warknął – masz godzinę, radzę się pośpieszyć.  
Już nic nie mówiąc, Hermiona ruszyła schodami na piętro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scena +18

Stała przed ogromną rezydencją, prawie, że pałacem. Pamiętała dobrze to miejsce, była tutaj kilka lat wcześniej, kiedy to złapali ją, Harrego i Rona, słudzy Voldemorta. Pamiętała jak ich przesłuchiwano, oraz jak Bellatriks Lestrange się nad nią pastwiła. Mimowolni spojrzała na przedramię, przykryte teraz rękawem płaszcza, na którym wciąż widniała ledwie widoczna blizna, przedstawiająca słowo "szlama". Wspomnienia spowodowały, że szatynka poczuła lęk przed tym miejscem. Poprawiła niesforny lok, który wydostał się z luźnego koka i starając się przywołać na twarzy lekki uśmiech, ruszyła w kierunku wejścia, które otworzył dla niej Draco. W holu z pomocą blondyna ściągnęła płaszcz, odsłaniając ładną koronkową sukienkę. Była kremowa, z rękawem ¾ i sięgała jej do kolan. Idealnie przylegała do jej ciała podkreślając walory szatynki. Kiedy ich płaszcze wisiały już na wieszaku, młody Malfoy poprowadził swoją narzeczoną do salonu, gdzie czekali na nich jego rodzice. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu i musiała stwierdzić, że to miejsce się zmieniło. Jeszcze kilka lat temu było ciemne i ponure, teraz dominowały tu jasne i ciepłe kolory, nadające życie temu pałacowi.  
\- Panno Granger, witamy – zza dumy wyrwał ją głos należący do pana domu.  
\- Dzień dobry - przywitała się wyciągając w jego stronę dłoń, mężczyzna ujął ją, ale zamiast uścisnąć, podniósł ją do ust i ucałował, czym bardzo zadziwił szatynkę.  
\- Pozwolisz, że będziemy się do ciebie zwracać do ciebie po imieniu, w końcu i tak za niedługo zostaniesz naszą synową – odezwała się pani Malfoy.  
\- Oczywiście – starała się przywołać na twarzy uśmiech, ale zamiast tego wyszedł jej grymas. W tym momencie poczuła jak Draco chwyta jej dłoń i ciągnie w stronę kanapy, na której usiedli. Naprzeciwko nich zasiedli państwo Malfoy. W pokoju pojawił się skrzat niosący tacę z dzbankiem herbaty i 4 filiżankami.  
\- Bardzo się cieszymy, że przystałaś na naszą propozycję – odezwał się Lucjusz, kiedy skrzat zniknął za drzwiami.  
\- Cóż, nie ukrywam, że jedyny powód, dla którego się zgodziłam, jest fakt, że dzięki wam odnajdę rodziców. Gdyby nie to, nigdy bym się na to nie zgodziła.  
\- Domyślam się. Mam nadzieję, że Draco przedstawił ci umowę.  
\- Oczywiście. Nie spodobała mi się, ale wiem, że nie zgodzilibyście się na moje uwagi i żądania, więc nawet nie próbowałam przekonać Draco.  
\- To dobrze – na twarzy Malfoya seniora pojawił się zwycięski uśmiech – A co na to twoi przyjaciele?  
\- Nie byli zadowoleni moją decyzją, ale zrozumieli mnie i postanowili mnie wspierać.  
W tym momencie w salonie ponownie pojawił się skrzat, oznajmiając piskliwym głosikiem, że kolacja gotowa.  
\- Przejdźmy do jadalni – odezwała się Narcyza – podczas posiłku omówimy szczegóły dotyczące ślubu.  
Wszyscy ruszyli, do pomieszczenia obok, gdzie zajęli miejsca i wzięli się za konsumowanie posiłku. Po kilku minutowej ciszy postanowił odezwać się pan domu.  
\- Draco, na kiedy wyznaczyli termin ślubu?  
\- Na 17 czerwca.  
\- Wspaniale. Uroczystość razem z weselem odbędą się tutaj w Malfoy Manor – tym razem odezwała się blondynka – Zajmę się przygotowaniami. Tobie Hermiono, pozostawiam kwestię dotyczącą twojego stroju oraz sami z Draco zrobicie listę gości i wybierzecie swoje drużby.  
Szatynka słuchała tego wszystkiego zszokowana. Oni byli pewni, że się zgodzi na ten układ i od dawna już wszystko planowali.  
\- A co zrobisz z domem? – z zadumy wyrwał ją głos starszego Malfoya.  
\- Słucham? Nie bardzo rozumiem?  
\- O ile wiem masz dom po rodzicach. Chcę wiedzieć, co z nim zrobisz, ponieważ po ślubie zamieszkasz tutaj.  
\- Słucham?! – panna Granger była zbulwersowana.  
\- Chyba nie myślałaś, że będziecie dalej z Draco mieszkać osobno lub, że Draco się do ciebie wprowadzi? To jest rodzinna posiadłość Malfoyów, a mój syn, jako dziedzic ma obowiązek tu mieszkać, ty jako jego żona też – Lucjusza nie opuszczał spokój.  
\- Jeśli chodzi panu o sprzedanie MOJEGO rodzinnego domu, to nie zrobię tego, wolę mieć gdzie mieszkać, jeślibym nie mogła wytrzymać już z państwa synem. Po za tym po odnalezieniu rodziców, mam zamiar ściągnąć z nich czar zapomnienia, więc dobrze by było gdyby mieli gdzie wrócić – kobieta siliła się na spokojny ton, ale nie bardzo jej to wychodziło.  
Po tej wypowiedzi zapadła cisza, która trwała do końca kolacji. Po spożyciu posiłku, Draco i Hermiona wstali od stołu dziękując, po czym blondyn pociągnął za sobą dziewczynę. Ruszyli w stronę holu. Gdy tylko się tam znaleźli, szatynka się odezwała.  
\- Nie za dużo ode mnie wymagacie?  
\- To znaczy? – blondyn spojrzał na nią zdziwiony pomagając założyć jej płaszcz.  
\- Zgadzam się pomóc twojej rodzinie, więc to ja powinnam stawiać warunki, a wy się do nich podporządkowywać, ale jest na odwrót – powiedziała ze złością, wychodząc za byłym ślizgonem z rezydencji. Młody Malfoy nic nie odpowiedział, chwycił Hermionę za rękę i pociągnął w stronę swojego samochodu. Jeden z niewielu mugolskich wynalazków, które dziedzic fortuny Malfoy polubił. Otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera i pomógł wsiąść swojej narzeczonej, po czym sam zajął miejsce za kierownicom i już po chwili włączył się do ruchu, kierując się w stronę domu byłej gryfonki. Przez całą drogę milczał, ale dziewczynie wcale to nie przeszkadzało. Przyglądała się mu, kiedy prowadził, jego mina była bardzo skupiona. Dziewczyna musiała przyznać, że jej przyszły mąż był bardzo przystojny i pociągający. Platynowe włosy ułożone w artystycznym nieładzie, stalowe tęczówki, które przyciągały jak magnes, lekki zarost dodawał mu zadziorności i ten kpiący uśmiech, który dodawał mu uroku. Biła od niego ogromna pewność siebie, zdecydowanie i władczość, ta cała mieszanka pociągała Hermionę. Z trudem powstrzymywała się, żeby się na niego nie rzucić. Wiedziała, że gdyby to nie był Malfoy już dawno by to zrobiła. W końcu zatrzymali się pod domem panny Granger. Malfoy wysiadł z samochodu i po chwili otwierał już drzwi od strony pasażera i pomógł wysiąść szatynce. Odprowadził ją pod same drzwi.  
\- Dziękuję za odwiezienie - dziewczyna sięgała już do torebki w poszukiwaniu klucza, kiedy poczuła jak mężczyzna ściska jej ramię i obraca ją w swoją stronę.  
\- Jeszcze jedno. Koniec spotkań z tym całym Joe.  
\- Słucham?! – szatynka była wzburzona – Joe to mój przyjaciel i nie mam zamiaru zerwać z nim kontaktu tylko dlatego, że ty masz takie widzimisię.  
\- Ja ciebie nie proszę, tylko każę ci to zrobić – jego palce coraz mocniej zaciskały się na ramieniu kobiety – Nie podoba mi się jak się na ciebie patrzy, podobasz mu się. Wiem, że nasze małżeństwo to tylko układ, ale pamiętaj odkąd zgodziłaś się zostać moją żoną, należysz do mnie, a ja nie lubię się dzielić z innymi.  
Dziewczyna słuchała tego wszystkiego z przerażeniem, dodatkowo na jej twarzy malował się grymas bólu spowodowany zbyt mocnym uściskiem blondyna.  
\- Au! Draco to boli – chłopak dopiero teraz się zorientował, że faktycznie zbyt mocno trzyma szatynkę, natychmiast ją puścił.  
\- Przepraszam - bąknął, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę furtki. Kobieta odwróciła się w stronę drzwi, by je otworzyć, jednak nie dane jej było to zrobić. Malfoy ponownie chwycił ją za ramię i odwracając w swoją stronę, przyparł ją swoim ciałem do drzwi. Jedną dłonią objął ją w tali, a drugą zanurzył w jej włosach, pociągając je lekko. To spowodowała, że dziewczyna musiała spojrzeć na niego. Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, po czym mężczyzna zachłannie zatopił się w jej ustach, obdarzając ją pocałunkami pełnymi pożądania. Nie wiedzieli ile tak tam stali. Może kilka sekund, kilka minut, godzin. W końcu Draco odsunął się od Hermiony i nic nie mówiąc ponownie ruszył w stronę samochodu. Panna Granger szybko weszła do domu i gdy tylko zamknęły się za nią drzwi oparła się o nie. Czuła jak jej wali serce, kręci jej się w głowie, a oddech nie może się uspokoić, dodatkowo w brzuchu czuła przysłowiowe motylki. „To przecież tylko Malfoy, dlaczego tak na niego reagujesz?” – ganiła się w myślach. 

*****  
Następnego dnia, wszystkie magiczne gazety huczały od informacji o zaręczynach dziedzica fortuny Malfoyów z najlepszą przyjaciółką Harrego Pottera. Tak jak się spodziewał Lucjusz, magiczny świat zaczął wierzyć w przemianę rodziny Malfoy i był wobec nich coraz bardziej przychylniejszy. Powoli Malfoyowie wracali do łask i ponownie zdobywali władzę nad światem czarodziejów. Przez kolejne trzy miesiące Draco i Hermiona spotkali się jeszcze wiele razy, najczęściej wtedy, kiedy szatynka spotykała się Joe. Młody Malfoy zjawiał się wtedy u niej i przypominał o jego zakazie spotykania się z nim. Hermiona natomiast się tym nie przejmowała, zastanawiała się jednak jak to możliwe, że Draco odwiedza ją akurat wtedy, gdy odwiedza ją brunet. Jednak pewnego dnia, przypadkiem dowiedziała się, że na polecenia blondyna jest cały czas obserwowana. Zrobiła wtedy mu straszną awanturę i była bliska zerwania układu, jednak byłemu ślizgonowi udało się w końcu jakoś załagodzić sytuację i ochronić rodzinę przed ponowną utratą uznania, a przede wszystkim władzy. Hermiona natomiast, za każdym razem jak myślała o ich ślubie czuła przerażenie. Nie byli jeszcze małżeństwem, a Draco już teraz sprawował nad nią całkowitą kontrolę i był bardzo zaborczy, zwłaszcza jeśli w jej pobliżu pojawiał się jakiś mężczyzna, a szczególnie jeśli był to Joe. I nie pomagały żadne tłumaczenia, że to tylko kolega.  
I tak w końcu nadszedł 17 czerwca, dzień ślubu blondyna i szatynki. I właśnie teraz młodzi państwo Malfoy schodzili z parkietu, po swoim pierwszym tańcu jako małżeństwo i kierowali swoje kroki do stolika. Całe wesele przebiegało spokojnie i goście zdawali się dobrze bawić. Hermiona widząc to odetchnęła z ulgą. Bała się, że może dojść do jakichś nieporozumień pomiędzy jej przyjaciółmi, a rodziną i znajomymi jej męża. Jednak ku niezadowoleniu Dracona, na przyjęcie został zaproszony również przyjaciel jego żony – Joe.  
„Nieproszony gość” właśnie zmierzał w stronę mostka, na którym stała jego przyjaciółka.  
\- Miona – dziewczyna obróciła się w jego stronę, a na jej twarzy widniał uśmiech. Mężczyźnie na widok uśmiechniętej szatynki, serce zaczęło bić szybciej.  
\- Joe, jak się bawisz?  
\- Dobrze – uśmiechnął się – Mogę cię o coś spytać?  
\- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała natychmiast.  
\- Kochasz go? – kobiecie na moment zrzedła mina, ale ponownie przywróciła na twarz uśmiech i miała nadzieję, że brunet tego nie zauważył.  
\- Naturalnie, że go kocham. Przecież gdyby było inaczej, nie zostałabym jego żoną. Dlaczego w ogóle pytasz?  
\- Dla mnie to wszystko jest jakieś dziwne. Naprawdę staram się zrozumieć tę sytuację, ale nie potrafię. – powiedział przybliżając się do niej i widząc otwierające się usta szatyni, zaczął mówić dalej – Wiem, już mi to tłumaczyłaś. Dawna, szkolna miłość, potem rozstanie, on zniknął, jego powrót i powrót starego uczucia, ponowny związek, wielka miłość, oświadczyny, ślub. Tak wiem, ale jednak wydaje mi się to wszystko dziwne, że wcześniej o nim nie wspominałaś.  
\- A co tu było do wspominania, rozstaliśmy się, a on zniknął z mojego życia. Nie chciałam tego rozpamiętywać, aby nie cierpieć.  
\- Ale dalej nie potrafię zrozumieć jeszcze jednej rzeczy, dlaczego ponownie wybrałaś jego, a nie mnie. To ja przez te wszystkie lata, gdy on zniknął byłem przy tobie, pomagałem ci i wspierałem w problemach, ale kiedy ona wraca, ty rzucasz wszystko i biegniesz do niego.  
\- Joe, teraz to ja nie bardzo rozumiem – w jej głosie dało się wyczuć lekki strach. Bała się tego, co może zaraz usłyszeć z jego ust.  
\- Hermiono, czy to tak trudno zrozumieć i dostrzec? Kocham cię, od trzech lat cię kocham i jesteś dla mnie jedyna – przybliżył się do niej jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Joe, wybacz, ale ja nigdy nie postrzegała cię w ten sposób. Zawsze byłeś dla mnie tylko przyjacielem.  
\- Wiem – westchnął – i nie jest mi łatwo z tą świadomością, ale skoro nie mogę z tobą być, to chciałbym dalej pozostać twoim przyjacielem.  
\- Oczywiście, Joe, oczywiście zawsze będziesz moim przyjacielem – młoda pani Malfoy przytuliła mężczyznę, który też ją objął.  
\- Ale pamiętaj, jeśli dowiem się, że cię skrzywdził, to będzie miał ze mną do czynienia – wyszeptał dziewczynie do ucha, na co ona się zaśmiała.  
\- Będę pamiętać – odpowiedziała, kiedy odsunęli się od siebie. Następnie razem wrócili do namiotu. Gdy tylko tam się znaleźli, przy Hermionie od razu pojawił się Draco, porywając ją na parkiet. Szatynka widział, że Draco jest zły. Usta układały się w cienką linię, a oczy pociemniały. Domyślała się, że powodem tego jest jej rozmowa z Joe na mostku. Jednak, zauważyła, że nie chce poruszać tego tematu przy wszystkich i później odbędą rozmowę na ten temat.  
*****  
Nareszcie wszyscy goście się rozeszli, służba i skrzaty zajęli się sprzątaniem, a młodzi państwo Malfoy mogli w końcu udać się na odpoczynek. Zmierzali jednym z wielu korytarzy, by w końcu zatrzymać się przed drzwiami na samym końcu. Hermiona cieszyła się, że ich sypialni znajduje się daleko od sypialni rodziców jej męża. Draco otworzył drzwi do pomieszczenia i wziął żonę na ręce, przenosząc ją przez próg, po czym postawił na środku pokoju. Dziewczyna nie miała siły, by dokładnie rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu. Gdy tylko zauważyła łóżko, nogi same ją poniosły w tamtym kierunku i po dotarciu na miejsce położyła się na brzuchu, a oczy zaczęły jej się zamykać. Nie przejmowała się tym, że sukienka się pogniecie, a fryzura do końca się zniszczy. Była wykończona, a jeszcze jutro wybierała się z blondynem w podróż poślubną.  
\- Jestem padnięta – powiedział zmęczonym głosem i poczuła jak materac ugina się pod drugim ciężarem.  
\- No, ale jeszcze trochę siły, na spełnienie obowiązku małżeńskiego chyba znajdziesz – usłyszała jak młody Malfoy szepcze jej do ucha, po czym zaczął całować jej odsłonięty kark, a jego ręka rozpina guziki jej sukienki. Szatynka momentalnie oprzytomniała, dopiero teraz do niej w pełni dotarło, z czym między innymi wiąże się małżeństwo, zwłaszcza jej, skoro jedynym sposobem na uzyskanie rozwodu jest spłodzenie dziedzica. Poczuła jak po ciele przebiega dreszcz. Leżała sztywno, nie wiedząc co powinna zrobić. Wykręcić się zmęczeniem, uciec, czy zostać z Draconem i mieć już to za sobą. Nie dane jej jednak było się dłużej nad tym zastanawiać. Były ślizgon odwrócił swoją żonę na plecy i zatopił się w jej ustach, a jego dłonie błądziły po ciele kobiety. W tym momencie dziewczyna nie była już wstanie myśleć racjonalnie. Serce zaczęło walić jej jak szalone, a w jej wnętrzu budziło się pożądanie. Zarzuciła swoje ręce na jego kark, przyciągając go mocniej do siebie. Sama nie wiedziała, czemu on tak na nią działał, przecież to Malfoy, ale od teraz także jej mąż. Po chwili mężczyzna odsunął się od niej i podniósł z łóżka. Zdziwiona dziewczyna usiadła i wpatrywała się w blondyna. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, kiedy jej mąż zdążył ściągnąć większą część swojej garderoby. Przecież jeszcze kilka sekund wcześniej, zanim się koło niej położył był kompletnie ubrany. A teraz stał przed nią w samej koszuli i spodniach. Z zadumy wyrwał ją głos mężczyzny.  
\- Zanim jednak przejdziemy do przyjemność, chyba powinniśmy o czymś porozmawiać – powiedział poważnym tonem, a jego oczy zrobiły się lodowate.  
\- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi – dziewczyna postanowiła udawać, że nie rozumie.  
\- Nie udawaj, kłamstwo nie wychodzi ci za dobrze. Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie mam zamiaru się tobą dzielić, z żadnym mężczyzną, a tym bardziej z tym całym Joe.  
\- A ile raz mam ci powtarzać, że to tylko przyjaciel? Po za tym Harry i Ron jakoś ci nie przeszkadzają – dziewczyna była zła, nie lubiła, kiedy Malfoy traktował ją jak rzecz.  
\- Bo wiem, że Potter i Weasley są nieszkodliwi. Ale ten twój Joe, dalej się za tobą ugania, pomimo tego, że masz męża.  
\- Już nie będzie, po za tym ja i Joe razem pracujemy i nie mam zamiaru rzucać pracy, tylko dlatego, że ty sobie życzysz bym się z nim nie spotykała.  
\- A ty skąd taka pewna, że nie będzie się do ciebie dobierał?  
\- Bo go odrzuciłam – warknęła, nie chciała myśleć o tej sytuacji, nie chciała pamiętać wzroku Joe kiedy go odrzuciła. Było w nim tyle bólu.  
\- Co?  
\- Joe wyznał mi dzisiaj miłość, a ja wyraźnie dałam mu do zrozumienia, że jedyne na co może liczyć to przyjaźń. Odpuścił sobie.  
\- I tak będę mieć na niego oko, a jeśli zobaczę, że się do ciebie przystawia to choćbym miał zamknąć cię w domu, nie pozwolę ci się więcej z nim spotykać.  
\- Mam coraz większe wrażenie, że jesteś zwyczajnie zazdrosny – na jej twarzy wykwitł kpiący uśmiech.  
\- Już ci mówiłem, jesteś moja, a ja nie lubię się dzielić z innymi moimi zabawkami – kpiący uśmiech na twarzy szatynki zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił, natomiast wykwitł na ustach jej męża.  
\- Nie jestem jakąś rzeczą, a to, że wyszłam za ciebie nie znaczy, że jestem twoją własnością – w jej głosie była wściekłość.  
\- Ależ dokładnie to znaczy, zwłaszcza, że nie mogę pozwolić sobie na jakieś plotki, dotyczące twoich romansów.  
\- A na temat twoich mogą? – wypaliła nie myśląc nad tym co mówi.  
Draco spojrzał zdziwiony na swoją żonę, po czym uśmiechnął się ironicznie.  
\- Nie bój się, ja umiem być dyskretny – teraz na twarzy Hermiony zagościł szok. Właśnie jej mąż otwarcie przyznał, że ma zamiar mieć kochankę, bądź kochanki. Zabolało ją to, sama nie wiedziała dlaczego. Wiedziała, że to małżeństwo jest tylko układem, ale mimo to miała zamiar dotrzymać wierności Malfoyowi i miała nadzieję, że on też.  
\- W takim razie nie licz z mojej strony na wierność, skoro sam nie masz zamiaru jej dotrzymać.  
\- Informujesz, że będziesz mnie zdradzać?  
\- Po pierwsze ostrzegam, a po drugie skąd wiesz, że już tego nie robię? – chciała go za wszelką cenę zdenerwować, tak jak on wkurzył ją. W tym momencie nie liczyło się, jakie to może ponieść konsekwencje.  
\- Nie umiesz być dyskretna – odpowiedział udając pewność siebie.  
\- Już ci mówiłam, że z Joe to tylko przyjaźń, więc nie zależy mi na dyskrecji, ale skąd wiesz, że nie ma kogoś innego?  
\- Oj, kochanie, chyba zapomniałaś, że przez ostatnie 3 miesiące, byłaś pod ciągłą obserwacją – na jego twarzy wykwitł kpiący uśmiech, podszedł do dziewczyny i obejmując w talii przyciągnął do siebie i kontynuował dalej – Po za tym, jeśli dowiem się, że masz kochanka to nie chciałbym być w jego skórze – wyszeptał jej do ucha, po czym uniósł jej podbródek by spojrzała mu w oczy.  
\- A konkretnie? – spytała starając się na spokój.  
\- W zależności od sytuacji, byłbym nawet gotów zabić – pani Malfoy słysząc te słowa zadrżała, a w oczach męża dostrzegła jakiś dziwny błysk, trochę jakby błysk szaleństwa. Przestraszona dziewczyna próbowała się wyrwać, ale jego uścisk jeszcze bardziej się wzmocnił. Przez myśl przeszło jej jedno pytanie „W co ja się wpakowałam?”. Mężczyzna jedną dłonią mocno obejmował szatynkę w tali, a drugą zanurzył w jej włosach, unieruchamiając jej głowę, po czym zatopił się w jej malinowych ustach. Hermiona próbowała się wyrwać, ale jej mąż był zbyt silny. Draco jak zwykle całował zachłannie, ale o dziwo był przy tym był delikatny i czuły. Wyczuwała jego pożądanie. W końcu i ona zatraciła się w tych cudownych pocałunkach, zapominając o tym co Malfoy jej dzisiaj powiedział. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, przyciskając go do siebie jeszcze bardziej. Blondyn uśmiechnął się do siebie w duchu. Jego pocałunki zawsze działały na nią. Nawet jeśli się opierała to wiedział, że w końcu mu odpuści i podda się pieszczotom. Widział jak na niego reagowała i umiał to dobrze wykorzystać. Puścił swoją żonę, patrzył się głęboko w jej czekoladowe oczy i powoli zsunął z jej ramion koronkowe ramiączka, pozwalając opaść sukni na ziemię. Stała teraz przed nim w białym koronkowym staniku i takich samych figach oraz białych pończochach. Ten strój jeszcze bardziej wzniecił jego pożądanie. Ponownie przyciągnął do siebie kobietę i ją pocałował. Wolną ręką, delikatnie wyciągał z jej włosów wsuwki, uwalniając tym samym jej kasztanowe loki. Kiedy ostatnia spinka upadła na podłogę, znów oderwał się od kobiety i delikatnie ją popchną na łóżko. Gdy tylko szatynka leżała na miękkim materacu, blondyn usiadł pomiędzy jej nogami i zaczął z jednej z nich, powoli ściągać pończochę. Jego palce delikatnie muskały ciało szatynki, a na każdym odsłoniętym fragmencie skóry składał pocałunki. Dziewczyna czuła jak jej podniecenie wzrasta. Następnie przeszedł do drugiej nogi. Nie podejrzewała, że Draco potrafi być tak czuły i zmysłowy. Spodziewała się raczej szybkiego numerku, byle tylko mieć to już za sobą, a tu proszę taka miła niespodzianka. Kiedy obie pończochy znalazły się na ziemi, położył się na byłej gryfonce i namiętnie pocałował. W tym momencie dziewczyna zauważyła, że podczas, gdy ona praktycznie nic już na sobie nie ma, jej mąż wciąż jest ubrany. Natychmiast jej dłonie znalazły się przy koszuli blondyna i odpinała jego guziki, by po chwili mogła znaleźć się tam gdzie pończochy i suknia ślubna. Teraz młoda pani Malfoy walczyła z paskiem od spodni, jednak gdy tylko szatynce udało się rozpiąć rozporek, Draco odsunął się od niej i jednym zwinnym ruchem spowodował, że kobieta leżała teraz na brzuchu. Ponownie się nad nią pochylił, odsunął jej włosy i składając pocałunki na jej karku i plecach rozpinając zapięcie biustonosza. Gdy tylko ta część garderoby wylądowała na ziemi, szybko pozbył się spodni i znów jednym ruchem sprawił, że Hermiona leżała na plecach. Blondyn, przez chwilę przyglądał się szatynce, sam nie mogąc uwierzyć, jak Granger z nieatrakcyjnej kujonki mogła się zmienić w tak piękną i pociągającą kobietę. Dziewczyna pod badawczym spojrzeniem męża, poczuła jak się rumieni. Malfoy junior ponownie położył się na dziewczynie i obdarzył ją czułym pocałunkiem, po czym jego usta przeszły na jej szyję, obojczyk, mostek, by ostatecznie zatrzymać się na dłużej przy jej piersiach. Delikatnie wziął do ust jedną brodawkę ssąc i delikatnie przygryzając, podczas gdy jego dłoń zajmowała się drugą piersią. Hermiona czuła jak to cudowne uczucie rozchodzi się po całym ciele, by skumulować się w jej podbrzuszu. Jej ciche jęki, sprawiały przyjemność blondynowi i tylko wzmacniały jego podniecenie. Po chwili rozpoczął dalszą wędrówkę. Jego pocałunki zeszły teraz na brzuch szatynki, delikatnie przygryzł jej skórę na brzuchu i ruszył dalej. Chwycił cienkie paski białych koronkowych fig i jednym szybkim ruchem zerwał je z szatynki. Rozszerzył jej nogi teraz całował zewnętrzną stronę jej ud. Jęki dziewczyny stawały się coraz głośniejsze.

\- Draco, proszę… - jęknęła.

\- Ćśśś… Jeszcze nie czas – i powrócił do przerywanej czynności. Nagle wsadził w nią jeden palec. Nie przygotowana na to kobieta cicho pisnęła. Blondyn nie przejmując się tym zaczął nim w niej poruszać, by po chwili dołożyć drugi. Dziewczyna już nie mogła się powstrzymywać, czuła, że za chwilę dozna największej rozkoszy, jednak kiedy ten moment miał nadejść, Malfoy się od niej odsunął, a z ust szatynki padł cichy jęk niezadowolenia.

\- O nie kochanie, jeszcze nie teraz – patrzyła się na niego z pod półprzymkniętych powiek i widziała na jego twarzy uśmiech samozadowolenia. On natomiast przyglądał się jej zarumienionej twarzy, zamglonym oczom i szybko unoszącej się, i opadającej klatce piersiowej. Był tak wpatrzony w swoją żonę, nie zauważył, kiedy ona go przewróciła na miękki materac i siedziała teraz na nim. Zaczęła całować i delikatnie przygryzać, jego umięśnione ciało, zaczynając od szyi kończąc na podbrzuszu. Gdy tylko znalazła się przy granicy z bokserkami, nie zastanawiając się nad tym zbyt długo, jednym sprawnym ruchem ściągnęła je ze swojego męża. Jednak zanim Hermiona zdążyła zrobić cokolwiek, blondyn natychmiast ją do siebie przyciągnął i namiętnie pocałował, po czym przewrócił ją na plecy i ponownie leżała pod nim.

\- Rozsuń nogi – powiedział do niej cicho.

\- Draco, tylko proszę bądź delikatny, ja… - wyszeptała wykonując jego polecenie.

\- Ćśśś…rozumiem – pocałował ją czule i zaczął delikatnie kąsać i całować jej szyje, chciał aby się trochę rozluźniła, po czym powoli w nią wszedł. Zatrzymał się na moment, kiedy ujrzał na jej twarzy lekki grymas bólu. Gdy tylko grymas zniknął zaczął się w niej poruszać, na początku powoli i delikatnie, jednak kiedy zauważył, że dziewczyna nie odczuwa bólu, tylko przyjemność wchodził w nią coraz głębiej, a jego ruchy stały się szybsze i mocniejsze. Szatynka objęła go nogami w pasie, a jej ręce błądziły po jego umięśnionych plecach. Z ich ust padały jęki rozkoszy i nawzajem wypowiadali swoje imiona. W końcu dziewczyna poczuła jak jej mięśnie zaciskają się dookoła niego, a on po chwili w niej dochodzi. Razem doznali spełnienia krzycząc imię swojego kochanka. Draco opadł na nią, ciężko dysząc. Czuł, że klatka piersiowa dziewczyny także szybko się porusza. Po chwili się uspokoił i spojrzał na żonę. Miała cudowne rumieńce na twarzy, a jej usta były lekko rozchylone. Czule ją pocałował. Wyszedł z szatynki i położył się obok przyciągając dziewczynę do siebie okrywając ją kołdrą.  
\- Dziękuje – wyszeptała Hermiona kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu, a rękę zarzucając na jego tors i powoli dopływała w krainę snu.  
\- Ja tobie też – pocałował ją w czubek głowy i mocniej objął. Jeszcze, żadna dziewczyna nie dała mu tyle rozkoszy co była panna Granger. „Coraz więcej dowodów świadczących o tym, że jednak to małżeństwo nie będzie takie złe” – przeszło blondynowi przez myśl, po czym wziął przykład z nowej pani Malfoy i odszedł do krainy Morfeusza.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasne promienie słońca wpadały do przestronnej sypialni, przez duże okno. Na wielkim łóżku, smacznie spała młoda kobieta, która od kilku godzin była mężatką. W pewnym momencie jej powieki zaczęły drgać, aby w końcu ukazać jej piękne czekoladowe oczy. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. W pierwszym momencie nie wiedziała gdzie się znajduje, jednak po chwili przypomniała sobie wydarzenia z wczorajszego dnia. Ślub, wesele, sprzeczka z Malfoy'em, a potem upojna noc w jego ramionach. Poczuła, jak na jej policzki wkrada się szkarłatny rumieniec. Zastanawiała się jak to możliwe, że na co dzień zimny, nieprzystępny i władczy Draco Malfoy w nocy zmienił się w gorącego, czułego i delikatnego kochanka. Odwróciła głowę w bok, z nadzieją, że spotka tam męża. Jego jednak tam nie było. Mimo woli na jej twarzy pojawiło się rozczarowanie. Niespiesznie podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej i rozejrzała się o całym pokoju. Blondyna nigdzie nie było, ale na podłodze ciągle leżały ich ubrania. Wstała z łóżka i podniosła z podłogi koszule męża. W tym momencie w drzwiach od łazienki pojawił się Malfoy junior. Miał na sobie tylko ręcznik przepasany w biodrach, a po jego ciele spływały krople wody. Mężczyzna widząc swoją żonę nagą, stojącą na środku pokoju z jego koszulą w ręce, uśmiechnął się do niej łobuzersko. Dziewczyna spłonęła rumieńcem i odwracając się plecami do blondyna pośpiesznie założyła jego koszulę i zaczęła ją zapinać. Gdy była w połowie guzików, Draco położył swoją dłoń, na jej tym samym powstrzymując ją przed dalszym zapinaniem. Malfoy przysunął ją do siebie i odsuwając jej włosy, zaczął muskać jej szyję. Dziewczyna cicho jęknęła.  
\- Czemu się przede mną zasłaniasz? Przecież już cię widziałem nagą – szeptał, muskając jej płatek ucha - Kto by przypuszczał Granger, że potrafisz być taka namiętna – zadrwił uśmiechając się kpiąco, to podziałało na dziewczyną jak kubeł zimnej wody, wyrwała się z jego objęć i nie zwracając na niego żadnej uwagi ruszyła do łazienki. Była wściekła, co ona sobie myślała? Że po ślubie, Draco przestanie ją postrzegać jako kujonkę Granger? Że wyzna jej miłość i będzie tak czuły i delikatny jak podczas nocy poślubnej? Przecież sam się przyznał, że ma zamiar mieć kochanki. Odkręciła kurki prysznica i wchodząc pod wodę rozpłakała się. Jedyne, co ją jeszcze podnosiło na duchu to świadomość, że za niedługo spotka ponownie rodziców, ale czy to było warte tych kilku lat chorego małżeństwa, w którym ona tkwi? Nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

*****

\- Dzień dobry – młoda recepcjonistka uśmiechnęła się do pary nowożeńców, przy czym jej wzrok zatrzymał się dłużej na blondynie – W czym mogę pomóc. – jej wzrok cały czas był utkwiony w Draco, a na twarzy pojawił się zalotny uśmiech.  
\- Mamy rezerwacje na nazwisko Malfoy – odpowiedział posyłając kobiecie jeden ze swoich rozbrajających uśmiechów, zaglądając jej w oczy. Recepcjonistka lekko się zarumieniła, po czym nie chętnie zwróciła swój wzrok na komputer.  
\- Apartament Królewski na najwyższym piętrze, proszę oto klucz, Sam zajmie się państwa bagażami i zaprowadzi do pokoju – „Apartament Królewski? W sumie, w końcu to Malfoy, on zawsze musi mieć to co najlepsze.” – pomyślała szatynka. Kobieta podała przedmiot mężczyźnie, a obok nich pojawił się przystojny szatyn, o zielonych oczach. Na widok Hermiony mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej promiennie i wpatrywał się w szatynkę, dopóki Draco nie pociągnął swoją żonę w stronę windy. W małym pomieszczeniu blondyn stał się nad wyraz czuły. Przysunął się do szatynki i mocno obejmując ją w tali, odsunął jej włosy na bok i zaczął muskać jej szyję i ramię. Dziewczyna momentalnie spłonęła rumieńcem, w końcu nie byli sami w windzie.  
\- Malfoy, co ty robisz? – warknęła na tyle cicho, żeby tylko on to usłyszał, próbując się odsunąć od niego. On jednak nic nie odpowiedział. Dziewczyna cicho jęknęła, kiedy przygryzł jej płatek ucha. W końcu Draco odsunął swoją twarz od dziewczyny, ale cały czas obejmował ją w talii.  
Po kilku minutach dotarli do swojego apartamentu. Weszli do dużego salonu. Ściany miały ładne pastelowe kolory. Duże szyby, od sufitu do ziemi, wyprowadzały na balkon i wpuszczały do pomieszczenia dużo światła. Po lewej znajdowały kominek, a na środku stały dwa fotele i jedna kanapa. Miały ładny czekoladowy kolor. Pomiędzy nimi stał szklany stolik. Wszystko to stało, na dużym, beżowym puszystym dywanie. Po prawej znajdowały się drzwi do sypialni. Blondyn od razu skierował swoje kroki na balkon, natomiast Hermiona stała pośrodku pokoju oniemiała i rozglądała się na wszystkie strony. Sam wszedł na samym końcu z bagażami, które postawił obok kanapy.  
\- Podoba się pokój? – szatyn spytał, uśmiechając się promiennie do pani Malfoy.  
\- Bardzo – odpowiedziała z wielkim uśmiechem.  
\- Mogę coś jeszcze dla pani zrobić? – spytał nie spuszczając wzroku z dziewczyny.  
\- Nie trzeba, mamy z żoną wszystko, czego potrzebujemy. Dziękujemy – Draco zjawił się z powrotem w salonie. Jego ton był lodowaty. Z twarzy pracownika zniknął uśmiech i speszony ruszył w stronę drzwi.  
\- W takim razie życzę państwu miłego wypoczynku – powiedział niepewnie, wychodząc z pokoju.  
\- Dziękujemy – odpowiedziała uśmiechnięta szatynka, natomiast blondyn cały czas mroził go wzrokiem. Kiedy drzwi apartamentu się zamknęły, Hermiona odwróciła się w stronę męża, a na jej twarzy malowało się oburzenie.  
\- Mogę wiedzieć, co to było?  
\- O co ci chodzi? – spytał udając głupiego.  
\- Ty już dobrze wiesz. Co to miało być w windzie i dlaczego byłeś teraz taki niemiły.  
\- Po prostu nie mogłem się patrzeć jak się do ciebie przystawia.  
\- Co proszę? Chyba już do reszty padło ci na mózg. Po prostu był miły dla gości, w końcu to jego praca.  
\- O ile wiem, to pożeranie wzrokiem mojej żony, nie należy do jego obowiązków – Malfoy cały ten czas zachowywał spokój, chociaż w środku czół ogromną irytację.  
\- Czy ty w każdym mężczyźnie, musisz widzieć rywala?  
\- Nie, już ci mówiłem, że Pottera i Weasleya to nie dotyczy.  
\- Mam już tego dość. Ja nie robię ci wyrzutów, że flirtujesz z recepcjonistką, wiec byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś w końcu dał sobie spokój – w dziewczynie aż wrzało. Nie zwracając uwagi na mężczyznę, wyminęła go i ruszyła na balkon. Musiała się przewietrzyć. Przed nią rozciągał się niesamowity widok na piękne, błękitne morze i plażę. Lekki wiatr dochodzący z nad wody, owiewał jej twarz i wirował w jej włosach. Ciepłe słońce ogrzewało jej osobę. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że jej podróż poślubna odbywa się na Lazurowym Wybrzeżu, a konkretniej w Saint-Tropez. Widok zapierał jej dech w piersiach. Tyle razy była we Francji, w Paryżu, ale tu przybyła po raz pierwszy. Cudowny krajobraz i szum fal dochodzący do jej uszu, pozwolił jej się uspokoić i nabrać siły do kolejnego starcia z jej mężem. Weszła z powrotem do salonu i rozejrzała się. Dracona nigdzie nie było. Nie przejmując się ty ruszyła do sypialni, wtedy usłyszała, że z pomieszczenia obok dochodzi szum wody. Domyśliła się, że tam się znajduje łazienka. Szybko, za pomocą kilku machnięć różdżką, rozpakowała się, po czym przebrała się w bikini i zanim blondyn wyszedł z łazienki, ona opuściła ich apartament. Ruszyła na plażę, jej oczy chłonęły błękit oceanu, a do nosa dochodził słony zapach morza. Poszła na brzeg i zanurzyła stopy, w przyjemnej wodzie. Postanowiła się wykąpać. Podeszła do najbliższego pustego leżaka, gdzie zostawiła sukienkę, po czym z powrotem ruszyła w stronę morza i już po chwili, pływała pomiędzy falami. Co chwilę znikała pod wodą, by ponownie się wynurzyć. Cieszyła się jak małe dziecko. Uwielbiała pływać, ale ostatnimi czasy nie miała na to okazji. Po około 20 minutach wyszła na brzeg i ruszyła w stronę leżaka. Położyła się na nim i skierowała w stronę słońca, z nadzieję, na w miarę szybkie wyschnięcie, a oczy zasłoniła okularami przeciwsłonecznymi. Nagle na jej postać padł cień, a ona usłyszała głęboki, męski głos.  
\- Przepraszam? Wolne.  
\- Tak – odpowiedziała i spojrzała na przybysza. Był to wysoki, przystojny, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna. Miał rude włosy i zielone oczy, a na jego twarzy widniały piegi. Dziewczyna przypatrywała się mężczyźnie i stwierdziła, że ona go skądś zna. Po chwili ją olśniło.  
\- Ethan? To naprawdę ty? Ethan Greene?  
Rudy mężczyzna spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.  
\- Tak. My się znamy?  
Szatynka ściągnęła okulary i uśmiechnęła się promiennie do mężczyzny.  
\- Hermiona? To naprawdę ty? Matko jak ty się zmieniłaś – zielonooki porwał dziewczynę w ramiona i ją bardzo mocno przytulił – Ile to już lat minęło?  
\- Około 8 lat.  
Ethan był sąsiadem Hermiony. Pomiędzy nimi były dwa lata różnicy, przyjaźnili się ze sobą. Po wyjeździe dziewczyny do Hogwartu, widywali się tylko podczas wakacji i świąt, a Ethanowi i jego rodzinie, mówili, że panna Granger dostała się do dobrej szkoły z internatem. W końcu 8 lat temu pan Greene dostał awans i musiał się przeprowadzić do innego miasta.  
\- Co ty tu robisz? – spytała szatynka.  
\- Przyjechałem wypocząć ze znajomymi, ale wczoraj dopadła ich jakaś grypa żołądkowa, więc wszyscy się kurują. Ja natomiast uciekłem od nich, by i mnie nie dopadło – zaśmiał się mężczyzna – A ty?  
\- Można powiedzieć, że jestem tak jakby na wakacjach.  
\- Tak jakby?  
\- Przyjechałam tutaj w podróż poślubną.  
\- Jesteś mężatką? – Ethan nie krył zdziwienia, dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała tylko speszona skinęła głową – A gdzie zgubiłaś męża?  
\- Został w pokoju. Posprzeczaliśmy się i wyszłam z pokoju nic mu nie mówiąc, kiedy brał prysznic.  
\- Już są kłótnie? – rudy się zaśmiał.  
\- Duża różnica charakterów, można powiedzieć – nie patrzyła na przyjaciela, kiedy to mówiła.  
\- Ale jednak wzięliście ślub, czyli się kochacie.  
\- To trochę bardziej skomplikowane – kiedy Hermiona, to mówiła Ethan zauważył, że dziewczyna nie chce o tym mówić, więc postanowił jej nie męczyć i zakończyć drążenie tego tematu.  
\- Masz może ochotę coś zjeść? Znam taką fajną knajpkę tu nie daleko. W końcu musimy porozmawiać, dawno się nie widzieliśmy – posłał jej uroczy uśmiech.  
\- Jasne – szatynka ubrała sukienkę i razem z mężczyznom ruszyli w stronę wyjścia z plaży. Zaprowadził ją do bardzo przyjemnej, małej restauracji, w której podawali tutejsze przysmaki i można było się napić bardzo dobrego wina. Siedzieli tam bardzo długo, wypijając kilka butelek wina. Każde z nich opowiadało o swojej przeszłości, co robili, gdzie byli, Hermiona oczywiście omijała sprawy dotyczące Hogwartu. Wspominali, także dawne czasy, kiedy jeszcze byli sąsiadami, śmiali się przy tym głośno. W końcu około 0.30 postanowili wracać. Szatynka podniosła się od stolika i zakręciło jej się w głowie, gdyby nie silne ramiona przyjaciela, to zapewne miała by bliskie spotkanie z podłogą.  
\- Chodź, odprowadzę cię, bo sama nie dojdziesz – powiedział obejmując ją w tali i prowadząc do wyjścia – Gdzie mieszkasz?  
\- W hotelu przy plaży.  
\- Ja też.  
Pozostałą część drogi milczeli. Dopiero pod drzwiami swojego apartamentu pani Malfoy odezwała się do przyjaciela.  
\- Dziękuję za wspaniały dzień i odprowadzenie – uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie.  
\- Cała przyjemność, po mojej stronie – odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym przytulił byłą gryfonkę na pożegnanie – Dobranoc.  
\- Dobranoc – odpowiedziała i po cichu weszła do apartamentu. W salonie panowała ciemność i było cicho. Hermiona miała nadzieję, że Malfoy śpi. Nie miała ochoty teraz z nim rozmawiać wiedzą, że zapewne skończy się to kłótnią. Po cichu zaczęła przemierzać salon, uważając by się nie przewrócić, ciągle kręciło jej się w głowie. W momencie, gdy jej dłoń znalazła się na klamce od drzwi do sypialni. Niewielka lampka, stojąca no stoliczku obok kanapy, rozświetliła się. Obejrzała się za siebie. Na fotelu siedział jej mąż, ubrany jedynie w zielone spodnie od piżamy. Jego włosy były w nie ładzie, zauważyła, że mięśnie były spięte, usta zacinał w ciekną linie, a oczy wyrażały wściekłość.  
\- Dobry wieczór, pani Malfoy – uśmiechnął się drwiąco, a w jego głosie, można było usłyszeć złość wymieszaną z kpiną. Hermionie przestało się momentalnie kręcić w głowie, a z jej twarzy odeszła cała krew. O ile na ogół nie bała się blondyna, tak teraz była przerażona. Draco był wściekły, a wiedziała, że w takich momentach, może on być nieobliczalny.  
\- M-myślałam, że będziesz spać? – starała się zachować spokój, ale nie za dobrze jej to wychodziło, słyszała jak jej głos drżał.  
\- Wiesz ciężko jest zasnąć, kiedy nie wie się, gdzie ani z kim przebywa własna żona – jego stalowe tęczówki cały czas skierowane były na kobietę. Przeszywały ją na wylot.  
\- Wiec może zacznijmy od tego z kim byłaś? – kontynuował.  
\- J-ja… z nikim – wiedziała, że nie powinna kłamać, ale wiedziała też, że Draco jeszcze bardziej się wścieknie jeśli dowie się, że była z Ethanem.  
\- Nie kłam. Po pierwsze ci to nie wychodzi, po drugie jak zniknęłaś i nie mogłem cię znaleźć poprosiłem w recepcji, żeby dali mi znać jak pojawisz się w hotelu. Zanim tu przyszłaś dzwonili i powiedzieli, że jesteś w towarzystwie mężczyzny.  
Szatynka przełknęła ślinę i cofnęła się do tyłu. Oczy blondyna ciskały w nią gromami.  
\- T-to… był Ethan, mój przyjaciel z dzieciństwa. Spotkaliśmy się tu przypadkiem, Ethan zaprosił mnie do restauracji i jakoś tak nam zleciało – tłumaczyła się, starając się, aby jej głos zabrzmiał pewnie i spokojnie.  
\- Po pierwsze dobrze wiesz, że nie toleruję ŻADNYCH mężczyzn kręcących się koło ciebie, no może z wyjątkiem Pottera i Weaslya, chociaż ich też nie lubię. Po drugie skąd mam wiedzieć, że mówisz prawdę, że to nie był jakiś twój kochanek? W końcu przebywałaś z nim bardzo długi czas, nie wiadomo gdzie.  
W tym momencie strach szatynki, przerodził się we wściekłość. Miała już dość, że Malfoy w każdym mężczyźnie starał się doszukać jej kochanka, a sam na jej oczach flirtował z innymi kobietami. Gdyby tylko mógł zamknął by ją w pokoju i nigdzie nie wypuszczał.  
\- Mam już tego dość! – z jej oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy – To był tylko przyjaciel! To ty ciągle na moich oczach flirtujesz z innymi kobietami, to ty powiedziałeś mi prosto w twarz, że masz zamiar mnie zdradzać! Ja nie dałam ci żadnych powodów, abyś mi nie ufał, a mimo to próbujesz mi wmówić, że mam romans, z każdym facetem, jakiego spotkamy! Nie jestem twoją własnością i nie mam zamiaru dać ci się sterroryzować! – z jej oczu cały czas płynęły łzy. Malfoy natomiast nic nie odpowiedział, tylko podniósł się z fotela i ruszył w kierunku żony. Jego twarz nic nie wyrażała. Dziewczyna stała ze spuszczoną głową i wpatrywała się w swoje splecione ręce. Po chwili poczuła ciepłą dłoń swojego męża, która gładzi jej policzek. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała w jego oczy. Były takie nieprzeniknione, nie potrafiła z nich nic wyczytać, tak jakby nic w ich nie było, jak by były puste. Zastanawiała się, czy faktycznie nic w tych pięknych stalowych tęczówkach nie ma, czy Draco potrafi się tak świetnie maskować. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos blondyna.  
\- Ależ kochanie oczywiście, że jesteś moją własnością. W momencie, kiedy zgodziłaś się zostać moją żoną, by odnaleźć rodziców i podpisałaś umowę należysz do mnie. Można powiedzieć, że sprzedałaś się za pomoc w odnalezieniu rodziców. Chyba nie muszę ci mówić, jak nazywają się takie kobiety, które się sprzedają? – ostatnie zdanie szepnął dziewczynie do ucha, a na jego twarzy wykwitł kpiący uśmiech. Tego było za wiele dla szatynki. Jak on śmiał sugerować, że jest dziwką. Niewiele myśląc, z całej siły spoliczkowała swojego męża. Malfoy trzymając się za czerwony, pulsujący policzek odsunął się od byłej gryfonki. Wykorzystując chwilową dezorientację mężczyzny, odwróciła się i przebiegając przez sypialnie zniknęła za drzwiami łazienki. Blondyn szybko się otrząsną i podążyła za szatynką, jednak w momencie, w którym przekroczył próg sypialni usłyszał dźwięk przekręcania klucza.  
\- Hermiona otwieraj drzwi! – był wściekły – Słyszysz?! Granger! – blondyn cały czas walił pięściami w drzwi i szarpał klamkę. Młoda kobieta natomiast siedziała na podłodze oparta o drzwi. Podkuliła nogi, które oplotła ramionami, a o kolana opierała czoło. Z jej oczu płynęły łzy.  
\- Jak sobie chcesz! I tak cię dorwę! – usłyszała głos męża, po czym zapadła cisza, a blondyn odsunął się od drzwi. Szatynka jeszcze przez kilka minut siedziała pod drzwiami, żadne dźwięki nie dochodziły już z sypialni. W końcu wstała i postanowiła się wykąpać. Podeszła do ogromnej wanny i odkręciła kurki z wodą po czym wlała kilka kropel zapachowego olejku do kąpieli. Natychmiast zaczęła powstawać piana, a w łazience unosił się zapach lawendy. Kiedy wanna zapełniła się, dziewczyna ściągnęła ubrania i zanurzyła się w przyjemnie ciepłej wodzie. Czuła jak jej mięśnie się rozluźniają, a całe napięcie znika. Zanurzyła głowę i przez chwilę leżała tak pod wodą. Uwielbiała to uczucie, jej głowę zaczęły opuszczać nieprzyjemne myśli. Kiedy woda zrobiła się chłodna, Hermiona postanowiła wyjść z wanny. Sięgnęła po puchaty ręcznik i zaczęła się nim wycierać. Wtedy zorientowała się, że nie wzięła koszuli nocnej. Zauważyła na haczyku przy drzwiach szlafrok, więc postanowiła go założyć. Rozczesała mokre włosy i podeszła do drzwi. Przyłożyła do nich ucho i przez chwilę nasłuchiwała, jednak żadne dźwięki do niej nie dochodziły. Miała nadzieję, że Malfoy w końcu zasnął. Lekko uchyliła drzwi, w sypialni panowała ciemność. Wyszła z łazienki i przez chwilę stała w miejscu. Kiedy jej oczy przywykły do ciemności, dostrzegła, że Draco leży odwrócony do niej plecami i prawdopodobnie śpi. Odetchnęła z ulgą i zaczęła się po cichu skradać do szafy. W ciemności znalazła swoją koszulkę i szybko ubrała, a szlafrok odłożyła na fotel obok szafy. Ostrożnie wślizgnęła się pod kołdrę i wygodnie ułożyła. Kiedy zamknęła oczy, poczuła jak silne ramię jej męża ją oplata i przyciąga do siebie.  
\- Jeśli myślałaś, że ci odpuszczę i pójdę spać to się myliłaś – wyszeptał jej do ucha. Dziewczyna poczuła jak po jej plecach przebiega dreszcz.  
\- Masz jednak szczęście, jest już późno i jestem zmęczony, ale kara cię nie ominie, tylko zostanie trochę przesunięta w czasie – kontynuował – Zrozumiała? – warknął.  
\- Tak – pisnęła cicho.  
Zadowolony blondyn jeszcze bardziej przysunął do siebie dziewczynę i po chwili zasnął, w jego ślady ruszyła kobieta.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciepłe promienie słońca wpadały przez duże okna, do wielkiej sypialni, oświetlając twarz nowej pani Malfoy. W pewnym momencie otworzyła oczy, ukazując piękne czekoladowe tęczówki. Spojrzała na zegarek, była 10:27. Stwierdziła, że czas najwyższy wstać. Próbowała się podnieść, ale uniemożliwiał jej to ciężar, oplatający ją w tali. Oczywiście była to ręka Dracona, przyciskająca ją mocno do jego ciała. Powoli, odwróciła się w stronę blondyna. Po raz pierwszy widziała go jak śpi. Wyglądała tak spokojnie i niewinnie, a zarazem bardzo przystojnie. Platynowe włosy, ułożone we wszystkich kierunkach, opadały mu na czoło, a jego usta były lekko rozchylone. Tym razem nie były ułożone w ironiczny uśmiech. Szatynka stwierdziła, że jej mąż wygląda teraz naturalnie. Nie ukrywa się pod żadną maską, jest sobą. Jej rozmyślania na temat śpiącego Malfoya przysłoniły wspomnienia nocnych wydarzeń. Wiedziała, że mężczyzna jej nie daruje, dlatego postanowiła starać się być dla niego miła z nadzieją, że w ten sposób go jakoś udobrucha i on w ten sposób zapomni o karze. Postanowiła jeszcze raz spróbować wydostać się z objęć. Ostrożnie podniosła jego rękę i zaczęła powoli wysuwać się z łóżka. Kiedy myślała, że jej się udało, poczuła mocne szarpnięcie i ponownie znalazła się w objęciach męża.  
\- Znowu próbowałaś mi uciec? – jego głos był zachrypnięty, a oczy jeszcze lekko przysłonięte mgłą.  
\- N-nie, zgłodniałam i chciałam zamówić coś do jedzenia – odpowiedziała pierwszą rzecz, jaka przyszła jej do głowy, chociaż w pewnym sensie była to prawda. Naprawdę była głodna.  
\- Wiesz, to całkiem dobry pomysł, z tym śniadaniem do łóżka – wymruczał blondyn. Dziewczyna lekko się uśmiechnęła, miała nadzieję, że uda jej się wydostać z łóżka, a Draco zdawał się być w dobrym humorze.  
\- Jest coś na co masz ochotę? – spytała próbując się wydostać z łóżka.  
\- Hmm…tak, ty – przygniótł do łóżka zdziwioną szatynkę.  
\- Co?  
\- Czemu się dziwisz? To chyba normalne, zważając na to, że moja żona szlajała się w nocy z obcym facetem, kompletnie nie interesując się mężem i jego potrzebami – na jego twarzy pojawił się, tak dobrze znany kobiecie, ironiczny uśmiech – Po za tym czeka cię jeszcze kara i chyba wiem, jaka ona będzie.  
Dziewczyna przełknęła głośno ślinę.  
\- Przez cały dzisiejszy dzień, będziesz posłuszną żoną, spełniając każdą moją zachciankę i nie odstępującą mnie na krok. Jeśli się nie podporządkujesz, następna kara nie będzie już taka przyjemna. Zrozumiałaś?  
Hermiona nic nie odpowiedział, tylko pokiwała głową.  
\- Powiedz – warknął.  
\- Tak, zrozumiałam – odezwała się.  
\- Grzeczna dziewczynka – uśmiechnął się kpiąco, po czym zanurzył swoje usta w malinowych wargach żony. Jego ręce zaczęły błądzić po ciele szatynki, by po chwili dostać się pod cieniutki materiał koszuli nocnej. Dziewczyna próbował odepchnąć od siebie Mlafoya, ale był zbyt ciężki.  
\- Ledwie kara się zaczęła, a ty już się buntujesz? – spytał odrywając się od byłej gryfonki.  
\- N-nie, tylko proszę cię Draco, nie dzisiaj, a przynajmniej nie teraz – jej głosie pobrzmiewała prośba.  
\- Ale dlaczego nie, ostatnio ci się podobało – ironiczny uśmiech tylko się poszerzył.  
„Właśnie, dlaczego nie?” – usłyszała cichy głos w swojej głowie. Sama nie wiedziała, może po prostu nie chciała, pokazać mu, że może zrobić z nią wszystko, co tylko mu się podoba.  
\- Proszę – wyszeptała patrząc mu prosto w oczy.  
\- No dobrze – westchną z zrezygnowaniem, schodząc z niej i kładąc się obok – ale zdajesz się nie pamiętać, że to jak szybko dostaniesz rozwód, zależy od tego jak szybko zajdziesz w ciąże. Chyba, że zmieniłaś zdanie i chcesz ze mną zostać dłużej – na twarzy blondyna pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech. Dziewczyna cicho prychnęła i wstając z miękkiego materaca ruszyła w stronę łazienki. Weszła do szklanej kabiny, odkręciła kurki prysznica i poczuła, jak po jej ciele spływają ciepłe krople wody, mocząc jej włosy i ciało. Nagle poczuła jak silne, męskie ramiona oplatają ją w pasie i ktoś składa na jej ramieniu delikatny pocałunek. Blondyn odwrócił dziewczynę przodem do siebie i namiętnie pocałował, a jego dłonie błądziły po ciele kobiety.

*****

\- Chyba już za późno na śniadanie – odezwał się blondwłosy mężczyzna, siadając na łóżku i obserwując jak jego żona zaplata włosy w luźny warkocz.  
\- Zdążylibyśmy, gdyby nie twoje zachcianki – odwróciła się w jego stronę, spoglądając mu w oczy i tonąc w nich.  
\- Wcześniej jakoś nie narzekałaś, więc przyznaj się, że podobało ci się to – uśmiechnął się kpiąco widząc jak kobieta się rumieni odwraca głowę, by na niego nie patrzeć.  
\- To nie ma nic do rzeczy – burknęła.  
Uśmiech na twarzy Dracona, jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył, ale nic już nie powiedział. Podszedł do Hermiony i chwytając jej rękę pociągnął w stronę drzwi wyjściowych z ich apartamentu. Szybko przemierzyli korytarz i już po chwili znajdowali się w windzie. Wyszli z małego pomieszczenia i blondyn pociągnął byłą gryfonkę w stronę wyjścia z hotelu. Draco cały czas trzymał dłoń żony. Był ciepły, słoneczny dzień, dookoła pełno turystów zmierzających w różnych kierunkach oraz tubylców, zachęcających do zakupienia jakichś pamiątek, odwiedzenia jakiegoś miejsca. Malfoy na to nie zważał, dobrze wiedział, gdzie idzie i po około 15 minutach spaceru stanęli przed niewielką restauracją. Weszli do środka i od razu obok nich pojawiła się drobna brunetka o niebieskich oczach.  
\- Witam – powiedziała uśmiechając się i taksując blondyna wzrokiem.  
\- Stolik dla dwojga, najlepiej na zewnątrz – Malfoy nie silił się na uprzejmości, jego głos był zimny i co zdziwiło szatynkę nie flirtował z kelnerką, pomimo tego, że była bardzo ładna. Wcześniej nie zważając na to, że jest z byłą gryfonką, flirtował z każdą ładną, napotkaną dziewczyną.  
\- Oczywiście, proszę za mną – kobieta nie przejmując się zachowaniem Dracona, poprowadziła ich na taras. Gdy tylko przeszli przez szklane drzwi, Hermionie zaparło dech. Przed nią rozpościerał się cudowny widok na morze. Stała na kamiennym tarasie, opierając się o murek. Za nim była przepaść, prowadząca prosto do niebieskiej, przejrzystej wody, gdzie fale odbijały się od wielkich skał. Czuła jak wiatr, dochodząc z wielkiego błękity, owiewa jej twarz i stara się rozplątać jej warkocz. Po chwili poczuła na swojej tali czyjąś dłoń, odwróciła się w tamtym kierunku i napotkała stalowe tęczówki. Draco mocniej obejmując ją w pasie poprowadził w kierunku ich stolika, po czym odsunął jej krzesło, aby mogła usiąść.  
\- Draco, tu jest pięknie – powiedziała, a z jej twarzy nie schodził wielki uśmiech. Były ślizgon słysząc te słowa, także się uśmiechnął, ale nie tak jak zawsze. Tym razem jego uśmiech był szczery, a w oczach przez moment pojawiła się odrobina ciepła. Bardzo tym zdziwił szatynkę. Natomiast sam mężczyzna, nie wiedząc czemu, poczuł się szczęśliwy widząc śliczny uśmiech radości, na twarzy swojej młodej żony. Ponownie obok nich pojawiła się kelnerka, podając im kartę dań i nalewając im wina do kieliszków, które Draco zamówił wcześniej. Otworzyli karty zaczęli przeglądać menu. Jednak szatynka zamiast skupić się na daniach, ciągle miała przed oczami, tan wspaniały delikatny uśmiech, który pojawił się przed momentem na twarzy jej męża. Zastanawiała się nad tym dziwnym zachowaniem Malfoy'a, do którego zaliczała także całkowite ignorowanie zalotów ładnej kelnerki.  
\- Kochanie, co zamawiasz? – zza myślenia wyrwał ją głos męża. Dopiero teraz dostrzegła, że obok nich ponownie pojawiła się brunetka.  
\- Ty wybierz, zdaje się na ciebie – po wypowiedzeniu tych słów ponownie odpłynęła do swoich rozmyślań, które ponownie zostały przerwane przez blondyna.  
\- Hermiono, dobrze się czujesz? – zaskoczona, tym pytaniem, kobieta spojrzała na byłego ślizgona, jego twarz nie pokazywała, żadnych uczuć, ale przez moment wydawało jej się, że w stalowych tęczówkach dostrzegła zaniepokojenie.  
\- Tak, ale to samo pytanie mogłabym zadać tobie – odpowiedziała, obserwując jak na twarz młodego Malfoy'a wpływa zaskoczenie.  
\- Mnie? Czemu tak uważasz?  
Kobieta nie odpowiedziała, tylko wzruszyła ramionami i odwróciła głowę, by na niego nie patrzeć.  
\- No więc?  
\- ….  
\- Czekam na odpowiedź, dlaczego uważasz, że źle się czuję?  
\- Po prostu, zachowujesz się jak nie ty – w końcu odpowiedziała.  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Odkąd wyszliśmy z hotelu jesteś miły, jak na ciebie, do tego ten twój uśmiech, a oprócz tego zdajesz się być kompletnie niezainteresowany ładną kelnerką, gdzie do tej pory nie przegapiłeś żadnej okazji, by poflirtować.  
\- Czy już mąż nie może być miły dla żony? A może chcesz, żebym zaczął flirtować z kelnerką? – uśmiechnął się kpiąco.  
\- N-nie, to nie oto chodzi, po prostu się zdziwiłam – speszyła się szatynka.  
\- Prawda jest taka, że po tak cudownym poranku nie jestem wstanie myśleć o niczym innym, jak o mojej pięknej żonie i powtórce porannej przyjemności – na moment kpiący uśmiech został zastąpiony, przez ten prawdziwy, szczery. Natomiast Hermiona poczuła jak się czerwieni i spuściła wzrok, byle tylko nie spojrzeć w piękne, stalowe oczy jej męża.  
Po chwili powróciła kelnerka, przynosząc im ich zamówienie. Kiedy położyła talerz z potrawą przed byłą gryfonką, dziewczyna poczuła jak bardzo jest głodna. Od razu wzięła się za danie. Jedli w ciszy, żadne z nich nie miało zamiaru się odezwać. Kiedy skończyli Draco zapłacił rachunek i chwytając szatynkę za rękę, pociągnął ją w stronę wyjścia. Gdy tylko znaleźli się na ulicy Saint-Tropez, była gryfonka myślała, że wrócą do hotelu, ale jej mąż miał inne plany. Pociągnął ja w przeciwnym kierunku. Spacerowali jedną z uliczek, znajdująco się pomiędzy zabytkowymi kamienicami. Mijali wielu ludzi, wśród których znajdowali się turyści, miejscowi, zakochane pary, całe rodziny, przyjaciele i gdzieniegdzie można było spotkać pojedyncze osoby. Od ich wyjścia z restauracji minęło około 20 minut, a celu nie było widać.  
\- Draco, gdzie my idziemy? – Hermiona w końcu nie wytrzymała i spytała się o to blondyna.  
\- Nigdzie – odpowiedział, ale kiedy zobaczył skonsternowany wyraz twarzy kobiety, postanowił wyjaśnić – Miałem ochotę pospacerować po okolicy, by trochę ją zapoznać i pozwiedzać.  
\- Aha – mruknęła, bardziej do siebie niż do Malfoy'a.  
Szli wzdłuż ulicy, rozglądając się i co jakiś czas zatrzymując przy jakimś sklepiku lub stoisku z pamiątkami lub innymi drobiazgami. Cisza panująca pomiędzy nimi, w końcu zaczęła ich męczyć i zaczęli normalnie rozmawiać, co bardzo zdziwiło szatynkę. Nie podejrzewała, że kiedykolwiek będzie w ten sposób rozmawiać. Poruszali wiele tematów. W końcu zatrzymali się w niewielkiej lodziarni, gdzie zamówili sobie po deserze. W pewnym momencie obok ich stolika przebiegał mały, około 4 letni chłopczyk, o brązowych oczach i rudych włosach, który potknął się i przewrócił, przez co jego lód wylądował na jasnej sukience pani Malfoy. Od razu podbiegła do dziecka jego matka. Była to drobna blondynka, około 28 lat, z takimi samymi oczami jak jej syn. Pomogła wstać chłopcu i od razu zaczęła go upominać.  
\- Derek ile razy ci mówiłam, żebyś nie biegał w takich miejscach, popatrz pobrudziłeś pani sukienkę – pomimo tego, że w jej głosie wyczuwało się gniew, na twarzy malował się niepokój, czy jej synkowi nic się nie stało.  
\- Pszeplasam – powiedział pokornie, w stronę matki.  
\- Panią też powinieneś przeprosić – kobieta powiedziała łagodnie.  
\- Pszeplasam – odwrócił się w stronę szatynki.  
\- Nic się nie stało – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do chłopca, wycierając serwetką plamę po czekoladowym przysmaku.  
\- Naprawdę jeszcze raz, bardzo przepraszam za syna – tym razem odezwała się blondynka.  
\- Naprawdę nic się nie stało, to tylko sukienka, a dzieci jak to dzieci muszą jakoś pozbyć się nadmiaru energii – odpowiedziała pani Malfoy. Blondynka pożegnała się i biorąc synka na ręce, ruszyła w stronę stolika gdzie siedział jej mąż z około roczną córeczką. Hermiona przez moment przypatrywała się rodzinie, wydawali się być tacy szczęśliwi. Zastanawiała się, czy ona też kiedyś będzie miała taką szczęśliwą rodzinę. Męża już miała, co prawda nie pobrali się z miłości, ale nie było też już pomiędzy nimi nienawiści. Brakowało im tylko dzieci, aby stworzyć prawdziwą rodzinę. I dopiero teraz w pełni dotarł do niej fakt, że jak tylko urodzi Draconowi upragnionego dziedzica, rozwiodą się. Nagle poczuła ogromny smutek, który był spowodowany myślą, że po rozwodzie jej dziecko zostanie pod opieką ojca, ale nie tylko to było tego powodem, świadomość, że nie będzie już z młodym Malfoy'em też spowodował, że kobieta spochmurniała. Sama jednak, nie rozumiała dlaczego miałaby się z tego powodu smucić, przecież chce tego rozwodu a przynajmniej kiedyś chciała, a teraz sama nie jest pewna, czego chce. Z jednej strony wiedziała, że blondyn jej nie kocha i prędzej, czy później zacznie ją zdradzać, ale z drugiej strony przez te 3 miesiące zdążyła go trochę lepiej poznać i nawet odrobinę polubić.  
Draco przyglądał się całej sytuacji i widział, jak dziewczyna zamyślonym wzrokiem spogląda w stronę małego Dereka i jego rodziny. Postanowił się nie odzywać, wiedział, że to mogłoby zakończyć się kłótnią, a nie chciał psuć takiego miłego dnia, skoro jemu i Hermionie udaje się zachowywać jak na małżeństwo przystało.  
Po zjedzeniu deseru, blondyn pociągnął szatynkę w stronę jednego z butików.  
\- Draco, po co tu przyszliśmy? – spytała zaintrygowana kobieta.  
\- Trzeba ci kupić nową sukienkę, nie będziesz przecież chodzić w pobrudzonej, a do hotelu nie zamierzam jeszcze wracać – odpowiedział przeglądając ubrania na wieszaku, po czym podał szatynce wieszak z jakąś sukienką i kierował się z nią w stronę przebierali.  
\- Draco, ale nie trze…  
\- Pozwól, że o tym ja zadecyduję – powiedział i wepchnął ją za zasłonę.  
Pani Malfoy nic już nie mówiąc ściągnęła brudną sukienkę i założyła czystą. Musiała przyznać, że jej mąż miał gust. Miała na sobie łososiową zwiewną sukienkę. Była na cienkich, wiązanych ramiączkach, odcięta pod biustem, takiego samego koloru, jak sukienka, tasiemką i luźno puszczona w dół. Kończyła się jakieś 15 cm przed kolanem idealnie odsłaniając i podkreślając zgrabne nogi dziewczyny.  
\- I jak? – w przebieralni pojawił się blondyn, dokładnie przyjrzał się odbiciu dziewczyny w lustrze – Widzę, że dobrze wybrałem – uśmiechnął się pod nosem łobuzersko i złożył delikatny pocałunek na nagim ramieniu szatynki. Następnie przeniósł się na jej kark, szyje, by w końcu obrócić ją w swoją stronę i złożyć namiętny pocałunek na jej ustach. Po chwili dziewczyna się od niego odsunęła.  
\- Draco, co ty…  
\- Ciii – przyciągnął ją do siebie i ponownie pocałował, jednak ona ponownie go odepchnęła.  
\- Draco, nie możemy, nie tu – mówiła jednocześnie powstrzymując chłopaka, przed kolejnym pocałunkiem.  
\- Dlaczego? – wymruczał zmysłowo, dziewczyna zadrżała słysząc jego cichy, lekko zachrypnięty głos.  
\- Ktoś może nas nakryć – odpowiedziała, próbując wyjść z przebieralni, jednak blondyn jej na to nie pozwalał.  
\- No właśnie – wymruczał jej do ucha – nie uważasz, że to podniecające? – i nim dziewczyna zdążyła odpowiedzieć, przygniótł ją swoim ciałem do ściany i ponownie pocałował. Następne jego pocałunki zeszły na szyję.  
\- Draco, proszę – jęknęła błagalnie szatynka. W końcu Malfoy dał sobie spokój i z niezadowoloną miną odsunął się od żony.  
\- Pamiętaj o karze – warknął odrywając od niej usta.  
\- Pamiętam, ale ja nie mogę, nie tutaj.  
\- W ogóle nie umiesz się bawić – westchnął, po czym chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął za sobą – Chodźmy stąd zanim zmienię zdanie.  
Draco zapłacił za sukienkę i z powrotem znaleźli się na zalanej zachodzącym słońcem uliczce. Ruszyli w drogę powrotną, jednak kiedy znajdowali się niedaleko hotelu Hermiona pociągnęła blondyna w stronę plaży.  
\- Co ty robisz? – spytał zaskoczony.  
\- Chodźmy na plażę, jest taki piękny zachód słońca – uśmiechnęła się do męża. Były ślizgon nic już nie powiedział, tylko pozwolił się poprowadzić szatynce. Gdy dotarli na miejsce kobieta puściła rękę mężczyzny i ściągając sandałki, zanurzyła stopy w ciepłej wodzie. Delikatny wiatr targał kosmyki jej włosów, które wydostały się z warkocza. Obserwowała niebo, które przybrało teraz odcienie różu, pomarańczy i czerwieni oraz jak za horyzontem znika wielka złota kula. Z jej twarzy nie schodził uśmiech. Mężczyzna podszedł do niej i podziwiał jej piękny uśmiech oraz promienie zachodzącego słońca iskrzące się w jej oczach. Widział jak wielką radość daje jej coś tak błahego. W tej chwili pragnął ciągle widzieć ten uśmiech i błyszczące ze szczęścia, piękne, czekoladowe tęczówki. Malfoy zaczął się zastanawiać jak będzie wyglądało ich dalsze życie, kiedy wrócą do Londynu. Jak długo będą czekać na narodziny chłopca, czy coś się pomiędzy nimi zmieni postanowią się nie rozstawać, czy raczej nie będą mogli się doczekać rozwodu. Co on tak naprawdę czuje do szatynki? W pewnym momencie dziewczyna schyliła się i ochlapała blondyna, przywracając go tym samym do rzeczywistości, po czym zaczęła uciekać, wzdłuż brzegu. Gdy tylko Draco się otrząsnął ruszyła za żoną. Szybko ją dogonił, jednak w tym momencie Hermiona straciła równowagę i upadła na mokry piasek, ciągnąc za sobą blondyna, który teraz leżał na kobiecie. Zbliżające się fale zmoczyły włosy i sukienkę szatynki.  
\- I co teraz? – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się kpiąco, ale w jego oczach dziewczyna dostrzegła radość.  
\- Przepraszam – pisnęła pani Malfoy, śmiejąc się wesoło.  
\- Myślisz, że to wystarczy? – jego brew powędrowała do góry.  
Hermiona domyślając się o co chodzi jej mężowi, podniosła głowę i dała mu całusa w usta.  
\- Tylko na tyle cię stać? – zakpił.  
Szatynka jeszcze raz podniosła głowę i tym razem obdarzyła mężczyznę czułym pocałunkiem, który po chwili przerodził się w namiętny. Draco przewrócił się na plecy, ciągnąc za sobą dziewczynę. Teraz to ona leżała na blondynie. Dłonie jej męża błądziły po jej ciele. Kobieta była jak w transie, jej ręce powędrowały pod koszulkę Draco, gładząc jego umięśniony brzuch. Byli tak pochłonięci sobą, nie dostrzegając tego co było dookoła, że sytuacja zapewne posunęła by się dalej. Niestety w pewnym momencie pojawiła się większa fala, która przykryła kochanków, budząc ich z letargu. Hermiona natychmiast oderwała się od męża, a jej policzki przybrały czerwony kolor. Pośpiesznie wstała z blondyna. Na jego twarzy pojawił się kpiący uśmiech, ale nic nie powiedział. Domyślał się, że szatynka obawia się, że ktoś ich zobaczy. Podniósł się do pozycji pionowej i obejmując szatynkę, ruszyli w stronę hotelu.  
\- W pokoju dokończymy – wymruczał się do ucha, a twarz dziewczyny zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej o ile to było możliwe.  
Szybko pokonali odległość do hotelu i już po chwili znajdowali się w holu i kierowali się w stronę windy. W pewnym momencie ktoś do nich podszedł. Był to niski, krępy mężczyzna, około 50 lat. Był ubrany w szary, elegancki garnitur, do którego była przypięta tabliczka, mówiąc, że jest kierownikiem hotelu.  
\- Panie Malfoy, wszystko gotowe na jutro – odezwał się mężczyzna.  
\- Świetnie – odpowiedział z tajemniczym uśmiechem – kochanie idź do pokoju, zaraz przyjdę – zwrócił się do żony. Hermiona nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko kiwnęła głową i weszła do windy, która właśnie nadjechała. Kobieta zastanawiała się jakie sprawy załatwia tu Malfoy i czy jeśli go o to zapyta to jej odpowie. W pewnym momencie poczuła, że jest obserwowana. Rozejrzała się i dostrzegał, że nie jest w windzie sama. Pod ścianą stał wysoki, przystojny blondyn o zielonych oczach. Na jego twarzy był lekki uśmiech, a oczy cały czas wpatrywały się w panią Malfoy. Kobieta spojrzała w dół, przyglądając się swojemu ciału i dopiero teraz zauważyła, że jej sukienka jest mokra i idealnie przylega do ciała szatynki, dodatkowo cienki materiał lekko prześwituje, a dziewczyna nie miała biustonosza. Szybko założyła ręce na piersi i poczuła jak się rumieni. Przez myśl jej przeszło, że gdyby Malfoy był tu razem z nią nie był by zadowolony i mogłoby się to źle skończyć dla nieznajomego. Gdy tylko winda zatrzymała się na jej piętrze, pospiesznie ją opuściła i biegiem dotarła do swojego pokoju. Od razu swoje kroki skierowała do łazienki. Tam od razu podeszła do wielkiej wanny odkręcając kurki z odą i wlewając płyn do kąpieli. Po chwili całe pomieszczenie wypełnił lawendowy zapach. Ściągnęła mokre ubrania i zanurzyła się w ciepłej wodzie. Oparła się o krawędź wanny i przymknęła oczy. Rozmyślała nad dzisiejszym dniem. Musiała przyznać, ze było naprawdę miło. Draco był uprzejmy i czuły. Bardzo dobrze jej się z nim rozmawiało. Zaczęła się zastanawiać jak będzie wyglądało ich dalsze życie, zwłaszcza jak wrócą do Malfoy Manor. Czy powróci ten zimny drań, stary Malfoy, czy może jednak już do końca ich małżeństwa będzie takim Draconem, jakiego poznała dzisiaj. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją dotyk czyjejś dłoni, na jej łydce. Wystraszona gwałtownie otworzyła oczy i ujrzała przed sobą błękitne tęczówki.  
\- Draco? – spytała wystraszona  
\- A co, spodziewałaś się kogoś innego? - blondyn uśmiechnął się kpiąco.  
\- N-nie.  
\- To dobrze – pocałował szatynkę, po czym odsunął się i zaczął się rozbierać.  
\- Co ty robisz?  
\- Nie widzisz? A uprzedzając twoje kolejne pytanie, mam ochotę wziąć kąpiel razem z moją żoną.  
Gdy tylko pozbył się ubrań, wszedł do wanny siadając za szatynką i opierając ją o swoją klatkę piersiową. Objął ją rękami i przysunął bliżej do siebie.  
\- To co, może zakończymy to co zaczęliśmy na plaży? – wymruczał jej do ucha, przygryzając jego płatek. Dziewczyna na to wspomnienie delikatnie zarumieniła się. Zapadła chwila ciszy, podczas, której każdy rozmyślał nad tym dziwnym małżeństwem. Draco cały czas męczyła sprawa dotycząca Joe. Sam nie wiedział czemu, ale czuł, przedziwne uczucie, które paliło go od środka, na samą myśl, jego żony i jej przyjaciela. Każdy normalny powiedziałby mu, że to zazdrość, ale on nie przyjmował tego do wiadomości. Cały czas próbował sobie wmówić, że nie chce, aby powstały plotki. Po chwili jednak otrząsnął z rozmyślań. Odsunął włosy dziewczyny i zaczął składać delikatne pocałunki na szyi i ramieniu szatynki, a jego dłonie błądziły po jej brzuchu. Zadowolona kobieta zaczęła cicho mruczeć. Odchylił głowę dziewczyny i namiętnie ją pocałował.  
\- Kontynuować? – wyszeptał do ucha żony.  
Pani Malfoy nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko cicho zamruczała z zadowoleniem, tym samym dając odpowiedź twierdzącą.  
\- Co będę za to miał?  
\- Wszystko – palnęła bez zastanowienia.  
\- Wszystko?  
\- Tak, co zechcesz – w tym momencie Hermiona nie myślała do końca racjonalnie, co było spowodowane przyjemnym uczuciem.  
\- Przestań się widywać z Joe – powiedział stanowczo. Była gryfonka słysząc te słowa oprzytomniała i spojrzała zdziwionym wzrokiem na Malfoy juniora.  
\- Draco, co ty…? – wyszeptała.  
\- Obiecaj – warknął mocno chwytając ją za ramiona. Dziewczyna syknęła z bólu.  
\- N-nie, wiesz, że nie mogę i nie chcę tego zrobić – odpowiedziała.  
\- Świetnie – wściekły odepchnął od siebie kobietę, po czym wyszedł z wanny i zawiązując sobie ręcznik w biodrach opuścił łazienkę. Zszokowana szatynka wpatrywała się w drzwi, za którymi zniknął jej mąż. Gdy tylko się ocknęła, ruszyła w ślady blondyna i już po chwili stała w sypialni, owinięta jedynie w biały puchowy ręcznik. Draco stał przy oknie i spoglądał na morze. Pomimo tego, że nie widziała jego twarzy wiedziała, że jest zły. Jego mięśnie były napięte. Jednak czy on miał prawo się złościć? W końcu to on miał takie niedorzeczne wymagania i chciał je wymusić, wykorzystując jej chwilowe zamroczenie. Mimo to nie chciała się z nim kłócić. To była ich podróż po ślubna i chciała ten czas spędzić w zgodzie. W końcu postanowiła zaryzykować, powoli podeszła do mężczyzny i składając delikatny pocałunek na jego łopatce, przytuliła się do jego pleców, obejmując go rękoma.  
\- Draco, czemu tak ci zależy, żebym przestał kontaktować się z Joe? – spytała spokojnie.  
\- Dobrze wiesz – burknął obrażony, na dziewczyna cicho westchnęła.  
\- Zgodziłam się wyjść za ciebie, by ci pomóc, więc powinieneś mi ufać.  
\- Pamiętaj, że ty też masz z tego korzyści.  
\- Tak, pamiętam, ale i tak muszę siedzieć w tym związku, przynajmniej jeszcze 4 lata, jak nie więcej, a to jest bardzo długi okres czasu jak za pomoc w odnalezieniu rodziców – jej głos był cały czas spokojny – dobrze wiesz, że gdyby mnie i Joe coś łączyło, to nie zgodziłabym się na ten układ - blondyn jednak nic nie odpowiedział. Zrezygnowana westchnęła i odsuwając się od męża podeszłą do szafy. W tym momencie minęła jej ochota na cokolwiek. Rozwiązała ręcznik, który upadł do jej nóg i ubrała satynową koszulę nocną, nagle poczuła, że oplatają ją silne, męskie ręce.  
\- A ty dobrze wiesz, że to nie tobie nie ufam, a jemu.  
\- Nie masz ku temu podstaw, wyznał mi miłość, ale wyjaśniliśmy sobie wszystko i pomiędzy nami panują tylko stosunki przyjacielskie. Po za tym jeślibym się podporządkował twojemu żądaniu, musiałabym się zwolnić z pracy. Dobrze wiesz, że razem pracujemy.  
\- W takim razie to zrób – jego głos był stanowczy.  
\- Co? Chyba żartujesz, muszę mieć pracę, żeby mieć się z czego utrzymać, jak się rozwiedziemy.  
\- Nie martw się, jeśli dojdzie do rozwodu to zadbam o twoją przyszłość – odwrócił ją w swoją stronę i spojrzał w jej oczy.  
\- Mimo to chciałabym pracować, w Malfoy Manor tylko bym się nudziła – ona również twardo patrzyła mu w oczy.  
\- W takim razie, to on straci pracę – powiedział z tajemniczym uśmiechem.  
\- Co?  
\- Moja rodzina, dzięki tobie ma coraz większe wpływy. Bez problemu mogę go pozbawić pracy.  
\- Tylko dlatego, że nie lubisz mojego przyjaciela? – w dziewczynie wzbierał gniew, ale wiedział, że jak wybuchnie to tylko bardziej rozgniewa Draco, dlatego próbowała się uspokoić. Wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów i ciągnęła dalej – Czy jeśli ci obiecam, że nie będę się spotykać z Joe po za pracą, to dasz mu spokój?  
Malfoy przez chwile milczał, a na jego twarzy widoczne było skupienie.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział w końcu – ale jeśli się dowiem, że się do ciebie przystawia, nie dam się ubłagać i wyleci z roboty. Rozumiemy się?  
\- Tak – westchnęła szatynka. Draco słysząc te słowa uśmiechnął się kpiąco.  
\- W takim razie, skoro wszystko zostało wyjaśnione, możemy przejść do czegoś ciekawszego – jego twarz zbliżała się do Hermiony, by ostatecznie zatopić wargi w cudownych, malinowych ustach żony.

*****

Młode małżeństwo opadło na miękkie poduszki. Blondyn przykrył ich nagie, spocone ciała i złożył na rozchylonych wargach dziewczyny, czuły pocałunek.  
\- Byłaś wspaniała – wyszeptał całując ją w czoło. Na zmęczonej twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się lekki uśmiech, po czym wtuliła się w ramiona męża i powoli odpływała do krainy marzeń sennych. Blondyn wpatrywał się w szatynkę.  
\- Jesteś taka piękna – wyszeptał całując ją w czubek głowy, po czym zamknął oczy.


	6. Chapter 6

Słońce znajdowało się wysoko na niebie, kiedy Hermiona Malfoy otworzyła swoje czekoladowe oczy, po upojnej nocy z mężem. Na samo wspomnienie wydarzeń z przed kilku godzin uśmiechnęła się i odwróciła głowę, z nadzieją napotkania stalowych tęczówek, niestety spotkało ją rozczarowanie. Oparła się na łokciach i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, jednak nigdzie nie było przystojnego blondyna. Podniosła się z miękkiego materaca i owijając prześcieradłem ruszyła na poszukiwanie byłego ślizgona. Otworzyła drzwi prowadzące do salonu i przeszła przez nie. Gdy tylko się tam pojawiła, od razu jej oczom rzuciła się platynowa czupryna. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie, jednak od razu uśmiech zszedł z jej twarzy. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że jej małżonek nie był w salonie sam. Naprzeciwko niego siedział kierownik hotelu wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczami w szatynkę, a jego usta były lekko rozchylone. W końcu nie codziennie ma okazję oglądać pękną, młodą kobietę zawiniętą w samo prześcieradło. Blondyn również utkwił swój wzrok w żonie, jednak w jego stalowych tęczówkach odnalazła gniew. Hermiona zarumieniła się, po czym przeprosiła za przeszkodzenie w rozmowie i jak najszybciej uciekła z powrotem do sypialni i od razu skierowała się do łazienki. Weszła do kabiny prysznicowej i odkręciła kurki z wodą. Po jej ciele spływały ciepłe krople, zmywając z niej nocną przygodę i pozwalając się jej rozluźnić, po porannej wpadce. Jej myśli cały czas zaprzątał obraz wściekłego Malfoya. Zastanawiała się co Draco zrobi gdy ich gość wyjdzie. Co prawda nie była tchórzem i potrafiła odpyskować blondynowi, ale nie chciała się kłócić, po za tym wiedziała, że gdy były ślizgon jest naprawdę wściekły to jest nieobliczalny. Po około 5 minutach zakręciła wodę opuszczając kabinę prysznicową i owijając się puchowym ręcznikiem stanęła przed lustrem. Wzięła do ręki szczotkę by rozczesać mokre włosy i spojrzała w swoje odbicie, jednak co innego, a raczej ktoś inny przykuł jej uwagę. Drzwi do pomieszczenia były otwarte, a w nich oparty o framugę stał blondwłosy mężczyzna. Jego twarz nic nie wyrażała, podobnie jak oczy. Kobieta czekał, aż coś powie lub zrobi, ale kiedy nic takiego się nie stało, postanowiła nie zwracać na niego uwagę i zaczęła rozczesywać włosy. Draco przez cały ten czas uważnie przyglądał się żonie. Podziwiał jej zgrabne i długie nogi, oraz idealne ciało ukryte pod krótkim ręcznikiem.  
Resztkami silnej woli powstrzymywał się od podejścia do szatynki. Sam się dziwił, że ta kobieta ciągle go tak bardzo na niego działa. Jeszcze nigdy mu się nie przytrafiło, żeby jakaś kobieta działa na niego tak jak Hermiona. W końcu pani Malfoy skończyła „bawić się „ włosami i ruszyła w stronę sypialni, wymijając przy tym swojego męża. Były ślizgon cały czas podążał wzrokiem za małżonką. Gdy dziewczyna podeszła do szafy i spojrzała na blondyna, mężczyzna nie był w stanie się już powstrzymywać i ruszył w jej stronę. Kiedy znalazł się już przy niej porwał ją w ramiona i namiętnie wpijając się w jej usta pociągnął byłą gryfonkę na fotel, która usiadła mu na kolanach.  
\- Draco, co ty…? – nie dane jej było dokończyć, gdyż przerwał jej mężczyzna.  
\- Ciii…  
\- Ale o co cho… - znowu nie pozwolono jej dokończyć, ponieważ blondyn zatkał jej usta pocałunkiem.

*****

\- Mogę wiedzieć co to było? – spytała szatynka, kiedy w końcu udało jej się uspokoić oddech i zaczęła się ubierać? Skłamałby, gdyby powiedziała, że jej się nie podobało, ale była zdziwiona zachowaniem męża.  
\- Cóż, nie moja wina, że tak na mnie działasz – odpowiedział z łobuzerskim uśmiechem, zakładając koszulę. Hermiona spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, ale już nic nie powiedziała.  
\- Gotowa? – spytał Draco, kiedy jego żona upięła włosy w luźny kok.  
\- Tak  
\- Świetnie, w takim razie chodź bo już jesteśmy spóźnieni – powiedział ciągnąc z kobietę za ręką.  
\- Gdzie? – szatynka była zdezorientowana.  
\- Zobaczysz, niespodzianka – uśmiechnął się do niej tajemniczo.

*****

Opuścili windę i znaleźli się w przestronnym, eleganckim holu. Szatynka zdziwiła się, kiedy Draco zamiast ruszyć w kierunku wyjścia, pociągną żonę w stronę sofy z brązowej skóry, na której siedziała jakaś para. Podeszli bliżej i wtedy Hermiona zamarła. Przed nią siedzieli jej rodzice. Starszy mężczyzna o czarnych, lekko siwiejących włosach i brązowych tęczówkach, siedział wygodnie obejmując kobietę, o brązowych lokach i granatowych oczach. Pani Malfoy stwierdziła, że praktycznie w ogóle się nie zmienili odkąd ostatni raz ich widziała. Jedynie co to przybyło im kilka nowych zmarszczek. Z zadumy wyrwał byłą gryfonkę głos jej męża.  
\- Państwo Granger? – małżeństwo słysząc swoje nazwisko, natychmiast zwróciło uwagę na parę młodych czarodziei, po czym wstali - Witam, nazywam się Draco Malfoy, a to moja żona Hermiona – uścisnął rękę ojcu szatynki. Natomiast dziewczyna tylko skinęła głową ciągle wpatrując się w rodziców.  
\- Miło mi, jestem George Granger, a to Jane moja żona. W jakiej sprawie państwo nas tu ściągnęli?  
\- Zaraz wszystko wyjaśnię, tylko może najpierw przejdźmy do naszego apartamentu. To nie jest miejsce na taką rozmowę – starsze małżeństwo pokiwało głowami i cała czwórka ruszyła w stronę windy.

*****

\- Proszę się rozgościć – odezwała się młody Malfoy, gdy tylko drzwi apartamentu zostały za nimi zamknięte – Napiją się może państwo czegoś? – spytał małżonków, którzy właśnie usiedli na skurzanej kanapie. Pan Granger pokręcił przecząco głową, po czym wpatrywał się wyczekująco w młodego mężczyznę. Natomiast wzrok jego żony, cały czas spoczywał na młodej szatynce.  
\- Przepraszam, czy myśmy się gdzieś już nie spotkali? – Jane w końcu zwróciła się do swojej córki – Mam wrażenie jakbym skądś cię znała.  
Była gryfonka słysząc te słowa, poczuła jak łzy napływają jej do oczu. Starsza z kobiet widząc to lekko się speszyła.  
\- Powiedziałam coś nie tak? Bardzo przepraszam, nie chciałam cię urazić.  
\- Nic się nie stało – odpowiedziała czekoladowooka łamiącym się głosem.  
\- Hermiona tylko, trochę źle się czuje – odezwał się blondyn - proszę nam na chwilę wybaczyć, zaraz wrócimy - dodał, po czym pociągnął swoja małżonkę w stronę sypialni. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, Draco chwycił Hermione za ramiona i lekko nią potrząsną.  
\- Uspokój się, nie reaguj tak emocjonalnie. Pamiętaj, że musisz być skupiona, żeby zaklęcie się udało. Weź kilka głębokich wdechów, zabierz swoją różdżkę i idziemy – blondyn puścił szatynkę i sięgnął po własny magiczny patyk – Ja się zajmę wyciszeniem i zabezpieczeniem salonu, żeby nie wyszli, a reszta należy do ciebie.  
Kobieta kiwnęła głową dając znać, że rozumie. Mężczyzna widząc, że jego żona jest zdenerwowana, podszedł do niej i ją przytulił, chcąc tym samym dodać jej otuchy.  
\- Dasz radę, na pewno się uda – powiedział spoglądając jej w oczy, po czym złożył na jej ustał czuły pocałunek – Idziemy?  
\- Tak – odszepnęła i weszła za mężem do salonu.  
Malfoy nie zwracając na zdziwione miny państwa Granger, za pomocą kilku machnięć różdżki wyciszył pomieszczenie i zamknął wszystkie drogi ucieczki. Czekoladowooka, natomiast stanęła naprzeciwko rodziców z wyciągniętą przed siebie różdżką i po chwili obok niej pojawił się blondyn.  
\- Miona, skup się – wyszeptał jej do ucha. Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy i stara się myśleć tylko o zaklęciu, niestety nie potrafiła. Rozpraszał ją pan Garnger.  
\- Co tu się dzieje?! Wyście powariowali! Proszę natychmiast nas stąd wypuścić! – krzyczał starszy mężczyzna.  
\- Skup się, nie myśl o ich krzykach – Draco cały czas starał się pomóc żonie. Szatynka mocniej ścisnęła powieki i w końcu z jej ust padło zaklęcie.  
\- Memoria retro – z magicznego patyka dziewczyny wydostała się błękitna mgła, która otoczyła starsze małżeństwo, jednak gdy tylko to się stało zniknęła. Szatynka otworzyła oczy, z nadzieję, że podziałało.  
\- Wariaci! – krzyknęła Jane zrywając się z kanapy, a w oczach jej córki pojawiły się łzy.  
\- Kochanie, spokojnie – były ślizgon przytulił małżonkę – spróbuj jeszcze raz. Nie zwracaj uwagi na nich.  
Hermiona wzięła parę głębokich wdechów, po czym ponownie zamknęła oczy i skupiając się, wypowiedziała zaklęcie. Ponownie pojawiła się błękitna mgiełka, która otoczyła rodziców szatynki i zaczęła się kierować do góry. Jednak na wysokości szyi, znów zniknęła. Wściekli małżonkowie ruszyli w stronę drzwi i zaczęli się z nimi szarpać, jednak one nie chciały ustąpić. Pani Malfoy widząc to poczuła jak uginają się pod nią kolana. Opadła na posadzkę i zaczęła szlochać.  
\- Żądamy, abyście natychmiast nas wypuścili – krzyczał pan Granger – przetrzymujecie, nas tutaj wbrew naszej woli! Zgłosimy to na policje!  
Draco natomiast, nie przejmując się gośćmi uklęknął obok Hermiony i ponownie ją przytuliła.  
\- Draco, ja nie dam rady – szlochała wtulając się w tors męża.  
\- Ciii, spokojnie. Spróbuj jeszcze raz, tym razem było lepiej. Do trzech razy sztuka – mówił cicho obejmując żonę i głaskając ją po włosach. Następnie pomógł jej wstać i stając za nią, szeptał jej do ucha.  
\- Miona weź kilka głębokich wdechów – kiedy dziewczyna wykonała jego polecenie, kontynuował – Zamknij oczy i skup się na zaklęciu i celu, który chcesz osiągnąć, po czym pewnym głosem wypowiedz zaklęcie.  
Zrobiła tak jak radził jej blondyn i tak jak za pierwszym i drugim razem pojawił mgła, która otoczyła George i Jane, ruszając w górę by zatrzymać się na wysokości skroni małżeństwa i wniknąć do ich czaszkę. W tym momencie rodzice Hermiony przestali krzyczeć, a ich oczy zostały przysnute mgłą. Trwało to kilka sekund i po chwili mrugnęli kilka razy, by wrócić do rzeczywistości.  
\- Hermiona? – młode małżeństwo usłyszało kobiecy głos – Kochanie, to naprawdę ty?  
\- Mamo, tato – ruszyła w stronę rodziców, rzucając im się w objęcia, a z jej oczy dalej kapały łzy, tym razem były to jednak łzy szczęścia.  
\- Skarbie co się stało, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi? – pan Granger dotknął policzka córki i przyglądał się jej zapłakanej twarzy.  
\- Zaraz wam wszystko wyjaśnię, ale może najpierw usiądźcie – odezwała się dziewczyna ciągnąc George i Jane w stronę kanapy. Kiedy małżeństwo usiadło i wzrok spoczął na blondynie, który stał na przeciwko nich.  
\- Hermiono, to prawda? Jesteś mężatką? – pani Granger nie odrywała wzroku od Draco. Szatynka dopiero teraz przypomniała sobie o obecności męża.  
\- Tak, to prawda – podeszła do chłopaka – Pozwólcie więc, że teraz, kiedy wiecie kim jesteście, przedstawię wam mojego męża, Dracona Malfoy – powiedziała chwytając swojego partnera za rękę.  
Rodzice młodej pani Malfoy siedzieli jak spetryfikowani wpatrując się w młode małżeństwo.  
\- No to ja może zostawię państwa samych z córką, na pewno macie sobie wiele do opowiedzenia – przerwał ciszę blondyn, po czym zniknął za drzwiami sypialni.  
\- Hermiono, czy to jest ten Malfoy, o którym nam opowiadałaś? Ten co cię wyzywał? – pytanie padło z ust mężczyzny.  
\- Tak, ale to już nie ważne. Draco zmienił się po wojnie, przeprosił mnie za wszystko. Między nami dobrze się układa i kocham go, a on mnie – i na potwierdzenie swoich słów uśmiechnęła się do rodziców. Nie chciała im mówić jak naprawdę wygląda jej małżeństwo z blondynem, by nie martwić państwa Granger. Dlatego postanowiła udawać, szczęśliwą i zakochaną w swoim mężu.  
\- W takim razie cieszymy się, że jesteś szczęśliwa – matka dziewczyny przytuliła córkę – a teraz może powiedz nam, co tak właściwie się działo.  
\- Przed rozpoczęciem 7 roku w Hogwarcie… - i tak Hermiona zaczęła swoją opowieść o tym jak zmieniła im pamięć, o poszukiwaniu horkruksów i pokonaniu Voldemorta. Mówiła także jak poszukiwała ich, po zakończeniu wojny, ale bez większych rezultatów, o powrocie na ostatni rok i ponownych poszukiwaniach, o pomocy przyjaciół. Następnie opowiedziała jak spotkała Draco, o ich związku, ślubie i pomocy w odnalezieniu Georga i Jane – oczywiście tą cześć historii odrobinę zmodyfikowała. Kiedy skończyła mówić, głos wzięli jej rodzice. Mówili o tym jak wyjechali do Austarlii, jednak po pół roku postanowili się przenieść do Saint-Tropez oraz opowiadali jak wyglądało ich życie tutaj. Gdy tylko rodziciele czekoladowookiej zakończyli opowieść, zapadła chwila ciszy.  
\- I co teraz? – jako pierwsza odezwała się pani Malfoy – Wrócicie do Londynu?  
\- Wiesz skarbie, to nie takie proste. Teraz tutaj jest nasze życie, tutaj mamy dom i pracę – odpowiedział niepewnie mężczyzna.  
\- W Londynie też. Przez te wszystkie lata nie sprzedałam naszego domu, podobnie jak waszego gabinetu. To wszystko cały czas na was czeka – próbowała przekonać matkę i ojca.  
\- A co powiemy sąsiadom? Tyle lat nas nie było i nagle wracamy. – tym razem głos zabrała starsza z kobiet.  
\- Nie musicie się tym martwić. Wyjaśniłam im sytuację.  
\- Kochanie musimy to z mamą przemyśleć, ale obiecujemy dać ci odpowiedź jak najszybciej – ojciec szatynki uśmiechnął się do niej pocieszająco – Ile tu jeszcze zostaniecie?  
\- Niecałe dwa tygodnie – odpowiedziała.  
\- Dobrze, pod koniec tygodnia damy ci odpowiedź. A teraz musimy się już zbierać – małżeństwo wstało z kanapy i ruszyło w stronę wyjścia i zatrzymało się przy drzwiach – Za niedługo cię odwiedzimy – pani Granger przytuliła mocno córkę.  
\- Do zobaczenia księżniczko – George ucałował swoje jedyne dziecko w czoło, a następnie opuścił pokój razem z żoną. Pani Malfoy uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Poczuła jakby, ktoś ściągnął jej z ramion ogromny ciężar, a wszystko dzięki Draconowi. Była szczęśliwa, w końcu odnalazła rodziców i udało jej się ich odczarować. Spojrzała na zegar wiszący na ścianie, który wskazywał 18:47. Nawet nie zauważyła jak ten czas szybko zleciał. Udała się do sypialni, stwierdziła, że powinna podziękować blondynowi. Co prawda Draco obiecał jej pomóc w odnalezieniu rodziców, ale gdyby nie jej mąż, to prawdopodobnie już po pierwszej próbie odczarowania ich załamała by się, a państwo Granger dalej nie wiedzieli by, że mają córkę. Weszła do pomieszczenia, od razu jej wzrok spoczął na blondwłosym, przystojnym, młodym mężczyźnie, który leżała na łóżku. Na jego piersi spoczywała otwarta książka, ręce spoczywały na książce, oczy były zamknięte, a oddech miarowy. Spał. Szatynka nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku. Wyglądał teraz tak spokojnie i niewinnie. Trudno było uwierzyć, że kiedy nie śpi, na jego twarzy ciągle znajduje się ironiczny uśmiech, a on sam jest zadufanym w sobie, uważającym się za lepszego od wszystkich dupkiem. W końcu kobieta ocknęła się z zamyślenia i podeszła do łóżka. Delikatnie, żeby nie obudzić męża, wysunęła z pod jego dłoni książkę i odłożyła ją na szafkę nocną. Następnie nachyliła się nad blondynem.  
\- Dziękuję – szepnęła z delikatnym uśmiechem, po czym musnęła usta Draco. Planowała się odsunąć, jednak uniemożliwiły jej to silne ramiona Malfoya, które ją do siebie przyciągnęły, a następnie przewróciła dziewczynę na plecy i przygniótł ją swoim ciałem. Rozchylił usta małżonki i po chwili penetrował ich wnętrze swoim językiem, na co Hermiona nie była mu dłużna. Po chwili blondyn oderwał się od ust żony i spojrzał w jej oczy.  
\- Nie ma za co – uśmiechnął się, po czym ostatni raz musną usta szatynki i podniósł się z łóżka, ciągnąc za sobą dziewczynę – A teraz chodźmy coś zjeść bo jestem głodny.


	7. Chapter 7

Kilka dni później rodzice Hermiony pojawili się ponownie w hotelu informując córkę, że postanowili jednak wrócić do Londynu, a następnego dnia mają samolot. Szatynka ucieszyła się bardzo z tego powodu. Po ich wyjeździe, miesiąc miodowy młodego małżeństwa mijał bardzo szybko i, o dziwo, przyjemnie. Co prawda odbyło się jeszcze kilka sprzeczek, ale na ogół potrafili żyć w zgodzie. Szatynka zastanawiała się, czy po powrocie do Londynu dalej będzie tak miło, czy powróci stary, wyniosły, władczy dupek Malfoy. Liczyła na to, że tak się nie stanie, ponieważ miała do niego prośbę i bała się, że jak będzie znów tak jak przed ślubem, to się nie zgodzi. W końcu jednak nadszedł dzień powrotu. Były godziny wieczorne, kiedy Hermiona i Draco przekroczyli próg Malfoy Manor.  
\- Witajcie – w salonie powitali ich rodzice blondyna – Jak minęły wam wczasy?  
\- Dobrze, przez cały pobyt mieliśmy piękną pogodę – odezwał się dziedzic fortuny Malfoy siadając na kanapie i ciągnąc za sobą żonę – Odnaleźliśmy także rodziców Hermiony i udało jej się ich odczarować.  
\- To bardzo dobra wiadomość – odezwała się pani Malfoy – I co teraz robią twoi rodzice – zwróciła się do szatynki.  
\- Wrócili do Londynu i postanowili na nowo otworzyć gabinet dentystyczny – odpowiedziała grzecznie. Blondynka nic nie odpowiedziała tylko pokiwała głową.  
\- A jak tam mają się sprawy związane z przyszłym dziedzicem? – wypalił nagle głowa rodziny. Była gryfonka słysząc te słowa speszyła się i zarumieniła.  
\- Pracujemy nad tym – odpowiedziała Draco uśmiechając się kpiąco, widząc rumieniec żony – A teraz nam wybaczcie, ale jesteśmy zmęczeni – podniósł się z kanapy, ciągnąc za sobą Hermionę i ruszył w stronę schodów. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi sypialni blondyn przyciągnął do siebie kobietę i zatopił się w jej ustach.  
\- Uwielbiam, kiedy się rumienisz – wyszeptał jej do ucha, kiedy oderwał się od jej malinowych warg – Pociągasz mnie wtedy jeszcze bardziej.  
Odsunął się od małżonki i za pomocą jednego machnięcia różdżką rozpakował swoją walizkę, a następnie ruszył w stronę łazienki. W tym czasie pani Malfoy zastanawiała się jak ma porozmawiać ze swoim mężem, żeby zgodził się na jej prośbę. Po przemyśleniu tego postanowiła najpierw wprawić Draco w dobry nastrój, a dopiero potem zaryzykować. Wyciągnęła z szafy najseksowniejszą bieliznę, jaką posiadała. Wzięła cienki, jedwabny szlafroczek i gdy tylko łazienka została zwolniona, jak najszybciej do niej pognała. Wzięła szybki prysznic, następnie nasmarowała ciało truskawkowym balsamem i założyła bieliznę, a na to zarzuciła krótki szlafroczek, sięgający do połowy uda. Zawiązała go luźno i spojrzała w lustro.  
\- Hermiono dasz radę. Pomyśl co możesz w zamian uzyskać. To jedyny sposób, aby wprawić go w dobry nastrój, a jeśli będzie zadowolony, wtedy się zgodzi – mówiła starając dodać sobie otuchy. Wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Otworzyła drzwi i rozejrzała po sypialni. Draco leżał na brzuchu, ręce ułożył pod głową, a jego oczy były zamknięte. W tym momencie wpadł szatynce do głowy pewien pomysł. Wróciła do łazienki i zabierając ze sobą jakiś olejek, wróciła do pokoju. Powoli podeszła do łóżka i gdy tylko znajdowała się przy nim usiadła na plecach męża.  
\- Kobieto, co ty robisz? – mruknął nie otwierając oczu.  
\- Mam zamiar zrobić ci masaż – odpowiedziała rozsmarowując na dłoniach olejek.  
\- Masaż mówisz – młoda pani Malfoy jednak nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko rozpoczęła masaż. Jej dłonie błądziły po plecach mężczyzny, ściskając i gładząc mięśnie męża, natomiast z gardła blondyna co chwilę wydobywały się pomruki zadowolenia.  
\- Masz bardzo zręczne dłonie – odezwał się w pewnym momencie, szatynka jednak nic nie odpowiedziała tylko lekko uśmiechnęła pod nosem.  
\- Może teraz odwróciłbyś się przodem – odezwała się po około 15 minutach, starając się, aby jej głos był zmysłowy.  
\- Czemu nie – szatynka uniosła się lekko, aby jej mąż mógł sprawnie odwrócić się na plecy. Kiedy już to zrobił, a jego wzrok spoczął na żonie, na jego twarzy pojawiło się miłe zaskoczenie.  
\- No, gdybym wiedział, co masz na sobie, to już dawno bym się odwrócił – uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, a jego dłonie powędrowały na pośladki dziewczyny. Szatynka natomiast masowała teraz jego tors. Stalowe tęczówki utkwione były w ponętnym ciele żony. Po chwili Hermiona pochyliła się nad mężem i złożyła namiętny pocałunek na jego wargach. Następnie zaczęła schodzić z pocałunkami na szyję, obojczyk, tors, brzuch. Chwilę zatrzymała się przy pępku, po czym przejechała językiem po podbrzuszy. Poniosła głowę i spoglądając w oczy męża, zaczęła podnosić się z łóżka.  
\- Ej, a ty gdzie?  
\- Zobaczysz – odsunęła się od łóżka i podeszła do szafki, gdzie znajdowało się radio. Włączyła zmysłową muzykę i zaczęła się poruszać w jej rytmie. Po chwili ściągnęła szlafrok. Draco widząc to zaczął się podnosić z łóżka, jednak zatrzymał się, kiedy zobaczył ostry wzrok kobiety.  
\- O nie kochanie, zostajesz tam gdzie jesteś, albo koniec zabawy – uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko. Jej wzrok spotkała się ze stalowymi tęczówkami Malfoy'a, który ani na chwile nie spuszczała z niej spojrzenia. Czuła przypływ odwagi, kiedy spoglądała w oczy męża. W zmysłowym tańcu zaczęła przybliżać się do Draco, jednak kiedy ten chciał ja dotknąć odsunęła się od niego, kierując się w stronę środka pokoju. Draco miał ochotę się na nią rzucić. Ruchy Hermiony były kuszące i seksowne. Powoli zaczynał tracić nad sobą panowanie. Po chwili szatynka ponownie się do niego zbliżyła, ale tym razem nie udało jej się uciec. Blondyn chwycił ją w objęcia i rzucił na łóżko.

*****

\- Zaskoczyłaś mnie – odezwał się blondyn – nie sądziłem, że ciebie na to stać.  
\- Ja też nie sądziłam, że się na to odważę – mocniej wtuliła się w męża.  
\- No dobrze, a teraz gadaj, co chcesz?- dziewczyna słysząc te słowa spojrzała na męża. Na jego twarzy pojawił się kpiący uśmiech.  
\- Skąd wiesz? – spytała zszokowana.  
\- Nie trudno się domyślić. Masaż, przedstawienie, które z jednej strony bardzo mi się podobało, a z drugiej doprowadzało do obłędu. A później ten cudowny seks, który mam nadzieje, zaraz powtórzymy – ostatnie zdanie wymruczał jej zmysłowo do ucha – Ewidentnie widać, że coś ode mnie chcesz. Słucham.  
\- Rodzice prosili mnie, żebym przez tydzień u nich zamieszkała i właśnie chciałam się ciebie zapytać czy miałbyś coś przeciwko. Tyle lat się nie widzieliśmy, tyle lat straciliśmy. Chcemy po prostu, kilka dni spędzić razem – skończyła mówić i spojrzała na twarz blondyna. Widziała, że się zastanawia nad jej prośbą. Wyczekiwała z niecierpliwością jego odpowiedzi. Co będzie jeśli się nie zgodzi? Co powinna wtedy zrobić? Posłuchać go, czy nie zważając na jego zdanie, zamieszkać z rodzicami?  
\- A kiedy chcesz tam jechać? – spytał po chwili ciszy.  
\- Jutro – odpowiedziała, a widząc minę Dracona dodała – mam jeszcze tydzień wolnego, więc miałabym więcej czasu dla rodziców.  
\- No dobrze, jedź – powiedział niechętnie – ale w niedziele wieczorem widzę cię z powrotem.  
\- Dziękuję – pocałowała męża w policzek – Przynajmniej teraz będziesz miał czas na kochankę – zażartowała Hermiona, ale mężczyzna poczuł lekkie ukłucie, słysząc słowa żony. Jednak nie powinien się dziwić, jej słowom. W końcu sam kiedyś otwarcie jej powiedział, że ma zamiar ją zdradzać.  
\- Masz rację, dość długą ją zaniedbywałem – uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Dlaczego to powiedział, dlaczego ją okłamał? Przecież nie miał nikogo. Po prostu był zły, sam nie wiedział czy na siebie, czy na szatynkę, za to co powiedziała, że nie panował nad tym co mówi. Czuł, że musi jej dopiec. Przyglądał się swojej żonie i widział jak z jej twarzy znika uśmiech, a oczy lekko się zaszkliły. Po chwili dziewczyna podniosła się z łóżka.  
\- Co robisz? – spytał zdezorientowany i lekko przestraszony Malfoy. Obawiał się, że po tym co powiedział, była gryfonka będzie chciała się wynieść.  
\- Idę wziąć gorącą kąpiel, muszę się zrelaksować i uspokoić, a to zawsze mi pomaga – odpowiedziała, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Weszła do łazienki i od razu udała się w kierunku wielkiej wanny, odkręciła kurki z wodą i dolała płynu. Po chwili zanurzyła się w gorącej wodzie. Jej głowę zaprzątały słowa blondyna. Dlaczego to powiedział? Dlaczego przyznał się do kochanki? Przede wszystkim dlaczego ona tak fatalnie się czuła. Czemu poczuła jak jej serce rozdziera ból i pęka na tysiące kawałków? Przecież dobrze wie, na jakich zasadach zawarli związek małżeński. Nie było mowy o zakochaniu się, o miłości. W tym związku nie było na to miejsca. Jednak to nie dawało jej ukojenia. Dalej cierpiała. Wyszła z chłodnej wody i owinięta w ręcznika stanęła przed lustrem. Jedna łza spłynęła po jej policzku. Mniejszym ręcznikiem wytarła włosy, odeszła od umywalki i wyszłam z łazienki. W sypialni zastała swojego męża rozmawiającego z Lucjuszem. Draco stał naprzeciwko ojca. Gdy tylko mężczyźni zauważyli pojawienie się kobiety, nie umieli oderwać od niej wzroku. Przed nimi stała piękna, młoda kobieta o ładnie opalonej skórze. Była owinięta jednie w biały puchowy ręcznik, który ukazywał jej ładne i zgrabne nogi. Z jej mokrych włosów skapywały jeszcze krople wody. Dziewczyna lekko się zarumieniła. Po chwili ocknął się Lucjusz.  
\- Wszystko uzgodniliśmy, wiec już pójdę – Malfoy senior ruszył w stronę drzwi – Dobranoc – powiedział i wyszedł. Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za starszym z mężczyzn, Hermiona podeszła do szafy i nie przejmując się tym, że Draco ją obserwuje, rozwinęła ręcznik, wyciągnęła koszulkę nocną i założyła ją na siebie. Następnie skierowała swoje kroki do łóżka, by po chwili położyć się na miękkim materacu. Blondyn jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądała się swojej małżonce, po czym ruszył do łazienki. Po około 10 minutach wyszedł z niej i położył się obok Hermiony przysuwając ją do siebie i zamykając w mocnym uścisku swoich ramion. Młoda pani Malfoy na początku chciała zaprotestować, ale po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że to nie ma sensu, bo i tak nie wygra, a dodatkowo może tylko rozgniewać byłego ślizgona. Po chwili oboje odpłynęli do krainy snu.

*****

Nastał nowy dzień. Zegarek, stojący na szafce nocnej, wskazywał godzinę 7:13. Hermiona otworzyła swoje piękne czekoladowe oczy. Spojrzała za siebie i zauważyła, że Draco spał. Dziewczyna delikatnie wyswobodziła się z jego objąć i powoli wyszła z łóżka. Nie chciała, aby blondyn się obudził, nie chciała z nim rozmawiać. Najciszej jak potrafiła ubrała się, spakowała walizkę i opuściła sypialnię. Ruszyła w dół schodami prowadzącymi do salonu. Kiedy znalazła się na najniższym stopniu usłyszała głos, dobiegający od strony drzwi do jadalni.  
\- Hermiona? Dokąd się wybierasz? – w salonie pojawiła się Narcyza. Na jej twarzy było widać lekką niepewność i strach. Szatynka dostrzegła, że spogląda na jej walizkę. Czyżby myślała, że młoda pani Malfoy ma zamiar odejść od byłego ślizgona?  
\- Jadę do rodziców – odpowiedziała kierując się do holu.  
\- Hermiona – blondynka ruszyła za synową, a w jej głosie dało się słyszeć lekką panikę – ja wiem, że Draco nie jest idealny, lubi rządzić i często jest chamski, ale proszę przemyśl to jeszcze. Nie zostawiaj go.  
Była panna Granger odwróciła się w stronę teściowej.  
\- Proszę się nie martwić. Nie odchodzę od Dracona. Po prostu jadę na tydzień do moich rodziców. Chcę z nimi spędzić trochę czasu. W niedziele wracam, a twój syn o tym wie.  
Kiedy skończyła mówić, zauważyła, że strasz pani Malfoy odetchnęła z ulgą. Następnie obie kobiety się pożegnały i szatynka opuściła rezydencję.

*****

Weszła do domu, jej serce przepełniała radość. W końcu odnalazła rodziców i udało jej się ich odczarować. Zostawiła swoją walizkę w holu i ruszyła do salonu. Niewiele się tu zmieniło, jedynie rodzice dodali kilka nowych zdjęć z ich pobytu z Francji. W całym domu panowała cisza, domyśliła się, że państwo Granger jeszcze śpią. Postanowiła zrobić im śniadanie, z tą myślą ruszyła do kuchni. Postawiła wodę i wzięła się za przygotowania. Postanowiła zrobić naleśniki. Kiedy zalewała kawę w dzbanku w pomieszczeniu pojawili się jej rodziciele.  
\- Mionka? Co ty już tutaj robisz? Myślałam, że przyjedziesz później – odezwała się Jane.  
\- Wcześnie wstałam, wiec postanowiłam, że wpadnę wcześniej i zrobię wam śniadanie – uśmiechnęła się stawiając na stole talerz z naleśnikami – Siadajcie.  
Cała rodzina usiadła przy stole i wzięła się za pałaszowanie posiłku. Kiedy skończyli, pan Granger pojechał do gabinetu, sprawdzić jak idzie remont przychodni, natomiast matka i córka wzięły się za sprzątanie po śniadaniu.  
\- Kochanie, wszystko dobrze? – starsza z kobiet utkwiła wzrok w córce.  
\- Oczywiście – była gryfonka uśmiechnęła się do rodzicielki.  
\- Na pewno?  
\- Tak, czemu pytasz?  
\- Wydajesz się jakaś przygaszona i nie bardzo chciałaś poruszać tematu twojego małżeństwa.  
\- Po prostu pokłóciłam się wczoraj z Draconem.  
\- Ale chyba nie dlatego, że chciałaś zamieszkać z nami przez tydzień?  
\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie.  
Na tym zakończyła się rozmowa kobiet. Dokończyły zmywanie i Hermiona poszła do swojego pokoju się rozpakować.

*****

Blondyn otworzył oczy i przeciągając się omiótł wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Od razu zarejestrował, że nie ma tutaj jego żony. Spojrzał na zegarek, który wskazywał 7:47. Wstał z miękkiego materaca i ruszył w stronę łazienki. Tam także nie było szatynki. Mężczyzna szybko się ubrał i udał do salonu, tam siedziała jego matka.  
\- Witaj mamo – odezwał się spoglądając na blondynkę. Kobieta od razu odwróciła głowę w jego stronę i lekko się uśmiechnęła.  
\- Dzień dobry synku.  
\- Widziałaś Hermionę?  
\- Wyjechała do rodziców, jakieś pół godziny temu. Mówiła, że wiesz o tym.  
\- Tak wiem, ale nie podejrzewałem, że wyjedzie tak wcześnie i bez pożegnania… – w tym momencie Draco przypomniał sobie co wczoraj jej powiedział – chociaż…  
Narcyza spojrzała podejrzliwie na pierworodnego.  
\- Draco, czy wy się wczoraj pokłóciliście?  
\- Co? Oczywiście, że nie – odpowiedział rozsiadając się na fotelu.  
\- Ale zrobiłeś coś, co ją uraziło – stwierdziła pani Malfoy.  
\- Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? – oburzył się blondyn. Jednak jego rodzicielka nie dała się zwieść. Jej mina mówiła „Mnie nie oszukasz.” Młody mężczyzna widząc tą minę, westchnął i intensywnie wpatrując się w swoje dłonie, w końcu się odezwał.  
\- No…pod wpływem emocji, nie zastanawiając się, powiedziałem coś co chyba ją zabolało i skrzywdziło – teraz to Narcyza cicho westchnęła.  
\- Oj Draco, nie będę cię wypytywać, co jej powiedziałeś, ale powinieneś nad sobą panować. Draco posłuchaj mnie – powiedziała stanowczo, a kiedy jej syn na nią spojrzał, kontynuowała - Hermiona to cudowna dziewczyna i nie chodzi mi tylko o to, że pomaga naszej rodzinie odzyskać władzę, naprawdę ją polubiłam. Wiem na jakich zasadach istnieje wasz związek, ale proszę cię nie zniszcz tego. Widzę, że nie jest ci ona tak całkowicie obojętna, więc jeśli tylko się postarasz możecie stworzyć naprawdę szczęśliwą rodzinę.  
Zapadała cisza, podczas której młody Malfoy rozważał słowa rodzicielki. Faktycznie była gryfonka, nie była mu tak bardzo obojętna. Podobała mu się, uwielbiał, kiedy się uśmiechała, w jej oczach pojawiały się wtedy drobne iskierki. Kochał jej pocałunki, a każda noc z nią zaskakiwała go. Żadna z jego kochanek nie potrafiła tak go zaspokoić. Zauważył, że był o nią zazdrosny, za każdym razem jak kręcił się obok niej jakiś facet. Na początku wmawiał sobie, że może to wywołać plotki, na temat jej romansów, ale prawda była inna – zazdrość. Pomimo tego, że sobie to uświadomił, nie potrafił do końca się do tego przyznać. Nie mógł dopuścić do tego, żeby to co czuje rozwinęło się w coś więcej. Hermiona nigdy z nim nie zostanie, dłużej niż musi. Niby dlaczego miałaby to zrobić? Jedynym powodem mogłyby być dzieci, ale to nie to samo co gdyby została z miłości.  
\- Mamo między mną a Hermioną nigdy nic nie będzie, bez względu na to co będę robił i jak się będę zachowywał – przerwał ciszę, po czym podniósł się z fotela i ruszył do kuchni.  
\- Myślę, że powinieneś ją przeprosić – wyszeptała sama do siebie, jednak Draco to usłyszał.  
Blondynka tylko pokręciła głowa i cicho westchnęła. Ona zbyt dobrze znała swojego syna. Wiedziała, że zaczyna coś czuć do swojej żony, żeby tylko tego nie schrzanił.


	8. Chapter 8

Siedział przy kuchennym blacie, w dłoniach trzymając kubek z zimną już kawą. Jego oczy były skierowane na okno, z którego rozpościerał się widok na cały ogród. Wzrok miał zamglony i nieobecny. Rozmyślał nad tym co powiedziała mu matka.  
_To wszystko twoja wina._  
Przecież to ona zaczęła z tą kochanką.  
_Nie mówiłaby takich rzeczy, gdybyś sam nie dał jej do tego powodu._  
Przecież jej nie zdradziłem.  
_Nie, ale sam się przyznałeś się do tego, że zamierzasz mieć kochankę. Po jaką cholerę jej to mówiłeś?_  
Nie wiem. Powinienem ją przeprosić?  
_Myślisz, że ci wybaczy? Nawet jeśli to nie będziecie szczęśliwą rodziną. Urodzi ci dziedzica i odejdzie. Ewentualnie może zostać, ze względu na dziecko, ale prawdziwa rodziną nigdy nie będziecie._  
A jeśli się postaram?  
_Czyżby zaczynało ci na niej zależeć?_  
Oczywiście, że nie. To tylko zwykła szla… dziewczyna, która pomaga wyjść mojej rodzinie z kłopotów.  
_Ale mimo to lubisz z nią przebywać. Jesteś o nią zazdrosny. I nie potrafisz już nazwać jej szlamą._  
Ja zazdrosny? Po prostu nie chcę, aby ktoś przyłapał ją na zdradzie. Nie chcę by moje nazwisko stało się pośmiewiskiem.  
_To jak wytłumaczysz to, że denerwuje cię sam fakt, gdy tylko spojrzy na nią jakiś mężczyzna._  
…  
_No właśnie. Przemyśl to jeszcze i pogadamy jak coś ustalisz._  
Taka wewnętrzna walka się w nim toczyła. Co powinien zrobić. Czy faktycznie jego sumienie ma rację. Zależy mu tak bardzo na Hermionie? Sam dalej nie wiedział, ale jednego na ten moment był pewny…musi przeprosić szatynkę i wszystko sobie z nią wytłumaczyć. Postanowił wpaść do niej wieczorem, chciał aby na razie mogła spędzić czas z rodzicami.

*****

Młoda szatynka siedziała na huśtawce, która znajdowała się na werandzie. Obserwowała dzieci bawiące się w ogrodzie sąsiadów. Zastanawiała się, kiedy ona zajdzie w ciąża. Jak Draco na to zareaguje? Będzie się cieszyć, czy wdzieje maskę obojętności? Jaki będzie mieć stosunek do ich dziecka, a może dzieci? Już za pierwszym razem urodzi się upragniony dziedzic, czy najpierw pojawi się dziewczynka? Czy Draco będzie chciał utrzymywać kontakt z pozostałymi potomkami, jeśli będą je mieć, czy nie będzie chciał mieć z nimi do czynienia. Było tyle pytań dotyczących przyszłość, ale tak mało odpowiedzi. W pewnym momencie przez myśli szatynki przewinęły się wspomnienia z wczorajszej nocy. Jak powinna się zachować w niedzielę, jak wróci do Malfoy Manor? Dalej nie odzywać się do męża i być obrażoną, a może udawać, że ta sytuacja nie miała miejsca? Sama nie wiedziała, miała jeszcze czas, ale chciała już podjąć decyzję. Nie lubiła niewyjaśnionych spraw.  
\- Skarbie, chodź na obiad – z zamyślenia wyrwał szatynkę głos jej matki.  
Pani Malfoy cicho westchnęła i ruszyła do domu.

*****

Dracon Malfoy krążył po ogrodzie, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Nie mógł przebywać w sypialni, ponieważ wyczuwalny w nim był zapach szatynki. Biblioteka podobnie mu o niej przypominała. Gdyby miał tam przebywać, to w końcu by nie wytrzymał i udał się do rodzinnego domu byłej gryfonki, a przecież miał jej dać czas. W salonie przebywała jego matka, która, gdy tylko pojawiał się w pomieszczeniu, wpatrywała się w niego, jakby dając mu znać, że ma porozmawiać z młodą panią Malfoy. Podobnie jak Hermiona, wraca do pracy w przyszłym tygodniu. Nic nie zaplanował, myśląc, że ten czas spędzi ze swoją żoną i razem coś wymyślą.  
\- Cześć Smoku – z zamyślenia wyrwał blondyna głos jego przyjaciela. W jego stronę zmierzał, wysoki, przystojny, ciemnoskóry brunet o brązowych oczach.  
\- Czego chcesz Diable? – nawet na niego nie spojrzał.  
\- No wiesz co? To ja przyszedłem odwiedzić przyjaciela, bo dawno go nie widziałem, a ty tak się do mnie odzywasz? – brunet starał się udać oburzenie.  
\- A tak na serio? – Malfoy spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.  
\- No dobra. Jak tam wakacje, a przede wszystkim jak tam Granger?  
\- Pozwól, że ci nie odpowiem, bo jeszcze z zazdrości będziesz chciał mi ją odbić – na twarzy blondyna pojawił się kpiący uśmiech.  
\- Jest, aż taka dobra?  
Draco nic nie odpowiedział, tylko ruszył dalej przed siebie.  
\- A tak w ogóle, to gdzie jest twoja żona?  
\- Wyjechała, na tydzień do rodziców. Udało się jej cofnąć czar i teraz chcą trochę czasu spędzić razem.  
\- Świetnie. Hermiony nie ma więc możemy się iść zabawić – na twarzy Blaise pojawił się łobuzerski uśmiech – Co ty na to? Ostatnio otworzyli nowy klub, niezłe laski się tam kręcą.  
\- Nie dzięki – blondyn ruszył schodami na taras, gdzie rozsiadł się na krześle ogrodowym. Po chwili miejsce obok zajął jego kumpel.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz?  
\- Oczywiście, masz jakieś wątpliwości?  
\- Po prostu jestem zdziwiony. Zamiast korzystać z faktu, że twoja szlamowata żona wyjechała na tydzień i iść się zabawić, wolisz zostać w domu.  
\- Po pierwsze nie nazywaj więcej Hermiony szlamą, teraz jest jedną z Malfoy'ów. Po drugie, wieczorem planuję odwiedzić ją. Muszę z nią pogadać.  
\- Chyba naprawdę jest niezła, skoro dla niej rezygnujesz z innych panienek – zaśmiał się Blaise.  
\- Nie rezygnuję z nich na zawsze, tylko na razie jakoś mnie to nie kręcie.  
\- Oj daj spokój i chodź ze mną.  
\- Już ci powiedziałem, że nie idę.  
\- Jak tam chcesz, jeśli zmieniłbyś zdanie daj znać – Diabeł podniósł się z miejsca i po chwili zniknął wewnątrz rezydencji. Draco przymknął oczy i zaczął się zastanawiać nad swoją rozmową z Zabinim. Czy faktycznie planował zdradzać Hermionę i tylko na razie z tego rezygnuje. A może już nigdy nie zapragnie innej kobiety niż jego żona? Sam nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

*****

\- A pamiętasz te wakacje – brunet podał swojej córce zdjęcie, które przedstawiało 7 - letnią szatynkę o czekoladowych oczach, siedzącą na piaszczystej plaży i budującą zamek z piasku, razem z 8 letnim chłopcem o błękitnych oczach i słomianych włosach. Cała rodzina Granger siedziała w salonie, a dookoła nich było pełno zdjęć i pootwieranych albumów. Wspominali dawne czasy, kiedy jeszcze nie wiedzieli o istnieniu świata czarów.  
\- Tak, wtedy poznaliśmy rodzinę Adams.  
\- A to, kiedy zrobiliście – pani Malfoy, wygrzebała z dna pudełka zdjęcie, które przedstawiało około 11-letnią dziewczynę, śpiącą w swoim pokoju. Dziewczynka była zagrzebana w pościeli i tylko niewielki fragment jej twarzy wystawał z pod kołdry.  
\- W dzień twojego wyjazdu do Hogwartu. Stwierdziłam, że będzie mi brakować tego widoku i musiałam go uwiecznić – zaśmiała się pani Granger, a w jej granatowych oczach pojawiły się iskierki radości. Nagle rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka.  
\- Otworzę – Jane podniosła się z kanapy i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Natomiast George i Hermiona wrócili do wspomnień. Gospodyni otworzyła drzwi, na jej twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech, który przerodził się w zdziwienie po otwarciu drzwi.  
\- Dobry wieczór – Draco uśmiechnął się - przepraszam, za najście. Wiem, że chcą państwo spędzić jak najwięcej czasu z Hermioną, ale muszę z nią porozmawiać. Mógłbym się z nią zobaczyć?  
\- Oczywiście, proszę wejść – kobieta usunęła się z przejścia, wpuszczając do holu blondyna. Starsza kobieta poprowadziła mężczyznę do salonu.  
\- Hermiono, masz gościa – szatynka podniosła wzrok z nad zdjęć. Kiedy zauważyła, kto stoi obok jej matki, zamarła. Po co on tu przyszedł? Ta jedna myśl krążyła po jej głowie.  
\- Możemy porozmawiać? – cały czas spoglądał żonie w oczy.  
\- Tak, chodźmy do mnie – dziewczyna podniosła się z fotela i chwytając męża za rękaw koszuli, pociągnęła go do swojego pokoju. Gdy tylko drzwi zostały za nimi zamknięte, Hermiona puściła chłopaka i podeszła do parapetu, na którym usiadła.  
\- Po co przyszedłeś? – w końcu wypowiedziała swoje myśli na głos. Nie patrzyła się na mężczyznę, jej wzrok był utkwiony w widoku, rozciągającym się za oknem.  
\- Sam nie do końca wiem, po prostu czułem, że powinienem cię przeprosić.  
\- Ty chcesz przepraszać szlamę? – w głosie kobiety pobrzmiewał sarkazm. Spojrzała na blondyna i ruszyła w jego kierunku.  
\- Nie mów tak o sobie.  
\- Dlaczego nie? Przecież jestem zwykłą, nic nie warta szlamą, która zgodziła się na durny układ by odnaleźć rodziców. I była na tyle głupia, aby wierzyć, że przez te kilka lat jej mąż będzie jej wierny, tak jak ona jemu.  
\- Przestań – warknął.  
\- Przecież to prawda. Myślisz tak.  
\- Dość! – krzyknął, popychając szatynkę na ścianę, po czym przygniótł ją swoim ciałem i zatkał jej usta pocałunkiem. Nie chciał tego słuchać. Sam nie wiedział czemu, ale nie chciał, by Hermiona tak mówiła o sobie. Musiał to zakończyć.  
\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał spoglądając jej w oczy – Przepraszam, za wczorajsza noc. Nie mam nikogo, nie mam kochanki. Nie wiem dlaczego wczoraj to powiedziałem, po prostu wkurzyłem się, kiedy ty to skomentowałaś.  
\- Tylko, że ja żartowałam, a ty powiedziałeś to ze śmiertelną powagą. Po za tym, dlaczego mam ci wierzyć. Może tylko udajesz wierność, żeby mi przypadkiem nie wpadł do głowy głupi pomysł ze zdradą – twarz dziewczyny wyrażała wściekłość.  
\- Uwierz mi, jeśli będę kogoś miał nie będę tego ukrywać, a wczoraj to ty mnie sprowokowałaś, nawet jeśli to był tylko żart – warknął odchodząc od żony – Chciałem cię przeprosić, ale widocznie z tobą się nie da normalnie pogadać. Powinnaś docenić, że się na to odważyłem, ponieważ usłyszeć przeprosiny z ust Malfoy'a, to naprawdę coś niezwykłego. A co do twojego kochanka, który mógłby się pojawić…nigdy na to nie pozwolę, więc tą kwestią się nie przejmuję.  
Podszedł do drzwi i w momencie, kiedy zamierzał nacisnąć klamkę, zatrzymał go głos jego żony. Hermiona nie wiedziała, czy dobrze robi, ale działała pod wpływem impulsu.  
\- Draco – blondyn odwrócił się w stronę kobiety – przepraszam za moje zachowanie teraz. Wierzę ci. Po prostu, trwam w przekonaniu, że skoro chcesz abym, ja nikogo nie miała, to sam powinieneś być mi wierny. I nie chcę, żebyś pomyślał, że coś do ciebie czuję – Draco sam nie wiedział czemu, ale kiedy Hermiona to powiedziała, poczuł lekkie ukłucie, natomiast dziewczyna kontynuowała – po prostu, czuję, że nie masz do mnie szacunku. Traktujesz mnie jak rzecz, która ma ci pomóc w osiągnięciu celu. Nie jestem jedną z głupich panienek, bez pamiętnie zakochanych w tobie, żebym pozwoliła ci na takie traktowanie – pani Malfoy cicho westchnęła - Jesteśmy małżeństwem i będziemy nim, jeszcze przez jakiś czas, dlatego postarajmy się żyć ze sobą w zgodzie. We Francji jakoś nam się to udawało.  
\- Masz rację, musimy chociaż udawać normalne małżeństwo – uśmiechnął się do szatynki, ale nie ironicznie, tylko tak naturalnie, był to delikatny uśmiech. Kobieta odwzajemniła go i wtuliła się w męża, który również ją objął.  
\- Będę się już zbierać – powiedział odsuwając od siebie dziewczynę, otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na korytarz, Hermiona szła za nim. Zeszli schodami na dół i weszli do salonu, aby Draco mógł się pożegnać. Jane i George siedzieli na kanapie i dalej przeglądali zdjęcia. Kiedy młode małżeństwo pojawiło się w pomieszczeniu, spojrzeli na nich.  
\- Jeszcze raz przepraszam za najście i do widzenia – odezwał się blondyn.  
\- Nic się nie stało – gospodyni uśmiechnęła się do zięcia – Draco może przyszedłbyś w niedzielę na obiad? Później Hermiona wróciłaby z tobą.  
\- Bardzo chętnie, dziękuję za zaproszenie – uśmiechnął się do teściów i opuścił salon. Hermiona i Draco wyszli na werandę.  
\- To do niedzieli – szatynka uśmiechnęła się do męża.  
\- Do niedzieli – blondyn pochylił się i złożył czuły pocałunek na ustach żony i ruszył w stronę swojego samochodu. Gdy tylko pojazd zniknął z jej zasięgu wzroku, dziewczyna z powrotem weszła do domu.  
\- Pogodziliście się – to stwierdzenie padło z ust pani Granger, a na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Hermiona delikatnie uśmiechnęła się do swojej rodzicielki i pokiwała głową na potwierdzenie.

*****

Tydzień, dla Dracona Malfoy'a był ciężki. Brakowało mu Hermiony, nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Sam się sobie dziwił, jak to możliwe, że tak bardzo brakuje mu tej dziewczyny. Przecież nic do niej nie czuł, a może tylko się do tego nie przyznawał? Nie, on na pewno nic do niej nie czuje. Ten związek to tylko układ, w końcu urodzi mu syna i odejdzie, chyba odejdzie. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo, albo zostanie, żeby być przy dziecku, albo rozwiedzie się z nim, ale będzie się domagać spotkań z synem. Malfoy sam siebie nie rozumiał, ale wolał, żeby z nim została. Chciał o tym z kimś porozmawiać, ale nie miał z kim. Ojciec powiedziałby mu, że to nie możliwe, żeby pamiętał o układzie i nie zrobił czegoś głupiego. Matka powiedziałaby mu, że to miłość i powinien się do tego przyznać przed sobą i przed Hermioną – a to jest niemożliwe, a Blaise powiedziałby mu, że teraz żywi do niej jakieś uczucia, ale za niedługo mu się to znudzi i zacznie poszukiwać kochanek. Wychodziło na to, że blondyn musiał sam się uporać z tym problemem.

*****

Hermiona każdy dzień spędzała ze swoimi rodzicami, albo wybrali się na jakąś wycieczkę, albo spędzili cały dzień w domu. Czasem poszli na spacer, czasem do restauracji. Każdy dzień wyglądał inaczej, ale zawsze byli razem i świetnie się bawili. Dopiero wieczorami, kiedy rozchodzili się do swoich pokoi, szatynka siadała na parapecie i wpatrując się w nocne niebo rozmyślała o swoim małżeństwie. Musiała przyznać, że tęskniła za blondynem, brakowało jej poranków w jego objęciach, jego pocałunków, jego zapachy, głosu, dotyku. Czuła, że jej uczucia do niego zaczynają się zmieniać w coś poważniejszego i bała się tego. Nie chciała go pokochać. Wiedziała, że wtedy będzie cierpieć. Niestety serce nie sługa i bała się, że nie będzie wstanie powstrzymać swoich uczuć do Malfoya.

*****

Nareszcie nadeszła niedziela. Słońce wisiało wysoko na niebie i posyłało swoje promienie w kierunku ziemi. Delikatny wietrzyk dawał odrobinę chłodu i orzeźwienia. Pani Granger już od rana krzątała się po kuchni, żeby przygotować jak najlepszy posiłek. Hermiona siedziała w swoim pokoju i pakowała walizkę. Kiedy zapięła zamek, usiadła na łóżku i zaczęła się rozglądać po swoim pomieszczeniu. Chciała zapamiętać każdy szczegół tego miejsca. Dzisiaj wraca do Malfoy Manor i już nie będzie Hermioną Granger, spędzającą czas z rodzicami, tylko ponownie pojawi się Hermiona Malfoy, która pomaga uratować tyłek swojego męża i jego rodziny. Ostatni raz rzuciła okiem na pomieszczenie, po czym wyszła na korytarz i ruszyła w stronę schodów. Już po chwili znajdowała się w kuchni, gdzie urzędowała jej rodzicielka.  
\- Mamo, czy ty planujesz zorganizować przyjęcie – zaśmiała się dziewczyna, spoglądając na dania, które przygotowała jej matka – To tylko obiad.  
\- Wiem, ale to nasz pierwszy wspólny, niedzielny obiad po kilkuletniej przerwie. Dodatkowo przyjdzie twój mąż. Chcę, żeby wszystko było wyśmienite – odpowiedziała, wyciągając szarlotkę z piekarnika. W tym momencie po całym domu rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka.  
\- Ja otworzę – Hermiona ruszyła w stronę drzwi.  
\- Cześć – na werandzie stał Draco Malfoy szelmowsko uśmiechając się do żony. W dłoniach trzymał bukiet herbacianych róż.  
\- Cześć – szatynka wpuściła mężczyznę do środka. Blondyn podszedł do dziewczyny i złożył na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek. Następnie pani Malfoy zaprowadziła go do jadalni, gdzie znajdowali się już państwo Granger.  
\- Dzień dobry – Draco ucałował dłoń swojej teściowej i wręczył bukiet kwiatów, następnie podszedł do bruneta i uścisnął mu dłoń. Jane zaprosiła wszystkich do stołu i podała obiad.  
\- Draco, czym się zajmujesz? – pan Granger zwrócili się do swojego zięcia.  
\- Pracuję w Ministerstwie Magii, jestem dyrektorem Departamenty Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów.  
\- A twoi rodzice?  
\- Ojciec prowadzi własne interesy, a matka spędza czas w domu.  
\- Słyszałam, że mieszkacie razem z twoimi rodzicami – tym razem głos zabrała gospodyni.  
\- Tak, ale tylko do czasu. Rodzice planują sobie coś znaleźć, ale to dopiero za jakiś czas.  
\- Myślicie już o dziecku? – pani Granger spojrzała na swoją córkę i jej męża, natomiast Hermiona zakrztusiła się sokiem, który właśnie piła. Nie spodziewała się takiego pytania.  
\- Tak… - zaczęła młoda szatynka, kiedy udało się jej uspokoić, ale przerwał jej blondyn.  
\- Myśleliśmy o tym, ale postanowiliśmy to odłożyć na później. Na razie chcemy się z Hermioną nacieszyć sobą – odpowiedział, kątem oka obserwując reakcję dziewczyny. Twarz pani Malfoy wyrażała ogromne zdziwienie. Szeroko otwarte oczy wpatrywały się w męża, a jej usta były lekko rozchylone. Po głowie krążyła tylko jedna myśl. Co Malfoy kombinuje? Dlaczego okłamuje jej rodziców? Dlaczego nie mówi im prawdy, że chcą jak najszybciej mieć dziecko? Draco był naprawdę ciężki do rozgryzienia.  
\- Rozumiem – z zamyślenia wyrwał Hermionę głos jej rodzicielki – dopiero co się pobraliście, wiadomo, że chcecie jeszcze trochę czasu spędzić tylko we dwoje. Jak się urodzi dziecko to niewiele okazji będziecie mieć do tego.  
\- Dokładnie, a póki co, nie potrafię się dzielić Hermioną, nawet z własnym dzieckiem – zaśmiał się Draco.  
Pozostała część obiadu zleciała im na lepszym poznawaniu się Dracona i państwa Grenger. W końcu około 18.00 Hermiona i Draco postanowili się zbierać. Pożegnali się z rodzicami szatynki, dziewczyna obiecała odwiedzać swoich opiekunów i opuścili dom. Blondyn pomógł wsiąść swojej żonie do samochodu, spakował jej walizkę i sam zajął miejsce za kierownicą.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Mogę wiedzieć co to było? – wzburzony głos szatynki rozniósł się po wnętrzu samochodu. Przez większą część drogi milczeli, jednak dziewczyna w końcu nie wytrzymała i musiała zadać to pytanie.  
\- O co ci chodzi? – blondyn cały czas miał wzrok utkwiony w drodze.  
\- Dlaczego okłamałeś moich rodziców?  
\- Okłamałem? – kątem oka spojrzał na żonę.  
\- Nie udawaj – szatynka była coraz bardziej poirytowana – Dlaczego powiedziałeś moim rodzicom, że nie chcemy na razie dziecka?  
\- A chcemy? – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się kpiącą widząc coraz większe zdenerwowanie na twarzy kobiety.  
\- A nie o to chodzi w tym całym małżeństwie? O ile dobrze pamiętam umowę, to jest w niej zapisane, że muszę dać ci dziedzica, żebyśmy mogli się rozstać.  
\- Aż tak ci śpieszno, żeby mnie zostawić?  
\- A tobie nie? W końcu to twoja żona jest szlamą – warknęła. Czuła, że jeszcze chwila, a wybuchnie. W co Draco z nią pogrywał?  
\- Po pierwsze, nie mów tak osobie. Teraz jesteś Malfoy. Po drugie, muszę przyznać, że małżeństwo z tobą jest nawet przyjemne, po za twoimi humorkami, więc na razie nie śpieszy mi się do rozwodu.  
\- No oczywiście – Hermiona zaczęła mruczeć pod nosem – w końcu, skoro w naszym związku nie ma miłości, nie powinnam być zazdrosna o twoje kochanki. A skoro masz żonę, to one nie będą oczekiwać poważniejszego związku – miała nadzieję, że Draco tego nie usłyszy. Niestety pomyliła się.  
\- Już ci mówiłem, że nie mam kochanki – warknął. Teraz i on zaczynał się irytować.  
\- Na razie, wkrótce to się zmieni.  
\- Skąd ta pewność?  
\- Sam przecież powiedziałeś mi wprost, że zamierzasz mieć kochanki – nie patrzyła już na męża, teraz jej wzrok był utkwiony w widoku za oknem.  
Mężczyzna postanowił się już nie odzywać, wiedząc, że i tak nie wygra, a tylko się pogrąży. Hermiona będzie cały czas wyciągać argumenty przeciwko niemu.  
W końcu dotarli do Malfoy Manor. Szatynka nie czekając na męża, wysiadła z samochodu i ruszyła w kierunku rezydencji. Draco natomiast zabrał z samochodu walizkę dziewczyny i po chwili ją dogonił. Razem weszli do środka.  
\- Witam – wzburzona szatynka, tylko na moment spojrzała na swoich teściów i zniknęła na schodach, które prowadziły na piętro. Lucjusz i Narcyza spojrzeli lekko zaskoczeni na dziewczynę, po czym przenieśli wzrok na swojego potomka, który właśnie pojawił się w salonie.  
\- Draco – pan domu, zwrócił się do syna – Pamiętasz, że jutro z twoją matką wyjeżdżamy na tydzień?  
\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział i planował ruszyć na piętro, kiedy dostrzegł, że jego rodzicielka cały czas wpatruje się w niego podejrzliwym wzrokiem.  
\- No co?  
Kobieta jednak nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko pokręciła przecząco głowa, po czym wróciła z powrotem do czytania książki, którą trzymała w dłoniach. Po chwili jednak ponownie, oderwała się od lektury, ponieważ poczuła, że ktoś się jej przygląda. Nie myliła się stalowe tęczówki jej męża wpatrywały się w blondynkę.  
\- Co to miało być? – Lucjusz zabrał głos.  
\- Nie rozumiem – spojrzała zaskoczona na blondyna.  
\- Twój wzrok utkwiony w Draco.  
\- Nic szczególnego, po prostu potępiam, czasami jego zachowanie.  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Dopiero co pogodzili się z Hermioną, a on znowu doprowadza do kłótni.  
\- Skąd pewność, że to Draco do niej doprowadził?  
\- Musiałabym nie znać naszego syna, żeby jej nie mieć.  
\- Czemu tak się przejmujesz tym małżeństwem?  
\- Polubiłam Hermionę. Bardzo nam pomogła, więc uważam, że Draco powinien się starać, aby jak najlepiej czuła się w tym małżeństwie. W końcu tyle dla nas poświęciła – westchnęła – I nie udawaj, że ciebie ich związek nie interesuje – dodała widząc, że jej mąż teatralnie przewraca oczami – Wiem, że też polubiłeś Hermionę i chciałbyś, aby ten układ zmienił się w coś więcej.  
\- Może – odchrząknął i wróciła do czytania Proroka.  
Narcyza uśmiechnęła się zwycięsko, wiedziała, że ma rację, ale wiedziała też, że Lucjusz się do tego nie przyzna otwarcie. Odłożyła książkę na stolik i ruszyła w kierunku tarasu.

*****

Zdenerwowana szatynka wpadła do sypialni, po której zaczęła krążyć. Po chwili w tym samym pomieszczeniu pojawił się jej mąż. Draco podszedł do łóżka i położył na nim walizkę Hermiony. Kobieta od razu wzięła się za rozpakowywanie. Przez cały czas milczała i ani razu nie zaszczyciła spojrzeniem blondyna.  
\- Dalej się gniewasz? – Malfoy siedział na łóżku i śledził każdy ruch dziewczyny. Szatynka nic nie odpowiedziała tylko spojrzała groźnie na mężczyznę.  
\- Ok, rozumiem, że jesteś zła, za to, że w sprawie dziecka odpowiedziałem też za ciebie, choć twoje zdanie było inne. Natomiast nie rozumiem dlaczego jesteś zła, za to, że byłem z tobą szczery.  
\- Ty? Szczery? – warknęła zamykając szafę.  
Blondyn w końcu nie wytrzymał Podszedł do żony i chwytając za ramiona, przytrzymał, aby nie mogła się ruszyć.  
\- Kiedy mówiłem, że na razie nie chcę dziecka, bo chcę cię mieć tylko dla siebie, mówiłem prawdę. Tak samo jak mówiłem, że nie mam kochanki i cię nie zdradzam – widząc, że pani Malfoy nie patrzy mu w oczy, jedną ręką objął ją w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie, drugą natomiast ujął jej podbródek i uniósł do góry.  
\- Miona, sama nie dawno powiedziałaś, że powinniśmy się dogadywać i zachowywać jak normalne małżeństwo, ale ciężko jest to zrealizować, skoro co chwilę się obrażasz.  
\- Ty też nie jesteś bez winy. Tym razem może faktycznie trochę przesadzam, ale musisz przyznać, że ostatnio sam zawiniłeś.  
\- To co? Już zgoda?  
\- Zgoda – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do męża, co mężczyzna odwzajemnił, a po chwili nachylił się nad Hermioną i złożył delikatny pocałunek na jej ustach.  
\- Draco, ale wiesz, że to jest nie uniknione – spojrzała w jego stalowe tęczówki – w końcu urodzę ci dziedzica, a potem będziemy się widywać, tylko wtedy, gdy będę odwiedzać naszego syna – głos dziewczyny był cichy.  
\- Nie musisz odchodzić, możesz zostać, ze mną.  
\- I jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Pomiędzy nami nic nie ma, a ty w końcu zaczniesz spotykać się z innymi kobietami. Sam mi w końcu powiedziałeś, że nie jesteś zwolennikiem monogamii.  
\- A co jeśli to się zmieni. Aktualnie nie potrzebna mi żadna inna kobieta oprócz ciebie, co jeśli tak zostanie? Co jeśli ja się zmienię?  
\- Draco, co ty do mnie czujesz?  
\- Nie wiem, ale wiem, że nie jesteś mi już obojętna, tak jak było na początku zaręczyn. Nie umiem tego nazwać. A ty?  
\- J-ja…ja też nie wiem co czuję – wyszeptała.  
Draco delikatnie uśmiechnął się do małżonki i czule pocałował. W tym momencie usłyszeli pukanie w szybę. Spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku i ujrzeli za oknem dostojną, brązową sowę.  
\- To sowa Diabła – odezwał się blondyn i odsunął się od szatynki, po czym wpuścił ptaka.  
Pani Malfoy obserwowała, jak jej mąż odczytuje list, po czym na drugiej stronie kreśli odpowiedź.  
\- Idę do ogrodu - czekoladowooka się odezwał i opuściła sypialnię. Po chwili wychodziła już na taras, który oświetlały promienie zachodzącego słońca. Zeszła po marmurowych schodach i zaczęła przechadzać się po pięknym ogrodzie kierując w stronę mostka. Kiedy tylko tam dotarła, oparła się wygodnie o poręcz i wpatrywała w gładką taflę stawu. Rozmyślała nad rozmową z Draco, którą przed chwilą toczyli. Czy Draco faktycznie mówił szczerze? Chce z nią spędzić jak najwięcej czasu tylko we dwoje? Naprawdę nie ma kochanki? Czy mówił prawdę, kiedy twierdził, że nie chce, aby, gdy nadejdzie pora, odeszła, tylko z nim została? I czy faktycznie Draco coś do niej czuje? A ona? Co ona czuje do blondyna? Sama nie wiedziała, albo nie chciała wiedzieć. Nie chciała wiedzieć, bo bała się odpowiedzi. Odpowiedzi, która potwierdzi jej obawy, że się zakochała. A ona nie może się w nim zakochać, nie może. Jeśli to zrobi, to będzie cierpieć.  
Rozmyślania Hermiony, zostały przerwane przez kobiecy głos.  
\- Hermiono, wszystko dobrze? – Narcyza stanęła obok swojej synowej.  
\- Tak – szatynka delikatnie uśmiechnęła się do blondynki.  
\- Na pewno?  
\- Oczywiście, skąd te pytanie?  
\- Po prostu jak wróciliście z Draco, zdawałaś się być zdenerwowana. Wyglądało jakbyście się posprzeczali.  
\- Bo tak, było, ale doszliśmy już do porozumienia.  
\- Cieszę się, wiem jaki jest Draco. Mimo to mam nadzieję, że będzie cię dobrze traktować. Tyle dla nas zrobiłaś, tyle poświęciłaś. Powinien cię za to całować po rękach i spełniać, każdą twoją zachciankę.  
\- Powinnaś powiedzieć to Draco – zaśmiała się szatynka.  
\- Myślisz, że nie mówiłam? Ale on jest taki sam jak Lucjusz. Nawet, jeśli gdzieś w głębi serca przyznaje mi rację, to nigdy tego nie ujawni.  
\- Zobaczymy – westchnęła Hermiona – może to się zmieni.  
\- Wierzysz, że jest na to szansa?  
\- Nie wiem, ale dzisiaj Draco się mnie spytał, czy jeśli się zmieni, to jest szansa, że zostanę z nim już na zawsze – była gryfonka sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego mówi to Narcyzie. Czuła, że może jej zaufać, może z nią na ten temat porozmawiać, może liczyć na pomoc od niej.  
Młoda pani Malfoy spojrzała na swoją teściową i widziała, jak jej twarz wyraża ogromne zaskoczenie, ale w błękitnych oczach można było dostrzec delikatne iskierki radości.  
\- I co mu odpowiedziałaś? – w głosie blondynki można było usłyszeć nadzieję.  
\- Nic, nie wiem jeszcze co zrobię, nie chce na razie o tym myśleć. Póki co mam zaplanowane życie i ono się nie zmieni.  
\- Hermiono, czy ty się boisz zakochać w Draco, bo nie chcesz być zraniona?  
Na twarzy szatynki pojawił się szok. Skąd ona wiedziała? Zupełnie jakby czytała jej w myślach.  
Dziewczyna pokiwała twierdząco głową i poczuła jak po jej policzkach toczą się słone łzy. Pani Malfoy widząc reakcję synowej, przysunęła się do Hermiony i przytuliła do siebie.  
\- Rozumiem, ale błagam daj mu szansę, wiem, że dla niego coś znaczysz. Jednak to Malfoy i nie będzie mu łatwo się w pełni do tego przyznać – głos Narcyzy był cichy i spokojny, następnie odsunęła się od synowej, delikatnie się uśmiechnęła i ruszyła w kierunku domu. Szatynka jeszcze chwilę została na mostku, rozmyślając nad słowami teściowej. Słońce już dawno zaszło, delikatny wietrzyk spowodował, że zrobiło się chłodniej. W pewnym momencie dziewczyna się zatrząsał i poczuła, jak na rękach robi się jej gęsia skórka. Objęła się rękoma i ruszyła w stronę rezydencji. Szybko przebyła drogę i już po kilku minutach przekroczyła próg sypialni. Panował tutaj mrok, zaświeciła światło i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Draco tutaj nie było, nie zastanawiając się nad tym gdzie podział się jej małżonek, udała się do łazienki. Zrzuciła z siebie ubrania i weszła pod strumień gorącej wody. Czuła jak cały dzisiejszy dzień spływa po niej razem z kroplami przyjemnie ciepłej wody. Po kilku minutach zakręciła wodę i owijając się ręcznikiem podeszła do lustra. Ręka przetarła zaparowane szkło i zaczęła rozczesywać włosy. W pewnym momencie drzwi pomieszczenia otwarły się, a w przejściu stanął przystojny blondyn.  
\- Dawno wróciłaś? – podszedł do dziewczyny i pocałował jej nagie ramię.  
\- Przed chwilą, a ty gdzie byłeś?  
\- W gabinecie, Blaise był tutaj, miał pewną sprawę – odsunął się od żony i ruszył w stronę prysznica.  
Hermiona skończyła rozczesywać mokre włosy i wyszła z łazienki. Przy szafie rozwinęła ręcznik i ubrała piżamę. Wygodnie położyła się na łóżku i zamknęła oczy próbując zasnąć. Po kilku minutach poczuła jak materac ugina się pod ciężarem drugiej osoby, silne męskie ręce ją obejmują, a chłodne wargi składają delikatne pocałunki na jej szyi i ramieniu.  
\- Draco, daj spokój – mruknęła, nie otwierając oczu.  
\- Miona…proszę – mówił miedzy pocałunkami.  
\- Nie chcesz na razie dziecka, więc nie widzę potrzeby…  
\- A dla przyjemności nie można? – wymruczał jej zmysłowo do ucha.  
\- Draco, jestem zmęczona, a jutro rano oboje musimy iść do pracy.  
Draco widząc, że nie i tak nie przekona żony odpuścił. Położył się na poduszkach, przyciągając do siebie bliżej Hermione i ostatni raz całując ją w czubek głowy, odpłynął do krainy sennych marzeń.

*****

\- Draco! – Hermiona wyskoczyła z łóżka i pobiegła do szafy – Draco! Jest 8.10, a o 9 musimy być w pracy! – wyciągnęła strój, który planowała ubrać i podeszłą do łóżka – Draco! Draco! Spóźnimy się! – potrząsała swoim mężem.  
\- Co? – głos blondyna był zaspany, a oczy zamglone.  
\- Jeśli zaraz nie wstaniesz spóźnisz się do pracy! – krzyknęła i pobiegła do łazienki.  
\- Co?! – podniósł się gwałtownie.  
Po chwili Hermiona opuściła łazienkę, a jej miejsce zajął Malfoy. Po około 30 minutach siedzieli już w samochodzie mężczyzny i kierowali się w stronę centrum Londynu. Draco zatrzymał się niedaleko Ministerstwa Magii i razem z szatynką udali się do budki telefonicznej. W końcu znaleźli się w wielkim holu ministerstwa. Blondyn chwycił dziewczynę za rękę i pociągnął w stronę windy. Weszli do środka. Byli sami nie licząc kilku samolotów z papierów, latających nad ich głowami.  
\- O której masz przerwę? – Draco spojrzał na swoją małżonką.  
\- O 12.30 – spojrzała na niego zdziwionym wzrokiem.  
\- Przyjdę po ciebie i pójdziemy coś zjeść, w końcu nie zjedliśmy śniadania – uśmiechnął się do Hermiony.  
\- Ok – odpowiedziała i planowała wysiąść z windy, ponieważ zatrzymała się na jej piętrze, poczuła jednak mocne szarpnięcie za łokieć i miękkie usta jej męża złożyły pocałunek na jej wargach.  
\- Do zobaczenia – uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i puścił szatynkę. Kobieta szybko opuściła pomieszczenie, zanim drzwi windy się zamknęły i ruszyła w stronę Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów. Po drodze mijała wielu czarodziejów, z niektórymi się witała. W końcu doszła do drzwi, za którymi kryło się jej biuro. Weszła do środka i od razu jej oczom rzuciła się uśmiechnięta twarz jej współpracownika. Po chwili poczuła jak umięśnione ramiona jej przyjaciela ją oplatają.  
\- Joe, udusisz mnie – zaśmiała się kobieta.  
\- Po prostu się za tobą stęskniłem – wypuścił panią Malfoy i przyjrzał się jej uważnie – Jakaś ty opalona, jesteś jeszcze piękniejsza – zaśmiał się brunet.  
\- Nie przesadzaj – Hermiona podeszła do swojego biurka i usiadła na fotelu.  
\- Opowiadaj, jak było? – mężczyzna usiadł naprzeciwko przyjaciółki.  
\- Świetnie i …odnalazłam rodziców – wykrzyknęła radośnie dziewczyna – Draco pomógł mi w ich odnalezieniu i cofnięciu zaklęcia.  
\- To wspaniale – na twarzy Joe gościł szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Tak, ostatni tydzień urlopu spędziłam z nimi w moim rodzinnym domu. Tak się cieszę, że ich odzyskałam. No, ale dość tych pogaduszek, czas wziąć się do pracy w końcu nie było mnie trzy tygodnie – sięgnęła po pierwszą teczkę znajdującą się na wielkiej stercie papierów i zaczęła ją czytać. Joe wrócił do swojego biurka i zrobił to samo. Szatynka całkowicie zatraciła się w dokumentach, gubiąc w tym poczucie czasu. Z letargu wyrwało ją pukanie do drzwi i głos przyjaciela, który zapraszał przybysza. Drzwi się otworzyły, a oczom pracowników ukazała się postać przystojnego blondyna.  
\- Draco – pani Malfoy spojrzała zaskoczona, na swojego męża – co ty tu robisz?  
\- Przecież umówiliśmy się, że po ciebie wpadnę i pójdziemy coś zjeść – mężczyzna podszedł do kobiety, która właśnie spoglądała na zegarek.  
\- Matko! Już 12.30 – gwałtownie podniosła się z fotela – nawet nie zauważyłam, jak ten czas zleciał. Joe wychodzę na przerwę. Do godziny będę – powiedziała biorąc torebkę i chwytając Malfoya za rękę, pociągnęła go w stronę wyjścia. Nie dostrzegła smutnego wzroku przyjaciela.  
\- To gdzie idziemy? – spojrzała wyczekująco na mężczyznę.  
\- Zobaczysz, niedaleko stąd znajduje się całkiem przyjemna restauracja – odpowiedział i razem ruszyli w stronę budki. Kiedy znaleźli się na londyńskiej ulicy, Draco pociągnął dziewczynę w tylko sobie dobrze znanym kierunku. Szli w ciszy, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach, które za równo u jednego, jak i u drugiego dotyczyły tego samego. Obojga męczyła wczorajsza rozmowa, dotycząca ich przyszłości. Draco próbował zrozumieć, dlaczego tak mu zależy na tym, aby Hermiona została z nim na zawsze, czemu tak bardzo tego chce. Przecież na początku ich związku, uważał tak samo jak szatynka, że powinni jak najszybciej postarać się o dziedzica i rozstać, a teraz na samą myśl, że widywałby ją tylko kilka razy w miesiącu, i to tylko w tedy, gdy odwiedzałaby ich syna, czuł dziwne ukłucia w sercu. Czy to możliwe, że on się zakochał? Nie, to nie jest możliwe on nie może kochać Hermiony Granger. Natomiast Hermiona zastanawiała się nad tym, co powiedziała jej Narcyza oraz nad dzieckiem. Malfoy wyraźnie dał jej do zrozumienie, że póki co go nie chce, ale co jeśli już jest w ciąży. Jak zareaguje?  
\- To tutaj – z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos blondyna. Zatrzymali się przed niewielkim budynkiem, który z zewnątrz przypominał niewielką kamienice, jakich było wiele na tej ulicy. Weszli po kilku schodkach i Draco otworzył drzwi przepuszczając w drzwiach kobietę. Od razu obok nich pojawił się kelner. Był to wysoki blondyn o zielonych oczach. Na twarzy miał firmowy uśmiech, jednak kiedy spojrzał na szatynkę, zmienił się on w bardziej naturalny.  
\- Witam – jego wzrok cały czas był skupiony na pani Malfoy – Stolik dla dwojga?  
\- Tak – odpowiedział Malfoy, ty samym wymuszając na kelnerze, aby spojrzał na niego.  
\- Proszę za mną – odwrócił się i zaprowadził małżeństwo do wolnego stolika. Po drodze szatynka miała okazję, by się rozejrzeć po wnętrzu. Ściany miały delikatny, czerwony odcień. Staromodne stoliki, nakryte były beżowymi obrusami, a przy nich stały pasujące do stolików krzesła. Na obrusach stały niewielki wazoniki, w których znajdowały się bukieciki ze świeżych kwiatów. Kelner zatrzymał się przy stoliku, stojącym obok okna i kiedy goście usiedli podał im menu, po czym odszedł. Pomiędzy państwem Malfoy zapadła cisza. Draco przeglądał kartę dań, natomiast Hermiona dalej rozmyślała nad sprawą dziecka. Czy powinna ten temat poruszyć? Powinna widzieć, czego może się spodziewać po swoim małżonku, jeśli okazałoby się, że jest w ciąży.  
\- Miona – z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos jej partnera – Co zamawiasz?  
Kobieta dopiero teraz spojrzała do karty dań i zamówiła, pierwsze co jej się rzuciło w oczy. Draco zamówił po dziewczynie i spojrzał na swoją zamyśloną żonę.  
\- Hermiona, co się dzieje?  
\- Nic – odpowiedziała spoglądając na mężczyznę.  
\- Jak to nic? Odkąd wyszliśmy z Ministerstwa jesteś milcząca i zamyślona. Coś cię męczy.  
Zapadła chwila ciszy podczas, której szatynka zastanawiała się, czy powinna powiedzieć blondynowi o co chodzi, w końcu wziął głęboki wdechów i zaczęła mówić.  
\- Chodzi o to… wczoraj powiedziałeś, że na razie nie chcesz dziecka, a co jeśli ja już jestem w ciąży? – w końcu to z siebie wyrzuciła. Ponownie zapadła cisza. Draco wpatrywał się w swoją małżonkę z jego oczu nic nie można było wyczytać.  
\- Jesteś w ciąży? - jego tęczówki cały czas obserwowały dziewczynę.  
\- Co? Nie… Chyba nie, póki co nic na to nie wskazuje.  
Malfoy odetchnął jakby z ulgą, przymykając przy tym oczy. Po chwili jednak z powrotem spojrzał na żonę.  
\- Wiem, że twoje zdanie jest inne niż moje, że chcesz jak najszybciej dziecka. Jeśli boisz się, że kazałbym ci usunąć ciąże to musisz wiedzieć, że nigdy tego nie zrobię. Póki co nie chcę dziecka, ale jeśli zajdziesz w ciąże, to będę się razem z tobą cieszył – cały czas patrzyła się w czekoladowe tęczówki pani Malfoy – Po za tym będę mieć ponad 3 lata, aby cię przekonać byś ze mną została, a jeśli urodzi się dziewczynka, to nawet dłużej. – na jego twarzy pojawił łobuzerski uśmiech.  
\- Draco, czemu tak bardzo ci na tym zależy?  
Mężczyzna przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad tym co powiedzieć dziewczynie. Ostatecznie zrezygnował z odpowiedzi, zamiast tego sam zadał jej pytanie.  
\- A ty? Czemu tak bardzo chcesz odejść? Aż tak źle ci ze mną? Nie będzie ci ciężko odejść od własnego dziecka? Nie będziesz chciała z nim zostać?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie będę chciała rozstawać się własnym dzieckiem i widywać go tylko kilka razy w miesiącu. Oczywiście, że będzie mi ciężko i to bardzo, ale z tobą też nie mogę zostać. Zasługuję na to, aby się zakochać i założyć prawdziwą rodzinę, aby być szczęśliwą – szatynka położyła dłonie na blacie stolika i intensywnie się w nie wpatrywała.  
\- A jeśli sprawię, że będziesz szczęśliwa – Draco chwycił dłonie Hermiony – Jeśli przez te kilka lat udowodnię ci, że możemy być normalną rodziną i możemy być szczęśliwi?  
\- Draco…  
Wypowiedź pani Malfoy została przerwana nadejściem kelnera, niosącego ich zamówienia.  
\- Draco – kontynuowała – nie zaczynaj od nowa. Oboje wiemy, że są bardzo nikłe szanse, aby to się udało.  
Hermiona zamilkła i wzięła się za swoją sałatkę. Blondyn również nic już nie odpowiedział. Każdy był pogrążony we własnych rozmyślaniach.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Nareszcie w domu – Draco usiadł na sofie rozmasowując sobie kark. Miejsce obok niego zajęła szatynka, po czym zrzuciła z obolałych nóg szpilki. Po chwili jednak ponownie się  
podniosła i ruszyła w stronę kuchni. Otworzyła lodówkę, przeglądając jej zawartość, wyciągnęła sok pomarańczowy, który nalała sobie do szklanki. Usiadła przy kuchennej wysepce. Była wykończona. To był bardzo ciężki dzień pracy, ale co się dziwić, w końcu przez 3 tygodnie trochę się tego nagromadziło. Głowa bolała ją niemiłosiernie. Miała wrażenie jakby coś rozsadzało ją od środka. Przymknęła oczy i zaczęła rozmasowywać sobie obolałą skroń.  
\- Wypij – dziewczyn otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła mały flakonik z białą cieczą, eliksir przeciwbólowy. Od razu odkorkowała buteleczkę i wypiła jej zawartość. Od razu poczuła ogromną ulgę.  
\- Dziękuje – uśmiechnęła się do blondyna – od razu poczułam się lepiej.  
Dopiła resztkę soku, po czym odkładając pustą szklankę do zlewu opuściła kuchnię. Zaraz za nią podążył Draco. Gdy tylko znaleźli się w pomieszczeniu, Hermiona od razu wygodnie ułożyła się na kanapie, Malfoy natomiast podszedł do barku.  
\- Wino, czy ognista?  
\- Wino.  
Blondyn nalał sobie do szklanki whisky, a szatynce do kieliszka wina, po czym zajął miejsce obok żony. Podał pani Malfoy trunek i objął ją ramieniem.  
\- Jestem wykończona – Hermiona wtuliła się w męża.  
\- Ja też – upił łyk bursztynowego trunku, po czym odłożył szklankę na stolik – ale wiem co nam pomoże się rozluźnić – dodał odkładając tym razem kieliszek żony.  
Nie czekając na reakcję kobiety zatopił się w jej malinowych wargach. Szatynka zarzuciła mężczyźnie ręce na karka, przyciągając go mocniej do siebie. Po chwili się od siebie oderwali, aby złapać oddech. Blondyn spojrzał w czekoladowe tęczówki dziewczyny, w których jak zwykle tańczyły wesołe ogniki. Popchnął dziewczynę, która teraz leżała na sofie, po czym nad nią „zawisł”.  
\- Draco… - nie dokończyła. Mężczyzna ponownie zatkał jej usta pocałunkiem. Po chwili przeniósł się na jej szyję i jedną ręką, próbował rozpiąć guziki w beżowej koszuli, którą Hermiona miała na sobie.  
\- Draco, co ty robisz – próbowała odepchnąć od siebie męża.  
\- Próbuję ci się pomóc odprężyć – wymruczał jej do ucha, po czym przygryzł płatek ucha.  
\- Ale tutaj? Jeszcze twoi rodzice nas znajdą – dalej walczyła z blondynem, który również nie dawał za wygraną.  
\- Nie znajdą. Wyjechali.  
\- Co? – spojrzała lekko zdziwionym wzrokiem na Malfoya.  
\- Nie mówiłem ci? – uniósł się nad kobietą – Teraz to oni zrobili sobie wczasy, wrócą dopiero w niedzielę wieczorem. Cały dom mamy dla siebie – uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i wpił się w usta pani Malfoy.  
\- Yhym – głośne chrząknięcie przerwało czułości małżeństwa.  
Para spojrzała w stronę, której dochodził dźwięk. W wejściu do salony stała ciemnoskóry mężczyzna, a na jego twarzy znajdował się zawadiacki uśmiech. Obok bruneta znajdowała się drobna kobieta o płomiennych włosach. Na jej twarzy malowało się lekkie zdziwienie.  
\- Przeszkadzamy? – uśmiech Zabiniego się poszerzył.  
\- Wiesz, a się głupio pytasz – warknął Malfoy siadając na kanapie i pomagając się podnieść do pozycji siedzącej szatynce – Tak po za tym, to dlaczego wchodzisz tu jak do siebie? Puka się.  
\- Wcześniej ci to nie przeszkadzało – zaśmiał się, a jego wzrok utkwiony był w zarumienionej dziewczynie, która pospiesznie zapinała guziki swojej koszuli.  
\- Mówiłam ci, że powinniśmy zadzwonić na dzwonek – mruknęła Ginny kątem oka spoglądając na bruneta, po czym weszła głębiej do salonu – Miona możemy porozmawiać?  
\- Jasne – odpowiedziała, ciesząc się, że może opuścić to pomieszczenie – Chodźmy na taras.  
Obie kobiety skierowały się w stronę wyjścia. Gdy tylko zniknęły z pola widzenia mężczyzn głos zabrał blondyn.  
\- Co robiłeś z rudą? – Smok podszedł do barku i nalał do szklanki bursztynowego płynu, po czym podał ją przyjacielowi, który zdążył już się wygodnie rozsiąść na fotelu.  
\- Nic, spotkałem ją przed drzwiami, wprowadziłem do środka i natrafiliśmy na moment jakże wspaniałych, małżeńskich czułości – zaśmiał się Blaise – Widzę, że doskonale się bawisz z Granger – na jego twarzy cały czas widniał zawadiacki uśmiech.  
\- A żebyś wiedział i gdyby nie wasze wtargnięcie do domu, teraz zajmowałbym się czymś o wiele ciekawszym – warknął Malfoy.  
\- Ty się nigdy nie zmienisz – po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się śmiech bruneta.

*****

Przyjaciółki weszły na taras, usiadły przy niewielkim stoliku i Hermiona wezwała skrzata prosząc o dwie szklanki z sokiem.  
\- Ginny, co się dzieje? – szatynka widziała, że jej przyjaciółkę coś trapi.  
\- Ja już nie wiem, co mam robić – mruknęła wpatrując się w swoje dłonie, spoczywały na stoliku.  
\- Z czym? – pani Malfoy uważnie przyglądała się młodszej dziewczynie.  
\- Z Harrym, z naszym związkiem – szatynka widziała jak w oczach panny Weasley lśnią łzy.  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Miona, Harry mnie chyba zdradza. Już mu nie zależy na naszym związku, na mnie… – głos rudej zaczął drżeć.  
\- Ginny co ty mówisz? Przecież Harry cię kocha.  
\- No właśnie nie jestem już tak bardzo tego pewna – mruknęła.  
\- Czemu tak uważasz?  
\- Od 2 miesięcy praktycznie się nie widujemy. Kładę się spać jego nie ma, wstaję jego nie ma. Czasami zastanawiam się, czy on w ogóle wrócił do domu na noc. Nawet, jeśli wróci do domu wcześniej, to nasze rozmowy kończą się kłótnią.  
\- Wiesz, że Harry zajmuje ważne stanowisko. Jest szefem aurorów. Na pewno ma dużo pracy.  
\- Wiem, mówił mi to samo i wierzyłam w to, ale dzisiaj zwątpiłam.  
\- Co się stało?  
\- Wczoraj Harry mi powiedział, że pomimo niedzieli, musi iść do pracy i prawdopodobnie nie wróci na noc, bo ma jakieś problemy w biurze. Dzisiaj dostała wiadomość od niego, że niestety nie poradził sobie z tym problemem i znowu zostanie w pracy. Stwierdziłam, że skoro znowu się nie pojawi, to dostarczę mu jakieś ubrania na przebranie i przyniosę coś porządnego do jedzenia. Znając Harrego uznałam, że z powodu pracy kompletnie zapomina o posiłkach lub je byle co. Przyszłam do biura, ale jego nie było. Nikogo nie było, bo minęła godzina zakończenia pracy, ale jeszcze za nim wyszłam do pojawił się Seamus, który czegoś zapomniał. Dowiedziała się od niego, że Harry wziął sobie urlop i dopiero w środę wraca do pracy. Wróciłam do domu. Miałam nadzieję, że coś się zmieniło tylko zapomniał mnie o tym poinformować, ale jego nie było. Napisałam do niego wiadomość, gdzie jest i kiedy będzie. Odpisał mi, że w pracy i nie wie, kiedy będzie – po policzkach rudej dziewczyny płynęły słone krople – Miona co mam zrobić? Co o tym myślisz?  
Zapadła chwila ciszy, podczas, której Hermiona rozważała to, co powiedziała jej przyjaciółka. Zastanawiała się, czy Harry faktycznie byłby w stanie zdradzić Ginny. Wiele na to wskazywało, ale przecież był tak bardzo zakochany w tej dziewczynie, a teraz co? Zostawi ją dla innej kobiety?  
\- Myślę, że zanim podejmiesz jakąkolwiek decyzję, powinnaś szczerze porozmawiać z Harrym. Powiedz mu jak się czujesz. Co podejrzewasz. Poproś go, aby powiedział ci całą prawdę i nic nie ukrywał.  
\- A co potem?  
\- Potem zrobisz to, co uważasz za słuszne. Nie martw się, bez względu na to, co postanowisz, ja zawszę będę z tobą. Możesz na mnie liczyć – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco do przyjaciółki.  
\- Dziękuję – na twarzy rudej pojawił się słaby uśmiech – Będę się już zbierać – zaczęła podnosić się z miejsca, ale powtrzymały ją słowa szatynki.  
\- Nie ma mowy, zostajesz tutaj na noc.  
\- Co? Nie, nie chcę sprawiać problemów, po za tym to dom rodziców Draco…  
\- Ginny, nie pozwolę ci wrócić do pustego domu i użalać się, a rodzice Draco wyjechali dzisiaj i wrócą dopiero za tydzień. Zostajesz i koniec. Urządzimy sobie babski wieczór jak za dawnych czasów. Chodźmy do jadalni, za chwilę skrzaty powinny podać kolację. Zjemy coś, a potem pokarzę ci twój pokój.  
Przyjaciółki weszły do budynku i już po chwili siedziały przy stole w jadalni, gdzie znajdowało się dwóch przystojnych mężczyzn.  
\- Draco, Ginny zostaje dzisiaj u nas na noc – oznajmiła, kiedy skrzaty podały kolację.  
\- Czyżby jakieś problemy ze Złotym Chłopcem – zakpił blondyn, za co Hermiona kopnęła go pod stołem.  
\- Nie twoja sprawa Malfoy – warknęła panna Weasley.  
\- To może ja też u was zostanę? – tym razem odezwał się ciemnoskóry mężczyzna.  
\- A ty tu po co? – Draco spojrzał zdzwionym wzrokiem na przyjaciela.  
\- Żeby dotrzymać ci towarzystwa, bo coś czuję, że dzisiejszą noc spędzisz sam – zaśmiał się Blaise.  
\- Co masz na myśli? – brew Smoka uniosła się do góry.  
\- Pomyśl, do twojej żony przyszła przyjaciółka, z którą nie widziała się prawie miesiąc. Raczej nie masz co liczyć na spędzenie dzisiejszej nocy z Hermioną, która jak się domyślam planuje ją spędzić na pogaduchach z rudą.  
\- Blaise jak ty dobrze rozumiesz kobiety – zaśmiała się pani Malfoy.  
\- Taki mężczyzna to skarb – zażartowała Ginny posyłając brunetowi szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Jedno słowo i ten skarb będzie twój – uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, wpatrując się cały czas w rudą kobietę.  
\- Chyba sobie jednak podaruję.  
\- Nie wiesz co tracisz.  
\- Jakoś przeboleję.  
Świetny humor nie opuszczał czarodziei, którzy wesoło rozmawiali i żartowali.  
Jedyną pochmurną osobą przy stole był Draco, który właśnie został uświadomiony, że albo spędzi noc sam, albo musi jakoś przecierpieć towarzystwo Zabiniego. Jednak, kiedy Hermiona obiecał mu to wynagrodzić, humor mu się poprawił i włączył się do rozmowy.

*****

\- Musisz iść? – blondyn stał oparty o framugę drzwi do łazienki i narzekał, próbując przekonać żonę do zmiany decyzji, podczas gdy Hermiona stała przed lustrem i rozczesywała swoje mokre włosy.  
\- Przestań marudzić, nic ci się nie stanie. Po za tym Blaise został specjalnie by dotrzymać ci towarzystwa – odłożyła szczotkę i chciała opuścić łazienkę, jednak mężczyzna zagrodził jej drogę.  
\- Ale ja wolałbym spędzić noc z żoną, a nie kumplem – przysunął się do kobiety.  
\- Jedną noc beze mnie przeżyjesz – cmoknęła blondyna w policzek, po czym wyminęła go i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z sypialni – Dobranoc kochanie – odwróciła się w jego stronę, posyłając delikatny uśmiech i opuściła pomieszczenie. Po chwili również Draco wyszedł z sypialni i udał się do salonu gdzie czekał na niego kumpel.

*****

\- To jak? Zaczynamy imprezę? – szatynka wpadła do pokoju gościnnego w ręce trzymając butelkę wina i dwa kieliszki. Ruda siedziała na parapecie, ubrana, w pożyczaną od przyjaciółki, koszulkę. Widząc panią Malfoy wchodzącą do pokoju, uśmiechnęła się szeroko i ruszyła w stronę łóżka siadając obok Hermiony. Szatynka rozlała wina do kieliszków i jeden podała Ginny. Już po chwili zagłębiły się w rozmowie. Wspominały czasy szkole, to, co wydarzyło się po ukończeniu Hogwartu, Hermiona opowiadała o swojej podróży z Draco i ich relacjach, a także o swoich rodzicach. Zaczęły się właśnie dzielić najnowszymi plotkami ze świata czarodziejów, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, a w pomieszczeniu pojawili się dwaj mężczyźni.  
\- Mogę wiedzieć, co tu robicie? – spytała wzburzona szatynka, faktem, że Smok i Diabeł przeszkodzili kobietom w rozmowie – Blaise o ile się nie mylę to zostałeś tutaj, abyśmy mogły z Ginny spokojnie porozmawiać, a nie po to abyście oboje nam przeszkadzali.  
\- Nudzi nam się – blondyn podszedł do łóżka, podniósł panią Malfoy, przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię i zaczął się kierować w stronę wyjścia z sypialni.  
\- Draco! Co ty robisz?! Jak ty się zachowujesz?! – głos kobiety roznosił się po całej rezydencji – Puść mnie! Malfoy, słyszysz, masz mnie w tej chwili puścić!  
Ani krzyki, ani uderzanie i kopanie nie pomagały szatynce.  
\- Chodźmy za nimi – brunet zwrócił się do lekko zszokowanej panny Weasley, która ciągle siedziała na łóżku. Spojrzała na mężczyznę i podniosła się z miękkiego materaca, po czym razem z Zabinim ruszyli za państwem Malfoy. Przemierzali przyciemniony korytarz, jednym źródłem światła, były pięknie zdobione kinkiety. Po chwili zatrzymali się przed drzwiami, które jak się okazało prowadziły do niewielkiego saloniku. Ściany miały beżowy odcień, w przy oknach powieszone były brązowe zasłony, a na środku w takim samym kolorze, na puchowym dywanie, stały trzy kanapy. Pomiędzy nimi znajdował się biały drewniany stolik. Pod jedną ze ścian stała niewielka biblioteczka, a obok stał barek. Naprzeciwko sof, na białej szafce stał telewizor. Draco wszedł do środka i nie siląc się na delikatność zrzucił z siebie żonę, która upadła na miękką kanapę. Zaraz za nimi w pomieszczeniu znalazł się Diabeł i Ginny.  
\- Mogę wiedzieć, po jaką cholerę nas tu przyprowadziliście – Hermiona spojrzała groźnie na swojego małżonka.  
\- Żebyście dotrzymały nam towarzystwa – zaśmiał się brunet, stawiając na stoliku butelkę z ognistą i cztery szklanki.  
\- To już wasze wam nie wystarcza? – Ginny usadowiła się wygodnie na jednaj z kanap.  
\- Po prostu lubimy spędzać czas z pięknymi kobietami – Draco objął zirytowaną szatynkę ramieniem i przyciągnął mocniej do siebie.  
\- To macie jakiś pomysł? – ruda dziewczyna przyglądała się z zainteresowaniem, na zmianę, Draco i Blaisowi – Czy przyprowadziliście nas tutaj tylko po to, abyśmy się razem z wami ponudziły?  
\- Liczyliśmy, że wy podacie jakieś propozycje – brunet wygodnie się rozsiadł obok panny Weasley.  
\- Słucham?! – wzburzona pani Malfoy gwałtownie podniosła się z kanapy.  
\- Spokojnie – blondyn pociągnął dziewczynę za rękę, która ponownie wylądowała na sofie – Diabeł żartował.  
Draco się podniósł i rozlał whisky, po czym podał każdemu szklankę. Usiadł z powrotem obok swojej małżonki.  
\- Co powiecie na jakiś film? – zaproponował Zabini.  
\- Serio? Po to nas ściągnęliście tutaj? Równie dobrze mogliście sami sobie pooglądać.  
\- No to w takim razie mam inny pomysł – na twarzy Malfoya pojawił się przebiegły uśmiech i po raz drugi tego wieczora przerzucił sobie Hermionę przez ramię i wymaszerował z pokoju. Blaise domyślając się, co planuje przyjaciel, także przerzucił sobie przez ramię Ginny i ruszył za blondynem, na co ruda dziewczyna zareagowała sprzeciwem, twierdząc, że sama umie chodzić. Zeszli schodami do salonu, stamtąd wyszli na taras. Okrągły księżyc wysoko świecił na niebie, oświetlając ogród. Mężczyźni zeszli do ogrodu i ruszyli w stronę basenu.  
\- Malfoy?! Co ty kombinujesz?! – krzyk szatynki rozniósł się po całym ogrodzie.  
\- Nie błagam! – ruda również zauważyła dokąd zmierzają i próbowała się wyrwać brunetowi – Ja… - nie dokończyła, ponieważ razem z Hermioną wylądowały, w nagrzanej słońcem, wodzie. Szatynka od razu wynurzyła się podpływając do brzegu. Zaczęła się rozglądać, za rudą czupryną, jednak nigdzie jej nie było.  
\- Zwariowaliście?! – krzyczała – Ginny nie umie pływać!  
Blaise słysząc te słowa od razu wskoczył do wody i już po chwili położył na jednym z leżaków, krztuszącą się pannę Weasley. Ciało dziewczyny drżało z przerażenia. Hermiona podeszła do przyjaciółki okrywając ją ręcznikiem i bardzo mocno do siebie przytuliła.  
\- M-Miona, może jednak ten film, nie jest takim złym pomysłem? – ruda dziewczyna spojrzała zaszklonymi oczami na przyjaciółkę.  
\- Jasne – szatynka uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do młodszej koleżanki – ale najpierw chodźmy się przebrać.  
Pomogła się podnieść pannie Weasley i razem ruszyły w stronę rezydencji. Przy schodach się zatrzymały i pani Malfoy spojrzała w kierunku mężczyzn, którzy cały czas stali przy basenie z lekko zszokowanymi minami.  
\- Wy i wasze durne pomysły – warknęła Hermiona, po czym zaczęła wspinać się po schodach. Po chwili Smok i Diabeł wzięli z nich przykład.

*****

Hermiona podeszła do szafy i wyciągnęła dwie suche piżamy. Razem z Ginny weszły do łazienki.  
\- Proszę – podała ubranie i suchy ręcznik rudej dziewczynie, delikatnie się uśmiechając – przebierz się.  
\- Dzięki.  
Szatynka wzięła dla siebie drugi ręcznik i opuściła pomieszczenie. Podeszła do łóżka, po drodze ściągając mokry materiał. Szybko osuszyła się ręcznikiem i założyła suchą koszulkę. W momencie, gdy wzięła się za wycieranie włosów, drzwi sypialni się otworzyły i stanął w nich Malfoy.  
\- Dalej jesteś zła? – podszedł do żony i chciał ją objąć, jednak kobieta gwałtownie się odsunęła – Przecież nie wiedzieliśmy, że ruda nie umie pływać, gdybyśmy wiedzieli to przecież Diabeł nie wrzuciłby jej do wody. Po za tym nic się nie stało – próbował się tłumaczyć.  
\- Gdybyś nie wpadł na durny pomysł… - zaczęła kobieta, jednak niedane jej było dokończyć.  
\- Miona, daj już spokój. Nie kłóćcie się z tego powodu. Malfoy ma rację, przecież nie wiedzieli, że nie umiem pływać i nic się nie stało – w sypialni pojawiła się ruda dziewczyna.  
\- No dobrze, przepraszam za moje złości – odparła zrezygnowana kobieta. Draco natomiast szeroko się uśmiechnął i cmoknął żonę w policzek. Następnie cała trójka opuściła sypialnię i udała się do pokoju telewizyjnego.


	11. Chapter 11

Czworo młodych czarodziei siedziało w pokoju, wpatrzeni w ekran telewizora. Oglądali jakąś komedię. Nikt się nie odzywał, a na stole znajdowały się dwie butelki. Jedna już była opróżniona, natomiast w drugiej znajdowało się jeszcze trochę bursztynowego trunku.  
Ginny zapatrzona w losy bohaterów, nie dostrzegała nic co dzieje się w pokoju. W pewnym momencie poczuła mocne szturchnięcie w bok.  
\- Ała! – krzyknęła, rozcierać sobie obolałe miejsce i posyłając wściekłe spojrzenie Zabiniemu.  
\- Ciiii… Nie krzycz – szeptał brunet – Przepraszam, że tak mocno cię szturchnąłem, ale jak robiłem delikatnie to nie reagowałaś.  
\- Po co w ogóle mnie szturchałeś? – tym razem ruda również szeptała.  
\- Popatrz – Diabeł wskazał podbródkiem na kanapę, po prawej stronie. Panna Weasley spojrzała w tamtym kierunku, a to co zobaczyła ją rozczuliło.  
Na sofie zobaczyła swoją przyjaciółkę, która spała wtulona w męża. Draco leżał na plecach, jedną rękę miał pod głową, drugą natomiast obejmował Hermionę, jego oczy były zamknięte, co świadczyło o tym, że również odszedł do krainy Morfeusza. Głowa szatynki spoczywała na torsie mężczyzny, podobnie jak jej prawa dłoń. W głowie rudej dziewczyny od razu pojawiło się pytanie: Kiedy ona i Harry ostatni raz tak razem leżeli, wtuleni w siebie? Sama nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Nie pamiętała. Harry ciągle siedział w pracy, a jeśli już wracał do domu to od razu kładł się spać twierdząc, że jest zmęczony. Jak to jest, że Hermiona i Draco, para której małżeństwo jest tylko układem, potrafi sobie okazywać czułość, a jej i Harremu ostatnimi czasu nie zdarzało się, żeby jakaś rozmowa nie zakończyła się kłótnią. Panna Weasley poczuła jak pod powiekami zbierają jej się łzy.  
\- W-wiesz, ja chyba już pójdę się położyć – starała się, aby głos jej nie drżał, ale nie była pewna, czy jej się udało.  
\- Wszystko dobrze? – brunet zmarszczył brwi.  
\- T-tak – odparła podnosząc się z kanapy. W tym momencie Blaise dostrzegł jak po policzku rudowłosej dziewczyny spływa łza.  
\- Ej, co jest? – spytał, chwytając Ginny za nadgarstek, tym samym nie pozwalając jej odejść.  
Panna Weasley nie wytrzymała i zaczęła łkać. Diabłe od razu podniósł się z miejsca i przytulił do siebie młodą dziewczynę. Czuł jak jego koszulka robi się coraz bardziej mokra.  
\- Chodź, niech nasze gołąbki sobie śpią, a my pogadamy – powiedział uśmiechając się delikatnie. Razem z rudą zaczęli się kierować w stronę wyjścia po drodze zabierając ze sobą ognistą.

*****

Od dwóch godzin Ginny i Blaise siedzieli w pokoju rudej i rozmawiali. Na początku dziewczyna nie była zbyt skora to zwierzenia się brunetowi, jednak po kilku szklankach ognistej język jej się rozwiązał, a z ust zaczął wypływać potok słów. Opowiadała o tym jak wyglądało jej życie z Harrym po zakończeniu szkoły, jak Potter był bezgranicznie zakochany w pannie Weasley, jak planował ich wspólne życie, marzył o niewielkim domu z ogródkiem i gromadkę dzieci. Byli tacy szczęśliwi. Ale kilka miesięcy temu wszystko uległo zmianie. Harry zostawał coraz dłużej w pracy, do domu wracał późno. Mówiła o tym, że nie potrafili już normalnie ze sobą rozmawiać, za każdym razem kończyło się to kłótnią. O tym, że oddalili się od siebie i o swoich podejrzeniach. Zabini przez cały czas słuchał kobiety i jej nie przerywał. Zastanawiał się co się stało, że Złoty Chłopiec, wzór dla wielu tak się zmienił i nie potrafi uszczęśliwić ukochanej. Fakt, on też często krzywdził kobiety, ale żadnej nigdy niczego nie obiecywał. Ginny natomiast czuła się o wiele lepiej, kiedy powiedział o wszystkim mężczyźnie.  
\- Dzięki Zabini – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do bruneta.  
\- Za co? – zdziwił się ciemnoskóry.  
\- Za to, że mnie wysłuchałeś – upiła łyk bursztynowego płynu.  
\- Nie ma sprawy – puścił jej oczko – Przeprasza – dodał.  
\- Słucham? – Ginny nie rozumiała.  
\- Że wrzuciłem cię do basenu, gdybym wie… - nie dane mu jednak było dokończyć.  
\- Spokojnie, nie widziałeś – uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco.  
\- Myślałem, że będziesz zła, bo Hermiona wyglądała jakby miała nas za chwilę rozszarpać – panna Weasley słysząc słowa mężczyzny zaśmiała się.  
\- No tak, Hermiona, czasami przesadza i traktuje mnie jak małe dziecko. Faktycznie była zła, słyszałam jak się czepiała Malfoya.  
\- Nigdy nie chciałaś się nauczyć pływać?  
\- Chcieć, chciałam, ale kiedy nie czuję gruntu pod nogami zaczynam panikować.  
\- Panikować?  
\- Tak, jak byłam mała Bill i Charlie zabrali mnie razem z pozostałymi braćmi nad jezioro na kilka dni. Znajdował się tam niewielki pomost, na którym bardzo lubiłam siedzieć. Podczas tego wyjazdu Charlie obiecał nauczyć mnie pływać, ale przez bliźniaków nigdy do tego nie doszło.  
\- Dlaczego przez bliźniaków?  
\- Siedziałam na pomoście, w pewnym momencie zawołał mnie George, podniosłam się i odwróciłam chcąc iść do niego, jednak za mną czaił się Fred w jakiejś paskudnej masce. Wystraszył mnie. Cofnęłam się do tyłu, przez co się potknęłam, straciłam równowagę i wpadłam do wody. Nie umiałam pływać, więc zaczęłam tonąć. Z powodu braku powietrza straciłam przytomność. Bliźniacy widząc, że się nie wynurzam, przerazili się. Wszystko z daleka widział Charlie, który podobno natychmiast ruszył mi na ratunek. Obudziłam się dopiero na lądzie, od tej pory boję się głębokiej wody i nie umiem przełamać tego lęku. Natomiast bliźniakom porządnie się oberwało od Billa i Charliego, mieli jednak szczęście, że nie powiedzieli o tym rodzicom. Jakby mama się dowiedziała to… wolę nie myśleć jakby się to dla nich skończyło – ruda cicho się zaśmiała – W każdym razie po tym zdarzeniu Fred i George rzadko, kiedy mnie robili mi kawały, a jeśli już to zawsze dopilnowali, aby nic mi się nie stało.  
\- Skoro tak bardzo boisz się głębokości, to ja pomogę przezwyciężyć ci ten lęk i nauczę cię pływać – Blaise wypiął dumnie pierś, a na jego twarzy malowała się powaga. Dziewczyna widząc to zaśmiała się, a jej wesoły śmiech rozniósł się po całym pomieszczeniu.  
\- Co się tak śmieszy – brunet zrobił oburzoną minę i zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Chcesz mnie nauczyć pływać? – spytała ocierając łzy śmiechu.  
\- Oczywiście, widzę cię tu w piątek po południu i bierzemy się za lekcję.  
\- Niby dlaczego miałby się na to zgodzić?  
\- A dlaczego nie? Nie ufasz mi? Hermiona tu będzie i będzie nas mieć na oku. No weź, nie daj się prosić? Nie chcesz przełamać lęku i nauczyć się pływać?  
Dziewczyna się zamyśliła. Zastanawiała się nad propozycją Blaisa. Z jednej strony faktycznie chciałaby się przełamać i nauczyć pływać, ale z drugiej panicznie się bała i dodatkowo, nie do końca ufała mężczyźnie. Jednak jedno zdanie Diabła pomogło podjąć decyzje.  
\- Czyżby gryfon tchórzył? – zakpił.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie – oburzyła się panna Weasley – W piątek się widzimy.

*****

Przez zasłonięte w oknach zasłony, gdzieniegdzie, przebijały się promienie porannego słońca. Kilka złotych pasków zatrzymało się na twarzy blondwłosego mężczyzny. Po chwilę jego powieki się podniosły odsłaniając stalowe tęczówki. Nieprzytomnym wzrokiem rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, w pierwszej chwili nie bardzo wiedząc gdzie się znajduje. Dopiero, kiedy przypomniał sobie wydarzenia z poprzedniego dnia zrozumiał skąd się tu wziął. Kiedy próbował się podnieść poczuł na sobie ciężar, który mu to uniemożliwił. Podniósł lekko głowę i ujrzał burzę brązowych loków, rozrzuconych na jego torsie, a do jego nozdrzy doszedł zapach kobiety. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i chodź mógłby tak leżeć jeszcze dłużej, to obolały kark i świadomość, że musi iść do pracy, spowodowało, że postanowił obudzić małżonkę.  
\- Hermiona – delikatnie potrząsnął kobietą – Hermiona, wstawaj.  
\- Jeszcze chwilę – odpowiedziała, wtulając się w blondyna jeszcze bardziej, jakby był poduszką.  
\- Hermiona, spóźnisz się do pracy – powiedział, powstrzymując śmiech.  
\- Co? – gwałtownie podniosła głowę i nieprzytomnym wzrokiem spojrzała na męża.  
\- Wstawaj, musimy się zbierać – po twarzy blondyna błąkał się uśmiech.  
\- Czemu tu spaliśmy? – spytała schodząc z Draco i przeciągając się.  
\- Musieliśmy zasnąć podczas oglądania filmu, a Diabeł i Ruda zamiast nas obudzić to pozwolili nam spać na tej nie wygodnej kanapie – Malfoy wstał, rozcierając sobie obolały kark.  
\- A oni gdzie? – Hermiona ruszyła z mężem w stronę wyjścia.  
\- Pewnie poszli spać do siebie – wyszli na korytarz i skierowali się w stronę sypialni. Po drodze mijali pokój Ginny, więc Hermiona postanowiła tam zaglądnąć. Otworzyła powoli drzwi i wsunęła przez nie głowę rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, po chwili zamknęła je, a na jej twarzy gościł dziwny wyraz.  
\- Co się stało – blondyn zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Nie wiem, czy to zobaczyłam to prawda, czy mam jakieś omamy – powiedziała, spoglądając kontem okna na wejście do pokoju gościnnego. Zdziwiony Malfoy podszedł do drzwi i gwałtownie je otwierając wszedł do środka. To, co zobaczył zszokowało go. Na wielkim łożu spał jego najlepszy kupel, a w niego wtulona była drobna, ruda kobieta.  
\- Czy ty widzisz to samo, co ja? – obok blondyna pojawiła się jego żona, mężczyzna nic nie odpowiedział tylko pokiwał głową. Nagle Ginny zaczęła się poruszać, a po chwili jej oczy się otworzyły ukazując brązowe tęczówki. Przetarła oczy piąstkami, jak małe dziecko, kilkakrotnie zamrugała i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na państwu Malfoy.  
\- Cześć – uśmiechnęła się promienie – co to za dziwne miny? – zaśmiała się, jednak kiedy podążyła za spojrzeniem przyjaciółki, które przeszło z rudej dziewczyny, na bok i zobaczyła z kim leży w łóżku, gwałtownie odsunęła się od bruneta, przez co spadła z miękkiego materaca. Huk, spowodowany upadkiem panny Weasley obudził Blaise.  
\- Co jest? – przeciągnął się, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.  
\- Co ty robiłeś w moim łóżku? – usłyszał pisk rudej dziewczyny, której głowa wystawała teraz nad materac.  
\- Kochanie, jak możesz zapomnieć o tym co się wydarzyło w nocy – na twarzy Diabła pojawił się łobuzerski uśmiech.  
\- C-co ty wygadujesz, n-nic się nie wydarzyło – odpowiedziała lekko spanikowana kobieta.  
\- Jesteś pewna?  
\- T-tak.  
\- Mogę wiedzieć, o co tu chodzi?  
Młody Malfoy postanowił w końcu zepsuć zabawę kumplowi.  
\- O nic, tylko się drażnię, ale ty oczywiście musiałeś wszystko zepsuć – ciemnoskóry zrobił naburmuszoną minę jak małe dziecko.  
\- Dobra, koniec tej zabawy. Ruszcie się, bo za chwilę musimy z Draco iść do pracy, a po tym co tu zobaczyliśmy tym bardziej nie zostawimy was tu samych – zaśmiała się Hermiona wycofując się z pokoju i ciągnąc za sobą blondyna.

*****

Młoda pani Malfoy krzątała się po kuchni. Postawiła wodę, po czym sięgnęła do szafki gdzie znajdowały się filiżanki. Wyciągnęła cztery i wsypała do nich kawę. Kiedy się odwróciła ujrzała w drzwiach swoją rudą przyjaciółkę.  
\- Hej Ginny – uśmiechnęła się promiennie do dziewczyny – Nie pytam się jak się spało, bo domyślam się, że dobrze – zażartowała.  
\- Nie dobijaj mnie – mruknęła siadając przy kuchennej wyspie.  
\- Co jest? – szatynka spytała się zalewając kawę w filiżankach i podała jedną pannie Weasley.  
\- Zgodziłam się, aby Blaise nauczył mnie pływać – powiedziała wpatrując się w czarną, parującą ciesz.  
\- Co? – Hermiona słysząc to o mało nie wypluła swojego napoju.  
\- To co słyszałaś – bąknęła.  
\- Jakim cudem zgodziłaś się? Nigdy nikomu na to nie pozwoliłaś, nawet Harremy – szatynka wpatrywała się szeroko otwartymi oczyma w młodszą dziewczynę.  
\- Stwierdził, że jestem tchórzem, po za tym wypity alkohol też miał w tym swój udział.  
Pani Malfoy nie skomentowała tego, tylko cicho się zaśmiała.  
\- Miona, mam prośbę – ruda spojrzała błagalnym wzrokiem na przyjaciółkę.  
\- Jaką? – spojrzała na nią z zainteresowaniem.  
\- Zabini kazał mi się stawić u was w piątek na lekcję pływania, dlatego proszę cię bądź tam z nami. Nie ukrywam, że trochę boję się tego i durnych pomysłów Blaise, ale jeśli przy nas będziesz to będę czuła się pewniej.  
\- Dobrze.  
\- Dziękuję – Ginny rzuciła się szatynce na szyję.

*****

\- Ginny, odwieźć cię? – szatynka spojrzała na przyjaciółkę, kiedy czworo młodych czarodziei opuszczało Malfoy Manor.  
\- Jas… - zaczęła, ale nie pozwolono jej dokończyć.  
\- Ja odwiozę wiewiórkę – wtrącił się Blaise i chwytając dziewczynę za rękę i pociągnął w stronę swojego samochodu – No co, wy macie nie po drodze, a mi się nigdzie nie śpieszy – dodał, kiedy zauważył, że dwie kobiety wpatrują się w niego zdziwionym wzrokiem. Po chwili każdy wsiadł do swojego samochodu i wyjeżdżając po za teren rezydencji, włączyli się do ruchu drogowego.  
\- Nie musisz mnie odwozić – po kilku minutach męczącej ciszy panna Weasley postanowiła się odezwać.  
\- Wiem, ale chcę – na twarzy bruneta ukazał się łobuzerski uśmiech – może znowu dowiem się o tobie czegoś ciekawego.  
Dziewczyna cicho westchnęła.  
\- Dobra, wiesz co, ja chyba się teleportuję - powiedział wpatrując się w przestrzeń, która znajdowała się za przednią szybą okna pojazdu - Zatrzymaj się - zaczęła odpinać pasy, jednak mężczyzna nie planował wypuścić rudej dziewczyny z samochodu.  
\- Siedź spokojnie i nie marudź. Tylko żartowałem – wzrok Diabła cały czas był skupiony na drodze – Wypuszczę cię dopiero pod twoim domem.  
\- Jesteś niemożliwy – pokręciła głową, starając się zachować poważny wyraz twarzy, jednak błąkał się po niej delikatny uśmiech. Reszta drogi zleciała im na zwykłej rozmowie, która nie dotyczyła niczego szczególnego. W końcu Zabini zatrzymał samochód przed domem byłej gryfonki.  
\- Dzięki, za podwiezienie – uśmiechnęła się do mężczyzny, po czym otworzyła drzwi samochodu.  
\- Pamiętaj o piątku – na twarzy ciemnoskórego pojawił się zadziorny uśmiech – Pamiętaj, że wiem gdzie mieszkasz i przyjadę po ciebie jeśli się nie stawisz – puścił oczko Ginny, która lekko zbladła, przypominając sobie na co się zgodziła. Nie była wstanie nic odpowiedzieć, więc tylko pokiwała głową na znak, że rozumie. Uśmiechnęła się słabo zamykając drzwi pojazdu. Poczekała, aż czarny samochód zniknie za zakrętem, podeszła do furtki, którą otworzyła z cichym skrzypnięciem i ruszyła w stronę drzwi wejściowych do domu. Przekroczyła próg i od razu skierowała się do salonu. Jakie było jej zdziwienie, kiedy zastała tam swojego chłopaka.  
\- Harry? – mężczyzna słysząc głos dziewczyny podniósł głowę i spojrzał na swoją ukochaną.  
\- Gdzie byłaś? – jego głos był srogi.  
\- U Hermiony, nocowałam tam.  
\- Na pewno? O ile dobrze widziałem to za kierownicą samochodu, z którego wysiadłaś siedział Zabini – jego wzrok wyrażał złość.  
\- Też był w Malfoy Manor i zaproponował, że mnie odwiezie, bo Hermiona i Draco śpieszyli się do pracy, a nasz dom jest nie po drodze – tłumaczyła się dziewczyna.  
\- Po co w ogóle nocowałaś u Malfoya?  
\- A co?! – ruda wybuchła - Miałam kolejną noc spędzić sama w domu?! Odwiedziłam wczoraj Hermionę, która mi zaproponowała, abym została u nich – ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział już spokojniej.  
Potter nic nie odpowiedział, tylko cały czas wpatrywał się w pannę Weasley.

\- Po za tym – Ginny kontynuowała – to ja powinnam prowadzić przesłuchanie, a nie ty!  
\- Przesłuchanie? – na twarzy bruneta pojawiło się zaskoczenie – Co masz na myśli?  
\- Gdzie byłeś w niedzielę i wczoraj?! – jej brązowe tęczówki, utkwione w mężczyźnie, zdawały się przenikać go na wylot.  
\- Przecież dobrze wiesz, byłem w pra…  
\- Tylko nie mów mi, że byłeś w pracy – przerwała mu kobieta – Wiem, że to nie prawda, byłam wczoraj w Ministerstwie i dowiedziałam się, że wziąłeś dwa dni urlopu i dopiero jutro masz zamiar się pojawić.  
Panna Weasley widziała jak na twarzy jej chłopaka pojawiła się lekka panika. Stał pośrodku salonu, jego zielone tęczówki były utkwione w młodej kobiecie, która intensywnie wpatrywała się w mężczyznę, czekając na jego odpowiedź.  
\- Ginny, to nie tak – w końcu Wybraniec postanowił się odezwać – Wiem, że stawia mnie to w złym świetle, ale daj mi to wytłumaczyć.  
\- A więc słucham – odpowiedziała siadając na fotelu. Harry usiadł na kanapie, wziął kilka głębszych wdechów i spojrzał na dziewczynę.  
\- Ginny, w niedzielę faktycznie byłem w pracy, miałem coś pilnego do załatwienia, natomiast wczoraj załatwiałem sprawy związane z wyjazdem, a dzisiejszy dzień chcę poświę… - nie dokończył.  
\- Zaraz, zaraz – ruda przerwała chłopakowi – jaki wyjazd?  
\- Gin, dostałem propozycję pracy w Australii. Chcą tam otworzyć specjalny odział, zajmujący się poważniejszymi i trudniejszymi przypadkami, niż dostają aurorzy. Dlatego tak często zostawałem po godzinach w pracy, żeby zakończyć wszystkie sprawy tutaj.  
\- Kiedy zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć? – głos kobiety był zimny, jej oczy także wyrażały chłód oraz wściekłość.  
\- Mówiłem ci – odparł lekko poirytowany.  
\- Nie, nie mówiłeś – Ginny także traciła cierpliwość.  
\- Mówiłem, powiedziałaś mi, że to wspaniale, że będę mógł się rozwijać. To było w ten sam dzień, co Hermiona oznajmiła nam, że ma zamiar wyjść za Malfoya.  
Panna Weasley na chwilę się skupiła. Faktycznie, Harry coś wspominał, ale…  
\- Ok, wspominałeś, ale zapomniałaś dodać jednego istotnego szczegółu – zmrużyła groźnie oczy – NIC NIE WSPOMINAŁEŚ O WYJEŹDZIE DO AUSTRALII! – krzyknęła.  
\- Musiało mi to umknąć – mruknął zawstydzony chłopak.  
\- UMKNĄĆ? – ruda wpadła w furię – UMKNĄĆ? CHCESZ WYJECHAĆ I MNIE TU ZOSTAWIĆ, I MÓWISZ, ŻE TEN SZCZEGÓŁ CI UMKNĄŁ?  
\- Nie chcę cię tu zostawić, myślałem, że pojedziesz ze mną – Wybraniec próbował się bronić.  
\- WYJECHAĆ?! CHCESZ, ŻEBYM Z TOBĄ WYJECHAŁA?! – dziewczyna miotała się po salonie – A MOŻE NA POCZĄTEK MNIE OŚWIECISZ, KIEDY WYJEŻDŻASZ?!  
\- Za miesiąc – mruknął lekko przestraszony, zachowaniem ukochanej, Harry.  
\- ZA MIESIĄC? DOPIERO TERAZ MÓWISZ MI O WYJEŹDZIE, KTÓRY MA BYĆ ZA MIESIĄC. I CO? MYŚLISZ, ŻE Z DNIA NA DZIEŃ WSZYSTKO RZUCĘ, KAWIARNIĘ, PRZYJACIÓŁ, RODZINĘ I WYJADĘ Z TOBĄ DO AUSTRALII?  
Brunet cały czas siedział i wpatrywał się w rudą kobietę. Wiedział, że to jego wina, jego niedopatrzenie, ale co w tej chwili powinien zrobić? Sam nie wiedział, nie chciał się rozstawać z Ginny, ale dziewczyna dała mu jasno do zrozumienia, że nie chce wyjeżdżać.  
\- Ginny, przepraszam. To wszystko moja wina. Mimo to, bardzo bym chciał, żebyś ze mną pojechała. Kocham cię i nie chcę cię stracić. Wyjechalibyśmy tylko na kilka lat. Trzeba stworzyć zespoły, przygotować je, wyłonić z nich ich kierowników i jak wszystko by się rozwinęło, wrócilibyśmy do Londynu – mężczyzna podszedł do ukochanej i obejmując jej twarz w swoje dłonie spojrzał prosto w brązowe tęczówki. Dziewczyna spoglądając w zielony oczy bruneta uspokoiła się i już nie krzyczała.  
\- Przepraszam Harry, ale ja nie chcę stąd wyjeżdżać. Może gdybyś powiedział mi o tym kilka miesięcy temu, to moja decyzja byłaby inna, ale na ten moment, muszę odmówić.  
\- Czyli to koniec, tak?  
\- Nie wiem Harry, możemy spróbować ze związkiem na odległość i może za jakiś czas, dołączę do ciebie, ale pytanie czy to się uda.  
\- Kocham cię i jeśli ty chcesz zostać tutaj, to ja jestem gotów zaryzykować. A ty? – w oczach Wybrańca można było dostrzec nadzieję.  
\- Możemy spróbować, a jak moja kawiarnia się rozwinie i uda mi się znaleźć godne zastępstwo za mnie, to przyjadę do Australii.  
Potter słysząc słowa ukochanej, delikatnie się do niej uśmiechnął, a na jej ustach złożył czuły pocałunek.  
\- Kocham cię Gin.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermiona siedziała przy swoim biurku pochylona nad jakimiś dokumentami. Jej współpracownik robił to samo. Nikt się nie odzywał. Jedyny hałas wywoływany był szelestem kartek. W pewnym momencie ten spokój został zakłócony przez pukanie do drzwi. Osoba stojąca za nimi, nie czekając na zaproszenie wtargnęła do środka. Okazało się, że był to John Danver, dyrektor ich departamentu. Był to niewysoki, tęgi mężczyzna. Miał około 60 lat, a na jego pomarszczonej twarzy widniał dobrotliwy uśmiech.  
\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się wesoło z pracownikami, po czym usiadł na jednym z krzeseł.  
\- Dzień dobry, dyrektorze – młodzi czarodzieje odpowiedzieli pracodawcy.  
\- Słuchajcie, mam do was sprawę. Jutro rozpoczyna się konferencja międzynarodowego czarodziejstwa. Jak wiecie odbywa się ona co roku i ma na celu umocnienie więzi z Ministerstwami Magii w innych krajach oraz przedstawienie co od ostatniej konferencji udało nam się osiągnąć, zmienić, w naszym kraju. Chciałbym, żeby wasza dwójka tam się pojawiła.  
\- My? – szatynka spojrzała zaskoczona na przełożonego.  
\- Tak, wiem, że późno wam o tym mówię. Miały jechać bliźniaczki Patil, ale nagle wyskoczyły im jakieś rodzinne sprawy i nie są w stanie się tam pojawić. Więc jak?  
\- A gdzie ta konferencja się odbywa?  
\- W Nowym Jorku. Jutro rano macie samolot, powrót w piątek przed południem. To jak pojedziecie?  
\- Nies… - zaczęła Hermiona, ale Joe jej przerwał.  
\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział brunet, Danver uśmiechnął się szeroko i żegnając się z podwładnymi opuścił ich gabinet. Dziewczyna od razy przeniosła spojrzenie z drzwi na swojego współpracownika.  
\- No, co? – mężczyzna spojrzał zdziwiony na przyjaciółkę – Zrobiłem coś nie tak?  
\- Dlaczego odpowiedziałeś za nas oboje?  
\- Myślałem, że chcesz jechać. Kiedyś wspominałaś, że chciałabyś wziąć udział w takim spotkaniu.  
\- Bo chcę, ale… - zaczęła nagle się powstrzymując. Przypominała sobie, że nie może powiedzieć Joe, dlaczego ma wątpliwości co do wyjazdu.  
Jeśli Draco dowie się, że musi z dnia na dzień wyjechać i to z Joe, nie będzie zadowolony i prawdopodobnie wszystko skończy się kolejną kłótnią. Co powinna zrobić. Jej przełożony myśli, że pojedzie. Ona sama chce jechać, ale Draco…  
\- Ale co? – rozmyślania dziewczyny zostały przerwane, przez mężczyznę.  
\- Po prostu obiecałam coś przyjaciółce, ale najwyżej to przełożę – wymigała się szybko kobieta. Faktycznie obiecała Ginny, że będzie pilnować ją podczas nauki pływania, ale do tego czasu zdąży wrócić do Londynu.  
\- Dobra, skończyłam wszystko na dzisiaj, także wychodzę wcześniej – powiedziała podnosząc się z krzesła – Muszę się jeszcze spakować – dodała uśmiechając się do bruneta, po czym opuściła pomieszczenie.

*****

Nareszcie wybiła 16.00 i Draco Malfoy mógł zakończyć swoją pracę na dziś. Miał dość już tych wszystkich papierów. Przez trzy tygodnie nieobecności, nieźle się tego nazbierało. Podniósł się z fotela i chowając dokumenty do szafki, opuścił gabinet. Po około 30 minutach wysiadł z samochodu przed Malfoy Manor. Cieszył się, że już jest w domu. Chciał zobaczyć Hermioną, poczuć smak jej usta, jej zapach. Zobaczyć jej czekoladowe oczy i spędzić dzisiejszy wieczór tylko z nią. Wszedł do salonu, ale nikogo tam nie zastał. Zerknął do kuchni, jadalni, biblioteki, na taras, ale nigdzie nie było pani Malfoy. Ostatnią możliwością była ich sypialnie, więc nie zwlekając ruszył schodami na piętro. W końcu dotarł pod drzwi. Otworzył je i przekroczył próg, jednak, gdy tylko zobaczył, co robi jego żona, gwałtownie się zatrzymał. Hermiona właśnie chowała do walizki szary sweterek. Przez głowę mężczyzny przeleciała tylko jedna myśl „ Wyprowadza się”. Kobieta podniosła głowę z nad niej i jej czekoladowe tęczówki spotkały się ze stalowymi oczami jej męża.  
\- Cześć – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, po czym odwróciła się do niego plecami i podeszła do szafy.  
\- Co ty robisz? – głos mężczyzny zabrzmiał szorstko i tak jakby… groźnie?  
\- Nie widzisz pakuję się – odpowiedział wyciągając z szafy kolejne ubrania.  
\- To widzę, ale po co?  
\- Wysyłają mnie jutro, razem z Joe na konferencję, do Nowego Jorku, wrócę w piątek – kątem oka niepewnie spoglądała na męża.  
\- Aha… – powiedział z ulgą blondyn, jednak po chwili dotarła do niego z kim ma jego żona wyjechać – Co? Z kim jedziesz?  
\- Z Joe – odpowiedziała niepewnie.  
\- Nie ma mowy, nigdzie nie jedziesz – warknął.  
\- Przestań, dobrze? – kobieta była zdenerwowana, Draco znowu zaczynał – Dobrze wiesz, że pomiędzy mną, a nim do niczego nie dojdzie.  
\- Mimo to nie chcę, żebyś z nim jechała. Po za tym mieliśmy umowę – wściekłe spojrzenie stalowych oczu było cały czas utkwione w pani Malfoy – Widujesz się z nim tylko w pracy, dzięki czemu, ani ty, ani on nie straci posady.  
\- Ale to jest wyjazd służbowy, będziemy w pracy, więc umowa nie jest złamana.  
\- Będzie, jeśli będziesz z nim przebywać w swoim czasie wolnym.  
\- Daj już spokój, to tylko przyjaciel. Mam już tego dość! – warknęła zamykając walizkę.  
\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Nie ufam temu całemu Joe i nie podoba mi się, że się koło ciebie kręci.  
\- To już twój problem – wzrok szatynki utkwiony był w stalowych tęczówkach jej męża – Ja mu ufam i wiem, że nic nie zrobi bez mojej zgody. Jadę jutro do Nowego Jorku, a ty mnie nie powstrzymasz.  
\- W takim razie jadę z tobą – na jego twarzy pojawił się kpiący uśmiech.  
\- Co? Chyba zwariowałeś. Zostajesz w domu i nawet nie myśl o tym, aby ruszyć za mną.  
\- W takim razie ty też zostajesz – warknął – Wybieraj, jadę z tobą, lub ty zostajesz ze mną.  
\- Zachowujesz się jak dziecko. Nie chcesz mnie puścić na delegację tylko dla tego, że ma ze mną jechać Joe. To nie jest normalne.  
\- Może i nie jest, ale nie życzę sobie abyś z nim jechała! – zbliżył się do żony.  
\- A ja sobie nie życzę, abyś kierował moim życiem – jej czekoladowe tęczówki ciskały gromami.  
\- Mam tą sprawę załatwić z Danverem? – blondyn nie dawał za wygraną.  
\- Nawet nie próbuj – wycedziła przez zęby – inaczej zrobię coś, co jeszcze bardziej ci się nie spodoba, a ty nie będziesz mógł z tym nic zrobić – chwyciła rączkę walizki i opuściła sypialnię.  
\- Co ty robisz, gdzie idziesz? – Malfoy dogonił szatynkę i zastąpił jej drogę.  
\- Znając twój upór, nawet moja groźba cię nie powstrzyma. Więc, żeby mieć pewność, że jutro polecę do Nowego Jorku, przenocuję dzisiaj gdzie indziej – wyminęła męża i ruszyła schodami w dół. Kiedy wyszła przed rezydencję poczuła mocne szarpnięcie za rękę i ujrzała blondyna.  
\- Nigdzie nie idziesz – warknął.  
\- Przekonamy się – wyrwała się mężczyźnie i zanim Draco zdążył ją ponownie złapać, teleportowała się pod dom przyjaciółki. Zadzwoniła na dzwonek i cierpliwie czekała, aż ktoś jej otworzy. Usłyszała jak ktoś zbiega po schodach i po chwili drzwi się otworzyły i stanęła w nich ruda osóbka, ubrana jedynie w krótki, satynowy szlafrok.  
\- Hermiona? – panna Weasly nie kryła zdziwienia.  
\- Cześć Ginny – uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny – Mogę wejść?  
\- Jasne – młodsza z przyjaciółek odsunęła się i przepuściła panią Malfoy – Co się stało? – spytała prowadząc kobietę do salonu i zerkając na jej bagaż.  
\- Pokłóciłam się z Malfoyem – westchnęła.  
\- Wyprowadziłaś się od niego? – na twarzy rudej pojawiło się zdumienie.  
\- Nie, mam wyjazd służbowy i to o niego pokłóciłam się z Draco. Nie podoba mu się to, że jadę z Joe. Mam prośbę, mogła… - w tym momencie jej wypowiedź została przerwana przez bruneta w okularach, który pojawił się w pomieszczeniu. Hermiona spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na przyjaciela, który miał na sobie tylko dresowe spodnie. Nie spodziewała się go w domu.  
\- Hermiona? – twarz Harrego rozjaśnił uśmiech. Mężczyzna od razu podszedł do przyjaciółki i mocno ją do siebie przytulił. Szatynka domyślając się co przed chwilą miało miejsce pomiędzy jej przyjaciółmi postanowiła już wyjść, aby spragnieni siebie kochankowie mogli się sobą nacieszyć.  
\- Wiecie co, ja już pójdę – powiedział odsuwając się od chłopaka i chwytając za rączkę walizki.  
\- Co? Już? Dopiero przyszłaś – ruda spojrzała zdziwiona na szatynkę – Miałaś jakąś prośbę.  
\- To już nieaktualne, w końcu macie czas dla siebie i nie chcę wam przeszkadzać.  
\- Miona, daj spokój. Zostań, ja i tak muszę na chwilę wyjść, więc dotrzymasz towarzystwa Ginny – Potter pocałował ukochaną w policzek i zniknął na schodach prowadzących na górę.  
\- Siadaj – ruda dziewczyna wskazała na kanapę i sama usiadła naprzeciwko przyjaciółki – Co jest?  
\- Mogę dzisiaj u was nocować? Nie chcę sprawiać kłopotu, ale nie mogę nocować w domu, bo jeszcze wpadnie Draco do głowy jakiś durny pomysł z powodu, którego nie pojadę jutro do Nowego Jorku. Do rodziców też nie mogę iść, nie chcę, żeby wiedzieli, że Malfoy nie znosi moich kontaktów z innymi facetami.  
\- Jasne, że możesz zostać – panna Weasley uśmiechnęła się do Hermiony.  
\- Dzięki, a teraz ty opowiadaj. Widzę, że z Harrym już wszystko dobrze.  
\- No, można tak powiedzieć, chociaż… - Ginny opowiedział przyjaciółce o kłótni z Wybrańcem. O jego wyjeździe i tym, że planują mimo to spróbować z związku na odległość, a kto wie, może za jakiś czas panna Weasley dołączy do ukochanego.

*****

\- Dzień dobry – Joe podszedł razem z Hermiona do recepcji i uśmiechnął się uroczo do kobiety stojącej za kontuarem – Przybyliśmy na konferencję.  
\- Dzień dobry, jakie nazwiska? – odwzajemniła uśmiech bruneta.  
\- Malfoy i Bilis - recepcjonistka zerknęła na ekran komputer i po chwili się ponownie odezwała.  
\- Tak, 47 piętro, pokoje 4762 i 4763 – podała młodym czarodziejom klucze i dwa informatory – a tu są informacje dotyczące zjazdu – dodała.  
Hermiona i Joe ruszyli w stronę windy i po kilku minutach dotarli do swoich pokoi. Szatynka przekroczyła próg i znalazła się w niewielkim saloniku. Ściany miały delikatny śliwkowy odcień. Na środku rozłożony był szary, puchowy dywan, na którym stała biała skurzana kanapa i dwa fotele, a pomiędzy nimi znajdował się niewielki szklany stolik, na którym stał różowy storczyk. Naprzeciwko wejścia cała ściana była ze szkła, za nią rozciągał się widok, na Nowy Jork. Po prawej znajdowały się drzwi prowadzące zapewne do sypialni, natomiast po lewej, na ścianie wisiał telewizor, a obok stał barek. Hermion a przeszła przez pomieszczenie i weszła do sypialni, która była w podobnych kolorach jak salon, tylko tutaj ściany miały odcień szarości, natomiast wielkie białe łoże, było nakryte śliwkową narzutą. Za pomocą kilku machnięć różdżką rozpakowała bagaż i biorąc do ręki informator udała się do salonu. Usiadła na fotelu i zaczęła zapoznawać się z rozkładem dnia na czas pobytu tutaj.  
Miała teraz godzinę dla siebie, o 12:00 zaczynało się spotkanie, na którym każdy z przedstawicieli miał się podzielić co nowego, od ostatniej konferencji, dokonano w poszczególnych ministerstwach, jutro miała się odbyć druga cześć tego spotkania. Później do wieczora miała czas dla siebie, a następnego dnia oprócz konferencji, wieczorem odbywał się bankiet na zakończenie. Odłożyła informator i korzystając z faktu, ze ma jeszcze trochę czasu postanowiła się odświeżyć po podróży.

*****

Kolejny raz czyta to samo zdanie i kolejny raz nic z niego nie rozumie. Od rana Draco Malfoy nie mógł się na niczym skupić, warczał na wszystkich, nie potrafił się uspokoić. Był wściekły, na siebie i na swoją żonę, ale sam nie wiedział na kogo bardziej. Na siebie, za swoją głupotę i wywołanie kłótni z Hermioną, czy na nią za to, że pomimo jego sprzeciwu i tak pojechała z Joe na konferencję? I po co mu to było? Po co zaczynał? Przecież wiedział, że doprowadzi to do awantury. Z drugiej strony ona też powinna go zrozumieć. Co z tego, że są przyjaciółmi? Co z tego, że pani Malfoy nic do Joe nie czuje? Co z tego, że ona mu ufała? Pomimo tych wszystkich argumentów, blondyn dalej na samą myśl o przystojnym brunecie spędzającym czas z jego żoną, miał ochotę go zamordować. Hermiona była jego i żaden facet nie miał prawa się do niej zbliżać. Wiedział, że gdyby powiedział to szatynce zostałby spoliczkowany. Młoda pani Malfoy nienawidziła, kiedy Draco tak mówił. Wstał z fotela i podszedł do barku. Nalał sobie Ognistej Whisky i od razu wypił całą zawartość szklanki. Ponownie zasiadł za biurkiem i próbował się skupić na ważnych dokumentach, jednak w dalszym ciągu niezbyt mu to wychodziło.

*****

W końcu nastąpił koniec konferencji. Hermiona opuściła salę razem z Joe, po drodze rozmawiając na temat dzisiejszego spotkania. Przechodzili przez hol, kierując się w stronę windy, kiedy szatynka usłyszała jak męski głos z dziwnym akcentem, wymawia z delikatnym błędem jej imię. Spojrzała w tamtym kierunku i ujrzała mężczyznę o ziemistej cerze, zakrzywionym nosie i gęstych brwiach. Pomimo tego musiała przyznać, że był przystojny. Kobieta od razu go poznała.  
\- Wiktor! – krzyknęła i podbiegając do mężczyzny rzuciła mu się na szyję – Co ty tu robisz? – spytała, kiedy odsunęła się od przyjaciela.  
\- Tak jak ty, przyjechałem na konferencję.  
\- Nie widziałam cię.  
\- Siedziałem na samym końcu sali, a Bułgarię dopiero jutro prezentujemy.  
\- Już nie grasz w quidditcha?  
\- Już od dwóch lat. Postanowiłem zająć się czymś pewniejszym i odszedłem z drużyny.  
\- Miona? – Joe postanowił o sobie przypomnieć.  
\- Przepraszam – dziewczyna zwróciła uwagę na Bilisa – Wiktor poznaj mojego współpracownika Joe Bilis, Joe to mój znajomy Wiktor Krum.  
Mężczyźni wymienili się uściskiem dłoni, dodatkowo na twarzy młodszego z mężczyzn widniało niedowierzanie.  
\- Wiktor Krum? Ten Wiktor Krum? Najlepszy szukający na świecie?  
Były sportowiec zaśmiał się, widząc reakcję Joe.  
\- No nie wiem czy dalej jestem najlepszym szukającym, ale tak jestem TEN Wiktor Krum.  
W tym momencie do Wiktora podeszła niska, drobna brunetka. Powiedziała do niego kilka słów po bułgarsku i odeszła.  
\- Przepraszam, ale muszę już iść – uśmiechnął się przepraszająco – Do zobaczenia.  
Odwrócił się i odszedł, natomiast Hermiona i Joe ruszyli w stronę windy.  
\- Skąd znasz Kruma? – brunet odezwał się, kiedy jechali na swoje piętro.  
\- Poznałam go na czwartym roku w Hogwarcie. W tedy odbywał się Turniej Trójmagiczny. Wiktor reprezentował swój kraj. Zaprosił mnie na bal bożonarodzeniowy – szatynka uśmiechnęła się delikatnie na wspomnienie tamtych czasów – Później przez pewien czas ze sobą korespondowaliśmy, ale w końcu kontakt się urwał.

*****

W pierwszy dzień delegacji, podczas wolnego czasu Hermiona razem z Joe ruszyła pozwiedzać miasto z nadzieję, że Draco się o tym nie dowie. Wieczorem zatrzymali się w niewielkiej, ale przytulnej restauracji, aby zjeść kolację. Przez cały czas rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym. Do hotelu wrócili około 21.00. Obydwoje byli w bardzo dobrych humorach.  
\- Wejdziesz na chwilę – szatynka spojrzała, na swojego przyjaciela, kiedy zatrzymali się przed drzwiami jej pokoju.  
\- Jasne – oddał uśmiech i wszedł za przyjaciółką do środka. Rozsiadł się wygodnie na kanapie, a po chwili obok niego usiadła pani Malfoy, na niewielkim szklanym stoliczku kładąc butelkę wina i dwa kieliszki. Joe otworzył butelkę i rozlał bordową ciecz do kieliszków. Dalej wesoło rozmawiali, na każdy temat, jaki przyszedł im do głowy. W pewnym momencie zapadła chwila ciszy, podczas której mężczyzna przysunął się bliżej kobiety i nie do końca kontrolując swój język i czyny, po wpływem alkoholu, powiedział i zrobił coś czego nie powinien…  
\- Jesteś taka śliczna – wyszeptał, przerywając ciszę – Kocham cię, Miona – i nie czekając na reakcję dziewczyny, przygarnął ją do siebie i namiętnie pocałował. Młoda kobieta z całej siły odepchnęła od siebie bruneta i spoliczkowała.  
\- Wyjdź – jej głos był stanowczy i zimny. Zszokowany Joe siedział na kanapie wpatrując się w przyjaciółkę. Dopiero teraz do niego dotarło, to co powiedział i zrobił.  
\- Miona, ja…  
\- Wyjdź - ostry głos szatynki mu przerwał. Bilis już nic więcej nie mówiąc podniósł się z sofy i opuścił pokój dziewczyny. Następnego dnia Hermiona i Joe spotkali się dopiero przed salą konferencyjną. Mężczyzna od razu podszedł do szatynki, która próbowała odejść jak najdalej o niego. Brunet jednak był szybszy i złapał Hermione za nadgarstek.  
\- Hermiona, wysłuchaj mnie, proszę – spojrzał błagalnie w jej czekoladowe tęczówki – Przepraszam cię, nie powinienem tego robić. Błagam nie gniewaj się, obiecuję, że więcej tego nie zrobię. Wiesz co do ciebie czuję, po prostu wczoraj, po wpływem alkoholu nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Błagam cię, wybacz – ton głosu Joe był prawie, że płaczliwy. Kobieta nie była w stanie dłużej się obrażać i unikać przyjaciela.  
\- Joe, już dobrze. Nie gniewam się, ale musisz mieć na uwadze to, że na razie będę trzymała cię na dystans.  
\- Rozumiem – na twarzy bruneta pojawił się blady uśmiech.

*****

Szatynka stała w swoim pokoju, przed lustrem i dokonywała ostatnich poprawek. Za chwilę zaczynał się bankiet na zakończenie konferencji. Miała na sobie czarną, koronkową sukienkę, przed kolana z krótkim rękawkiem. Dekolt z przodu był niewielki, natomiast plecy miała praktycznie całe odsłonięte. Na nogi założyła beżowe szpili, a włosy upięła w niechlujnego koka. Zrobiła sobie delikatny makijaż, do uszu włożyła beżowe wkrętki, w kształcie kokardy i była gotowa. W tym momencie usłyszała pukanie do drzwi, podeszła do nich i otworzyła. Na korytarzu stał Joe.  
\- Pięknie wyglądasz – uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do przyjaciółki.  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- Idziemy?  
Kobieta tylko pokiwała głową i razem ruszyli w stronę windy.

*****

Bankiet trwał już od jakiejś godziny. Hermiona zapoznała się z wieloma czarodziejami i czarownicami z innych krajów. Cieszyła się, że może z nimi porozmawiać i dowiedzieć się jak wygląda magiczne życie w ich ojczyznach. W pewnym momencie postanowiła jednak wyjść na chwilę na taras i się przewietrzyć. Usiadła na kamiennym murku i wpatrywała się w gwiazdy. Niebo było dzisiaj wyjątkowo piękne. Wielki księżyc oświetlał swoimi promieniami ziemię, a tysiące gwiazd wiszących obok niego wspierały go w tym. W pewnym momencie uśmiechnęła się delikatnie na wspomnienie pewnej nocy, na Lazurowym Wybrzeżu, kiedy niebo było równie piękne jak dzisiaj. Hermionie udało się w tedy namówić Draco na spacer w świetle księżyca, po plaży. Spacerowali wzdłuż brzegu, by ostatecznie położyć się na pisku i wpatrywać w gwiazdy. Przez cały ten czas rozmawiali. Teraz pani Malfoy mogła stwierdzić, że to była najlepsza rozmowa z mężem, ze wszystkich, jakie odbyli. Blondyn wydawał się wtedy taki naturalny, szczery. Pamiętała jak promienie księżyca powodowały, że jego włosy wydawały się jeszcze jaśniejsze, prawie białe, a oczy zdawały się iskrzyć srebrnym blaskiem.  
Z zamyślenia, wyrwał szatynkę męski głos.  
\- Co jest?  
Hermiona lekko się wzdrygnęła, po czym odwróciła w stronę przybysza.  
\- Wiktor, wystraszyłeś mnie – spojrzała z naganą na przyjaciela.  
\- Przepraszam – uśmiechnął się do kobiety – Co tak myślisz?  
\- Nad niczym szczególnym – oddała z uśmiechem.  
\- Ślicznie dzisiaj wyglądasz, ogólnie bardzo wypiękniałaś od czasu, kiedy widziałem cię po raz ostatni – powiedział uważnie przyglądając się szatynce.  
\- Dziękuję – odparła, a na policzki kobiety wpłynął delikatny rumieniec.  
\- Hermiono mam pytanie – Krum zaczął lekko niepewnym głosem, natomiast dziewczyna spojrzała na mężczyznę z zainteresowaniem - Za kilka dni przyjadę do Londynu i tak sobie pomyślałem, może poszłabyś ze mną na kolację? – Wiktor spojrzał z nadzieją na przyjaciółkę – Wiesz, już od dawna chciałem do ciebie napisać. Dalej coś do ciebie czuję i nie potrafię o tobie zapomnieć.  
Pani Malfoy stała jak sparaliżowana słuchając tego co mówi jej mężczyzna. Była w ogromnym szoku. Przecież kontakt jej i Wiktora urwał się już dawno.  
\- Wiktor, przepraszam cię, ale nie mogę – spojrzała przepraszająco na mężczyznę – ja mam męża.  
Widziała jak w oczach i na twarzy mężczyzny pojawia się rozczarowanie pomieszane z zaskoczeniem.  
\- Męża? Gratuluję – starał się uśmiechnąć, ale zamiast tego wyszedł mu grymas – Kim jest ten szczęściarz?  
\- To… - Hermiona na moment się zawahał – Draco Malfoy.  
Kobieta widziała jak oczy jej przyjaciela robią się coraz większe.  
\- Malfoy? – warknął – Przez tyle lat cię gnębił. Nienawidziliście się. Jak to się stało, że za niego wyszłaś?  
Widziała, że mężczyzna jest zły.  
\- On się zmienił. Pogodziliśmy się, lepiej poznaliśmy i zakochaliśmy. Wiem, że to może wydawać się nie możliwe, ale jednak – próbowała oszukać Kruma, ale widziała, że nie jest przekonany.  
\- Znając Malfoya jakoś ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. Miałem przez jakiś czas z nim styczność. Jak cię skłonił do małżeństwa i w ogóle, po co chciał się z tobą ożenić?  
Ciemne tęczówki Bułgara przeszywały szatynkę. Czuła jak ją palą. Spuściła głowę nie mogła w tej chwili patrzeć na przyjaciela.  
\- Mam rację, prawda? Widzę to po twojej reakcji, wcale nie wyszłaś za Malfoya z miłości.  
\- Wiktor, nie mieszaj się w to. To moja i Draco sprawa. Jestem jego żoną i na razie to się nie zmieni – mówiąc to podniosła na niego wzrok. Mężczyzna westchnął.  
\- Powiedz mi tylko, czy Malfoy jest dla ciebie dobry.  
\- Tak – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do Bułgara. Mężczyzna oddał uśmiech, przytulił delikatnie Hermionę i z powrotem wszedł do zatłoczonej sali.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermiona z powrotem spojrzała na gwiazdy. Ruszył się delikatny wiatr, który targał kosmyki jej włosów. Nagle usłyszała jakiś szmer za sobą, odwróciła się i stanęła naprzeciwko przystojnego bruneta o oliwkowej cerze i zielonych oczach.  
\- Joe – szatynka uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciela, jednak twarz chłopaka wyrażał szok.  
\- Hermiono? To prawda? – spytał z nadzieję, że kobieta mu odpowie.  
\- Nie rozumiem – zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- To prawda, co mówił Krum? Ty i Malfoy się nienawidziliście? On zmusił cię do małżeństwa?  
Szok pojawił się na twarzy czekoladowookiej. W jej tęczówkach pojawił się strach, ale po chwili obudził się w niej gniew.  
\- Podsłuchiwałeś – warknęła.  
\- Odpowiedz mi – brunet nie dawał za wygraną – Czy to prawda, że nie kochasz Malfoya i jakoś przekonał cię do małżeństwa?  
\- Joe, powiem ci to samo co Wiktorowi, niech ta sprawa cię nie interesuje. To dotyczy mnie i Draco.  
\- JAK MAM SIĘ TYM NIE INTERESOWAĆ?! KOCHAM CIĘ, CHCĘ TWOJEGO SZCZĘŚCIA, WIESZ O TYM, A MIMO TO WOLISZ BYĆ W ZWIĄZKU Z KIMŚ, DO KOGO NIC NIE CZUJESZ I KTO NIC NIE CZUJE DO CIEBIE! – Bilis zaczął krzyczeć.  
\- SKĄD MOŻESZ TO WIEDZIEĆ?! – Hermiona odczuwała coraz większą złość – NIE MASZ ZIELONEGO POJĘCIA CO JEST POMIĘDZY MNĄ A DRACO!  
\- A więc powiedz mi – głos Joe był spokojniejszy – Kochasz go? Czy on kocha ciebie?  
\- To nie twój interes – dziewczyna również zaczynała się uspokajać, ale jej głos był chłodny – podobnie jak powód, dla którego poślubiłam Malfoya. Trzymaj się od tej sprawy jak najdalej!  
Wściekła ruszyła w stronę Sali, gdzie odbywał się bankiet. Była w połowie drogi, kiedy poczuła mocne szarpnięcie i została odwrócona w stronę bruneta.  
\- Miona, ja się po prostu o ciebie martwię – próbował się usprawiedliwić.  
\- Nie musisz, potrafię sama o siebie zadbać – warknęła, wyrwała się mężczyźnie i zniknęła w tłumie.

*****

Hermiona weszła do salonu w Malfoy Manor i odetchnęła z ulgą. Nareszcie w domu i nie musi znosić towarzystwa Joe. Przez cały powrót do domu panowała pomiędzy nimi nieprzyjemna atmosfera. Kobieta czuła jakby się w niej dusiła. Kilka razy brunet, próbował z nią porozmawiać, ale szatynka udawała, że go nie słyszy. W końcu zrezygnował.  
Pani Malfoy położyła na łóżku bagaż i za pomocą magii rozpakowała go. Ruszyła w stronę łazienki, z postanowieniem wzięcia kąpieli, która pomoże jej się odprężyć i zapomnieć o kłótni z przyjacielem. Już po kilku minutach zanurzyła się w przyjemnej, ciepłej wodzie. Od razu poczuła się lepiej. Jej mięśnie się rozluźniły, niestety kłopotliwe myśli dalej błądziły po jej głowie. Zastanawiała się, jak będzie wyglądało poniedziałkowe spotkanie jej i Joe w pracy. Nie wiedziała jak powinna się zachować. Dalej go ignorować, czy może wysłuchać? Pytanie, czy on w ogóle będzie próbował znowu z nią porozmawiać, jeśli nie to czy ona powinna zacząć rozmowę? Co powinna zrobić? Nie chciała się z nim kłócić, ale Joe też powinien uszanować jej decyzję i jej zaufać. Dała mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że traktuje go jak przyjaciela i nawet gdyby rozstała się z Mlafoyem to i tak nie będzie z Bilisem.  
Kiedy woda zrobiła się chłodna, wyszła z wanny i owinęła się ręcznikiem. Weszła do sypialni i spojrzała na zegarek, stojący na szafce nocnej. Była 12.30, Draco kończy pracę o 16.00, a Ginny i Blaise będą dopiero ok. 16.30. Postanowiła odwiedzić męża w pracy i dowiedzieć się, czy bardzo jest na nią zły, za wyjazd. Miała nadzieję, że jeśli się tam pokaże, zamiast czekać na jego powrót, Malfoy zmięknie i nie będzie się tak bardzo czepiał. Z tym zamiarem ruszyła w stronę szafy. Zastanawiała się co powinna ubrać. Tak jak przystało na lipiec, dzisiaj panował straszny upał, więc wyciągnęła z szafy lenią sukienkę, którą kupił jej Draco podczas podróży poślubnej. Do tego założyła białe sandałki, wzięła torebkę i opuściła rezydencję.

*****

Draco Malfoy siedział przy biurku, w swoim biurze i podobnie jak wcześniej dalej nie mógł się skupić. Co prawda dzisiaj Hermiona wracała z delegacji, ale podejrzewał, że po ich rozmowie, a raczej kłótni, przed wyjazdem, jego żona dalej będzie zła i każda próba wytłumaczenia, pogodzenia się może tylko pogorszyć sytuację. Zresztą on też był na nią zły i planował jej powiedzieć co myśli na temat jej wyjazdu, bez jego zgody. Oparł się wygodnie i odsunął głowę do tyłu. Zamknął oczy próbując zapomnieć o czekoladowych tęczówkach pani Malfoy, aby móc w końcu wrócić do pracy. W pewnym momencie usłyszał krzyk sekretarki dochodzący z za drzwi.  
\- Proszę pani, nie wolno! Dyrektor powiedział, że nie chce nikogo widzieć!  
Młody Malfoy już planował wstać z fotela i sprawdzić, co się dzieje, kiedy drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyły, a w pomieszczeniu pojawiła się kobieta, o której właśnie myślał.  
\- Cześć Draco – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.  
\- Przepraszam panie Malfoy, mówiłam, że nie wol… - zaczęła sekretarkę, która wpadła do gabinetu zaraz za panią Malfoy.  
\- Możesz odejść, Kate – powiedział.  
Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za kobietą, mężczyzna podniósł się z fotela i podszedł do swojej żony.  
\- Jak widzisz jestem cała. Nie uciekłam z Joe, ani on mnie nie porwał. Wróciłam do ciebie – zakpiła szatynka – Również do niczego pomiędzy nami nie doszło, wiec mam nadzieję, że teraz dostanę więcej swobody.  
Draco nic nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się cały czas w Hermionę. Po chwili przyciągnął ją do siebie i zachłannie pocałował. Na początku był zły, ale gdy tylko ją zobaczył, cała wściekłość zniknęła, a zamiast jej pojawiło się pragnienie. Pragnienie, które tylko jego żona mogła zaspokoić. Dziewczyna na początku zaskoczona, w końcu poddała się pocałunkowi, zanurzając dłonie w miękkich włosach męża. Była zdziwiona jego zachowaniem. Spodziewała się raczej kolejnej awantury, a tu proszę, taka niespodzianka.  
W końcu się od siebie odsunęli, Draco spojrzał w czekoladowe tęczówki żony, dostrzegając w nich wesołe iskierki. Iskierki, które tak uwielbiał.  
\- Tak w ogóle, po co przyszłaś? – usiadł na fotelu przy biurku.  
\- Myślałam, że się ucieszysz, że przyszłam do ciebie zaraz po powrocie, zważając na to, że rozstaliśmy się w kłótni – powiedziała podchodząc do męża.  
\- Oczywiście, że się cieszę – pociągnął za rękę dziewczynę, która usiadła mu na kolanach – Już myślałem, że znowu będę musiał znosić twoje fochy – zaśmiał się, po czym przylgnął do warg małżonki.  
\- No proszę – małżeństwo usłyszało dobrze im zanany męski głos – ja to mam szczęście, by natrafiać na takie momenty.  
Para spojrzała w tamtym kierunku i ujrzeli przystojnego, ciemnoskórego mężczyznę, a na jego twarzy widniał zadziorny uśmieszek.  
\- Blaise, naucz się w końcu pukać – warknął blondyn.  
\- Sorry Smoku, przyzwyczajenie – uśmiechnął się niewinnie.  
\- Po co tu przylazłeś? – spytał obojętnie.  
\- Stęskniłem się – w tym momencie Draco spojrzał na niego jak na wariata.  
\- Przecież, dopiero co wczoraj się widzieliśmy.  
\- A czy ja powiedziałem, że tęsknie za tobą? Stęskniłem się za Miona – uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. Podszedł do pary, wyciągnął szatynkę z objęć przyjaciela i się do niej przytulił.  
\- Puknij się w ten durny łeb – warknął Malfoy, dobrze wiedział, że Diabeł chce mu zrobić na złość – Może już wystarczy, przywitałeś się – dodał, kiedy Zabini dość długo nie wypuszczał ze swoich ramion jego żony.  
\- No już nie bądź taki zazdrosny – zadrwił brunet, uwalniając panią Malfoy – Dobra ja się zmywam gołąbeczki, wpadłem tylko przypomnieć, że dzisiaj odbędzie się u was lekcja pływania – skierował się w stronę wyjścia.  
\- Blaise, czekaj, ja też już pójdę – cmoknęła blondyna i ruszyła za jego kumplem – Widzimy się w domu - posłała ostatni uśmiech Draco i zamknęła drzwi.

*****

Kwiaty uwalniały swój cudowny, lekko odurzający zapach. Delikatny wietrzyk dawał uczucie orzeźwienia. Słońce posyłało swoje promienie ogrzewając ciało pani Malfoy, która leżała wygodnie wyłożona na leżaku. Mogło by się wydawać, że w tym momencie czuła się jak w raju i faktycznie by tak było, gdyby nie krzyki, pewnej rudowłosej kobiety, które roznosiły się po całym ogrodzie.  
\- ZABIERAJ ODE MNIE SWOJE BRUDNE ŁAPSKA! – Ginny siedziała na brzegu, a w oczach można było dostrzec chęć mordu.  
\- Przecież muszę cię podtrzymywać, żebyś nie tonęła – usprawiedliwiał się ciemnoskóry mężczyzna.  
\- ALE TO NIE ZNACZY, ŻE TWOJE ŁAPSKA MAJĄ CAŁY CZAS ZNAJDOWAĆ SIĘ NA MOIM TYŁKU!  
\- Dobra, przepraszam, już nie będę. Chodź – puścił do niej oczko.  
\- Ok, ale jeszcze raz to się powtórzy, a zakończę tą lekcję – warknęła, pozwalając, aby Blaise wciągnął ja do wody.  
\- Nareszcie – obok Hermiony pojawił się blondyn – mam nadzieję, że teraz spokój będzie trwał dłużej niż 5 sekund, mam już dość wrzasków rudej – rozsiadł się wygodnie na drugim leżaku.  
\- Też mam nadzieję. Obiecałam Ginny, że będę mieć na nich oko, ale jeśli dalej będzie tak wrzeszczeć, to w końcu sobie stąd pójdę – odpowiedziała uważnie przyglądając się poczynaniom bruneta i rudej.  
Panna Weasley leżała na wodzie, na brzuchu, trzymając za ręce Zabiniego i machała nogami jak do kraula. Po chwili jednak brunet, dał kobiecie deskę do nauki pływania i wytłumaczył jej, co ma zrobić. Ruda niepewnie spojrzała, na trzymany w dłoniach przedmiot. Jak coś tak niewielkiego i lekkiego pomoże jej utrzymać się na powierzchni wody. Ostatecznie wykonała polecenie „nauczyciela” i położyła się na brzuchu, wyciągając przed siebie ręce, w których była deska i zaczęła machać nogami, zaczynając płynąć.  
\- Świetnie Ginny – mężczyzna posłał jej szeroki uśmiech. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego i niepewnie się uśmiechnęła.  
Po około godzinie Blaise stwierdziła, że na dzień dzisiejszy już wystarczy lekcji i umówili się na inny termin. Pomógł rudej wydostać się na brzeg i sam wyszedł z wody.  
Hermiona i Draco widząc, że nauka pływanie już się zakończyła postanowili wrócić do środka rezydencji. Blondyn podał kobiecie dłoń pomagając wstać z leżaka i ruszyli razem w stronę schodów na taras. Nagle kobieta gwałtownie wyrwała rękę z dłoni męża. Zdezorientowany Malfoy spojrzał w bok, ale jej tam nie było. Zerknął za siebie i zobaczyła jak jego kumpel niesie jego krzyczącą żonę na rękach i kieruje się w stronę basenu.  
\- ZABINI POSTAW MNIE! JA UMIE PŁYWAĆ, NIE POTRZEBUJĘ LEKCJI!  
Brunet nie zważając na krzyki pani Malfoy, wskoczył razem z nią do chłodnej wody. Po chwili oboje wypłynęli na powierzchnię. Diabeł cały czas trzymał w ramionach Hermionę.  
\- I po cholerę to zrobiłeś?! – szatynka próbowała się wyrwać z objęć mężczyzny, jednak o nie zamierzał jej tego ułatwić.  
\- A tak, żeby było wesoło – zaśmiał się Zabini podpływając do brzegu, cały czas trzymając panią Malfoy.  
Kobieta słysząc jego słowa zdzieliła go po głowie.  
\- Ała! Za co? – krzyknął, jednak dziewczyna mu nie odpowiedziała, tylko ponownie uderzyła – No dobra, przepraszam.  
Pomógł szatynce wyjść na brzeg i po chwili stanął obok niej. Gdy tylko to zrobił, ponownie został zdzielony, tym razem przez Smoka i wepchnięty do wody.  
\- Za co? – oburzył się, kiedy jego głowa znalazła się nad powierzchnią wody.  
\- Od dawna sobie grabisz – odpowiedział i ruszył w stronę domu, ciągnąc za sobą żonę. W ich ślady poszła panna Weasley.

*****

\- Dobra, ja się zbieram – Ginny podniosła się z fotela i spojrzała na pozostałych czarodziejów, siedzących w salonie.  
\- Już? Myślałam, że zostaniesz na noc – powiedziała zawiedziona szatynka.  
\- Nie, Harry obiecał wrócić przed 21.00. Chcę z nim spędzić jak najwięcej czasu przed wyjazdem – podeszła do przyjaciółki, przytuliła ją i rzucając krótkie „cześć”, pożegnała się z mężczyznami i opuściła Malfoy Manor.  
Gdy tylko drzwi się za nią zamknęły, Draco spojrzał na przyjaciela. Jego wzrok wyrażał jedno „żegnam”.  
\- Nie, wiesz jak chyba zostanę na noc – uśmiechnął się zadziornie.  
\- Nie przeginaj – warknął blondyn.  
\- Ok – powiedział podnosząc się z fotela i skierował się w stronę – Do zobaczenia gołąbeczki – dodał przesłodzonym tonem mrugając do małżeństwa i po chwili usłyszeli trzask zamykanych drzwi.  
\- Nareszcie – odetchnął Draco odchylając głowę do tyłu. Następnie wstał i biorąc na ręce Hermionę, ruszył w stronę schodów prowadzących na piętro.  
\- Umiem chodzić – powiedziała rozbawionym głosem.  
\- Wiem, ale uważam, że jeśli ja ci pomogę będzie szybciej – uśmiechnął się do niej łobuzersko i po chwili państwo Malfoy znaleźli się w sypialni. Tam odstawił ja na podłogę i próbował ją objąć, ale nie zdążył. Kobieta szybko się odsunęła i porywając po drodze koszulkę nocną zniknęła za drzwiami łazienki. Po szybkim prysznicu opuściła pomieszczenie, a jej miejsce zajął Malfoy. Hermiona wygodnie ułożyła się na łóżku, opierając o zagłówek, zapaliła lampkę nocną i wzięła się za czytanie książki. Zagłębiła się w świecie wykreowanym przez autora. Z tego wyrwał ją czuły pocałunek złożony na jej ramieniu. Zerknęła w bok i ujrzała stalowe tęczówki jej męża.  
\- Nareszcie sami – wymruczał, wyciągając z dłoni kobiety książkę i odkładając ją na szafkę – W końcu mam cię tylko dla siebie – szepnął i złożył czuły pocałunek na ustach pani Malfoy, przyciągając ją przy tym mocno do siebie. Tak bardzo mu jej brakowało, tak bardzo jej pragnął.

*****

Dzień nie zapowiadał się ciekawie. Ciemne, ciężkie chmury zawisły nad Londynem, grożąc uwolnieniem wielkich, chłodnych kropel deszczu. Po kilku minutach spełniły swoje groźby i wypuściły je w stronę ziemi. Dźwięk deszczu uderzającego o szyby i parapet wybudził ze snu młodą szatynkę, która uniosła swoje powieki odsłaniając czekoladowe tęczówki. Poczuła delikatny pocałunek na policzku i usłyszała cichy szept, przy uchu…  
\- Dzień dobry – uśmiechnęła się szeroko i odwróciła głowę napotykając stalowe tęczówki  
\- Hej, która godzina? – spytała przeciągając się. Blondyn spojrzał na zegarek udzielając odpowiedzi małżonce.  
\- Dochodzi 10.00.  
\- To chyba najwyższa pora, aby wstać – odpowiedziała próbując się podnieść, jednak Draco jej to uniemożliwił.  
\- Ja jednak, wolałbym zostać w łóżku – uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i zanurzył w ustach żony. Nagle drzwi do sypialni gwałtownie zostały otwarte, a do środka wparował Blaise Zabini. Jego podkoszulek był mokry, a z włosów kapały krople wody. Na twarzy widoczny był lekki niepokój, a w dłoni trzymał Proroka Codziennego. Para odsunęła się od siebie, dodatkowo Hermiona bardziej nakryła się kołdrą.  
\- Diable, to już przesada – warknął Draco.  
\- Wiem Smoku, przepraszam, ale jest problem.  
\- Co się stało?  
\- Rozumiem, że nie czytałeś jeszcze proroka.  
\- Brawo, zgadłeś – zakpił wkurzony Malfoy.  
\- Masz, czytaj – rzucił w kupla gazetą. Mężczyzna wziął ją w dłonie i rozłożył. Na pierwszej stronie widniało zdjęcie jego i Hermiony z dnia ślubu, a pod dołem nagłówek głosił.

Co oni ukrywają?

\- Cholera – zaciekawiona szatynka zerknęła przez ramię mężczyźnie, a na jej twarzy pojawił się strach.

Jak udało nam się ostatnio dowiedzieć, małżeństwo zawarte pomiędzy Draconem Malfoy i Hermioną Granger, nie zostało zawarte, tak jak wszystkim mówili, z nagłego przypływu uczuć. Podobno, nowa pani Malfoy została zmuszona do ślubu, niestety nie dowiedzieliśmy się jaki jest powód, dla którego dziedzic fortuny zdecydował się na ten krok, jaki ma mieć z tego zysk. Nie wiem również, dlaczego panna Granger ostatecznie przystała na propozycję, może skusiła ją ogromna fortuna rodziny Malfoy. Możemy na razie jedynie się domyślać, ale postanowiliśmy w tej sprawie poprowadzić śledztwo. Obiecujemy informować naszych czytelników na bieżąco. Rita Skeeter

\- Co to ma znaczyć – z oczy blondyna ciskały gromy – Skąd się dowiedzieli?  
\- Stary, na mnie nie patrz. Dobrze wiesz, że się nie wygadałem – brunet uniósł ręce w geście obrony.  
\- A co z Potterem i Weasley’ami? - Draco spojrzał na Hermionę. Dziewczyna była blada i wydawała się nieobecna. Po głowie szatynki myśli krążyły z prędkością światła.  
I co teraz? Z skąd wiedzą? Nie mogą się dowiedzieć powodu, dla którego Draco zaproponował mi małżeństwo. Jeśli odkryją prawdę, Malfoyowie znowu popadną w niełaskę. Na mnie też to się odbije. Oprócz Blaise, Harrego, Rona i Ginny, wiedziały tylko dwie osoby. Czy to możliwe, że Wiktor lub Joe donieśli na nich?  
\- Hermiona – dziewczyna poczuła lekkie szturchnięcie, to wyrwało ją z zadumy.  
\- Co?  
\- Czy to możliwe, żeby twoi przyjaciele się wygadali?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie – oburzyła się, jednak po chwili, lekko się zawahała – Chociaż… – dodała szeptem, Joe również jest jej przyjacielem.  
\- Co jest? – mężczyźni spojrzeli na nią z zainteresowaniem.  
\- Draco, bo … - na moment się zawahała, zastanawiała się, czy na pewno mu powiedzieć. Nie, musi to zrobić, zwłaszcza jeśli się okaże, że to któryś z nich - …j-jest coś o czym nie wiesz – spojrzała na męża z obawą. Widziała jak jego oczy pociemniały. Już był wściekły. Co będzie jak mu powie?  
\- Co się stało – blondyn starał się na spokój.  
\- Na delegacji spotkałam Wiktora Kruma. Podczas bankietu kończącego konferencję, Wiktor wyznał mi miłość – widziała jak brwi Malfoy praktycznie się ze sobą stykają, a usta zaciskają się w wąską linię, mimo to nic nie powiedział – Wtedy powiedziałam mu, że jesteś moim mężem. Zdziwił się. Powiedziałam mu to samo, co mówiliśmy większości, ale on nie uwierzył. Domyślił się, że to ty w jakiś sposób mnie przekonałeś, abym za ciebie wyszła. Ale nie zna, żadnych konkretnych szczegółów.  
\- Czyli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Krum się do ciebie przystawiał – warknął mężczyzna – i dodatkowo wie, że nasze małżeństwo to oszustwo. Więc to Krum na nas doniósł? Zabiję go – mówił wstając z łóżka i zaczynając się ubierać.  
\- Smoku, uspokój się, niech cię nie ponosi – Blaise stał oparty o parapet i przyglądał się poczynaniom przyjaciela. Widział, że jest wściekły, chociaż „wściekły” to za delikatne słowo.  
\- No właśnie… - zaczęła kobieta.  
\- Co jeszcze – warknął.  
\- Joe też wie, on…  
\- CO?! – wybuchł – ALE W SUMIE CZEMU SIĘ DZIWIĘ! OCZYWIŚCIE, ŻE POWIEDZIAŁAŚ SWOJEMU KOCHASIOWI! JEŚLI NASZE MAŁŻEŃSTWO SIĘ ROZPADNIE, BĘDZIESZ MOGŁA BYĆ Z NIM! – Malfoy nie panował nad tym co mówił, a raczej krzyczał. Zabini widząc, że robi się nieprzyjemnie, a temat schodzi na prywatne problemy, postanowił zostawić małżeństwo samych.  
\- USPOKÓJ SIĘ! – krzyknęła – JOE PODSŁUCHAŁ MOJĄ ROZMOWĘ Z WIKTOREM! DOBRZE WIESZ, ŻE NIC DO NIEGO NIE CZUJĘ! GDYBYM GO KOCHAŁA I CHCIAŁA SIĘ Z NIM PRZESPAĆ ZROBIŁABYM TO, KIEDY ON MNIE POCA…  
Nagle się zatrzymała. Dotarło do niej, że się zapędziła i powiedziała za dużo. Spojrzała ze strachem w oczach na męża.  
\- Kiedy on co?! Kiedy on cię pocałował?! – warknął – Chcesz powiedzieć, że ten cały Joe, z którym podobno sobie wszystko wyjaśniliście, POCAŁOWAŁ CIĘ!  
\- Draco, nie uważasz, że teraz masz ważniejszy problem na głowie, niż ten pocałunek, po którym i tak Joe dostał ode mnie w twarz?  
\- Masz rację, ale do tego tematu również wrócimy – powiedział przyglądając się żonie – Czyli mamy dwóch podejrzanych. Powinniśmy jak najszybciej z nimi spotkać i wyjaśnić tą sytuację. Do proroka nie opłaca nam się na razie iść, bo i tak nie powiedzą skąd mają te informacje, a sprostowania też nie napiszą. Skeeter jest strasznie wścibska, nie możemy pozwolić, aby odkryła prawdę. Ubieraj się – rzucił oschle i opuścił sypialnię.  
Hermiona szybko wyskoczyła z łóżka i pognała do łazienki. Wzięła szybki prysznic i wróciła do sypialni. Malfoy, który wrócił do pokoju, zajął jej miejsce, a dziewczyna podeszła do szafy. Ubrała granatowe jeansy, beżową koszulę, z krótkim rękawkiem, którą wsadziła do spodni. Na to zarzuciła szary sweterek. Kiedy założyła buty, drzwi łazienki się otworzyły i do pomieszczenia wszedł jej mąż.  
\- Gotowa, to idziemy – wyciągnął dłoń w stronę żony. Szatynka ją ujęła i razem opuścili sypialnię.  
\- Najpierw odwiedzimy twojego przyjaciela – w głosie blondyna można było usłyszeć sarkazm – On jest w Londynie, więc mamy bliżej. Jeśli się okaże, że to nie on, to wtedy skontaktujemy się z Krumem.  
Pani Malfoy pokiwała głową. Wyszli z rezydencji i wsiedli do samochodu.  
\- Prowadź mnie, jak mam jechać. Ja nie znam adresy – powiedział zaciskając mocno dłonie na kierownicy. Po około 20 minutach jazdy Draco zatrzymał samochód, przed niewielką kamienicą, którą zamieszkiwali tylko czarodzieje. Wysiedli z pojazdu i Hermiona poprowadziła swojego męża, na odpowiednie piętro. Kiedy zatrzymali się przed właściwymi drzwiami, kobieta popatrzyła błagalnym wzrokiem na mężczyznę.  
\- Draco, tylko błagam cię, postaraj się zachować opanowanie i nie zrób czegoś głupiego.  
\- Postaram się – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermiona nacisnęła przycisk dzwonka i małżeństwo czekało, aż właściciel mieszkania otworzy im drzwi. Nie musieli długo czekać, już po kilku sekundach usłyszeli ciche skrzypnięcie i drzwi otworzyły się, a w nich stanął przystojny brunet o zielonych oczach i oliwkowej cerze. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się zaskoczenie.  
\- Cześć Joe, musimy porozmawiać. Możemy wejść – mężczyzna pokiwał głową i otworzył szerzej drzwi. Jako pierwsza weszła szatynka, a zaraz za nią wkroczył Malfoy. Miał właśnie minąć Bilisa, kiedy w ostatniej chwili się zatrzymał i zadał brunetowi silny cios. Joe, zaskoczony, upadł na ziemię, a za jego nosa poleciał krew.  
\- Za dobieranie się do mojej żony – warkną wchodząc głębiej do mieszkania.  
\- Draco – w głosie pani Malfoy dosłyszalne było potępienie.  
\- Nie mogłem się powtrzymać – odpowiedziała obojętnym tonem.  
Pani Malfoy rzuciła karcące spojrzenie blondynowi i podeszła do przyjaciela pomagając mu wstać.  
\- Przepraszam, za niego.  
\- Spoko, nie dziwię mu się. Prawdopodobnie zachowałbym się tak samo na jego miejscu – odpowiedział biorąc chusteczkę z szafki i wycierając sobie krew spływającą z nosa. Zaprosił gości do salonu, którzy usiedli na kanapie, sam zajął miejsce na fotelu.  
\- Domyślam się, w jakiej sprawie się tu pojawiliście. Czytałem już proroka i wiem co myślicie, ale to nie byłem ja. Naprawdę, musicie mi uwierzyć. Faktycznie byłem wściekły, kiedy dowiedziałem się prawdy, ale w życiu bym nikomu o tym nie powiedział.  
\- Niby dlaczego miałbym ci wierzyć? – Draco spojrzał groźnie na Joe.  
\- Ponieważ gdybym to zrobił, na zawsze utraciłbym przyjaźń Hermiony, a tego nie chcę.  
Malfoy już przygotowywał się do odpowiedzi, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała go szatynka.  
\- Draco, daj spokój. Jak mówi, że to nie on, to nie on. Ja mu wierzę – powiedziała ponosząc się z kanapy – Chodźmy, musimy jeszcze skontaktować się z Wiktorem. Jeszcze raz przepraszam za zachowanie Dracona. Do zobaczenia w poniedziałek – para opuściła mieszkanie Bilisa i udali się do samochodu.

*****

Draco zatrzymał samochód na podjeździe. Małżeństwo wysiadło razem z pojazdu i ruszyli w stronę rezydencji.  
\- Napiszesz do Kruma? – blondyn spojrzał kontem oka na żonę. Ta tylko pokiwała głową.  
Zapadła pomiędzy nimi cisza. Każdy z nich rozmyślał nad sytuacją, w której się znaleźli. Kiedy mieli wejść do rezydencji, Draco chwycił Hermionę za łokieć, by ją zatrzymać.  
\- Miona – spojrzał w czekoladowe oczy małżonki – co jeśli wszystko się wyda? – w końcu wypowiedział to, co męczyło go od wyjścia z mieszkania Joe.  
\- To znaczy? – nie bardzo rozumiała, o co mu chodzi.  
\- Jeśli czarodzieje dowiedzą się prawdy o naszym związku, potępią to i najlepszym wyjściem dla ciebie, będzie się rozwieść.  
\- Myślę, że jakoś to przetrwam. Ludzie w końcu przestaną gadać.  
\- Nie będziesz chciała odejść?  
\- Draco podpisałam umowę. Ty się wywiązałeś, ja nie do końca. Więc dopóki nie urodzę ci syna, nie odejdę.  
\- Ale i tak ciągle chcesz odejść – Malfoy zdawał się jakby lekko markotny.  
\- Draco, to nie czas na ten temat. Już to przerabialiśmy, a teraz mamy inny problem – cmoknęła męża w policzek i otworzyła drzwi rezydencji. Przeszli przez hol i znaleźli się w salonie. Ich wzrok od razu powędrował w stronę fotela, na którym siedział blondwłosa kobieta o błękitnych oczach.  
\- Mamo? Co ty tu robisz? – blondyn podszedł do kobiety by się przywitać – Mieliście wrócić jutro.  
\- Po tym, co przeczytałem w proroku, postanowiliśmy wrócić dzisiaj – w salonie pojawił się Lucjusz – Jak mogło do tego dojść? Skąd Skeeter się dowiedziała?  
\- Właśnie próbujemy się tego dowiedzieć – Draco usiadł na kanapie, ciągnąc za sobą żonę.  
\- A dokładniej? – Lucjusz zajął miejsce na wolnym fotelu.  
\- Dokładniej to… - Hermiona i Draco opowiedzieli w skrócie rozmowę z Krumem i kłótnię z Joe - … właśnie byliśmy u współpracownika Hermiony. Twierdzi, że to nie on, na razie daliśmy mu spokój. Został nam jeszcze Krum.  
\- Rozumiem – senior rodu, na moment się zamyślił – W redakcji byliście?  
\- Nie, stwierdziłem, że dopóki, nie dowiem się, kto doniósł na nas, nic tam nie wskóramy.  
\- W sumie racja, ale warto spróbować, przekonać ich, aby odwołali to, co opublikowali dzisiaj.  
Draco na chwilę się zamyślił.  
\- No dobra, jadę do proroka – powiedział wstając z kanapy – Hermiono idź wysłać wiadomość do Kruma.  
\- Ok – także podniosła się – ale Draco proszę cię, postaraj się kontrolować.  
Mężczyzna nic nie odpowiedział tylko pokiwał głową i opuścił rezydencję, natomiast szatynka udała się do sypialni, z zamiarem wysłania listu Wiktorowi.

*****

Draco Malfoy przemierzał szybkim krokiem korytarze redakcji Proroka Codziennego. Na twarz przybrał maskę opanowania, wiedział, że w tym przypadku nie może dać się ponieść emocjom. W końcu zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, na której wisiała pozłacana tabliczka, a na niej wygrawerowane było:  
Emily Green  
Redaktor Naczelny  
Wziął kilka głębszych wdechów. Wiedział, że może być ciężko cokolwiek załatwić. Emily była jego ostatnią kochanką, zanim zawarł układ z Hermioną. Zostawił ją jakiś miesiąc przed zaręczynami z szatynką. Wściekła się jak ją rzucił i obawiał się, że teraz będzie chciała się zemścić skoro ma do tego okazję.  
Zapukał w drzwi i kiedy usłyszał stanowcze „Proszę”, nacisnął klamkę i lekko je pchnął. Od razu ustąpiły. Wszedł do środka i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Nic tu się nie zmieniło odkąd był tutaj ostatni raz. Było to kwadratowe pomieszczenie, średniej wielkości. Ściany miały beżowy kolor. Po prawej stronie stała mahoniowa biblioteczka, na której znajdowało się mnóstwo książek i teczek z dokumentami. Po lewej stała skurzana kanapa, do tego dwa fotele do kompletu, a pomiędzy nimi znajdowała się mahoniowa ława. Na środku stało duże biurko, z takiego samego drewna co biblioteczka i ława. Blat zawalony był różnymi papierami i pojedynczymi egzemplarzami proroka z ostatniego tygodnia. Za biurkiem, przy oknie stała szczupła około 30 –letnia kobieta. Miała bardzo jasną cerę, czarne włosy i duże niebieskie oczy. Włosy miała upięte w koński ogon. Oczy były mocno podkreślone czarną kredką, a usta miała pokryte czerwoną szminką, takie samego koloru były jej paznokcie. Ubrana była z beżową, obcisłą sukienkę do kolan, która doskonale podkreślała jej idealna figurę. Kiedy blondyn przekroczył próg pomieszczenia, jej wzrok od razu powędrował na niego, a na ustach pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech.  
\- Witaj Draco – wskazała mężczyźnie fotel i sama zajęła drugi – domyślam się, w jakiej sprawie tu jesteś.  
\- W takim razie wiesz też, czego od ciebie oczekuje.  
\- Oczywiście i nie zrobię tego – uśmiech na jej ustach się powiększył – chyba, że przekonasz mnie dlaczego powinniśmy napisać sprostowanie.  
\- Bo to stek kłamstw, jestem ciekawy skąd macie te informację.  
\- Czyżby? Wiesz, mi już od początku wydawało się to wszystko dziwne, kiedy miesiąc po tym jak mnie rzuciłeś dowiedziałam się, że się zaręczyłeś. Jak to się stało, że szlama, której nienawidziłeś zdążyła tak ci namieszać w głowie, że się jej oświadczyłeś. To nie możliwe, dlatego postanowiłam dopuścić artykuł Skeeter, ponieważ to, co w nim jest napisane wydaje się bardzo prawdopodobne.  
\- Ale to nie jest prawda – wycedził przez zęby - i nie nazywaj Hermiony szlamą.  
Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, Green już dawno byłaby martwa.  
\- Nie udawaj kochającego męża, nie wychodzi ci to – Malfoy zazgrzytał zębami z wściekłości.  
\- Słuchaj – blondyn starał się być opanowany, ale nerwy coraz bardziej mu puszczały – masz zmusić Skeeter do napisania sprostowania, nie pozwolę oczerniać siebie i mojej rodziny.  
\- Wybacz, ale nie zrobię tego – w głosie kobiety można było usłyszeć ogromne zadowolenie – Chyba, że osoba, która dostarczyła informacje odwoła to lub udowodnisz mi, że to małżeństwo faktycznie zostało zawarte z miłości. Ale tego raczej nie uda ci się dokonać.  
Draco rzucił mordercze spojrzenie naczelnej i podniósł się z fotela, kiedy był już przy drzwiach zatrzymał go głos brunetki.  
\- Ewentualnie, jeśli tak bardzo ci zależy – podeszła do mężczyzny – mogę w tej sprawie coś zrobić, ale wiesz, czego oczekuję w zamian – oparła dłonie na torsie blondyna, a jej głos stał się bardziej zmysłowy.  
\- A następnego dnia zobaczyłbym artykuł, że to co wypisuje Skeeter to prawda, bo zdradzam moje żonę z redaktor naczelną – zakpił – Nie dzięki, ale nie myśl, że to koniec – warknął i opuścił pomieszczenie.

*****

Poddenerwowana szatynka krążyła po salonie, nie potrafiąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. Minęła już ponad godzina odkąd wysłała list do Wiktora i nie mogła doczekać się odpowiedzi. Jej myśli krążyły po głowie z prędkością światła. Co zrobi Draco, jeśli okaże się, że to Krum na nich doniósł. A jeśli to nie on, to kto? Nie, to musi być on, chyba, że Joe ich okłamał. A może jeszcze ktoś inny podsłuchiwał ich rozmowy? Jeśli tak, to dlaczego powiedział o wszystkim Skeeter? Jaki miał w tym cel? Zestresowanemu zachowaniu dziewczyny przyglądała się jej teściowa, która siedziała na kanapie, a w dłoniach trzymała książkę, którą próbowała czytać.  
\- Hermiono, usiądź, nic ci nie pomoże krążenie w kółko po pokoju – spokojny głos blondynki wyrwał dziewczynę z zamyślenia. Otrząsnęła się i usiadła na fotelu, a jej wzrok powędrował w stronę okna, z nadzieją dostrzeżenia sowy z odpowiedzią, jednak nigdzie nie było widać dumnego, czarnego ptaka. Jej myśli ciągle krążyły koło artykułu i osoby, która wydała ją i Draco. Ponownie została wyrwana z zamyślenia, tym razem było to spowodowane dźwiękiem zatrzaskiwanych drzwi. Po chwili w salonie pojawił się Malfoy junior. Hermiona od razu podniosła się z fotela i podeszła do męża.  
\- I co? – teraz w jej oczach mieszał się niepokój z nadzieją.  
\- Nic – warknął, cały czas był wściekły – Green powiedziała, że nie napisze sprostowania, dopóki osoba, która na nas doniosła nie odwoła tego, lub dopóki nie udowodnimy, że to co napisała Skeeter to stek bzdur – usiadł na fotelu – A co z Krumem? – spytał spokojniejszym głosem.  
\- Ciągle czekam na odpowiedź – i w tym momencie przez otwarte okno wleciała piękna, czarna sowa. Przysiadła na oparciu fotela i wystawiła nóżkę z wiadomością. Młoda pani Malfoy pośpiesznie podeszła do ptaka i odwiązała list. Potargała kopertę i wyciągnęła złożoną kartkę. Jej oczy z zawrotną prędkością przebiegały po linijkach tekstu. Kiedy skończyła czytać spojrzała w stalowe tęczówki męża.  
\- Wiktor napisał, że jutro przybędzie do Londynu i może się z nami spotkać o 11.00 w Dziurawym Kotle.  
\- To dobrze, im szybciej tym lepiej – blondyn podniósł się w fotela. Przechodząc obok szatynki chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął za sobą w stronę sypialni.

*****

W końcu po około 30 minutach jazdy dotarli pod Dziurawy Kocioł. Draco zatrzymał samochód na pobliskim parkingu i pomagając Hermionie wysiąść z pojazdu ruszyli w stronę wejścia. Malfoy otworzył drzwi i przepuścił swoją żonę jako pierwszą. Dziurawy Kocioł nic się nie zmienił odkąd byli tu ostatni raz. Po całej sali porozstawiane były proste, drewniane stoliki, przy których stały również proste drewniane krzesła. Naprzeciwko wejścia znajdował się bar, za którym stał Tom – właściciel lokalu. Było on starszym, łysym mężczyznom, nie posiadającym zębów. Małżeństwo rozejrzało się po lokalu, jednak nigdzie nie dostrzegli bułgara. Blondyn ujął dłoń kobiety i pociągnął w stronę wolnego stolika, znajdującego się w kącie sali. Przechodząc przez pomieszczenie czuli na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich zgromadzonych tutaj osób. Niezbyt ich to jednak dziwiło, domyślali się, że teraz byli głównym tematem plotek całego czarodziejskiego świata. Kiedy zajęli miejsca przy stoliku, drzwi lokalu ponownie się otworzyły, a do środka wszedł brunet o ciemnych oczach. Wyłapał wzrokiem państwo Malfoy i ruszył w ich kierunku. Przywitał się z małżeństwem i zajął wolne krzesło.  
\- Dlaczego chcieliście się spotkać? – jego wzrok wędrował od Hermiony do Draco.  
\- Mamy pewien problem i mamy nadzieję, że pomożesz nam go rozwiązać – odpowiedział blondyn, natomiast szatynka wyciągnęła z torebki wczorajszego proroka i podała go przyjacielowi. Krum szybko przeczytał tekst i spojrzał zszokowanym wzrokiem na czarodziei siedzących naprzeciwko niego.  
\- Myślicie, że to ja?  
\- A niby kto? – zakpił Malfoy.  
\- Na pewno nie ja, od razu po konferencji wróciłem do Bułgarii i dopiero dzisiaj przybyłem do Londynu – bronił się brunet.  
\- Ale jeśli to nie ty, ani Joe, to kto? – Hermiona czuła, że jej przyjaciel mówi prawdę.  
\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział z powrotem spoglądając na artykuł i nagle go olśniło – to Skeeter.  
\- Przecież wiemy, że Skeeter napisała artykuł. My chcemy wiedzieć, kto jej doniósł – warknął Draco.  
\- Nie, nie rozumiecie. Skeeter była na bankiecie – spojrzał na małżeństwo i zobaczył, że na ich twarzach pojawiło się zaskoczenie.  
\- Nie wiedziałam jej – szatynka lekko zmarszczyła brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć, czy jednak gdzieś przed oczami nie śmignęła jej postać dziennikarki.  
\- Przez większą część wieczoru łaziła za mną starając się namówić mnie do wywiadu. Teraz też przypominam sobie, że jak wszedłem do sali, po rozmowie z tobą, Skeeter kręciła się koło wyjścia na taras.  
\- Czyli Skeeter podsłuchała naszą rozmowę i postanowiła o tym napisać? – na twarzy pani Malfoy pojawił się szok i lekki strach. Jeśli faktycznie dziennikarka podsłuchała ją i Wiktora, to jak teraz to z Draco odkręcą? Czuła jak robi jej się słabo.  
\- W takim razie trzeba będzie zrobić jej niezapowiedzianą wizytę – blondyn podniósł się z krzesła – Dzięki – rzucił do Bułgara podając mu rękę. Mężczyzna ją uścisnął, następnie lekko przytulił Hermionę i państwo Malfoy opuścili bar.  
\- I co teraz - głos kobiety był niepewny.  
\- Jak to co? Udamy się jutro do Skeeter i zmusimy do napisania sprostowania – Draco był bardzo pewny siebie.  
\- Jak? – głos szatynki był cichy.  
\- Nie musisz się tym interesować – kątem oka zerknął na żonę i nagle się zatrzymał. Odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny, a jego oczy wyrażały niepokój.  
\- Miona, wszystko dobrze? – pani Malfoy była strasznie blada i wyglądała jakby miała zaraz upaść.  
\- Trochę mi sła… - jednak nie dokończyła. Przed oczami pojawiła się ciemność, nogi się pod nią ugięły i jedyne co zapamiętała, były silne ramiona jej męża chroniące przed upadkiem.

*****

Biel. Wszędzie panowała biel. Hermiona rozejrzała się po sali. Po prawej znajdowało się okno przysłonięte żaluzjami, a na wprost były drzwi. Kobieta leżała na szpitalnym łóżku w białej pościeli. Po lewej stała biała szafka, a po prawej znajdowało się krzesło, na którym siedział przystojny blondyn. Jego stalowe tęczówki wpatrywały się w kobietę z troską, a jego ciepła dłoń, ściskała delikatnie dłoń dziewczyny.  
\- Jestem w Mungu? Co się stało? – jej głos był lekko zachrypnięty.  
\- Zemdlałaś jak wyszliśmy z Dziurawego Kotła. Nastraszyłaś mnie. Poczekaj chwilę, zawołam magomedyka – pocałował Hermionę w czoło i opuścił pokój. Nie minęło jednak 5 minut jak wrócił do pomieszczenia, a zaraz za nim wkroczyły uzdrowiciel. Był to około 40 – letni mężczyzna. Miał niebieskie oczy, a w jego czarnych włosach, gdzieniegdzie pojawiły się już siwe pasam.  
\- Witam Pani Malfoy. Nazywam się Daniel Forbes, jak się pani czuje? – uśmiechnął się do szatynki.  
\- Lepiej, ale dalej mi słabo – odpowiedziała.  
\- Rozumiem – zmarszczył brwi – a kiedy ostatni raz pani coś jadła?  
Kobieta zamyśliła się na chwilę. Ostatni raz jadła chyba w piątek. Tak zestresowała się tą całą aferą z artykułem, że w ogóle nie myślała o tym, że powinna coś zjeść.  
\- W piątek – bąknęła, czując, że się rumieni z powodu własnej głupoty. Dodatkowo czuła na sobie niezadowolone spojrzenie Dracona.  
\- To wszystko wyjaśnia – Forbes pokiwał głową – Nic pani nie jadła wczoraj i dzisiaj, dodatkowo stres też miał w tym swój udział. Musi pani o siebie bardziej zadbać, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jest pani w ciąży – na te słowa, państwo Malfoy, spojrzeli w kierunku magomedyka, a na ich twarzach widniał ogromny szok.  
\- Słucham?  
\- No tak, jest pani w ciąży, Wyszło to podczas badań. Co prawda jest to dopiero sam początek, bo drugi tydzień, ale skoro pani już teraz wie, to powinna pani o siebie bardziej dbać.  
Pani Malfoy nie była w stanie nic wykrztusić, więc tylko pokiwała głową.  
\- Świetnie, za chwilę przyjdzie tutaj pielęgniarka z eliksirami. Proszę je zażyć i może pani wrócić do domu – posłał kobiecie uśmiech – Do widzenie – pożegnał się małżeństwem i opuścił salę.  
W pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza. Po głowie szatynki krążyła tylko jedna myśl „Jestem w ciąży”. Sama nie wiedziała czy powinna się cieszyć, czy nie. Chciała tego, chciała dziecka, ale nie przypuszczała, że nastąpi to tak szybko. Dodatkowo obawiała się reakcji blondyna. Niepewnie spojrzała w stronę męża. Z jego twarzy nic nie dało się wyczytać. Jedynie w jego stalowych tęczówkach mogła dostrzec mieszaninę uczuć.  
\- I co teraz? – jej głos był cichy i jakby lekko drżący.  
\- Jak to co? – spojrzał na nią zaskoczony – Dopilnuję, żebyś więcej nie zapominała o jedzeniu. Będziesz chodzić na kontrolne badania. Zaczniesz o siebie dbać, a za jakieś 9 miesięcy zostaniemy rodzicami – uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
\- Nie jesteś zły? – w głosie Hermiony można było dosłyszeć zdziwienie.  
\- Nie, czuję lekki zawód. Jak wiesz nie chciałem tak szybko dziecka, ale zły nie jestem. Nawet trochę się cieszę – zakończył, jednak kiedy dostrzegł zaskoczony wyraz twarzy żony, postanowił kontynuować – Aż tak cię tym zdziwiłem? Spodziewałaś się, że będę ci kazał usunąć dziecko? Przecież już ci mówiłem, że tego nie zrobię.  
\- Wiem, pamiętam o tym, ale nie do końca potrafiłam w to uwierzyć i ten lęk ciągle we mnie tkwił – wpatrywała się w swoje dłonie. Nie była w stanie spojrzeć na męża. Czułą jak się rumieni.  
W tym momencie drzwi się otworzyły, a do środka weszła pielęgniarka niosąc tacę z eliksirami.

*****

\- Draco – kobieta zatrzymała się, przyglądając się uważnie mężczyźnie. Stali pod drzwiami rezydencji, a mężczyzna planował otworzyć je, kiedy zatrzymał go głos małżonki. Blondyn spojrzał zaciekawiony na dziewczynę.  
\- Tak?  
\- Nie mówmy na razie nikomu i ciąży – widziała jak na twarzy Malfoya pojawia się niezrozumienie.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- To dopiero 2 tydzień, jeszcze wszystko może się wydarzyć. Poczekajmy z tą informacją przynajmniej do końca 2 miesiąca.  
\- Dobrze – mężczyzna złożył czuły pocałunek na ustach szatynki, po czym otworzył przed nią drzwi Malfoy Manor.


	15. Chapter 15

Młode małżeństwo przekroczyło próg salonu i od razu usłyszeli głos seniora rodu.  
\- I czego się dowiedzieliście? – Lucjusz siedział wygonie na fotelu. W jednej ręce trzymał szklankę z bursztynowym płynem, natomiast w drugiej znajdowało się cygaro.  
\- To nie Krum, ale twierdzi, że prawdopodobnie Skeeter podsłuchała rozmowę jego i Hermiony. Podobno była na tym bankiecie i kręciła się koło tarasu, podczas gdy oni na nim byli.  
\- I co teraz zamierzasz zrobić?  
\- Przekonać ją do napisania sprostowania – uśmiechnął się kpiąco, po czym pociągnął Hermionę w stronę kuchni. Kiedy weszli do pomieszczenia zaraz podleciał do nich niewielki skrzat w niebieskiej poplamionej sukience, a jego zielone oczy wpatrywały się w młodych państwa Malfoy z wyczekiwaniem.  
\- Czego sobie państwo życzą? Łezka zaraz przygotuje – usłyszeli pisk stworzenia.  
\- Możesz odejść, sam coś przygotuję – odezwał się blondyn. Skrzat od razu zniknął. Draco spojrzał na szatynkę i widział na jej twarzy szok. Widząc to cicho się zaśmiał – Możesz nie uwierzyć, ale potrafię bardzo dobrze gotować – cmoknął młodą panią Malfoy w policzek – Na co masz ochotę?  
\- Zaskocz mnie – uśmiechnęła się do Draco.  
\- Dobrze, ale jeśli chcesz niespodziankę, to musisz przez cały czas grzecznie tutaj siedzieć – wziął Hermionę na ręce i posadził na krześle przy kuchennej wysepce. Następnie podszedł do lodówki i zaczął wyciągać z niej składniki. Para czekoladowych tęczówek pilnie śledziła każdy najmniejszy ruch mężczyzny, podczas wyciągania naczyń, składników, krojenia, mieszania, przechodzenia z jedno miejsca w inne. Musiała przyznać, że Malfoy czuł się bardzo swobodnie w kuchni, co ją zdziwiło. W pewnym momencie Draco odwrócił się w jej stronę i z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach podszedł do niej.  
\- Proszę – podał jej szklankę ze świeżo wyciśniętym sokiem z pomarańczy.  
\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.  
Mężczyzna pochylił się nad małżonką i złożył na jej wargach delikatny pocałunek. Odsunął się i z powrotem podszedł do blatu. Po chwili po kuchni zaczęły się rozchodzić bardzo przyjemne zapachy. Hermionę, aż korciło, żeby dowiedzieć się co jej mąż tak pichci. W końcu nie wytrzymała i zeszła z wysokiego krzesła zaczęła się skradać. Zatrzymała się za plecami Dracona i wychylając głowę próbowała zobaczyć, co Malfoy teraz robi. W tym momencie blondyn gwałtownie się odwrócił w stronę dziewczyny. Hermiona nie spodziewała się tego, zachwiała się i gdyby nie silne ramiona mężczyzny, szatynka upadłaby na podłogę.  
\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie schodziła z krzesła – wyszeptał jej do ucha, a kobieta poczuła jak po jej plecach przechodzą dreszcze – Wracaj na swoje miejsce - odsunął się od żony wypuszczając ją ze swoich objęć, po czym powrócił do gotowania. Szatynka posłusznie wykonała polecenie i już nie odważyła się podpatrzeć poczynań męża. W końcu doczekała się. Po około 20 minutach Draco postawił przed kobietą talerz z cudownie pachnącym, parującym daniem. Hermiona sięgnęła po widelec i nie zastanawiając się dłużej, skosztowała.  
\- I jak? – mężczyzna wpatrywał się w żonę z wyczekiwaniem.  
\- To…jest przepyszne – uśmiechnęła się promiennie do Malfoya. Musiała przyznać, że jej mąż był naprawdę wspaniałym kucharzem.  
\- Cieszę się, że ci smakuje – cmoknął kobietę w usta, po czym wziął się za swoją porcję.

*****

Narcyza zmierzała w kierunku kuchni. Znajdowała się w jadalni, uchyliła lekko drzwi do kuchni i planowała wejść do środka, jednak kiedy zobaczyła, że w pomieszczeniu znajduje się jej syn i synowa wycofała się i przez uchylone drzwi obserwował co się dzieje. Widziała jak Hermiona skrada się do Draco, a by zobaczyć, co gotuje. Widziała jak blondyn gwałtownie się odwraca, a zaskoczona tym szatynka traci równowagę. Widziała jak silne ramiona mężczyzny podtrzymują dziewczynę. Jak obejmują ją z czułością. Widziała jak szepta jej coś do ucha i się od niej odsuwa, wracając do gotowania. Obserwowała jak Hermiona z powrotem siada, a jej czekoladowe tęczówki cały czas utkwione są w Malfoyu. Wiedziała, że szatynka czuje coś do jej syna, tak samo jak Draco czuje coś do swojej żony. Uważała, że to miłość, szkoda tylko, że młode małżeństwo tego nie dostrzegało. Gdyby Draco, w końcu zrozumiał swoje uczucia i powiedziałby to Hermionie, to może szatynka również wyznała mu swoje uczucia i nie doszłoby do rozwodu. Z zamyślenia wyrwał Narcyzę głos jej syna. Ponownie zerknęła do pomieszczenia. Widziała jak Hermiona kosztuje potrawy blondyna, a na jej twarzy pojawia się uśmiech. Na twarzy blondynki również pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, kiedy młody Malfoy złożył pocałunek na ustach małżonki. Tak bardzo chciała, aby to małżeństwo się udało, aby nie rozstawali się. Niestety ona niewiele mogła w tej sprawie zrobić. To jak potoczy się ich dalsze życie zależy tylko od młodych państwa Malfoy.  
\- Co ty robisz? – kobieta podskoczyła słysząc męski głos tuż przy uchu. Odwróciła głowę i ujrzała stalowe tęczówki. Takie same jak u jej syna.  
\- Lucjuszu, nie strasz – zamknęła drzwi i ruszyła w stronę salonu.  
\- Podglądałaś? – kpiący uśmiech wpłynął na usta seniora rodu.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Obserwowałam – starała się wybronić. Czuła jak na jej policzki wpływa delikatny rumieniec wstydu, z powodu tego, że jej mąż przyłapał ją na podglądaniu.  
\- Obserwowałaś? – zakpił, jednak kiedy zauważył reakcję żony, kontynuował – Przepraszam Cyziu, wiem, że bardzo ci zależy na ich małżeństwie i to z tego wynikają twoje „obserwacje”. Chcesz ich szczęścia – usiadł na fotelu w salonie – Z resztą ja też tego chcę.  
Pani Malfoy słysząc słowa, spojrzała od razu na męża. Jej oczy były wielkości spodków, a na twarz wkradł się szok. Nie mogła uwierzyć, jej na ogół opanowany, zimny, schowany za maską mąż, przyznaje się otwarcie, że chce, aby małżeństwo Dracona i Hermiony przetrwało. Wiedziała, że on tego chce, wiedziała, że tak myśli, ale nie przypuszczała, że kiedykolwiek wypowie te myśli na głos. To nie było w jego stylu.  
Widać, że obecność Hermiony wpływa pozytywnie, na Malfoy’ów – przemknęło przez głowę blondynki, a jej usta wygięły się w delikatnym uśmiechu.

*****

Słońce powoli chowało się za horyzontem. Niebo zaczynał przybierać kolor pomarańczy, wymieszany z różowym. Hermiona siedziała na tarasie, zagłębiona w jakiejś lekturze. Jej myśli znajdowały się teraz w wykreowanym, przez autora, świecie. W pewnym momencie odłożyła książkę, a jej myśli zaczęły krążyć w zupełnie innym kierunku. Zastanawiała się nad artykułem Skeeter. Jak ją przekonać do napisania sprostowania? Czy uda im się to? Miała nadzieję, że tak. Rozmyślała także na temat ciąży. Cieszyła się, ale na samą myśl, że mógłby urodzić się chłopiec czuła niepokój. Czy to znaczyła, że nie chciała odchodzić od Draco? A może chciała odsunąć moment rozwodu jak najdalej, żeby mieć jak najwięcej czasu na całkowite zaufanie blondynowi i podjęcie decyzji. Otrząsnęła się z tych rozmyślań i sięgnęła z powrotem po książkę. Już miała ją podnieść, kiedy dostrzegła, że po okładce spaceruje żuczek. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się czarny, jednak po bliższym przyjrzenie się dostrzegła, że mieni się kolorami zieleni. Przez chwilę obserwowała niewielkie stworzonko. W pewnym momencie ją olśniło. Żuk – Skeeter. Zerwała się z krzesła i ruszyła w stronę wejścia do rezydencji. Wpadła do salonu, jednak nikogo tam nie zastała. Szybko wbiegła po schodach i popędziła w stronę sypialni, tam jednak również nie było Dracona. Gwałtownie się odwróciła, z zamiarem wyjścia, jednak wpadła w silne, męskie ramiona.  
\- Wszystko dobrze? – zmarszczył brwi, widząc rumieńce na twarzy żony i dostrzegając, że jej oddech jest przyśpieszony.  
\- Tak – odpowiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem – Draco, wiem jak przekonać Skeeter do napisania sprostowania – na twarzy Malfoya pojawiło się zainteresowanie, widząc to kontynuowała – Skeeter jest animagiem.  
\- I co w związku z tym? Jak to ma nam pomóc? – blondyn nie bardzo rozumiał.  
\- Pomoże, ponieważ jest niezarejestrowanym animagiem.  
\- Skąd wiesz? – mężczyzna był zaskoczony. Jeśli to, co mówi mu szatynka jest prawdą, to faktycznie mogą to wykorzystać przeciwko dziennikarce.  
\- Już dawno się dowiedziałam, szantażowałam ją, żeby pomogła Harremu na piątym roku.  
Na twarz Dracona wpłynął szeroki uśmiech, po czym przyciągnął do siebie Hermionę i namiętnie pocałował. Odsunął się, wziął kobietę na ręce i położył na łóżku.  
\- Jesteś cudowna – wyszeptał nachylając się nad panią Malfoy i wpatrując w czekoladowe tęczówki. Po chwili ponownie złączyli się w pocałunku.

*****

\- Dzień dobry – młode małżeństwo Malfoy pojawiło się w jadalni i zajęli swoje miejsca. Tam przy stole siedzieli już Lucjusz i Narcyza.  
\- Dzień dobry – blondynka uśmiechnęła się promiennie do młodych czarodziei.  
Śniadanie zjedli w ciszy. Senior rodu pogrążony był w czytaniu Proroka Codziennego. Narcyza szybko zjadła swoją porcję, wstała od stołu i ruszyła tylko w sobie znane miejsce. Po chwili pomieszczenie opuścił również Lucjusz. Hermiona i Draco zostali sami. Blondyn dokończył swoje naleśniki i podniósł się z krzesła.  
\- Wychodzę wcześniej, idę do proroka, załatwię sprawę jak najszybciej i jadę do pracy. Widzimy się o 16.00 – pochylił się nad szatynką i chciał pocałować. Zatrzymał się jednak słysząc głos żony.  
\- Ale ja idę z tobą – jej głos był stanowczy.  
\- Wolałbym, abyś została – odsunął się od szatynki i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z jadalni. Kobieta szybko wstała i ruszyła za nim.  
\- Draco, idę z tobą.  
\- Miona, zostań. Nie chcę, żebyś się denerwowała, nie chcę, żebyś znowu nie zasłabła – odwrócił się w stronę żony i spojrzał jej w oczy.  
\- Nic mi nie będzie. Pamiętaj, ze oprócz stresu, miał w tym swój udział fakt, że przez 2 dni nic nie jadłam. Czuję się dobrze i chcę iść z tobą do Skeeter – wyminęła mężczyznę i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, jednak przy przejściu z salonu do holu, odwróciła się w stronę mężczyzny.  
\- Idziesz? – blondyn podszedł do kobiety i razem opuścili Malfoy Manor.

*****

Zatrzymali się przed dębowymi drzwiami, jakich wiele było na tym korytarzu. Na drzwiach wisiała plakietka, a na niej znajdował się napis: Rita Skeeter. Draco stanowczo zapukał i już po chwili usłyszeli zaproszenie. Blondyn nacisnął klamkę i pchnął drzwi, które z łatwością ustąpiły. Jako pierwszą przepuścił małżonkę i wszedł zaraz za nią. Dziennikarka siedziała przy biurku pochylając się nad kawałkiem pergaminu i pisząc coś na nim. Po chwili podniosła wzrok na gości, a na jej twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek.  
\- Państwo Malfoy, witam – wygodnie rozsiadła się na fotelu – proszę usiąść – wskazała dwa krzesła stojące za biurkiem. Małżeństwo zajęło miejsca – Co państwo do mnie sprowadza – złośliwy uśmiech na jej twarzy się poszerzył.  
\- Dobrze wiesz co, ale jak chcesz możemy cię w tym upewnić – na twarz blondyna wpłynął kpiący uśmiech – Chcemy, abyś napisała sprostowanie, odnośnie artykułu, który nas dotyczył.  
\- Niby dlaczego miałabym to zrobić? Sama słyszałam, że wasze małżeństwo to oszustwo.  
\- Nawet jeśli, to nie twoja sprawa – odezwała się Hermiona – po za tym zapomniałaś o pewnym istotnym szczególe, o którym wiem.  
Brwi Skeeter podniosły się, a na jej twarz wpłynęło zdziwienie i niezrozumienie.  
\- Czyżbyś zapomniała, że wiem kim jesteś? Jesteś animagiem, niezarejestrowanym animagiem.  
Małżeństwo widziało, że uśmiech dziennikarki znika, a jej twarz robi się bledsza.  
\- Jestem dyrektorem Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziei, a o ile mi wiadomo, bycie niezarejestrowanym animagiem jest złamaniem prawa i podlega karze – teraz w oczach Rity pojawił się strach - Dlatego mam propozycję. Jutro w Proroku Codziennym pojawi się sprostowanie, a my z Hermioną będziemy udawać, że o niczym nie wiemy. Więc jak?  
Zlękniona, a jednocześnie wściekła kobieta, nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko pokiwała głową, dając tym samym znak, że się zgadza.  
\- Świetnie – odpowiedział zadowolony Malfoy i razem z Hermioną opuścili biuro Skeeter.  
Kiedy wyszli na korytarz, blondyn przyciągnął do siebie małżonkę i czule pocałował. Kiedy się od niej odsunął, zerknął w jej czekoladowe tęczówki i ujrzał w nich wesołe iskierki, które tak uwielbiał. Ujął dłoń szatynki i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia z redakcji. W pewnym momencie usłyszeli za sobą kobiecy głos.  
\- Draco? – para odwróciła się, a ich oczom ukazała się szczupła brunetka o błękitnych oczach – Dalej próbujesz wywalczyć sprostowanie? – podeszła do państwa Malfoy.  
\- Już nie próbuję, ja już je wywalczyłem - uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Widział jak na twarzy Green pojawia się szok, który po chwili przerodził się we wściekłość.  
\- I co? Dalej wolisz tą szlamę? Aż tak owinęła cię wokół swojego palca? Nie rozumiem, jak mogłeś zrezygnować ze mnie i to dla kogo?  
Hermiona nie znała kobiety, ale słysząc jej wypowiedź wywnioskowała, że ją i blondyna łączyły kiedyś bardzo bliskie relacje. Tylko to tłumaczyło zachowanie brunetki.  
\- Już ci mówiłem, żebyś nie nazywała Hermiony szlamą – Draco był wściekły – Po za tym dobrze wiesz, że nie zostawiłem cię dla niej, ponieważ zakończyłam nasz związek, jeszcze zanim zacząłem się spotykać z Hermioną.  
Malfoy odwrócił się na pięcie i ciągnąc za sobą żonę, zostawił wściekłą Emily samą na korytarzu. Pomiędzy małżonkami zapanowała cisza. Pośpiesznie opuścili budynek i udali się w stronę samochodu. Hermiona cały czas rozmyślała nad tym, co przed chwilą miało miejsce. Chciała się czegoś więcej dowiedzieć o co chodzi, ale z drugiej strony czuła, że nie powinna się wypytywać. W końcu jednak nie wytrzymała.  
\- Draco, kto to był? – przemierzali właśnie centrum Londynu. Hermiona wbiła spojrzenie czekoladowych tęczówek w męża.  
\- Redaktor naczelna Proroka Codziennego, Emily Green.  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że chodzi mi o to, jakie relacje was łączą – westchnęła.  
\- Zazdrosna? – na twarzy blondyna pojawił się kpiący uśmiech.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie – szatynka poczuła jak się delikatnie rumieni – po prostu chciałabym wiedzieć, dlaczego kobieta, której nie znam jest do mnie wrogo nastawiona.  
\- Rzuciłem ją miesiąc przed tym, jak zaproponowałem ci małżeństwo. Myśli, że to ty jesteś tego powodem – odpowiedział, kątem oka zerkając na żonę.  
\- A dlaczego ją zostawiłeś?  
\- Chciała czegoś poważniejszego, a ja nie. Nie chciałem się angażować, jedna i ta sama kobieta na zawsze, to nie dla mnie – druga część wypowiedzi, spowodowała, że do oczu szatynki zaczęły cisnąć się łzy. Mimo to powstrzymała je przed wypłynięciem. Niestety smutku na twarzy nie udało jej się ukryć. Malfoy widząc to, zrozumiał jak to zabrzmiało i jak odebrała to Hermiona - Jednak teraz… - szybko dodał i na chwilę przerwał, dojechali na parking niedaleko Ministerstwa Magii, zatrzymał samochód i spojrzał na dziewczynę - … jest inaczej. Jesteś jedyną kobietą, z którą mógłbym spędzić całe moje życie. Hermiono…  
\- Draco, znowu zaczynasz ten temat. Skończ – otworzyła drzwi samochodu i wysiadła z pojazdu. Nie chciała o tym rozmawiać, nie chciała myśleć o tym, co będzie za kilka lat. Nie chciała już teraz podejmować decyzji. Bała się, że jeśli to zrobi, będzie cierpieć. Będzie żałować tej decyzji.   
\- Hermiona – usłyszała za sobą, a po chwili poczuła szarpnięcie i stanęła twarzą do Dracona – musimy porozmawiać. Słuchaj, na początku faktycznie nie chciałem tego małżeństwa, nie chciałem z tobą być. Jednak z czasem jak spędzałem z tobą czas, lepiej poznawałem, zaczęło się to zmieniać. Nie jesteś mi obojętna. Jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważna i chcę cię mieć przy sobie. Chcę razem z tobą wychowywać nasze dzieci, patrzeć jak dorastają, jak zakładają własne rodziny i jak sami zostają rodzicami. Pragnę to wszystko przeżyć, ale z tobą. Dłużej w tej niepewności nie wytrzymuję. Muszę wiedzieć, czy jest jakaś nadzieja, że ze mną zostaniesz. Proszę daj mi szansę – przez całą wypowiedź spoglądał głęboko w czekoladowe tęczówki żony. Pani Malfoy jak zaklęta wpatrywała się w oczy małżonka. Widziała w nich lęk, nadzieję, niemą prośbę i coś jeszcze, ale nie potrafiła tego określić.  
\- Draco, na ten moment jest szansa, że wszystko się ułoży i nie będę chciał rozwodu. Naprawdę dobrze mi z tobą i podejrzewam, że też miałabym problem z życiem bez ciebie. Pomimo tego nie potrafię ci jeszcze do końca zaufać, więc musisz mieć na uwadze, że moje zdanie może jeszcze ulec zmianie.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę – porwał szatynkę w ramiona i mocno do siebie przytulił. Po chwili spojrzał w jej oczy i zanurzył się w jej malinowych wargach.

*****

Następnego dnia w Proroku Codziennym pojawiło się sprostowanie, w którym Rita Skeeter przyznała się do błędu i przeprosiła młodych państwa Malfoy. Od tego czasu, życie Hermiony i Draco przebiegało spokojnie. Zdarzały się im niewielkie kłótnie, ale mimo to potrafili się pogodzić. Szatynka postanowiła umówić się na wizytę do ginekologa, a Draco postawił sobie jako punkt honoru pójście razem z nią. Odkąd dowiedział się, że zostanie ojcem, codziennie pilnował aby pani Malfoy dobrze się odżywiała, unikała przeciążeń i stresu. I tak w 5 tygodniu ciąży małżeństwo pojawiło się w św. Mungu. Po 15 minutach czekania, zostali zaproszeni do gabinetu. Hermiona od razu została usadowiona na kozetce, natomiast Draco stanął obok. Po kilku badaniach, odezwała się uzdrowicielka. Była to szczupła, wysoka blondynka o zielonych oczach. Na oko miała około 50 lat.  
\- Wszystko dobrze, ciąża jak na razie rozwija się prawidłowo – przesunęła niewielki monitor magicznego urządzenia do badań USG w stronę przyszłych rodziców – A to państwa dziecko. Jak na razie niewiele widać. Trzeba poczekać jeszcze niecałe 2 miesiące. W 3 miesiącu powinno już w większej część być ukształtowane zewnętrznie.  
Państwo Malfoy spojrzało na niewielki monitor i ujrzeli na nim coś, co teraz kształtem i wielkością przypominało fasolę, a za kilka miesięcy miało pojawić się w ich życiu. Po zakończeniu badania wrócili do Malfoy Manor. W salonie zastali gościa. Był to przystojny, ciemnoskóry mężczyzna, o czarnych włosach i brązowych oczach. Blaise Zabini, pogrążony był w rozmowie z Narcyzą.  
\- Diable, co ty tu robisz? – na twarzy blondyna pojawiło się zaskoczenie.  
\- Umówiłem się z Wiewiórką na kolejną lekcję pływania – uśmiechnął się cwanie do kumpla. Natomiast starsza pani Malfoy wstała i opuściła pomieszczenie, pozwalają młodym spokojnie porozmawiać.  
\- Mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego te lekcje, zawsze odbywają się u nas? – Draco usiał na fotelu, ciągnąc za sobą żonę, która usiadła na jego kolanach.  
\- A gdzie niby mam to robić? Przecież wiesz, że tam gdzie mieszkam nie ma basenu. Po za tym, jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, dzisiejsza lekcja będzie ostatnią.  
Po posiadłości rozniósł się dźwięk dzwonka, a po chwili w salonie pojawiła się ruda osóbka. Przywitała się ze wszystkimi, po czym razem z brunetem ruszyła w stronę tarasu. Oczywiście Hermionę dalej obowiązywała obietnica dotycząca pilnowania przyjaciółki i Zabiniego, dlatego szybko poszła się przebrać w strój i po kilku minutach wygodnie wyłożyła się na leżaku, pozwalając, aby ciepłe promienie popołudniowego słońca ogrzewały jej ciało. Nie licząc pierwszej lekcji pływania, Ginny i Blaise się dogadywali i rzadko dochodziło do sprzeczek. O dziwo dzisiejsze zajęcia minęły szybko i już po 30 minutach, panna Weasley mogła zaprezentować swoje nowe umiejętności pływackie.  
\- Wspaniale Ginny – młoda pani Malfoy siedziała na brzegu, mając nogi zamoczone w chłodnej wodzie. Po chwili z wody wynurzył się brunet i usiadł obok szatynki. Podpłynęła do nich ruda dziewczyna. Na jej twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Dziękuję – jej uśmiech się poszerzył, kiedy spojrzała na ciemnoskórego.  
\- To była wielka przyjemność – wyszczerzył zęby do rudej – A teraz zapłata.  
\- Co? Jaka zapłata? – na twarzy Ginny pojawiło się zaskoczenie – Nie było o tym mowy.  
\- Chyba nie myślałaś, że zrobię to za darmo – na twarz Diabła wpłynął kpiący uśmiech.  
\- Co chcesz? – wycedziła przez zęby. Humor diametralnie jej się zmienił. Jeszcze przed chwilą była szczęśliwa, a teraz miała ochotę trzasnąć Blaisa.  
\- Wystarczy, że zgodzisz się abym zaprosił cię na kolację w sobotę – powiedział z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Dobrze – spojrzała gniewnie na mężczyznę – ale nie w sobotę. Harry w poniedziałek wyjeżdża, więc chcę spędzić ten weekend tylko z nim.  
\- Ok, przyszła sobota?  
\- Ok. – warknęła.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Będę tęsknić – Hermiona podeszła do bruneta o zielonych oczach. Harry zamknął przyjaciółkę w mocnym uścisku, który kobieta odwzajemniła. Stali na wielkiej hali lotniska, za kilka minut Potter miał samolot do Australii. Ron i Hermiona postanowili razem z Ginny odwieźć Wybrańca i go pożegnać.  
\- Ja też, pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć i jeśli Malfoy cię skrzywdzi, wystarczy jeden list i zaraz tu będę, aby się z nim rozprawić – odsunął się od szatynki i głęboko spoglądał jej w oczy, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się powaga.  
\- Wiem Harry i dziękuję – jeszcze raz przytuliła przyjaciela i odsunęła się robiąc miejsce Ronowi. Kiedy i on pożegnał się z Potterem, razem z Panią Malfoy ruszyli w stronę wyjścia, aby dać chwilę sam na sam Harremu i Ginny.  
\- Odwieźć cię do domu – rudowłosy mężczyzna spojrzał na przyjaciółkę, kiedy znaleźli się po za murami lotniska. Dzisiejszy dzień był parny, ciepły wiatr nie dając ukojenia, owiewał ich twarze. Na niebie zawisły ciężkie, czarne chmury, które zwiastowały deszcz, a w oddali było słychać grzmoty. Burza zbliżała się wielkimi krokami.  
\- Nie trzeba, Draco mówił, że po mnie przyjedzie – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do Weaslya.  
\- To co zbieramy się? – ruda kobieta podeszła do brata i przyjaciółki. Na twarzy miała delikatny uśmiech, ale w oczach szkliły się łzy.  
\- Jasne – Ron objął młodszą siostrę ramieniem – Do zobaczenia.  
Rodzeństwo posłało uśmiech w stronę Hermiony i ruszyli w stronę samochodu. Szatynka obserwowała jak wsiadają do pojazdu i odjeżdżają. Po chwili z nieba zaczęły spadać wielkie, ciężkie krople deszczu, rozpętała się ulewa. Niebo przecięła biała błyskawica, a po chwili kobieta usłyszała huk. Weszła do budynku i stanęła przy oszklonej szybie wypatrując swojego męża. Jej myśli zaczęły krążyć wokół ostatnich kilku tygodni, a konkretniej od momentu, w którym powiedziała Draco, że jest szansa, na to, że od niego nie odejdzie. Młody Malfoy od tego dnia starał się jeszcze bardziej, niż wczesniej. Praktycznie, na każdym kroku Hermiona dostrzegała, że blondynowi naprawdę na niej zależy. Jednak pomimo tego wszystkiego, dalej nie usłyszała od mężczyzny tak bardzo wyczekiwanych dwóch słów. Tylko tego brakowało jej, aby w pełni podjąć decyzję. Czuła, że dopóki Draco jej tego nie powie, nie będzie w stanie zaufać mu w 100%. Mimo to już dawno sama, przed sobą musiała się przyznać, że zakochała się w swoim małżonku. Bała się o tym mu jednak powiedzieć. Pomimo tego wszystkiego, co jej powiedział, jak ją traktuje, nie była pewna jego reakcji. Sam powiedział, że nie lubił zobowiązań, że nie potrafił być monogamistą. A jeśli to ciągle gdzieś w nim siedzi? Co jeśli wyzna mu swoje uczucia, a on to odrzuci, wyśmieje? Co jeśli wróci do starych przyzwyczajeń? Dlatego postanowiła, że dopóki Draco nie wyzna swoich uczuć, ona też nie będzie mu o nich wspominać.  
Po około 10 minut czekania zauważyła przystojnego blondyna, który zmierzał w stronę wejścia. Był prosto po pracy, dlatego ubrany był w szyty na miarę szary garnitur, białą koszulę i również szary, poluzowany krawat. Jego włosy były zmierzwione, a na twarzy miał lekki zarost. W dłoni trzymał czarny, duży parasol, który osłaniał go przed deszczem.  
Gdy tylko szatynka go zobaczyła, nie czekając, aż Malfoy będzie bliżej, opuściła budynek i pobiegła w jego stronę. Czuła jak zimne krople moczą jej włosy i ubranie, mimo to nie przejmowała się tym. W końcu dotarła do swojego celu i chowając się pod parasolem, posłała szeroki uśmiech blondynowi.  
\- Zwariowałaś? – w głosie mężczyzny pobrzmiewała irytacja – Dlaczego nie zaczekałaś na mnie w środku, tylko biegłaś w tym deszczu?  
\- Draco daj spokój, nie zmokłam, aż tak bardzo – odpowiedziała i przytuliła się do męża. Blondyn przewrócił oczami, po czym nachylił się nad Hermioną i złożył delikatny pocałunek na jej wargach.  
\- Chodźmy do samochodu – objął kobietę i razem ruszyli w stronę pojazdu. Po około 30 minutach zatrzymali się po Malfoy Manor. Deszcz dalej padał, więc blondyn szybko wysiada z pojazdu rozkładając parasol i pomaga wyjść swojej żonie. Po chwili znaleźli się już salonie rezydencji. Hermiona od razu ruszyła w stronę sypialni przebrać się w suche ubrania. Faktycznie jej odzież zdążyła namoknąć. W jej ślady poszedł Draco.

*****

Burza już dawno przeszła podobnie jak deszcz. Teraz powietrze było o wiele przyjemniejsze, a delikatny wietrzyk dawał orzeźwienie. Młoda pani Malfoy siedziała na tarasie, a w jej dłoniach spoczywała książka. Po chwili do szatynki podszedł przystojny blondyn.  
\- Miona, kolacja już gotowa.  
\- Nie jestem głodna – odpowiedziała, a jej wzrok ciągle był utkwiony w książce. Po chwili jednak lektura została wyrwana jej z rąk.  
\- Ej – spojrzała z wyrzutem na męża.  
\- Idziemy na kolację – odpowiedział spokojnie odkładając książkę na stolik.  
\- Już mówiłam, że nie jestem głodna – podniosła się z krzesła i stanęła naprzeciwko blondyna.  
\- Hermiono musisz się teraz dobrze odżywiać, miedzy innymi powinnaś jeść regularnie. A tak po za tym, kiedy ostatni raz coś jadłaś?  
Kobieta na moment się zamyśliła…  
\- Jabłko i jogurt w przerwie na lunch – nie spoglądała w oczy Dracona. Wiedziała, że na jego twarzy pojawia się złość. Czuła jak się rumieni.  
\- Idziemy na kolację. Jesteś w ciąży i musisz je… - nie dokończył, ponieważ ktoś mu przerwał.  
\- Hermiono jesteś w ciąży? – spojrzeli w kierunku, z którego dochodził głos. W wejściu na taras stała Narcyza Malfoy, a obok niej Ginny Weasley. Na ich twarzach pojawiło się ogromne zaskoczenie.  
\- Miona – ruda dziewczyna, jako pierwsza się otrząsnęła i rzuciła przyjaciółce na szyję – gratuluję. To cudownie!  
\- Ginny dusisz – wycharczała szatynka.  
\- Przepraszam – panna Weasly odsunęła się od Hermiony. Po chwili jej miejsce zajęła Narcyza, która również przytuliła dziewczynę, a po chwili swojego syna.  
\- Tak się cieszę. Od kiedy wiecie i dlaczego nic nie mówiliście? – spojrzała na młode małżeństwo.  
\- Od jakichś 4 tygodni. Nie chcieliśmy nic mówić, ponieważ było zbyt wcześnie i wszystko mogło się zdarzyć. Planowaliśmy wam powiedzieć dopiero za jakiś miesiąc.  
\- A który to tydzień?  
\- Szósty, a do 3 miesiąca, ryzyko poronienia jest większe, wiec nie chcieliśmy mówić, aby nie zapeszyć.  
\- Rozumiem – blondynka uśmiechnęła się – a teraz zapraszam na kolację. Ginny zjesz z nami? – zwróciła się do rudowłosej.  
\- Z chęcią, dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do pani Malfoy. I cała czwórka ruszyła w stronę jadalni.  
\- Tak w ogóle, co ty tu robisz? – szatynka spojrzała na przyjaciółkę.  
\- Dostałam list od Zabiniego, że mam się tutaj stawić jak najszybciej. Nie wiem co chce – Hermiona i Draco spojrzeli zaskoczonym wzrokiem na rudą, dając jej tym samym do zrozumienia, że również nie wiedzą o co może chodzić.  
\- I tak łatwo na to przystałaś – zdziwił się blondyn.  
\- A miałam wyjście? Zagroził, że jak nie przyjdę to sprowadzi mnie tu siłą – odpowiedziała siadając na krześle w jadalni.  
\- Ale w takim razie gdzie jest Diabeł? – blondyn zastanawiał się, po co jego kumpel chce się spotkać i gdzie on się podziewa.  
\- Mnie nie pytaj – dopowiedziała ruda.  
W tym momencie do pomieszczenia wszedł Lucjusz Malfoy. Na widok gościa grzecznie się przywitał i zajął swoje stałe miejsce. Do jadalni weszły skrzaty z kolacją.  
\- Lucjuszu – Narcyza spojrzała na małżonka – dzieci mają dla nas wspaniałe wieści – kiedy to mówiła z jej twarzy nie schodził uśmiech.  
Senior rodu spojrzał zaciekawionym wzrokiem najpierw na żonę, a potem na syna i synową.  
\- Za jakieś niespełna 8 miesięcy zostaniesz dziadkiem – Lucjusz słysząc te słowa, które padły z ust jego syna, zakrztusił się kawałkiem sałaty, który właśnie przeżuwał. Narcyza od razy zaczęła poklepywać go po plecach podając mu przy tym szklankę z wodą. Po chwili udało mu się uspokoić i ponownie spojrzał na młode małżeństwo.  
\- To wspaniale – wychrypiał, a po jego twarzy błąkał się delikatny uśmiech.

*****

Hermiona, Draco i Ginny siedzieli w salonie i czekali na przybycie Blaise Zabiniego.  
Zastanawiali się, o co może chodzić. W końcu w pomieszczeniu pojawił się ciemnoskóry mężczyzna, a na jego ustach widniał szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Cześć wam – przywitał się.  
\- No nareszcie, mogę wiedzieć gdzieś ty był i w ogóle, po co chciałeś się spotkać? – blondyn spojrzał zirytowanym wzrokiem na przyjaciela.  
\- Sorry, ale w ostatniej chwili matka do mnie napisała i musiałem na chwilę tam wpaść.  
\- A po co chciałeś się spotkać i dla czego u nas? – Smok nie dawał za wygraną.  
\- Ruda nie wie gdzie mieszkam, po za tym pomysł spotkania wpadł mi dopiero dzisiaj i znając ciebie odmówiłbyś przybycia do mnie, więc ja postanowiłem odwiedzić ciebie – na twarzy bruneta pojawił się łobuzerski uśmiech.  
\- I tylko dla tego, postanowiłeś bez zapowiedzi mnie odwiedzić? – Draco coraz bardziej się denerwował.  
\- Oczywiście, gdybym się zapowiedział, to byś odmówił – tłumaczył Zabini, robiąc przy tym poważną minę – A przecież musimy uczcić fakt, że Potter wyjechał i Ruda jest wolna.  
\- Puknij się w swój durny łeb – warknęła Ginny - po za tym, to że Harry wyjechał, nie znaczy, że się rozstaliśmy.  
\- Jeszcze – Diabeł puścił dziewczynie oczko, na co ta tylko prychnęła – po za tym, dzięki, temu, że on wyjechał, w końcu przestaniesz uciekać do domu, o tak wczesnej porze, dzięki czemu, Smok nie będzie mnie wyganiał – podszedł do stolika i położył na nim dwie butelki z bursztynowym płynem.  
Draco i Ginny cicho westchnęli, dając już sobie spokój z próbą zrozumienia dziwnego toku myślenia Diabła, na co Hermiona się zaśmiała.  
\- To co, pijemy? – uśmiechnął się, przywołując cztery szklanki.  
\- Hermiona nie pije – odezwał się blondyn, uprzedzając ty samym dziewczynę, która już otwierała usta.  
\- Co? Draco daj spokój, wcześniej ci nie przeszkadzało, że Miona pije – oburzył się Zabini, po czym zwrócił się do szatynki – Nie przejmuj się nim Miona – powiedział rozlewając whisky do szklanek.  
\- Ale ja nie piję, nie mogę – odezwała się pani Malfoy.  
\- Chora jesteś? – uniósł brwi w geście zainteresowania.  
\- Faktycznie, przecież ty nie wiesz – Smok udał zaskoczenie, po czym na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech – Hermiona jest w ciąży.  
Widzieli jak na twarzy Zabiniego pojawia się szok. Oczy były szeroko otwarte, podobnie jak usta. Wzrok utkwiony miała w Hermionie. W pewnym momencie próbował coś powiedzieć, ale z jego gardła nie wychodziły żadne dźwięki, jedynie jego usta się poruszały, jakby był rybą. W końcu podszedł do szatynki, wziął w ramiona i mocno ją do siebie przytulił.  
\- Miona, to wspaniale. Gratuluję – mówił, coraz mocniej ściskając przyjaciółkę – Zostanę wujkiem! - Pani Malfoy chciała coś powiedzieć, ale przez mocny uścisk mężczyzny nie była w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu. Gdy by nie jej mąż, za pewne by się udusiła.  
\- Diable, puść ją, albo zaraz udusisz mi żonę i dziecko – blondyn pojawił się obok nich, po czym odciągnął szatynkę od kumpla i razem z nią usiadł na kanapie.  
\- Ale w sumie trochę ci współczuję – Zabini zajął miejsce na wolnym fotelu.  
\- Czemu? – na twarzy kobiety pojawiło się zainteresowanie.  
\- Jeśli mały Malfoy odziedziczy charakter po tatusiu, to będziesz miała tu piekło – zaśmiał się brunet – Ja bym nie wytrzymał.  
Ginny i Hermiona słysząc słowa mężczyzny, również zaczęły się śmiać. Jedynie Draco siedział z naburmuszoną miną i ostrym wzrokiem mierzył przyjaciela.  
\- Stary, w końcu cię stąd wywalę – warknął Malfoy junior.  
\- No dobra, sorry. Tylko żartowałem – uniósł ręce w geście obrony i sięgnął po swoją szklankę z bursztynowym płynem.

*****

Goniła po całym domu nie mogąc się zebrać. Została jej tylko godzina, do przybycia mężczyzny. Była już umyta, i właśnie skończyła suszyć włosy. Wzięła się za makijaż. Postawiła na coś naturalnego, co podkreśli jej urodę, ale nie będzie się rzucało w oczy. W końcu po około 20 minutach opuściła łazienkę i ruszyła w stronę szafy. Nie miała pojęcia, w co się ubrać. Zaczęła przeglądać swoje stroje. Ostatecznie postanowiła ubrać czarną sukienkę, do kolan, na grubych ramiączkach z niewielkim dekoltem z przodu, natomiast z tyłu dekolt był w kształcie litery V i sięgał do końca pleców. Włosy upięła w kok. Na nogi założyła beżowe szpilki. Podeszła do lustra i w tym momencie po domu rozniósł się dźwięk dzwonka. Ostatni raz zerknęła na swoje odbicie, wzięła z komody torebkę i ruszyła w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Kiedy je otworzyła, pierwsze co rzuciło się jej w oczy był śnieżnobiałe zęby układające się w szeroki uśmiech. Następnie przejechała wzrokiem po całej sylwetce mężczyzny. Musiała przyznać, że wyglądał bardzo przystojnie. Miała na sobie czarne materiałowe spodnie, do tego marynarkę do kompletu i białą koszulę, której kilka górnych guzików było odpiętych.  
\- Pięknie wyglądasz – brunet ujął dłoń kobiety i pocałował – gotowa?  
Ruda nic nie odpowiedziała tylko pokiwała głową.  
\- No to idziemy – pociągnął pannę Weasley za sobą i pomógł wsiąść do samochodu, po czym zajął miejsce za kierownicą i włączył się do ruchu drogowego. Jechali w milczeniu, z czego Ginny się cieszyła. Nie miała ochoty z nim rozmawiać, w ogóle nie miała ochoty jechać na tą kolację. Bała się tego, co może po niej wyniknąć. Od pewnego czasu dziwnie się czuła w towarzystwie bruneta. Jej serce zaczynało bić szybciej, w brzuchu czuła przysłowiowe motylki. Uwielbiała, kiedy się do niej uśmiechał i kiedy się z nią przekomarzał. Gdy ją dotykał czuła jak przez jej ciało przechodził dziwny prąd. Wiedziała co to oznacza i wiedziała, że nie może do tego dopuścić. Nie mogła się zakochać w Blaise Zabinim. Była z Harry, kochała go, tak się jej przynajmniej wydawało i nie chciała go skrzywdzić, po za tym Blaise to kobieciarz. Nie chciała, aby mógł ją zaliczyć do swojej kolekcji.  
\- Gdzie jedziemy? – spojrzała na mężczyznę, minęli po drodze wiele restauracji i przy żadnej się nie zatrzymali.  
\- Niespodzianka – posłał jej szelmowski uśmiech.  
Ponownie zapanowała pomiędzy nimi cisza. W końcu po około 10 minutach Blaise zatrzymał samochód na parkingu, przed wysokim wieżowcem. Szybko wysiadł z pojazdu i pomógł wysiąść swojej towarzyszce.  
\- Gdzie teraz– Ginny zmarszczyła brwi, nie przypominała sobie, żeby gdzieś tu w okolicy znajdowała się jakaś restauracja.  
\- Zaraz się dowiesz – brunet chwycił dłoń kobiety i pociągnął za sobą. Weszli do wieżowca i po chwili znajdowali się już w windzie. Diabeł przycisnął guzik ostatniego piętra.  
\- Coś ty znowu wymyślił? – spojrzała podejrzliwie na mężczyznę.  
\- Zaraz zobaczysz – z jego twarzy nie schodził uśmiech.  
Gdy winda się zatrzymała, wysiedli z niej i ruszyli przed siebie. Zabini pociągnął swoją towarzyszkę na klatkę schodową i zaczęli się wspinać po schodach, po chwili stanęli przed drzwiami na dach.  
\- Zamknij oczy – brunet stanął przed dziewczyną. Ruda spojrzała na niego nieufnie, po czym wykonała jego polecenie. Słyszała jak ciemnoskóry otwiera drzwi i chwytając ją za ręce prowadzi przed siebie. Poczuła chłodny powiew wieczornego, letniego wiatru. Blaise się zatrzymał i stanął za kobietą, a jego dłonie znalazły się na biodrach rudej.  
\- Możesz otworzyć – wyszeptał jej do ucha, a kobieta poczuła jak jego ciepły oddech owiewa jej kark.  
Wykonała polecenie mężczyzny, a jej czekoladowym oczom ukazał się piękny widok. Znajdowali się na szczycie bardzo wysokiego wieżowca. Z tego miejsca mogła ogarnąć wzrokiem większą część Londynu. Widział jak miasto mieni się tysiącami świateł. Widziała jak tafla Tamizy błyszczy, a w jej świetle odbija się księżyc, na moście tysiące dostrzegał światła samochodów, które szybko się przemieszczały, natomiast pomieszczenia w wielu budynkach były oświetlone.  
\- Niesamowity widok – wyszeptała.  
\- Rozumiem, że ci się podoba.  
\- Bardzo – spojrzała na Blaise, a na jej twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.  
\- A teraz zapraszam do stołu – Ginny spojrzała na niego zdziwionym wzrokiem, jednak kiedy mężczyzna się odsunął, zrozumiała. Niedaleko nich stał niewielki stolik, nakryty dla dwóch osób. Zabini poprowadził ją do stołu i odsunął krzesło, na którym usiadła. Po chwili zajął swoje miejsce i w tym momencie drzwi na dach ponownie się otwarły. W stronę młodych czarodziei zmierzał kelner z wózkiem, na którym wiózł kolację. Podał przystawkę Blaisowi i Ginny, do kieliszków nalał wina, po czym odszedł. Przystawkę zjedli w ciszy, dopiero, kiedy kelner zniknął, po podaniu dania głównego, do uszu bruneta dotarł delikatny głos jego towarzyszki.  
\- Nie przypuszczałam, że z ciebie taki romantyk - uśmiechnęła się delikatnie sięgając po kieliszek z winem.  
\- Nie wielu osobom, pokazuję tę część mojej natury – odwzajemnił uśmiech – w sumie oprócz Smoka i oczywiście ciebie nikt o tym nie wie.  
\- Każdej tak mówisz? – zakpiła panna Weasley.  
Blaise słysząc słowa rudej dziewczyny lekko spochmurniał. Domyślał się, co o nim myśli Ginny, ale jednak zabolały go jej słowa.  
\- Tylko tobie – burknął.  
Ginny widząc reakcję mężczyzny lekko się speszyła i poczuła, że się rumieni.  
\- Przepraszam – spuściła wzrok na swój talerz – Skąd ci przyszedł pomysł kolacji na dachu? – kobieta postanowiła zmienić temat.  
\- Nie wiem, czy jeszcze kiedyś dasz się namówić na kolację, więc chciałem, żeby to było coś niezapomnianego, coś co oboje będziemy miło wspominać. To miejsce już dawno odkryłem i uznałem, że tutaj będzie idealnie – na twarzy bruneta ponownie pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.  
\- I miałeś racje - ruda dziewczyna ponownie się uśmiechnęła.  
Reszta kolacji minęła im na wesołych rozmowach. Panna Weasley musiała przyznać, że naprawdę dobrze jej się rozmawiało z Diabłem i wspaniale się czuła w jego towarzystwie. Po zakończeniu kolacji dalej siedzieli przy stoliku. W pewnym momencie w tle poleciała wolna muzyka.  
\- Zatańczysz? – brunet wstał od stołu i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę kobiety. Ginny ją ujęła i po chwili stałą już w objęciach mężczyzny. Kołysali się w rytm delikatnej melodii. Ruda spojrzała na Zabiniego, widziała jak jego brązowe tęczówki utkwione są w jej oczach. Zajrzała w nie głęboko, widziała w nich radość, czułość i…miłość? Nie to niemożliwe. Potrząsnęła niezauważalnie głową, tak jej się przynajmniej wydawało.  
\- Coś się stało? – usłyszała spokojny głos mężczyzny.  
\- Nie, tylko jestem zmęczona – posłała mu delikatny uśmiech.  
\- To wracamy – odsunął się od dziewczyny i chwytając ją za dłoń poprowadził w stronę wejścia do budynku.

*****

\- Dziękuję za cudowny wieczór – Ginny spojrzała w oczy Blaise i się uśmiechnęła.  
Przed chwilą dotarli pod dom rudej dziewczyny i teraz stali na ganku, przed drzwiami wejściowymi.  
\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – posłał jej łobuzerski uśmiech – Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś będziesz chciał to powtórzyć.  
\- Zobaczymy, zależy, czy zasłużysz – zaczęła się z nim przekomarzać.  
\- Już za sam fakt, że jestem powinnaś się zgodzić. W końcu jestem taki przystojny, cudowny, wspaniały…  
\- …nadęty, samolubny, zakochany sam w sobie… – zaśmiała się ruda.  
\- Ej – oburzył się brunet – no dobra jest w tym trochę prawdy, ale tylko trochę – mężczyzna również się zaśmiał.  
\- Jeszcze raz dzięki – planowała się odwrócić w stronę drzwi, jednak ciemnoskóry chwycił ją za nadgarstek i zaczął się do niej przybliżać. Dziewczyna czuła jak jej serce zaczyna wariować, miała wrażenie, jakby zaraz miało wyskoczyć jej z piersi. Twarz Diabła była coraz bliżej, kiedy ich usta miały się zetknąć, Ginny lekko odsunęła się od Zabiniego, pocałował go w policzek i uwalniając swój nadgarstek z jego uścisku zaniknęła za drzwiami swojego domu. Blaise stał przez chwilę sam na ganku. Był w szoku, nie wiedział co się stało. Był już tak blisko, a ona mimo to mu uciekła. W końcu się otrząsnął i ruszył w stronę samochodu.

*****

Ginny oparła się o drzwi i zsunęła po nich. Jej serce szalało, oddech był płytki. Czuła jak jej twarz się rumieni. Sama nie wiedziała, czy powinna się cieszyć, że nie pozwoliła, aby Blaise ją pocałował, czy raczej powinna tego żałować. W jej głowie był ogromny mętlik. Jedyną osobą, która mogła jej pomóc, była Hermiona.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermiona i Draco wysiedli z samochodu, stojącego na podjeździe przed Malfoy Manor. Było ciepłe, niedzielne popołudnie, a młodzi państwo Malfoy właśnie wrócili od rodziców szatynki. Stwierdzili, że skoro rodzice blondyna wiedzą o ciąży, to państwo Granger również powinni się dowiedzieć. Oczywiście przyszli dziadkowie bardzo się ucieszyli, a dodatkowo Jane zasypywała swoją córkę i jej męża różnymi radami. W końcu po 2 godzinach udało im się wydostać z rodzinnego domu pani Malfoy. Jednak zanim to nastąpiło, Hermiona musiała co chwilę obiecywać swojej rodzicielce, ze będzie się dobrze odżywiać, chodzić do lekarza i nie będzie się przemęczać. Natomiast blondyn musiał zapewnić teściów, że będzie czuwał nad swoją żoną.  
Draco objął szatynkę ramieniem i razem ruszyli w stronę wejścia do rezydencji.  
\- Hermiona – małżeństwo odwróciło się w stronę, z której dochodził głos. W ich stronę pędziła ruda osóbka.  
\- Ginny?  
\- Miona, możemy pogadać? – panna Weasley stanęła naprzeciwko szatynki i jej małżonka.  
\- Jasne – kobieta uwolniła się z objęć blondyna, który od razu ruszył w stronę rezydencji, natomiast przyjaciółki udały się na przechadzkę po ogrodzie. Na początku panowała pomiędzy nimi cisza, Hermiona czekała, aż ruda dziewczyna zacznie temat. Jednak, kiedy z ust Ginny nie padły żadne słowa, pani Malfoy postanowiła wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.  
\- Co się stało?  
Dziewczyna jeszcze przez chwilę milczała, zastanawiała się, od czego powinna zacząć, jak przekazać te informacje przyjaciółce. Westchnęła i zaczęła mówić.  
\- Nie wiem co mam robić. Nie zasługuję na Harrego, czuję się jakbym go zdradzała – ruda czuła jak do jej oczu napływają łzy.  
\- Ginny co ty mówisz? – na twarzy szatynki pojawił się szok.  
\- Ja chyba coś czuję do Blaise, staram się z tym walczyć, ale nie jestem w stanie. Nie potrafię. Kiedy jestem w towarzystwie Zabiniego czuję jak moje serce przyspiesza, w brzuchu tańczą mi motyle i pragnę poczuć jego dotyk. Dlatego chciałam spędzać jak najwięcej czasu z Harrym przed jego wyjazdem. Wiem, że on mnie kocha i miałam nadzieję, że przy nim zapomnę o Diable, ale nie potrafiłam. Zastanawiam się czy nie sprzedać kawiarni i nie ruszyć za Harrym.  
\- Ginny, przecież ta kawiarnia była twoim marzeniem, chcesz ją porzucić?  
\- A mam wyjście?  
\- Zakochałaś się – stwierdziła szatynka, uważnie przyglądając się przyjaciółce. Widziała jak dziewczyna drgnęła, kiedy usłyszała te słowa.  
\- Nie, to nie możliwe – zaczęła panikować – ja coś do niego czuję, ale nie mogłam się zakochać, rozumiesz. Nie mogę kochać Blaise.  
\- Ginny obie dobrze wiemy, o czym świadczą twoje reakcje, gdy jesteś w jego towarzystwie.  
Kochasz Harrego?  
\- J-ja nie wiem. Chyba tak, a może to już nie miłość? Może to przyzwyczajenie, przywiązanie? Sama nie wiem – zapadła chwila ciszy, którą przerwała panna Weasley – Jeszcze dodatkowo ta wczorajsza kolacja.  
W pierwszej chwili Hermiona nie zrozumiała, jednak po chwili przypomniała sobie, że dzień wcześniej Ginny i Blaise byli na kolacji.  
\- Co się tam wydarzyło?  
Ruda dziewczyna opowiedziała swojej przyjaciółce, dokładnie ze szczegółami, cała kolację, łącznie z sytuacją pod jej domem.  
\- Powinnaś to wszystko przemyśleć, na spokojnie. Nikt nie podejmie tej decyzji za ciebie. Tylko ty możesz to zrobić.  
\- Nie chcę skrzywdzić Harrego – powiedział cichym głosem, wpatrując się w swoje buty.  
\- Ginny, uważam, że jeśli już nie kochasz go, to powinnaś odejść. Zostając z nim skrzywdzisz go bardziej niż odchodząc. Harry w końcu zauważy, że już nie pałasz do niego takim uczuciem jak kiedyś. Może to się wydarzyć za rok, dwa, ale równie dobrze za 20 lat, albo jeszcze późnej. Wtedy może być już za późno na zmianę decyzji, na podjęcie tej właściwej i oboje będzie żyć razem, będąc nieszczęśliwymi, ponieważ będzie wam brakować miłości. Zarówno ty jak i on zasługujecie na szczęście, więc jeśli, ty nie będziesz w stanie mu tego dać, to pozwól, aby inna dziewczyna mogła to zrobić. Proszę nie podejmuj pochopnej decyzji, przemyśl to.  
\- Masz rację, przemyślę – posłała słaby uśmiech pani Malfoy.  
\- I pamiętaj, bez względu na to, czy postanowisz zostać z Harrym, czy się z nim rozstaniesz i będziesz z Diabłem, na mnie zawsze możesz liczyć – uśmiechnęła się szeroko do panny Weasley.  
\- Dziękuję – ruda kobieta przytuliła szatynkę.  
Przyjaciółki się od siebie odsunęły i ruszyły razem w stronę rezydencji. Po drodze zmieniły temat i teraz po całym ogrodzie rozchodził się ich wesoły śmiech. W wielkim uśmiechami weszły do salonu, jednak, gdy tylko Ginny spostrzegła, kto się tam znajduje, uśmiech z jej twarzy zniknął.  
\- Cześć dziewczyny – na fotelu siedział w ciemnoskóry mężczyzna w dłoni trzymał szklankę z bursztynowym płynem, a na jego twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech. Dodatkowo, kiedy spojrzał na najmłodszą latorośl Weasley’ów, w jego oczach pojawiły się dziwne iskierki.  
\- Cześć – odpowiedziała cicho ruda – Miona ja już będę się zbierać – zwróciła się do Hermiony i szybko ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.  
\- Co? – odezwał się zdziwiony brunet, wstał i ruszył za dziewczyną – Ginny, zacze… - jednak nie dokończył. Poczuł na swoim nadgarstku lekkie ściśnięcie. Spojrzał na panią Malfoy.  
\- Daj jej trochę czasu, musi przemyśleć parę rzeczy i potrzebuje spokoju – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do przyjaciela i puściła jego rękę kierując się w stronę kanapy.  
\- Przemyśleć? – spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na szatynkę.  
\- Nie ważne – zbyła mężczyznę – gdzie Draco?  
\- Tu jestem – po schodach kroczył blondyn, na jego twarzy widniał uśmiech. Usiadł obok żony na kanapie i objął ją ramieniem, natomiast Zabini zajął swoje wcześniejsze miejsce. Trójka czarodziei zagłębiła się w rozmowie.

*****

Zabini wracał do swojego apartamentu. Jego myśli błądziły wokół panny Weasley. Zastanawiał się, czemu tak szybko dzisiaj uciekła, czemu tak dziwnie się zachowywała? I co miała na myśli Hermiona, twierdząc, że Ginny musi na spokojnie pomyśleć? Próbował wyrzucić dziewczynę z głowy, ale nie potrafił. Nie umiał zapomnieć o jej orzechowych oczach, ognistych włosach, drobnych piegach na nosie i policzkach oraz o jej cudownym uśmiechu. Czuł, że coś jest nie tak. Nie powinien tak na nią reagować. Miał się tylko zabawić, jak z wieloma innymi dziewczynami, ale nie potrafił. Przez ten czas, kiedy spotykali się na lekcjach pływania u Malfoyów, lepiej ją poznał i polubił. Uwielbiał się z nią przekomarzać, kiedy się złościła w jej oczach pojawiały się drobne iskierki. Gdzieś w głębi siebie czuł, że chce więcej, że musi mieć więcej. Czuł…nie, wiedział, że musi być z Ginevrą Weasley. Sam nie mógł w to uwierzyć. On, Blaise Zabini, po raz pierwszy się zakochał. Jedyną przeszkodą stojącą na drodze był Potter, ale był tak zdeterminowany, że miał zamiar pokonać ten problem. Ginny będzie jego.

*****

Pani Malfoy przemierzała szybki rokiem korytarze Ministerstwa Magii. W dłoniach trzymała wielki stos teczek z różnymi dokumentami, przez co niewiele widziała. Było piątkowe popołudnie, szatynka chciała jak najszybciej odnieść te papiery do swojego przełożonego, wrócić do domu i wziąć długą i relaksującą kąpiel. O niczym innym nie marzyła.  
\- Hermiona – kobieta usłyszała za sobą dobrze znany jej głos, po chwili obok niej stał przystojny blondyn – Zwariowałaś? – warknął i wziął od żony teczki – Nie dość, że dźwigasz ciężary to jeszcze nic nie widzisz.  
\- Draco, daj spokój. Nic się nie stanie jak przejdę kilka metrów niosąc teczki – broniła się szatynka.  
Blondyn nic nie powiedział, tylko spojrzał ostrym wzrokiem na Hermionę i ruszył w stronę odpowiedniego pomieszczenia. Pani Malfoy ruszyła za mężem.  
\- Dlaczego nie poprosiłaś Bilisa, aby to zaniósł – głos mężczyzny był już łagodniejszy.  
\- Joe wziął sobie dzień wolny, musiał coś załatwić – odpowiedziała.  
Malfoy cicho westchnął, po czym wszedł do sekretariatu dyrektora Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów i na biurku sekretarki zostawił stos dokumentów z poleceniem zaniesienia tego do jej przełożonego. Chwycił Hermionę za rękę i razem ruszyli w stronę wyjścia z ministerstwa.  
\- Marzę o długiej kąpieli – odezwała się szatynka, kiedy razem z Draco opuścili budynek.  
\- Świetny pomysł, ale niestety będziesz musiała z tym trochę zaczekać.  
Hermiona spojrzała z zainteresowaniem na małżonka.  
\- Zapomniałaś? – po twarzy blondyna błąkał się uśmieszek – Umówiłaś się z moją matką na zakupy.  
\- Faktycznie – przyłożyła rękę do czoła – Mamy kupić sukienki na jutrzejszy bal. Musimy tam iść? – jęknęła szatynka.  
\- Też nie mam ochoty się tam wybrać, ale potwierdziliśmy naszą obecność, a państwu Divites bardzo zależały abyśmy się pojawili.  
Anthony i Eva Divides byli znajomymi Lucjusz i Narcycy Malfoy. Co roku organizowali bal charytatywny, podczas którego zbierali pieniądze dla różnych fundacji, zarówno czarodziejskich, jak i mugolskich. Za każdym razem wybierali inną, taką, która aktualnie najbardziej potrzebuje pomocy.  
\- No dobra – burknęła zajmując miejsce w samochodzie. Draco usiadł za kierownicą i po chwili przemierzali ulice miasta. Po 15 minutach mężczyzna zatrzymał pojazd przed jednym z najdroższych sklepów w mieście. Wysiedli z auta i razem weszli do budynku, tam na nich czekała już Narcyza, ale jakie było zdziwienie szatynki, kiedy ujrzała jak obok pani Malfoy siedzi jej najlepsza przyjaciółka.  
\- Ginny? Skąd się tu wzięłaś? – przytuliła rudą dziewczynę.  
\- Sama nie do końca wiem.  
\- Przyjechała ze mną – obok kobiet pojawił się przystojny brunet – Ginny potrzebuje sukienkę na jutrzejszy bal.

*****

Minęło kilka dni odkąd ostatni raz się z nią widział. Hermiona radziła mu, aby dał jej trochę czasu, ale nie potrafił już dłużej wytrzymać. Musiał się z nią spotkać, dlatego właśnie w tej chwili przemierzał ulicę Pokątną, kierując się w stronę kawiarenki należącej do Ginny Weasley. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się z nią porozmawiać. W końcu dodarł do wyznaczonego punktu. Otworzył drzwi, a w pomieszczeniu rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka, zawieszonego nad wejściem. Widział jak para orzechowych tęczówek wpatruje się w niego z lekką paniką.

*****

Minął prawie tydzień, a ona dalej nie podjęła decyzję, co do jej związku z Harrym. Hermiona miała rację, jeśli nie kocha Wybrańca to powinna zakończyć ten związek, zamiast go ciągnąć. Jednak był problem, sama nie wiedziała co czuje do Pottera. Albo nie chciała wiedzieć, nie chciała się przyznawać przed samą sobą, że nie kocha Harrego, ponieważ nie byłoby już żadnych przeciwwskazań, żeby zakochać się w Blaise, a tego nie chciała. Nie mogła się zakochać w tym mężczyźnie.  
\- Ginny, uważaj! – z zadumy wyrwał ją damski głos. Ocknęła się i spojrzała na szklankę, którą zapełniała sokiem. Szklanka była już pełna. Dziewczyna w ostatniej chwili odsunęła butelkę, zanim sok wylał się na blat. Podniosła głowę zwracając się do drobnej blondynki o szarych oczach.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? – blondynka spojrzała z niepokojem na swoją szefową.  
\- Tak Rose, zamyśliłam się – uśmiechnęła się do pracownicy.  
\- Właśnie widzę, od ostatnich kilku dni ciągle ci się to zdarza – uważnie przyglądała się pannie Weasley – Coś cię trapi, widzę to.  
\- To nic takiego, sama muszę sobie poradzić – w tym momencie usłyszała dźwięk dzwonka wiszącego nad drzwiami. Odwróciła głowę w tamtym kierunku i kiedy ujrzała, kto to pojawił się w jej kawiarni, zamarła. W jej stronę zmierzał przystojny brunet.  
\- Cześć Ginny – jego usta ułożyły się w uśmiechu ukazując rząd równych, białych zębów – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.  
\- Cześć – burknęła, czując jak się rumieni – Po co przyszedłeś?  
\- Musimy porozmawiać.  
\- Dobrze – westchnęła, wiedziała, że mężczyzna nie odpuści – Chodź – odwróciła się i skierowała w stronę jednego z wolnych stolików.  
\- O co chodzi? – odezwała się spoglądając w ciemnobrązowe oczy mężczyzny.  
\- Brakowało mi ciebie – szczerze odpowiedział – Hermiona prosiła, żebym przez jakiś czas dał ci spokój, podobno musisz coś przemyśleć, ale ja już dłużej nie wytrzymam.  
\- Blaise, co ty mówisz? – twarz rudej wyrażała szok.  
\- Myślałem, że kolacja się udała, że wszystko poszło dobrze, ale kiedy zauważyłem twoje dziwne zachowanie… Powiedz mi, czy zrobiłem coś nie tak?  
\- Nie, Blaise, nic złego nie zrobiłeś. Tu po prostu chodzi o mnie, musiałam podjęć pewną decyzję, a twoja obecność mi w tym nie pomaga - westchnęła dziewczyna.  
\- I podjęłaś?  
\- Nie do końca - kobieta pokręciła przecząco głową.  
\- Więc dalej masz zamiar mnie unikać – spochmurniał.  
\- Nie wiem – westchnęła – a pozwolisz mi na to? – po twarzy Ginny zaczął błąkać się delikatny uśmiech, domyślając się jaka jest odpowiedź mężczyzny.  
\- Wybacz, ale nie – uśmiechnął się szelmowsko – Mało tego, musisz mi wynagrodzić to, że tak długo cię nie widziałem.  
\- To znaczy? – uniosła brew.  
\- Potrzebuję partnerki na jutrzejszy bal, pójdziesz ze mną?  
\- No nie wiem – zastanawiała się panna Weasley – nie mam sukienki, po za tym…  
\- To akurat nie problem, nie wykręcaj się, Hermiona też tam będzie – próbował przekonać dziewczynę. Ginny na chwilę się zamyśliła, z jednej strony bardzo chciała iść z Zabinim na bal, ale z drugiej czuła, że nie powinna. Co zrobić?  
\- Ginny, proszę – ujął dłoń kobiety, która leżała na stoliku.  
\- No dobrze – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.  
\- Świetnie – mężczyzna natychmiast w stał i nie puszczając dłoni kobiety pociągnął ją za sobą.  
\- Co ty robisz? – zdziwiła się?  
\- Mówiłaś, że nie masz sukni. Idziemy kupić – posłał rudej zawadiacki uśmiech.  
\- Co?! Ale ja nie mogę, muszę zostać w kawiarni – zatrzymała się. Mężczyzna zrobił to samo i spojrzał na najmłodszą latorośl Weasleyów.  
\- Daj spokój, w końcu to twoja kawiarnia.  
\- Ale mimo to, powinnam tu zostać.  
\- Nic się nie stanie jak skończysz wcześniej pracę, twoi pracownicy wiedzą co mają robić i poradzą sobie.  
\- Ale…  
\- Żadnych, ale - ponownie chwycił kobietę za rękę i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia – Szefowa wychodzi i już dzisiaj nie wróci – zawołał do blondynki, która stała przy jednym ze stolików i sprzątała z niego. Wyszli na zalaną słońcem Pokątną i ruszyli w stronę Dziurawego Kotła, przez którego dostali się do mugolskiej części Londynu. Wsiedli do samochodu Diabła i po 10 minutach byli na miejscu.  
\- Zwariowałeś? – dziewczyna zgromiła bruneta wzrokiem – Nie stać mnie, na kupienie tutaj sukienki.  
\- Ale mnie stać – rzucił obojętnie.  
\- Nie kupisz mi sukni, nie zgadzam się – panna Weasley była zła.  
\- Daj spokój, łażenie po innych sklepach zajmie wieczność, a tutaj na pewno coś ci znajdą – ujął dłoń kobiety i poprowadził w stronę wejścia.  
\- Akurat ty nie powinieneś się przejmować tym „łażeniem”. To już mój problem – mówiła próbując wyrwać dłoń z mocnego uścisku bruneta.  
\- Jak to nie muszę się przejmować. Przecież musiałbym iść z tobą, w końcu mi też twoja suknia powinna się podobać – uśmiechnął się łobuzerko. Ginny cicho westchnęła i odpuściła Zabiniemu, pozwalając się wprowadzić do pomieszczenia.  
Kobieta rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Było ono przestronne. Ściany były w odcieniach szarości, a na białym suficie wisiały kryształowe żyrandole. Pod ścianami i na środku pomieszczenia stały się wieszaki z ubraniami. W tylnej części sklepu znajdowały się przebieralnie oraz czarne skórzane kanapy, przed którymi stały niewielki drewniane stoliczki, pomalowane na biało. Na jednej z tych kanap zauważyła piękną blondynkę o błękitnych oczach. Kobieta trzymała w dłoniach katalog z sukniami.  
\- Pani Malfoy, dzień dobry – na twarzy panny Weasley pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Narcyza podniosła wzrok na parę czarodziei, a na jej twarzy pojawił się ciepły uśmiech.  
\- Ginny, Blaise, co was tu sprowadza?  
\- Przyszliśmy po sukienkę dla Ginny, na jutrzejszy bal.  
\- Idziecie razem? To wspaniale. Ja też przyszłam po jakąś kreację, czekam tylko na Hermionę i Draco.  
\- Usiądź – brunet zwrócił się do dziewczyny – ja zaraz wracam – powiedział i odszedł, natomiast Wesley’ówna wykonała polecenie mężczyzny. Zagłębiła się w rozmowie z blondynką, po chwili jednak ktoś im przerwał.  
\- Ginny? Skąd się tu wzięłaś? – kobiety spojrzały w tamtym kierunku i ujrzeli młodych państwa Malfoy. Ruda wstała i przytuliła szatynkę.  
\- Sama nie do końca wiem.  
\- Przyjechała ze mną – obok kobiet pojawił się przystojny brunet – Ginny potrzebuje sukienkę na jutrzejszy bal.  
\- No, to skoro jesteśmy w komplecie możemy zacząć poszukiwania – tym razem odezwała się Narcyza, a obok gości jak na zawołanie pojawiły się trzy elegancko ubrane ekspedientki. Dwie panie Malfoy oraz panna Weasley powiedziały co je interesuje – gdzie przy Ginny głos zabierał również Blaise – po czym zostały zaprowadzone do kabin przebieralni, a pracownice zaczęły im znosić różne suknie. W tym czasie Zabini i Malfoy zajęli miejsca na kanapie, czekając na pojawienie się kobiet. Jako pierwsza pojawiła się Hermiona, jednak zarówno ona, jak i Draco z Blaisem uznali, że kreacja jej nie pasuje, podobnie było z Ginny, która pojawiła się zaraz po przyjaciółce. Natomiast Narcyza trafiła od razu. Miała na sobie długą zieloną suknię.

 

Wyglądała w niej zjawiskowo. Szybko się przebrała i usiadła obok swojego syna.  
Niestety młodsze z kobiet nie miały tak łatwo. Przymierzyły ogromną ilość stroi zanim znalazły te właściwe.  
Ruda kobieta spojrzała w lustro i nie mogła uwierzyć, jak pięknie wygląda w tej kreacji. Miała na sobie czarną suknię do ziemi, na jedno ramię.

 

Kreacja idealnie, na niej leżała. Odwróciła się od lustra i wyszła zaprezentować się. Gdy tylko weszła widziała jak na twarzy Blaise pojawia się zachwyt. Zabini nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku, nie był w stanie się także odezwać, więc jako pierwsza głos zabrała blondynka.  
\- Ginny, wyglądasz prześlicznie. Powinnaś ją wziąć – na ustach pani Malfoy zagościł szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Blaise? – spojrzała na bruneta, w końcu to on płacił.  
\- Musisz w niej jutro się pojawić – powiedział, nie spuszczając wzroku z dziewczyny. Panna Weasley szeroko się uśmiechnęła, po czym wróciła do szatni by się przebrać. Gdy tylko ruda zniknęła, jej miejsce zastąpiła Hermiona. Niepewnie wyszła na niewielki podest. Nie zdążyła się nawet cała okręcić, by pokazać z każdej strony, kiedy usłyszała jak Narcyza, Draco i Blaise krzyczą w tym samym momencie…  
\- Bierz ją! – dziewczyna aż się wzdrygnęła. Nie spodziewała się takiej reakcji. Spojrzała na ich twarze. Wpatrywali się w szatynkę z szeroko otwartymi oczami, dodatkowo Draco miał lekko rozchylone usta. Szatynka ubrana była w beżową suknię.

 

\- Podoba wam się? – spytała lekko zdziwiona.  
\- Wyglądasz cudownie – odezwała się jej teściowa.  
\- Miona, przepięknie ci w tej sukni. Musisz ją kupić – blondyn podszedł do żony i złożył na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek.  
\- W takim razie ją wezmę – uśmiechnęła się spoglądając z stalowe oczy małżonka.

*****

\- Nareszcie – na twarz szatynki wpłynął błogi uśmiech, kiedy zanurzyła się w gorącej wodzie. Czuła jak jej mięśnie się rozluźniają, a przyjemny zapach lawendy pozwala się odprężyć. Przymknęła oczy i czuła jak zaczyna odpływać. Minęło jej tek około 15 minut.  
\- Hermiona – męski głos ściągnął kobietę na ziemię. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała lekko nieprzytomnym wzrokiem na mężczyznę.  
\- Nie śpij, bo jeszcze mi się tu utopisz – zaśmiał się blondyn.  
\- Jestem wykończona, idę się położyć, podasz mi ręcznik? – wyciągnęła rękę, po dany przedmiot i zaczęła się podnosić. Kiedy Draco podał jej ręcznik, owinęła się nim i wyszła z wanny. Osuszyła, założyła piżamę i zaczęła rozczesywać włosy. W tym czasie Draco brał prysznic.  
\- Czy Weasley i Potter się rozstali? – kobieta usłyszała głos swojego męża.  
\- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo, czemu pytasz? – domyślała się odpowiedzi, ale i tak chciała ją usłyszeć.  
\- Widzę, że Blaise do niej zarywa, a on też nie jest jej obojętny – zakręcił kurki z wodą i zaczął się wycierać. Liczył, że kobieta coś powie, jednak ona milczała, a po jej minie poznała, że ona coś wie – Ty coś wiesz, prawda?  
\- Nawet jeśli, to nic ci nie mogę powiedzieć Musisz poczekać, aż Ginny podejmie jakąś decyzję – odłożyła szczotkę i odwróciła w stronę blondyna. Mężczyzna cicho westchnął. Spojrzał na swoją żonę. Faktycznie musiała być bardzo zmęczona, ledwo trzymała się na nogach i wyglądała, jakby była w stanie zasnąć na stojąco. Podszedł bliżej niej i wziął na ręce.  
\- Co ty robisz? – spojrzała zaskoczonym wzrokiem na męża.  
\- Lepiej, żebym ja cię zaniósł do łóżka. Boję się, że zasnęłabyś po drodze – Hermiona cicho się zaśmiała, po czym ukryła twarz w zagłębieniu szyi blondyna, wdychając jego zapach. Zaczęła zasypiać. Po chwili poczuła jak Draco kładzie ją na miękkim materacu łóżka, zajął miejsce obok żony i okrył ich kołdrą. Kobieta wtuliła się mocniej w Malfoya i zasnęła.


	18. Chapter 18

\- Witajcie – przystojny, około 45 letni mężczyzna powitał całą rodzinę Malfoy. Miał gęste, brązowe włosy, w których gdzieniegdzie prześwitywały siwe pasma. W jego zielonych oczach migotały wesołe iskierki, a na twarzy znajdowały się nieliczne zmarszczki. Tak jak wszyscy mężczyźni ubrany był w czarny, elegancki smoking. Obok niego stała drobna kobieta, w podobnym wieku jak jej małżonek. Jej rude włosy upięte były w wytwornego koka. Ubrana była w długą, przylegającą do ciała śliwkową sukienkę, a w uszach świeciły niewielkie diamenciki.  
\- Narcyzo, Lucjuszu jak miło was widzieć – gospodarze przywitali się z państwem Malfoy, po czym przenieśli swój wzrok na młode małżeństwo.  
\- Draco, tak się cieszę, że nas odwiedziliście – Eva wyciągnęła w stronę blondyna dłoń, którą on ucałował.  
\- A to zapewne nowa pani Malfoy? – głos zabrał mężczyzna – Anthony Divides, a to moja żona Eva.  
\- Miło mi, Hermiona – podała mężczyźnie swoją dłoń.  
\- Draco, masz prześliczną małżonkę – szatyn zwrócił się do Malfoy’a juniora – widziałam twoje zdjęcie w Proroku Codziennym, ale w rzeczywistości jesteś o wiele piękniejsza – tym razem spojrzał na szatynkę.  
\- Dziękuję – odpowiedziała, czując jak się rumieni.  
\- Wiem, że jesteście krótko po ślubie, ale myśleliście już o dziecku? – Eva z zaciekawieniem przyglądała się młodemu małżeństwu.  
\- Właściwie, to… - zaczął Draco, jednak przerwał i spojrzał na Hermionę, z niemym zapytaniem czy inni również mogę się dowiedzieć o dziecku.  
\- Jestem w ciąży – wypaliła szatynka.  
\- To wspaniale, gratuluję – na twarzy kobiety pojawił się szeroki uśmiech – który tydzień?  
\- Prawie ósmy – głos zabrał Dracon.  
Gospodarze jeszcze chwilę rozmawiali z młodym małżeństwem, po czym przeprosili i odeszli w stronę sceny, na której znajdował się kwartet smyczkowy przygrywając delikatną melodię, która leciała w tle.  
\- Miona, Draco – państwo Malfoy słysząc swoje imiona odwrócili się i ujrzeli jak przed nimi zatrzymuje się Blaise Zabini i Ginny Weasley.  
\- Ginny, wyglądasz ślicznie – szatynka przytuliła przyjaciółkę. Najmłodsza latorośl Weasley’óm miała na sobie, sukienkę, którą kupił jej Blaise. Włost upięła w delikatnego koka i założyła srebrną opaskę. Nie miała naszyjnika, za to w uszach błyszczały niewielkie brylanciki. Makijaż miała delikatny, podkreślający jej urodę.  
\- Dziękuję, ty również wyglądasz olśniewająco.  
Hermiona była oczywiście ubrana w beżową sukienkę. Włosy ułożyła w „niechlujnego” koka, tuż nad karkiem, w którego wpięła białą orchideę. Naturalny makijaż, pasujący do stroju i niewielki perełki w uszach.  
\- Hermiona, Draco – do czwórki czarodziei podeszła wysoka, szczupła, ciemnoskóra kobieta. Była niezwykle piękna, pomimo nielicznych zmarszczek, które pojawiły się na jej twarzy. Miała ciemno brązowe, prawie, że czarne oczy, które odziedziczył po niej jej syn. Delikatny makijaż i szeroki uśmiech dodawały jej jeszcze większego uroku. Długie, czarne włosy układały się w loki, które opadały na jej ramiona i plecy. Miała na sobie granatową suknię, na jedno ramię, która idealnie opinała jej ciało i podkreślała jej atuty. Poniżej kolan rozchodziła się, tworząc tak jakby „syreni ogon”.  
Była zjawiskowa.  
\- Witaj ciociu – Draco ucałował dłoń kobiety.  
\- Pani Zabini – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do brunetki.  
\- Proszę, mów mi ciociu, chociaż najlepiej by było gdybyś mówiła mi Anabell.  
\- Dobrze.  
W tym momencie głos zabrał gospodarz.  
\- Drodzy goście zapraszam was do stołu.  
Wszyscy obecni ruszyli w stronę sali, gdzie stały elegancko przystrojone stoły i krzesła. Draco i Hermiona usiedli razem ze starszym państwem Malfoy, Blaise, Ginny i panią Zabini oraz jej partnerem. Był to przystojny, około 40 letni mężczyzna o błękitnych oczach i rudych włosach.  
Szatynka spojrzała na stół. Przy każdym nakryciu znajdowało się menu, podzielone na trzy części: przystawka, danie główne i deser. Każdy z podpunktów zawierał kilka pozycji. Wystarczyło wypowiedzieć nazwę dania, a ono pojawiało się na talerzu. Po chwili wszyscy goście zaczęli jeść.

*****

\- Jak się bawisz? – Draco spoglądał głęboko w czekoladowe oczy małżonki. Właśnie wirowali na parkiecie wśród wielu innych par.  
\- Całkiem dobrze, myślałam, że będzie gorzej – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do blondyna.  
\- Ja też, chociaż i tak wolałbym być teraz z tobą w naszej sypialni – wymruczał jej do ucha, a dziewczyna poczuła jak się rumieni. Piosenka się skończyła, a młode małżeństwo postanowiło wyjść na taras, aby się przewietrzyć. Jak na wrzesień noc była bardzo ciepła, a na bezchmurnym niebie prezentowały się miliony gwiazd oraz błyszczący księżyc.  
\- Draco, Hermiono – do państwa Malfoy podszedł wysoki, ciemnoskóry mężczyzna.  
\- Panie Ministrze, witamy – mężczyźni powitali się uściskiem dłoni.  
\- Miałem nadzieję, że cię tu spotkam. Chciałem porozmawiać – zwrócił się do blondyna.  
\- To ja może nie będę panom przeszkadzać – na twarzy szatynki pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, po czym odwróciła się i weszła z powrotem do środka.  
\- O co chodzi? – młody Malfoy spojrzał na Kingsley’a z zainteresowaniem.  
\- Mam dla ciebie propozycję – bacznie przyglądał się blondynowi – Chcę, żebyś został Ministrem Magii.  
\- Słucham? – twarz młodszego mężczyzn wyrażała ogromne zaskoczenie – Pan żartuje?  
\- Nie, moja propozycja jest jak najbardziej poważna.  
\- Ale dlaczego ja? I dlaczego pan rezygnuje?  
\- Zachowaj to na razie dla siebie – spojrzał poważnie na rozmówcę – Mam problemy ze zdrowiem i z tego powodu postanowiłem odejść. Zaproponowano mi, abym sam wybrał mojego następcę. Zgodziłem się, przemyślałem to i postanowiłem zaproponować to tobie.  
\- Ale dlaczego ja? – Draco ponowił pytanie.  
\- Wiem jak pracujesz, odkąd zostałeś dyrektorem Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziei, wyniki i jakość pracy jest o wiele lepsza. Odkąd kierujesz tym departamentem, ma on najyższe wyniki ze wszystkich innych. Po za tym wiążąc się z Hermioną pokazałeś, że naprawdę zmieniłeś podejście do mugoli i czarodziei nieczystej krwi, że uważasz ich za równych sobie. Więc jak?  
\- Oczywiście, że się zgadzam, jestem tylko w lekkim szoku.  
\- Cieszę się – na twarzy ciemnoskórego pojawił się uśmiech ulgi – myślę, że do końca miesiąca uda mi się pozamykać, większość moich spraw i wtedy ogłoszę moje odejście oraz to, że zostaniesz nowym ministrem. Myślę, że w tym czasie, również zdążysz uporządkować swoje sprawy.  
\- Oczywiście – skinął głową. Następnie obaj mężczyźni weszli z powrotem do sali balowej. Dracon ruszył na poszukiwanie żony. W końcu ją znalazł. Wirował na parkiecie razem z Diabłem. Niedaleko nich stała Ginny, która rozmawiała z Narcyzą i Anabell. Poczekał, aż piosenka się skończy i podszedł do Hermiony.  
\- Draco – uśmiechnęła się ciepło do męża – coś się stało? – spytała widząc, że jej małżonek jest lekko zamyślony.  
\- Nie, wszystko w porządku – posłał delikatny uśmiech szatynce.  
\- Na pewno? Co chciał od ciebie Kingsley? – na twarzy kobiety pojawiła się troska.  
\- Powiedział, że chce, abym po jego odejściu został nowym Ministrem Magii – odpowiedział na tyle cicho, aby usłyszała to tylko jego żona – ma to nastąpić pod koniec miesiąca, ale do tego momentu musi to pozostać w tajemnicy.  
\- To wspaniale, gratuluję – wspięła się na palcach i złożyła czuły pocałunek na wargach mężczyzny. Pomimo wysokich szpilek, dalej była niższa od swojego męża.

*****

Hermiona weszła do Sali balowej, opuszczając tym samym dwóch rozmawiających mężczyzn, i przemierzała ją w poszukiwaniu jakiejś znajomej twarzy. W pewnym momencie jej droga została zastąpiona przez redaktor naczelną Proroka Codziennego. Kobieta była ubrana w czerwoną, satynową sukienkę, która idealnie podkreślała jej atuty. Na twarzy miała dość ostry makijaż, a jej czarne włosy opadały na ramiona i plecy Emily.  
\- Kogo moje oczy widzą, pani Malfoy – na jej usta wpłynął perfidny uśmiech.  
Szatynka próbowała ją wyminąć. Nie chciała się wdawać w dyskusję z tą kobietą. Jednak Green nie zamierzała jej na to pozwolić.  
\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – Hermiona podniosła dumnie głowę i spojrzała prosto w niebieski oczy.  
\- Dowiedzieć się prawdy – ściszyła głos, tak, żeby nikt jej nie usłyszał – Jak to się stało, że taka nic nie warta szlama została żoną Dracona Malfoy’a? – zaczęła obchodzić szatynkę dookoła, uważnie ją lustrując – Jak to możliwe, że Draco porzucił mnie dla kogoś takiego jak ty? Użyłaś jakiegoś czaru? Eliksiru? Powiedz.  
Hermiona wyraźnie słyszała w głosie brunetki wściekłość. Kiedy słuchała słów kobiety, czuła jak łzy cisną się jej do oczu, ale powstrzymała je. Nie chciała pokazać redaktorce, że jej słowa dotknęły panią Malfoy.  
\- Nic nie musiałam robić – odpowiedziała pewnym głosem – Draco kocha mnie za to jaka jestem – tak naprawdę szatynka nie wiedziała, co blondyn do niej czuje, ale nie mogła tego powiedzieć Green.  
Dziennikarka słysząc słowa byłej gryfonki głośno się zaśmiała.  
\- Myślisz, że w to uwierzę? – zakpiła – Draco Malfoy nie wie co to miłość. Nigdy nikogo nie kochał, a już na pewno nie pokocha takiej nic nie wart…  
\- Mogę prosić do tańca? – obok kobiet pojawił się przystojny brunet i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Hermiony, tym samym przerywając wypowiedź Emily.  
\- Tak – szatynka podała mu dłoń i razem wyszli na parkiet.  
\- Miona? Wszystko w porządku? – spytał obejmując przyjaciółkę.  
\- Tak Blaise – uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo.  
\- Na pewno? Może powinnaś powiedzieć o tym Draco?  
\- Nie – pokręciła przecząco głową – Nie ma takiej potrzeby – nie chciała o tym mówić swojemu małżonkowi, bała się tego co by jej powiedział. Bała się, że słowa brunetki mogłyby się potwierdzić.

*****

\- Cieszę się, że zechciałaś ze mną tutaj przyjść – Ginny usłyszała męski głos przy swoich uchu. Spojrzała w górę i natrafiła na parę prawie czarnych tęczówek.  
\- Ja o dziwo też. Bardzo dobrze się bawię – posłała mężczyźnie delikatny uśmiech.  
\- Blaise, nareszcie cię znalazłam – do młodych czarodziei podeszła ciemnoskóra kobieta – Czyżbyś uciekał przed własną matką? – spojrzała podejrzliwie na syna.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie – odpowiedział, starając się aby zabrzmiało to jak najbardziej przekonująco.  
\- W takim razie, może w końcu poprosisz mnie do tańca? Ginny mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu, abym na chwilę ukradła ci partnera – ciepło uśmiechnęła się do rudej dziewczyny.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie.  
\- Mamo, uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zatańczysz ze mną? – Zabini teatralnie się skłonił przed swoją rodzicielką. Następnie wyciągnął dłoń w stronę kobiety, która ją chwyciła i razem wyszli na parkiet.  
\- Ginny to wspaniała dziewczyna – brunet słysząc słowa Anabell spojrzał na nią zdziwiony – Trzymaj się jej.  
\- Chciałbym, ale jak na razie Ginny jest w związku z Potterem i nie wiem, czy to się zmieni – zwierzył się matce, lekko spochmurniały.  
\- Na pewno się zmieni. Widzę jak na ciebie patrzy, widzę jak ty na nią patrzysz. Ciągnie was do siebie – uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco do syna.  
Blaise w głębi ducha modlił się, aby to była prawda.

*****

\- Gdzie zgubiłaś Diabła? – obok rudej dziewczyny pojawiła się jej przyjaciółka.  
\- Tańczy ze swoją matką – spojrzała na szatynkę.  
\- Podjęłaś decyzję? – Hermiona widziała jak na twarz panny Weasley wpływa lekki strach.  
Ruda pokręciła przecząco głową, spuszczając wzrok na podłogę.  
\- Ginny…  
\- Hermiono, nie wiem co mam zrobić. Kocham Harrego jak przyjaciela, tego jestem pewna, ale nie wiem czy jest w tym jakieś większe uczucie.  
\- A Blaise?  
\- Dobrze wiesz jak jest, nic się nie zmieniło.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że wiesz jakim uczuciem darzysz Harrego i co powinnaś zrobić, tylko nie chcesz się do tego przyznać. Boisz się, bo wiesz, że jak zerwiesz z nim, już nie będzie żadnych konkretnych przeciwwskazań, żebyś nie wiązała się z Diabłem. Boisz się z nim być.  
\- Masz rację, zerwę z Harrym. Nie mogę go oszukiwać.  
\- Mądra dziewczynka – szatynka przytuliła przyjaciółkę.  
\- Miona? – kobieta usłyszała cichutki głosik Ginny.  
\- Tak?  
\- Polecisz ze mną do Australii? – ruda dziewczyna odsunęła się od przyjaciółki i na nią spojrzała.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Chcę być w porządku względem Harrego, więc uważam, że powinnam się z nim rozstać osobiście, a nie listownie. Nie chcę jednak lecieć tam sama. Polecisz ze mną? Góra 3 dni.  
Pani Malfoy wpatrywała się w swoją rozmówczynię, zastanawiając się co zrobić. Chętnie by pojechała. Chciała pomóc Ginny i przy okazji spotkać Wybrańca. Myślała jednak nad tym, co powie na to Draco. Chociaż skoro jedzie z przyjaciółką, to może nie będzie się czepiać. To tylko trzy dni.  
\- Dobrze, polecę z tobą.  
\- Dziękuję – rzuciła się Hermionie na szyję.  
\- A co z Diabłem?  
\- Jeszcze nie wiem i na razie nie chcę o tym myśleć. Najpierw muszę załatwić sprawę z Harrym, a potem dopiero będę się martwić Zabinim. W poniedziałek postaram się załatwić bilety na lot i dam ci znać.

*****

Przyjemny zapach kawy dotarł do nozdrzy młodej pani Malfoy, a promienie słoneczne wpadające do sypialni, nie chciały dać jej spokoju i zmusiły to odsłonięcia czekoladowych tęczówek. Pierwsze co ujrzała to stalowe oczy i delikatny uśmiech na twarzy jej małżonka.  
\- Dzień dobry – Draco przywitał się z kobietą i delikatnie pocałował ją w usta.  
\- Dzień dobry, czuję kawę?  
Blondyn nie odpowiedział tylko wstał z miękkiego materaca i podszedł do stolika, gdzie stała taca ze śniadaniem. Wziął ją i wrócił z powrotem do łóżka.  
\- Poprosiłem skrzaty, aby nam przynieśli tutaj śniadanie – powiedział upijając odrobinę kawy. Szatynka sięgnęła po swoją filiżankę i również zanurzyła usta w zbawiennym płynie.  
\- Strasznie słaba ta kawa – odstawiła filiżankę i sięgnęła po tosta z dżemem.  
\- I taka powinna być, w twoim stanie nie powinnaś pić mocnej kawy, a na pewno nie w dużych ilościach – Hermiona tylko wywróciła oczami.  
\- Draco, mam sprawę – spojrzała niepewnie na męża.  
\- O co chodzi?  
\- Lecę z Ginny do Australii. Poprosiła mnie o to.  
\- Po co? – spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.  
\- Nie wiem, czy mogę ci powiedzieć – jednak, kiedy zauważyła srogi wzrok małżonka cicho westchnęła i kontynuowała – Ginny chce zerwać z Harrym.  
Widziała jak na twarzy blondyna pojawia się ogromne zaskoczenie.  
\- Tylko nie mów nic Diabłowi, nie wiem jeszcze co potem postanowi Ginny, więc nie chcę, żeby Blaise zrobił sobie zbytnią nadzieję.  
\- Jasne, rozumiem. Kiedy i na ile lecicie?  
\- Jeszcze nie wiem. Ginny dopiero jutro ma załatwiać bilety na najbliższy lot. Planujemy tam być góra trzy dni.  
\- Tylko uważaj i dbaj tam o siebie. I najważniejsze trzymaj się z dala od innych facetów – usta mężczyzny wygięły się w łobuzerskim uśmiechu, a szatynka się cicho zaśmiała.  
Jednak pomimo uśmiechu blondyna, dziewczyna dobrze wiedział, że jej małżonek mówi poważnie i musi wystrzegać się innych mężczyzn.  
\- Nie martw się, nie potrzebuję innych facetów. Ty mi w zupełności wystarczasz – przysunęła się bliżej Dracona i zanurzyła w jego ustach.

*****

\- Bądź ostrożna, dbaj o siebie, a ty Ruda masz jej pilnować – Hermiona, Ginny i Draco znajdowali się na lotnisku. Za chwilę kobiety miały samolot do Australii.  
\- Jasne Malfoy, wróci do ciebie cała i zdrowa – zapewniła blondyna panna Weasley.  
\- Do zobaczenia – mężczyzna zanurzył się w malinowych wargach żony i bardzo namiętnie pocałował. Po chwili się od siebie odsunęli i przyjaciółki ruszyły w stronę wejścia do samolotu.

*****

\- Widzę, że tobie i Draco układa się coraz lepiej – ruda spojrzała swoimi orzechowymi tęczówkami na przyjaciółkę, kiedy zajęły swoje miejsca w samolocie.  
\- Tak, Draco bardzo się zmienił i może nie uwierzysz, ale on nie chce rozwodu. Przekonywał mnie, aby została z nim także po narodzinach syna i ukończeniu przez niego trzech lat – na to wspomnienie na twarz kobiety wpełznął delikatny uśmiech.  
\- Co? – oczy rudej dziewczyny były szeroko otwarte, podobnie jak usta - A ty, jak na to zareagowałaś?  
\- Powiedziałam, mu, że jak na razie jest szansa na to, że z nim zostanę, ale żeby nie robił sobie póki co zbyt wielkich nadziei, ponieważ w każdej chwili mogę zmienić zdanie.  
\- Kochasz go, prawda?  
Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie czekoladowych tęczówek, żeby panna Weasley znała odpowiedź.  
\- Boję się jednak, że wróci stary Malfoy i mnie skrzywdzi. Dlatego mu jeszcze tego nie wyznałam. Najpierw chciałabym usłyszeć to z jego usta, żeby zebrać się na odwagę.  
\- Rozumiem cię – Ginny pokiwała głową. Podobne obawy miała względem Blaise, dlatego miała wątpliwości co do siebie i Diabła.

*****

\- Pisałaś do Harrego w sprawie spotkania? – szatynka usiadła na miękkim łóżku przyglądając się rudej przyjaciółce, która rozpakowywała walizkę. Dziewczyny znajdowały się w apartamencie hotelowym, na który składał się przytulny salon, dwie sypialni i łazienka.  
\- Tak, umówiliśmy się jutro, tutaj w hotelu – usiadła obok przyjaciółki.  
\- To co dzisiaj robimy? Może wyjdziemy gdzieś wieczorem? – zaproponowała pani Malfoy.  
\- A konkretnie co masz na myśli?  
\- Może jakiś klub?  
\- Zapomnij, możemy się przejść po Sydney, iść do jakiejś restauracji, kawiarni, ale do klubu nie idziemy.  
Hermiona siedziała z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami. Wpatrywała się w przyjaciółkę z niedowierzaniem. Ginny Weasley nie chce iść na imprezę? Ta, która zawsze wszystkich wyciąga do klubów, która uwielbia się bawić odmawia?  
\- No nie patrz się tak na mnie. Obiecałam Malfoy’owi, że będę cię mieć na oku. Jak się dowie, że pozwoliłam ci iść do klubu, gdzie jest pełno napalonych facetów, to mnie zabije. Po za tym, jesteś w ciąży.  
\- Draco się nie dowie, a ciąża nie jest widoczna.  
\- Ale może się coś stać. Teraz powinnaś być ostrożna.  
\- Jestem i będę. Nic mi się nie stanie jak trochę potańczę, a pić nie mam zamiaru. No proszę cię Ginny, nie chcę tutaj siedzieć całego dnia.  
\- A wiesz chociaż gdzie znajduje się tutaj jakiś klub?  
\- Pewnie, w hotelu – odpowiedziała z wielkim uśmiechem – jak tu jechałyśmy widziałam wejście i napis nas drzwiami z boku hotelu. Rozejrzałam się po holu, jak załatwiałaś klucze i zauważyłam, że stąd też jest wejście. Ginny proszę, klub jest w hotelu, będziemy mieć blisko do pokoju, więc jakby coś się stało, to szybko byśmy mogły tu dotrzeć.  
\- No dobra, pójdziemy – ruda uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki.  
\- Dzięki – krzyknęła szatynka.  
\- Ale jedno mnie dziwi, od kiedy ty jesteś taka chętna do zabawy? O ile dobrze pamiętam, to kiedyś wyciągnięcie ciebie do klubu graniczyło z cudem.  
\- Potrzebuję trochę rozrywki, odpoczęcia od Draco. On stara się mnie ciągle kontrolować, czasami już mam dość. Gdyby tylko mógł to wszędzie by ze mną chodził i pilnował, abym przypadkiem nie zrobiła czegoś co mu się nie spodobało. Wcześniej było jeszcze w miarę znośnie, ale odkąd jestem w ciąży Draco stał się dodatkowo nadopiekuńczy.  
\- A więc korzystaj póki możesz – panna Weasly wyszczerzyła się do przyjaciółki – ale Malfoy’owi ani słowa.  
\- Nie martw się, o niczym nie będzie wiedział.

*****

Jasne promienie słońca wdarły się do sypialni rudowłosej osóbki, bezczelnie zatrzymując się na jej twarzy i wybudzając ze snu. Otworzyła oczy i do razu tego pożałowała. Poczuła potworny ból w czaszce, a ogromne pragnienie tylko pogarszało sprawę.  
\- Dzień dobry słoneczko – Ginny rozejrzała się po pokoju i zauważyła, że na łóżku siedzi jej najlepsza przyjaciółka.  
\- Miona nie tak głośno – szatynka cicho się zaśmiała, po czym wyciągnęła rękę w stronę dziewczyny, w której trzymała niewielką fiolkę z niebieskim płynem.  
\- Wypij – najmłodszej latorośli Weasley’ów nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Wyrwała flakonik z dłoni przyjaciółki i od razu pochłonęła jej zawartość. Poczuła jak po jej ciele rozchodzi się przyjemne ciepło, a ból głowy i suchość w ustach, podobnie jak inne dolegliwości znikają.  
\- Dzięki – uśmiechnęła się do pani Malfoy z wdzięcznością.  
\- Nieźle wczoraj zabalowałaś. To ty miałaś mnie pilnować, a nie ja ciebie – zaśmiała się szatynka – Musiałam poprosić ochroniarza, żeby pomógł mi ciebie tutaj dotaszczyć, bo sama nie byłam w stanie sobie z tobą poradzić.  
\- Aż tak źle? – jęknęła rudowłosa.  
\- Wszystko było dobrze, dopóki nie weszłaś na bar próbując zrobić striptiz.  
\- Przesadziłam wczoraj. Nie wiem, czemu tyle wypiłam.  
\- Podejrzewam, że chciałaś chociaż na chwilę się odstresować i zapomnieć o tym co ma się wydarzyć za - Hermiona spojrzała na zegarek – 30 minut.  
\- Co? Jest 11.30? Muszę się zbierać bo nie zdążę – spanikowana dziewczyna wyskoczyła z łóżka i pognała do łazienki.

*****

\- Cześć Harry – panna Weasley podeszła do stolika, przy którym siedział Wybraniec.  
\- Cześć Ginny – mężczyzna wstał i pocałował dziewczynę w policzek, po czym oboje zajęli krzesła.  
\- Co się stało, że przyjechałaś do mnie? – jego zielone tęczówki utkwione były w rudej.  
\- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać i uznałam, że to nie jest sprawa do załatwienia przez listy – Ginny miała utkwiony wzrok w swoich dłoniach.  
\- Ty też?  
Kobieta podniosła głowę, a na jej twarzy można było zauważyć zdziwienie i niezrozumienie.  
\- W najbliższym czasie planowałem przyjechać do Londynu.  
\- Co się stało? – dziewczyna bała się tego o co może chodzić Harremu.  
\- Najpierw ty.  
Kobieta przymknęła oczy, wzięła głęboki wdech i ponownie spojrzała na bruneta.  
\- Harry to koniec. Uczucie pomiędzy nami się wypaliło. Jedyne co we mnie zostało to braterska miłość w stosunku do ciebie. Nic więcej – w końcu to powiedziała. Teraz wyczekiwała reakcji mężczyzny. Czuła jak serce jej wali.  
-Ginny, chciałem z tobą porozmawiać o tym samym. Kocham cię, ale jak siostrę. Powinniśmy się rozstać przed moim wyjazdem, zamiast trwać w tym związku.  
Kobieta była w szoku. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to co usłyszała. Jej usta wygięły się w szerokim uśmiechu.  
\- Przyjaciele? – spytała.  
\- Przyjaciele – brunet posłał uśmiech dziewczynie.

*****

\- Harry – mężczyzna poczuł jak jego przyjaciółka rzuca mu się na szyję.  
\- Hej Miona – również uściskał szatynkę – Co tam u ciebie? Mam nadzieję, że Malfoy dobrze cię traktuje, inaczej będę musiał sobie z nim porozmawiać – odsunęli się od siebie i Hermiona zajęła wolne miejsce przy stoliku.  
\- Bardzo dobrze i nie bój się z Draco wszystko się układa dobrze. Po za tym mam dla ciebie bardzo dobrą wiadomość – z twarzy pani Malfoy nie schodził uśmiech – jestem w ciąży.  
\- To wspaniale – Potter posłał przyjaciółce szeroki uśmiech – mam nadzieję, że dowiem się jak urodzisz i będę mógł was odwiedzić.  
\- Nie martw się, na pewno cię powiadomię i spróbował byś tylko nie przylecieć do Londynu.  
\- Na pewno, mam tylko nadzieję, że nie odziedziczy charakteru po tatusiu – zaśmiał się mężczyzna.  
\- Ja też – powiedziały równocześnie Hermiona i Ginny po czym razem wybuchły śmiechem.  
Reszta dnia minęła im wspaniale. Po zjedzonym posiłku w hotelowej restauracji Potter zabrał przyjaciółki na wycieczkę po Sydney. Rozstali się późnym wieczorem w wyśmienitych nastrojach.


	19. Chapter 19

Pierwszy październikowy dzień zapowiadał się bardzo piękny. Słońce posyłało swoje promienie w kierunku ziemi ogrzewając ją. Delikatny wietrzyk poruszał gałęziami drzew, z których opadały kolorowe liście.  
Tarcza zegara wskazywała na 7.49, a w Malfoy Manor młoda szatynka już od jakieś godziny była na nogach.  
\- Miona, może zostań w domu. Wyglądasz okropnie – przystojny blondyn siedział na łóżku i przyglądał się swojej bladej żonie, która właśnie wyszła z łazienki. Miała na sobie króciutką koszulkę, poprzez którą można było dostrzec już lekko zaokrąglony brzuch.  
\- Draco, daj spokój. To tylko poranne mdłości – broniła się kobieta.   
\- Ale one cię wykańczają, widziałaś się dzisiaj w lustrze?  
\- Napije się herbaty, zjem coś lekkiego i poczuję się lepiej. Muszę iść do pracy, po za tym dzisiaj jest dla ciebie ważny dzień i chcę być przy tobie – podeszła do mężczyzny i pocałowała go w policzek.  
\- No dobra – odpuścił.  
Uśmiechnięta dziewczyna odsunęła się od męża i podeszła do szafy.

*****

\- Draco, Hermiono - w stronę małżeństwa zmierzał Kingsley Shacklebolt – Gotowy? – zwrócił się do blondyna.  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- W takim razie zapraszam – wskazał ręką na podest, który znajdował się na środku holu w Ministerstwie Magii. Draco skinął głową i razem z ciemnoskórym mężczyzną ruszyli we wskazanym kierunku. Hermiona natomiast podeszła w stronę fontanny, przy której stali Ginny i Blaise.  
\- Cześć, nie przypuszczałam, że przyjdziecie.  
\- Myślisz, że ominął bym taką okazję? W końcu nie codziennie mój najlepszy przyjaciel zostaje Ministrem Magii – zaśmiał się brunet – Ruda była jednak mniej chętna, więc musiałem przyciągnąć ją tu siłą.  
\- Mam pełno papierkowej roboty, przywieźli dzisiaj dostawę do kawiarni – burknęła panna Weasley.  
\- Twoi pracownicy się tym zajmą – odpowiedział jej mężczyzna – W końcu za coś im płacisz.  
Kobieta już nic nie odpowiedział tylko cicho prychnęła. Następnie jej oczy utkwiły w szatynce.  
\- Miona, dobrze się czujesz? Jesteś strasznie blada – w jej głosie dało się usłyszeć lekki niepokój.  
\- Faktycznie nie wyglądasz najlepiej – Zabini zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Wszystko dobrze – posłała uśmiech w stronę przyjaciół.  
Blaise chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie na środku podestu pojawił się Shacklebolt, więc się powstrzymał. Czarnoskóry mężczyzna przyłożył do gardła koniec różdżki.  
\- Witam wszystkich – jego głos rozniósł się po całym holu – Wszyscy wiemy, dlaczego się tu zebraliśmy. Od dzisiaj kończą się moje rządy, jako Ministra Magii. Z osobistych powodów postanowiłem odejść. Kiedy poinformowałem o tym większą część zarządu ministerstwa, zaproponowano mi, abym sam wybrał swojego następcę. Zgodziłem się. Długo myślałem nad wyborem i ostatecznie podjąłem decyzję. Zarząd się na nią zgodził, więc teraz chciałbym wam przedstawić nowego Ministra Magii, którym został Dracon Malfoy.  
Kingsley odsunął się na bok, tym samy robiąc miejsce dla blondyna. Mężczyźni uścisnęli sobie dłoń, po czym młody Malfoy przyłożył sobie do gardła koniec różdżki i zaczął mówić.  
\- To dla mnie ogromny zaszczyt, że wybrano mnie na nowego Ministra Magii. Mam nadzieję, że podołam nowym obowiązkom i was nie zawiodę. Postaram się jak najlepiej wykonywać moje nowe obowiązki, aby każdemu z nas żyło się łatwiej w naszym świecie – Draco zakończył swoją krótką przemowę i ruszył w stronę schodów. Gdy tylko zszedł z podestu od razu otoczył go tłum dziennikarzy z różnych magicznych gazet.  
Hermiona postanowiła się tam nie pchać, dlatego cierpliwie czekała z przyjaciółmi przy fontannie. W pewnym momencie szatynce zawirowało w głowie i żeby nie upaść, przysiadła na brzegu fontanny.  
\- Wszystko w porządku – Blaise kucnął przy kobiecie.  
\- Tak, tylko zakręciło mi się w głowie.  
\- Na pewno? – tym razem odezwała się Ginny – Naprawdę źle wyglądasz. Z dzieckiem wszystko dobrze?  
Szatynka jednak nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć. Obraz zaczął się rozmazywać, aż wszystko zniknęło. Głosy Blaise i Ginny docierały do niej jakby z oddali. Osunęła się bezwładnie na kamienną posadzkę, jednak przed upadkiem uchroniły ją silne ramiona przyjaciela.  
\- Hermiona! – stojący nieopodal Draco, pomimo tysiąca pytań dziennikarzy, dosłyszał przerażony głos rudej dziewczyny nawołujący jego małżonkę. Natychmiast zaczął przepychać się pomiędzy ludźmi i już po chwili znajdował się przy szatynce.  
\- Hermiona – odebrał od przyjaciela bezwładne ciało kobiety i od razu udał się do jednego z kominków, skąd teleportował się do św. Munga.

*****

Pierwszy dzień pracy, a Dracon Malfoy już go opuścił. Jednak w tym momencie niezbyt go to interesowało. Blondyn siedział przy łóżku małżonki i spoglądał na jej uśpioną twarz. Była taka spokojna. Pomimo nienaturalnej bladości była piękna. Martwił się o nią, od rana źle wyglądała, a teraz jeszcze zemdlała. Miał nadzieję, że szybko się wybudzi. Nie chciał, aby coś jej się stało, martwił się także o ich nienarodzone dziecko. Kochał ich, wiedział to, ale nie potrafił jej tego powiedzieć. Sam nie wiedział czemu, ale nie mógł jej tego wyznać. Po prostu czuł jakąś wewnętrzną blokadę, która mu na to nie pozwalała. Nie umiał tego wytłumaczyć.  
\- Draco? – z zamyślenia wyrwał go cichym głos kobiety.  
\- Hermiona, na reszcie – na jego twarzy pojawiła się ulga.  
\- Co się stało? – zaczęła się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu, próbując się podnieść.  
\- Zemdlałaś – pomógł szatynce przenieść się do pozycji siedzącej – Mówiłem ci, że powinnaś zostać w domu – w jego głosie usłyszała wyrzut.  
\- Draco, proszę cię… - jęknęła.  
\- Ja też cię prosiłem, abyś została w domu – mężczyzna zaczynał odczuwać irytację – I dalej cię proszę, abyś uważała i dbała o siebie, a ty jak zwykle mnie nie słuchasz.  
Hermiona wpatrywała się w swoje dłonie, które spoczywały na białej pościeli. Nie była teraz wstanie spojrzeć na swojego małżonka, wiedziała, że on ma rację.  
\- Miona – blondyn cicho westchnął – ja się po prostu o ciebie martwię, o was – przyłożył dłoń, do lekko zaokrąglonego brzuch kobiety.  
\- Wiem i naprawdę to doceniam – uśmiechnęła się do mężczyzny.  
Drzwi sali się otworzyły i do pomieszczenia wszedł magomedyk Daniel Forbes  
\- Państwo Malfoy – uśmiechnął się do małżeństwa – ponownie się spotykamy i do tego w podobnej sytuacji – przeniósł wzrok na wyniki badań, które trzymał w dłoni i zaczął je przeglądać – Wygląda na to, że wszystko jest w porządku, zasłabła pani z powodu odwodnienia. Bardzo dokuczają pani mdłości?  
\- Tak – przytaknęła.  
\- To dlatego, musiała pani dodatkowo mało płynów spożywać, a to spowodowało odwodnienie i zasłabnięcie. Wystarczy uzupełnić płyny, ale tym już się zajęliśmy – spojrzał na kobietę, po czym ponownie wrócił do wyników, a na jego twarz wpłynął lekki uśmiech. Zamknął teczkę, w której znajdowały się dokumenty i przeniósł wzrok na małżonków.  
\- Może pani wracać do domu, tylko proszę teraz więcej pić. Zwłaszcza dopóki, będzie mieć pani mdłości. I gratuluję bliźniaków – odwrócił się i chciał opuścić pomieszczenie, ale zatrzymały go dwa zdziwione głosy.  
\- Bliźniaki?! – jednocześnie wykrzyknęli Draco i Hermiona.  
\- Tak, zrobiliśmy parę dodatkowych badań i okazało się, że będą mieć państwo bliźnięta, płeć jednak nie jest jeszcze zbyt dobrze znana – posłał uśmiech parze i wyszedł z sali.

*****

\- Gdzie oni tyle są? – podenerwowana Narcyza krążyła po salonie - Może stało się coś poważnego? Może powinniśmy udać się do Munga?  
\- Cyziu spokojnie, na pewno wszystko będzie dobrze – Lucjusz nie odrywał wzroku od gazety.  
\- Wujek ma rację, gdyby coś było nie tak, Draco już dawno by nas poinformował o tym – Blaise próbował uspokoić blondynkę. Ginny nic nie odpowiedział, tylko pokiwała głową zgadzając się z brunetem.  
Nagle usłyszeli dźwięk zamykanych drzwi, a po chwili w salonie pojawiło się młode małżeństwo. Z ich twarzy można było wyczytać ogromne zaskoczenie, wymieszane z szokiem.  
\- Nareszcie! – kobieta podeszła do synowej i ją do siebie przytuliła – Już myślałam, że stało ci się coś poważnego.  
\- Wszystko dobrze, to było tylko odwodnienie – odpowiedziała, jednak dalej była jakby nieobecna duchem.  
\- Na pewno wszystko dobrze? – odsunęła się od szatynki i uważnie się jej przyjrzała.  
\- Bliźniaki – Draco zaczynał dochodzić do siebie.  
\- Słucham? – kobieta nie rozumiała.  
\- Będziemy mieć bliźniaki – blondyn rozejrzał się po zgromadzonych i widział jak wszyscy są zdziwieni.  
\- To cudownie – na twarzy Narcyzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech – Teraz mamy dwa powody do uczczenia.  
\- Uczczenia? – młody Malfoy nie rozumiał – Tak właściwie, to co ty tu znowu Diable robisz?  
\- Jak to co? Twoi rodzice zaprosiliśmy mnie, aby uczcić twój awans, a teraz dodatkowo uczcimy fakty, że na świecie pojawi się nie jeden, a dwójka Malfoy’ów.  
\- Aha – blondyn odpowiedział bardzo inteligentnie.  
\- Chcieliśmy na tą kolację zaprosić również twoich rodziców – blondynka zwróciła się do szatynki – Chcieliśmy w końcu ich poznać, ale nie mogliśmy się z nimi skontaktować.  
\- Rodzice wyjechali, na konferencję dentystyczną. Wrócą dopiero w sobotę.  
-Do stołu podano – w salonie pojawił się mały skrzat.  
Narcyza tylko skinęła głową, a skrzat zniknął.

*****

\- Jak tam z Blaisem? – Hermiona i Ginny były w drodze do kuchni. Z powodu ciąży, szatynka nie mogła pić alkoholu jak pozostali, więc postanowiła sobie zrobić herbatę. Poprosiła rudą, aby z nią poszła, chciała porozmawiać z przyjaciółką.  
\- Nijak – panna Weasley wzruszyła ramionami – Od naszego powrotu z Australii nic się nie zmieniło, dalej jesteśmy na tym samym etapie.  
\- Hmm… - szatynka zmarszczyła brwi. Wzięła czajnik i napełniła go wodą.  
\- To wszystko moja wina – westchnęła, siadając na krześle, przy kuchennej wyspie.  
\- Nie bardzo rozumiem – pani Malfoy spojrzała na swoja przyjaciółkę.  
\- Widać, że Blaise chciałby ruszyć dalej, chce czegoś więcej, ale ja… - na chwile się zamyśliła, jakby poszukiwała odpowiednich słów, aby opisać to co czuje – Boję się… wiesz jaki jest Diabeł. To kobieciarz, a przynajmniej kiedyś nim był. Boję się, że za jakiś czas się mu znudzę i zostanę skrzywdzona, bo się zakocham.  
\- Ale nie musi się tak stać. To widać, że Zabiniemu zależy na tobie. Po za tym dobrze wiem co czujesz, mam te same obawy w stosunku do Draco. Pomimo tego, że zapewnia mnie o tym, że jestem dla niego ważna, że nie chce, aby od niego odchodziła, to i tak cały czas się obawiam, że mnie zdradzi – zrobiła krótką przerwę i cicho westchnęła – Powinnaś dać mu szansę, myślę, że Blaise dobrze ją wykorzysta – posłała przyjaciółce pokrzepiający uśmiech.

*****

Ciemne, ciężkie chmury zawisły na niebie, uwalniając duże, ciężkie krople deszczu, które z ogromną prędkością spadały na ziemię.  
Ruda kobieta uchyliła z wielkim trudem swoje powieki. Próbowała podnieść głowę, ale była ciężka, jakby zrobiona z ołowiu. W gardle czuła okropną suchość. Kac! Kątem oka spojrzała na szafkę nocną, na której stały dwa flakoniki ze zbawiennym płynem, oparta o nie stała niewielka kartka. Od razu wzięła jedną z fiolek i pochłonęła jej zawartość. Ulga przyszła momentalnie. Rozejrzała się po pokoju. Nie była u siebie, ale rozpoznała to pomieszczenie. Była w Malfoy Manor, ostatnio jak tu nocowała, to również przydzielono jej ten pokój. Sięgnęła po kartkę i przeczytała krótką notatkę od przyjaciół.

Mamy nadzieję Gołąbeczki, że wam pomoże!  
Draco & Hermiona

Dopiero teraz Ginny poczuła, że obok niej leży ciepłe, umięśnione ciało. Spojrzała w bok, jej serce przyspieszyło, a w głowie kołatało się tysiące myśli. Na miękkim materacu, pod ciepłą kołdrą, obok niej spał w najlepsze Blaise Zabini. Od razu wróciły do niej wspomnienia z poprzedniego wieczora. Opijali awans Dracona. Pili, dużo pili. Pamiętała jak Hermiona zaproponowała jej i Zabiniemu, aby zostali tu na noc, z racji, że jest już późno. Zgodzili się, a Blaise zarządził, że to on zaprowadzi Ginny do pokoju. Dotarli do drzwi, Diabeł ją pocałował, a potem film się jej urwał, ale widząc w jakiej sytuacji się znajduje domyśliła się co się wydarzyło. Mimowolnie na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Rozum podpowiadał jej, że do tego nie powinno dojść, że powinna zniknąć zanim mężczyzna się obudzi, ale serce uważało, że powinna dać szansę brunetowi. Postanowiła iść za radą Hermiony i posłuchać rady jej szybko, w tej chwili, bijącego serca.  
\- Dzień dobry – z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos Diabła. Jego głos był zachrypnięty. Widząc, że mężczyzna mruży oczy i chwyta się za głowę, domyśliła się, że ma kaca.  
\- Wypij – podsunęła mu fiolkę. Mężczyzna rozpoznając eliksir na kaca od razu wypił zawartość buteleczki. Gdy tylko odłożył flakonik i odetchnął z ulgą, poczuł na swoich ustach ciepłe wargi rudowłosej kobiety. Ginny czule pocałowała bruneta i odsunęła się od niego. Ujrzała jego zszokowaną minę i zaczęła chichotać. Blaise tępo wpatrywał się w dziewczynę, w głowie miał mętlik. Zastanawiał się czy to nie jest sen. Spodziewał się wszystkiego. Spodziewał się, że ucieknie, zanim on wstanie. Spodziewał się, że wpadnie w gniew i będzie go oskarżać o to, że ją wykorzystał. Spodziewał się, że się zawstydzi i będzie go błagać, aby zapomniał o tym co się wydarzyło, tłumacząc się tym, że to zdarzenie nie powinno mieć miejsca. Ale tego się nie spodziewał. Obok niego leżała kobieta jego marzeń. Jej włosy były w potwornym nieładzie, na policzkach były lekkie rumieńce, w oczach tańczyły iskierki radości, a usta układały się w przepięknym uśmiechu.  
\- To musi być sen – Zabini otrząsnął się z letargu.  
\- Nie jest i mogę się ci to udowodnić – zbliżyła się do bruneta i zanurzyła w jego ustach, a odsuwając się od niego uszczypnęła Blaise w ramię.  
\- Ała – krzyknął, zwracając swój oburzony wzrok na pannę Weasley.  
\- Widzisz! Nie obudziłeś się, więc to nie jest sen – zaśmiała się rudowłosa.  
Zabini rzucił się na kobietę i przygniótł ją do łóżka.  
\- I co teraz? – jego brew podjechała do góry, a na ustach pojawił się cwany uśmiech.  
\- Jak to co? Zostaniemy parą – odpowiedziała szczerząc zęby do mężczyzny. Wiedziała, że nie o to pytał, ale postanowiła mu powiedzieć o tym czego chce, zanim stchórzy i zmieni zdanie.  
Widziała jak na twarz Diabła wpłynął szok, który po chwili zamienił się w szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Mówisz poważnie?  
Panna Weasley nic nie odpowiedziała tylko pokiwała głową i pocałowała mężczyznę.  
Usłyszeli cichy trzask. Niechętnie oderwali się od siebie i spojrzeli w stronę drzwi. Ujrzeli tam niewielkiego skrzata w poplamionej, niebieskiej sukience, który w rękach trzymał tacę z jedzeniem.  
\- Pani Narcyza prosiła, aby przynieść państwu śniadanie – pisnęło malutkie stworzenie, po czym odłożyło tacę na stolik i zniknęło z cichym trzaskiem.  
\- Ona wie… - zaczęła kobieta czując jak się czerwieni. Blaise widząc to zaczął się śmiać.  
\- Daj spokój – wstał z miękkiego materacu i podszedł do stolika biorąc z niego tacę i wrócił do łóżka – powinnaś jej podziękować za śniadanie, a nie zamartwiać się tym, że wie co tu robiliśmy.  
Cmoknął Ginny w policzek i podsunął jej do usta kawałek tosta z miodem.

*****

Draco Malfoy - podwójne szczęście.  
Jak już zapewne wszyscy wiedzą Kingsley Shacklebolt zrezygnował ze stanowiska Ministra Magii i jako swojego następcę wybrał Dracona Malfoy. Wczoraj odbyło się uroczyste „przekazanie pałeczki”. Teraz los magicznego świata znajduje się w rękach młodego dziedzica Malfoy’ów. Jednak wiele czarodziei ufa mu i cieszy się z takiego wybory. Mamy nadzieję, że Minister poradzi sobie z nową rolą w swoim życiu, zwłaszcza, że już w krótce będzie mógł się wcielić w inną rolę. Mam na myśli rolę ojca. Jak nam się udało wczoraj dowiedzieć Hermiona Malfoy, żona Ministra Magii spodziewa się dziecka. To było powodem omdlenia pani Malfoy podczas wczorajszego wydarzenia. Dotarła również do nas informacja, że przyszli rodzice będą mieć bliźnięta. Jednak nie jest to pewne, ponieważ informacja nie została oficjalnie potwierdzona.  
Gratulujemy młodemu państwu Malfoy.  
Anna Fly

\- Miona, to prawda? – brunet odłożył gazetę na biurko i uważnie spojrzał na przyjaciółkę.  
\- Co? – kobieta nie rozumiała.  
Mężczyzna podał jej Proroka Codziennego. Szybko go przeczytała i spojrzała na Joe.  
\- Tak – lekko się uśmiechnęła.  
\- O bliźniakach też?- Billis był w szoku. Zastanawiał się dlaczego kobieta wcześniej mu o tym nie powiedziała.  
\- Tak.  
\- Gratuluję – podszedł do szatynki i ją przytulił – ale dlaczego mi nie powiedziała? – odsunął od siebie przyjaciółkę na długość ramion.  
\- Jakoś nie było okazji, przepraszam – uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco do bruneta.  
\- Wybaczam – ukazał rząd równych białych zębów – ale następnym razem o takich rewelacjach, proszę mnie wcześniej informować.

*****

Draco siedział nad wielką stertą papierów? Jakim cudem w ciągu jednego dnia, tyle się tego uzbierało? Wczorajszy dzień pracy opuścił, ponieważ spędził go z Hermioną w szpitalu, Teraz musiał to wszystko nadrobić. Czuł coraz większe zmęczenie, przez co robił się rozdrażniony. Właśnie dlatego rozkazał nikogo do siebie nie wpuszczać. Nie chciał wybuchnąć bez powodu, na bogu ducha winną osobę. Zamknął kolejną teczkę z dokumentami i odłożył ją na stos. Zerknął na nie przejrzane papiery. Zostały jeszcze tylko cztery teczki i będzie mógł wrócić do domu.  
Nagle drzwi do gabinetu się otworzyły.  
\- Mówiłem, żeby nikogo nie wpuszczać – warknął przenosząc wściekły wzrok na przybysza. Jednak, kiedy zobaczył, kto znajduje się w jego gabinecie oczy mu złagodniały, a na ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech – Miona coś się stało? Co tu robisz?  
\- Już koniec pracy, czekałam na ciebie, ale nie przyszedłeś, więc ja przyszłam do ciebie.  
\- Przepraszam, ale muszę tu jeszcze zostać. Wróć beze mnie – wrócił do kolejnych dokumentów.  
Szatynka zamiast posłuchać małżonka podeszła do jego biurka i usiadła na krześle.  
\- Co mam robić? – widziała jak blondyn podnosi na nią zaskoczony wzrok – Pomogę ci, szybciej pójdzie i będziemy mogli wrócić razem do domu.  
\- Nie, Miona. Powinnaś wrócić do domu i odpocząć. Ja sobie sam poradzę.  
\- Draco, daj spokój. Czuję się świetnie i nic mi się nie stanie jak zostanę trochę dłużej w pracy.  
Mężczyzna już nic nie odpowiedział, tylko westchnął. Wiedział, że i tak nie wygra z kobietą. Podał jej jedną z teczek i wytłumaczył co ma zrobić. Wzięli się do pracy. Żadne z nich się nie odzywało, pogrążone w czytanych dokumentach. W końcu po niecałej godzinie, wszystkie teczki zostały schowane w szafce.  
\- Dziękuję – Draco nachylił się nad kobietą i czule pocałował, po czym pomógł jej podnieść się z krzesła. Razem opuścili Ministerstwo Magii.

*****

\- Draco, Hermiona – Narcyza spojrzała w kierunku młodego małżeństwa, które pojawiło się w salonie – Gdzie wyście byli?  
\- Musiałem nadrobić wczorajsze zaległości, a Hermiona uparła się by mi pomóc.  
\- Posiłek gotowy – w salonie pojawił się skrzat.  
\- Dobrze, proszę zawołać pana Zabiniego i pannę Weasley – zarządziła blondynka. Stworzonko zniknęło, a domownicy ruszyli w stronę jadalni.  
\- Diabeł i młoda Weasley ciągle tu są? – Draco nie krył zdziwienia.  
\- Od rana nie wyszli z sypialni – poinformowała młode małżeństwo Narcyza, siadając przy stole. Hermiona i Draco również zajęli swoje miejsca, a w pomieszczeniu pojawił się Lucjusz. Na stole pojawiły się potrawy. Po chwili do jadalni wkroczył Blaise Zabini w towarzystwie, Ginny Weasley.  
\- Diable, nie masz swojego domu? – ironiczny głos blondyna rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu.  
\- Mam, ale było mi tak przyjemnie, że nie miałem ochoty wychodzić z łóżka – uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, puszczając przy tym oczko do rudowłosej kobiety. Dziewczyna od razu poczuła jak się rumieni.  
\- Już dawno mówiłam ci, że powinniśmy stąd wyjść – burknęła zajmując wolne miejsce.  
Hermiona szeroko uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki. Panna Weasley odwzajemniła uśmiech i wzięła się za kolację.

*****

Dwie młode kobiety siedziały w salonie, przed kominkiem, na wygodnej kanapie. W dłoniach trzymały kubki z gorącą czekoladą, której zapach rozniósł się po całym pomieszczeniu.  
\- No to teraz słucham – szatynka uśmiechnęła się szeroko do przyjaciółki – Opowiadaj.


	20. Chapter 20

\- Hermiona, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś nie dźwigała? – ostry głos blondyna dotarł do uszu szatynki. Odwróciła się i ujrzała jak w jej stronę zmierza jej małżonek. Wyrwał z rąk kobiety wielkie pudło i ruszył w stronę salonu.  
\- Draco, nic się przecież nie stało – miała już dość nadopiekuńczości mężczyzny.  
\- Ale mogło – warknął – Dlaczego nie użyłaś różdżki, albo nie wezwałaś skrzata?  
\- Różdżkę zostawiłam w salonie, a skrzaty zajmują się świątecznymi porządkami i przygotowywaniem świątecznych potraw, więc nie chcę zawracać im głowy.  
Doszli do salonu. Draco postawił na stole pudło i odsunął się robiąc miejsce żonie.  
\- Ubieraniem choinki, też mogłyby się zająć – burknął.  
\- Wiem, ale wolę to zrobić sama – uśmiechnęła się do blondyna.  
Zajrzała do kartonu i zaczęła wyciągać ozdoby świąteczne i wieszać na wielkiej, pięknie pachnącej, zielonej choince. Na gałęzie znajdujące się wyżej, tam gdzie szatynka nie sięgała, zawieszała bombki za pomocą różdżki, wiedząc, że gdyby tylko pomyślała, aby stanąć na krześle, Draco zabroniłby jej dalszego ubierania drzewka i zlecił to zadanie skrzatom. Po około 30 minutach można było podziwiać dzieło młodej pani Malfoy. Szatynka usiadła na kanapie obok męża i wtuliła się w niego.  
\- Cieszę się, że moim rodzice przyjdą jutro na świąteczny obiad – jej wzrok utkwiony był cały czas w świątecznym drzewku, a usta układały się w szerokim uśmiechu.  
\- W końcu nasi rodzice się poznają. Wcześniej nie było do tego jakoś okazji – spojrzał na swoją żonę. Hermiona również przeniosła wzrok na blondyna. Mężczyzna złożył czuły pocałunek na ciepłych wargach kobiety.  
Nagle szatynka odsunęła się od Draco i cicho syknęła, przykładając dłoń do brzucha.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? – blondyn lekko się zaniepokoił.  
\- Tak – na twarz dziewczyny z powrotem wrócił uśmiech.  
\- Dzieci się poruszyły – spojrzała w stalowe tęczówki męża i ujęła jego dłoń w swoje po czym przyłożyła do dość dobrze widocznego już brzucha – Czujesz?  
\- Tak – blondyn szeroko się uśmiechnął.

*****

Było mroźne, ale słoneczne popołudnie. Ziemia była przykryta grubą warstwą białego puchu, który się iskrzył pod wpływem promieni posyłanych przez słońce.  
„ Piękny świąteczny dzień.” Pomyślała Hermiona.  
Po całym Malfoy Manor rozniósł się dźwięk dzwonka.  
\- Otworzę! – szatynka pognała w stronę drzwi i wpuściła przybyszy.  
\- Mamo, tato – gdy tylko państwo Granger znaleźli się w holu, Hermiona rzuciła się im na szyję.  
\- Witaj kochanie – George ucałował córkę w czoło.  
\- Widać, że ciąża ci służy. Promieniejesz – Jane przytuliła dziewczynę.  
Kiedy rodzice Hermiony pozbyli się płaszczy, całą trójką ruszyli w stronę salonu.  
\- Witamy – gospodarz podszedł go gości – Lucjusz Malfoy – wyciągnął dłoń w stronę bruneta.  
\- George Granger – mężczyzna uścisnął dłoń blondyna.  
Następnie przedstawiły się kobiety i cała szóstka udała się w stronę jadalni. Podczas świątecznego obiadu było bardzo wesoło. Rodzice Draco i Hermiony bardzo się polubili i już było wiadome, że od tego momentu będą się częściej spotykać, zwłaszcza Narcyza i Jane.

*****

\- Mamo, pomóc ci? – rudowłosa dziewczyna pojawiła się w kuchni, po której krzątała się Molly.  
\- Nie trzeba – uśmiechnęła się do swojej jedynej córki. W tym momencie po domu rozniósł się dźwięk dzwonka.  
\- To pewnie Blaise z matką, pójdę im otworzyć – ruda zniknęła w salonie.  
Kilka dni po tym jak Ginny i Blaise zostali parą, poinformowali o tym swoje rodziny. Państwo Weasley i większość braci rudej dziewczyny przyjęli Zabiniego bardzo ciepło. Jedynym, któremu się to nie podobało był Ron, ale po bliższym poznaniu bruneta i on przekonał się do chłopaka swojej siostry. Jakiś czas później Blaise przywiózł do Nory swoją matkę, aby poznała rodziców Ginny. Państwo Weasley i pani Zabini polubili się. Molly wiedząc, że Blaise i Anabell spędzają święta w dwójkę, postanowiła ich zaprosić na świąteczny obiad.  
\- Wejdźcie – rudowłosa przepuściła przybyszy. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi podeszła do przystojnego bruneta i stając na palcach cmoknęła go w usta. Pani Zabini na ten widok szeroko się uśmiechnęła. Cieszyła się, że jej syn odnalazł szczęście i odpowiednią kobietę. Dopingowała Blaisowi i Ginny. Troje czarodziei weszło do kuchni, gdzie znajdowała się już cała rodzina Weasley i zajęli wolne miejsca przy stole. Podczas posiłku wesoło rozmawiali. Fred i George cały czas żartowali rozśmieszając pozostałe osoby, jedynie ich matka rzucała karcące im spojrzenie, kiedy ich dowcipy robiły się niesmaczne. Po uroczystym obiedzie wszyscy udali się do salonu, gdzie gospodyni podała herbatę i ciasto. To było naprawdę udane spotkanie, a Blaise i jego matka musieli przyznać, że po raz pierwszy spędzili tak wspaniałe, rodzinne święta.

*****

Słońce posyłało swoje promienie w kierunku ziemi. Pod jego wpływem kwiaty rozwijały swoje płatki i kierowały główki w stronę ognistej kuli. Ptaki przysiadywały na gałęziach drzew i dawały koncert. Białe chmury płynęły po błękitnym sklepieniu. Kwiecień w tym roku był wyjątkowo piękny.  
Zbliżał się termin porodu, więc Draco wymusił na swojej żonie, aby odpuściła już sobie pracę i siedziała w domu. Dzięki temu blondyn był spokojniejszy, wiedząc że jego matka ma oko na Hermionę.

*****

Dracon Malfoy siedział w swoim biurze i przeglądał raporty, które dostarczyli mu dyrektorzy poszczególnych departamentów. W pewnym momencie do gabinetu wpadła sekretarka blondyna.  
\- Pani Ministrze – podeszła do biurka mężczyzny – przyszła wiadomość z pana domu. Pańska żona rodzi. Zabrali ją do Munga.  
Blondyn od razu podniósł się z fotela i pobiegł w stronę drzwi.  
\- Wychodzę i dzisiaj już nie wrócę – krzyknął w stronę kobiety i zniknął. Jak najszybciej udał się do holu i wszedł do jednego z kominków za pomocą, którego dostał się do szpitala. Od razu pognał na piętro gdzie znajdowała się porodówka. Na korytarzu siedziała Narcyza i Jane.  
\- Wiadomo coś? – spojrzał na swoją matkę.  
\- Nie, dopiero przed chwilą wzięli Hermionę na salę.  
\- Mogę tam wejść?  
\- Teraz już chyba jest za późno, możliwość wejścia była, kiedy przewozili Mionę na sale – tym razem głos zabrała szatynka.  
Draco opadł na krzesło. Nie pozostało mu nic innego jak czekanie. Po koło 15 minutach w szpitalu pojawiła się Ginny i Blaise.  
Minęło już prawie 5 godzin, a z sali dalej nikt nie wychodził. Draco był coraz bardziej podenerwowany. Nie był wstanie usiedzieć w jednym miejscu, więc krążył po korytarzu. W końcu drzwi się otworzyły i przed zebranymi pojawił się magomedyk. Blondyn od razu znalazł się obok niego.  
\- Panie Malfoy, gratuluję. Ma pan dwóch synów – uścisnął dłoń mężczyźnie.  
\- Dziękuję, mogę do nich wejść?  
\- Oczywiście, ale tylko na chwilę – Minister Magii od razu wszedł do sali. Hermiona leżała na środku Sali. Jej włosy były związane w kucyk, ale kilka pasemek zdążyło już się wydostać z pod gumki. Jej twarz była mokra od potu i widać było zmęczenie, ale mimo to jej usta układały się w szeroki uśmiech, a czekoladowe tęczówki były utkwione w dwóch małych zawiniątkach, które trzymała w dłoniach.  
\- Hermiona – zwróciła wzrok na swojego męża, który stanął obok niej – Jestem z ciebie dumny, skarbie – złożył delikatny pocałunek na czole żony – Mogę? – wskazał dłonią na jedno z dzieci. Szatynka kiwnęła głową i Draco odebrał z rąk kobiety jednego ze swoich synów.  
\- Są podobni do ciebie – Malfoy usłyszał słaby głos młodej matki – Jedynie czym się różnią to kolor oczu.  
Draco uważnie przyjrzał się swoim dzieciom. Faktycznie byli bardzo podobnie do niego. Taki sam kolor włosów, kształt twarzy, podbródek. Jedynie chłopiec, którego trzymał w objęciach różnił się od niego kolorem oczu. Jego tęczówki miały odcień mlecznej czekolady, które odziedziczył po swojej mamie. Natomiast dziecko, które trzymała Hermiona, właśnie odsłoniło swoje stalowe tęczówki.  
\- Jakie imiona im damy? – pani Malfoy spojrzała na mężczyznę.  
\- To – wskazał podbródkiem na chłopca, którego trzymał – będzie Scorpius, a ty w ramionach trzymasz małego Anthony’ego.

*****

Niebo zostało przysłonięte granatową płachtą, na której teraz mieniły się miliony gwiazd i wielka jasna kula, która oświetlała ziemię.  
W Malfoy Manor panowała idealna cisza, niestety nie na długo. Już po chwili do uszu śpiącego małżeństwa dotarł płacz dziecka.  
\- Draco - mruknęła zaspana szatynka – Twoje dzieci się obudziły – szturchnęła blondyna.  
\- O ile mi wiadomo to są to również twoi synowie – mężczyzna mocniej wtulił się w poduszkę.  
\- Ale teraz twoja kolej.  
\- Może są głodni.  
\- Nie są, jedli już - czekała na jakąś reakcję małżonka, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Westchnęła z rezygnacją i wyswobodziła się z objęć Dracona.   
\- Czekaj, pójdę – usłyszała głos męża, kiedy planowała podnieść się z miękkiego materaca. Szatynka z powrotem wtuliła się w poduszkę, a na jej twarz płynął delikatny uśmiech. Dziecięcy płacz ustał, a młody Malfoy z powrotem znalazł się w łóżku. Przytulił się do żony i po chwili zasnął.

*****

Kwiecień powoli schylał się ku końcowi, by zostać zastąpionym przez kolejny miesiąc – maj. Związek Ginny i Blaise z każdym dniem coraz bardziej rozkwitał i dojrzewał. Pół roku po tym, jak zostali parą, panna Weasley i Zabini postanowili razem zamieszkać. Niestety ostatnio brunet coraz częściej chodził zamyślony, nie raz się zdarzało, że nie wiedział co się dookoła niego dzieje. Skutkowało to, tym, że jego herbata lub kawa była przesłodzona, a czasem posolona. Jego kanapki nieraz były mieszanką dżemu, szynki, miodu, pomidora i jeszcze wielu innych produktów. Ginny widząc zachowanie swojego chłopaka zaczęła się o niego niepokoić. Bała się, że coś go trapi i nie umie sobie z tym poradzić, jednak, kiedy pytała się go czy coś się stało, zapewniał kobietę, że wszystko jest w porządku. Jednak pewnego dnia wyjaśnił się powód zadumy mężczyzny.  
\- Blaise?! Gotowy?! Spóźnimy się do Draco i Hermiony! – krzyczała najmłodsza latorośl Weasley’ów stojąc przy schodach prowadzących na piętro.  
\- Już idę! – odkrzyknął jej brunet.  
Po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się dźwięk dzwonka. Ginny podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je.  
Na korytarzu stał mężczyzna, w dłoniach trzymał wielki bukiet czerwonych róż.  
\- Ginny Weasley? – spojrzał pytającym wzrokiem na kobietę.  
\- Tak.  
\- To dla pani, proszę tu pokwitować – posłaniec podał rudowłosej bukiet. Dziewczyna podpisała odbiór i żegnając się z mężczyzną zamknęła drzwi.  
\- Kto to był? – na schodach pojawił się Diabeł.  
\- Posłaniec, dostałam kwiaty – ruszyła w stronę kuchni, gdzie nalała wody do wazonu i do środka wsadziła bukiet.  
\- Od kogo? – mężczyzna stanął obok ukochanej.  
\- Nie wiem – Ginny zaczęła się rozglądać za jakimś liścikiem. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że na środku bukietu umieszczony jest jeden, jedyny tulipan – ulubiony kwiat panny Weasley.  
Wyciągnęła go z pośród róż. W momencie gdy tulipan poczuł dotyk rudowłosej dziewczyny, jego płatki zaczęły się powoli rozwijać. Oczom kobiety ukazał się piękny pierścionek. Wykonany był z białego złota, na środku znajdował się szmaragd, a po bokach niewielkie brylanciki.

 

\- Co to? – zaskoczony szept panny Weasley rozniósł się po kuchni. Blaise uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyciągnął z dłoni ukochanej pierścionek i uklęknął przed nią.  
\- Ginny Weasley, jesteś moim całym światem. Odkąd lepiej cię poznałem nie potrafię bez ciebie żyć. Gdy tylko ciebie nie ma obok mnie, czuję jakby brakowało mi czegoś ważnego, czegoś czego potrzebuję, aby egzystować. Cały czas tkwisz w moim umyśle, a za każdym razem gdy zamknę oczy widzę twoje ogniste włosy, twoje piegi, twoje orzechowe oczy, w których błyszczą iskierki radości i twój wspaniały uśmiech. Nie raz mam wrażenie, że na ciebie nie zasługuję, ale mimo to ty jesteś ze mną. Dlatego uważam się za ogromnego szczęściarza i dlatego pragnę abyś została moją żoną. Kochanie, wyjdziesz za mnie?  
Podczas wypowiadania tych słów Diabeł czuł jak jego serce wali z całej siły o jego żebra. Miał wrażenie, że ono zaraz wyskoczy mu z klatki piersiowej. Widział jak po policzkach jego dziewczyny płyną łzy, a usta układają się w delikatnym uśmiechu. Kiedy skończył mówić zapadała chwila ciszy, która dla Blaise trwała zdecydowanie za długo.  
\- Tak – mężczyzna w końcu mógł odetchnąć. Poczuł ogromną ulgę. Wsunął na palec narzeczonej pierścionek, po czym wstał i zatopił się w wargach dziewczyny. Kiedy się od siebie odsunęli, szczęśliwi opuścili dom i teleportowali do Malfoy Manor. Zabini nie przejmując się dzwonieniem, ani pukaniem otworzył drzwi wpuszczając Ginny jako pierwszą.  
W salonie siedziała Narcyza, w jej dłoniach spoczywała książka, którą czytała.  
\- Dzień dobry – młodzi czarodzieje się przywitali.  
\- Blaise, Ginny, witajcie – blondynka oderwała się od książki, spoglądając na gości i posłała im szeroki uśmiech – Hermiona i Draco są w pokoju chłopców.  
Narzeczeństwo tylko skinęło głową i ruszyli w stronę schodów. Szybko pokonali trasę i już po chwili stali w drzwiach pokoju bliźniaków. Ściany pokoju miały błękitny kolor, natomiast sufit był biały. Pod oknem stały dwa drewniane łóżeczka, nad którymi wisiały pozytywki. Po prawej stronie stała biała komoda, a po lewej znajdował się granatowy fotel, w którym właśnie siedziała Hermiona i karmiła jednego ze swoich synów. Drugi z chłopców spoczywał w ramionach Draco, który spacerował po pomieszczeniu starając się uśpić malca. Po chwili bliźniaki leżały w swoich łóżeczkach smacznie śpiąc, a państwo Malfoy, razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi udali się do saloniku, znajdującego się kilka pokoi dalej. Rozsiedli się wygodnie na kanapach, a wzrok szatynki został przyciągnięty przez pierścionek, znajdujący się na serdecznym palcu lewej dłoni jej przyjaciółki.  
\- Ginny, czy to jest…? – ujęła dłoń rudowłosej.  
\- Tak – usta dziewczyny ułożyły się w szeroki uśmiech – Blaise dzisiaj mi się oświadczył.  
\- A Ginny się zgodziła – brunet objął narzeczoną.  
\- Gratuluję – Hermiona przytuliła przyszłych państwa Zabini.

*****

\- Czy ty Blaise Thomas Zabini bierzesz sobie Ginevre Molly Weasley za żonę i ślubujesz jej miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz, że jej nie opuścisz, aż do śmierci? – głos pastora rozniósł się po całej świątyni. Przed nim stała właśni para młodych czarodziei, którzy już za chwilę zostaną małżeństwem.  
\- Tak – ciemne tęczówki bruneta cały czas były utkwione w orzechowych oczach ukochanej, a na jego twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Czy ty Ginevra Molly Weasley bierzesz sobie Blaisa Thomasa Zabini za męża i ślubujesz mu miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz, że go nie opuścisz, aż do śmierci?  
\- Tak – dalej kobieta już nie słuchała kapłana. Była szczęśliwa, przed nią właśnie stał mężczyzna jej życia, a ona w tej chwili staje się jego żoną. Ocknęła się dopiero, kiedy brunet się do niej przysunął i złożył delikatny pocałunek na jej ustach. Goście wstali i zaczęli bić brawa.

*****

\- Ginny, wyglądasz dzisiaj naprawdę pięknie – Hermiona podeszła do panny młodej.  
\- Dzięki – uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki – ale to wszystko twoja zasługa. Gdyby nie ty, to nie wiem, czy bym potrafiła się ogarnąć.  
Ginny, już teraz Zabini, miała na sobie skromną, ale śliczną białą sukienkę. Pod biustem była odcięta koronkowym paskiem i luźno opadała do samej ziemi, a krótkie rękawki, podobnie jak pasek, były wykonane z koronki. Włosy miała ułożone w koka, spiętego tuż nad karkiem. Na twarzy miała delikatny makijaż, podkreślający jej urodę. Zamiast welonu, we włosy miała wpiętą dużą spinkę z białego złota w kształcie gałązki z listkami, wysadzaną diamencikami. Kiedy Ginny pierwszy raz zobaczyła tą spinkę, stwierdziła, że kształtem przypomina jej liście akacji. Dostała ją od swojej teściowej. Podobno była to pamiątka rodzinna rodu Zabini i Anabell bardzo zależało, aby wybranka jej syna miała ją podczas ślubu.  
\- Ty mi też pomogłaś się przygotować do ślubu, wiec teraz jesteśmy kwita – zaśmiała się rudowłosa – Wiesz – nowa pani Zabini spoważniała – czasami zastanawiam się jakby teraz wyglądało moje życie, gdybyś nie zaakceptowała propozycji Draco. Czy dalej byłabym z Harrym? Może wyjechałabym z nim do Australii? Może teraz byłabym jego żoną? A może los i tak w jakiś inny sposób połączyłby mnie z Blaisem.  
\- Nie wiem, Ginny, ale ty chyba nie tęsknisz za Harrym. Żałujesz swojej decyzji? – Hermina lekko się zaniepokoiła.  
\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Kocham Blaise i jestem z nim bardzo szczęśliwa. A co do Harrego, to oczywiści, że za nim tęsknie, tak samo jak ty. W końcu to mój przyjaciel.  
\- Za kim tęsknicie? – kobiety usłyszały za sobą bardzo dobrze znany im męski głos. Odwróciły się, a za ich plecami stał we własnej osobie Harry Potter.  
\- Harry! – wykrzyknęły i rzuciły się mężczyźnie na szyję. Brunet lekko się zachwiał, ale po chwili złapał równowagę i mocno przytulił do siebie przyjaciółki.  
\- Co ty tu robisz? Przecież pisałeś, że nie dasz rady przylecieć – Ginny była ogromnie zaskoczona, ale i szczęśliwa.  
\- Tak, ale dostałem list od twojego małżonka, który zagrozili mi, że jeśli nie przyjadę, to on razem z Draco sprowadzą mnie tutaj siłą, a tego bym nie chciał. Przemyślałem to i stwierdziłem, że lepiej przybyć tutaj samemu, niestety były opóźnienia i nie zdążyłem przybyć do kościoła. Przyjechałem również dla tego, że dawno nie widziałem mojego chrześniaka – posłał kobietom szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Dzisiaj go nie spotkasz, ale jutro zapraszam do nas na obiad – po narodzinach bliźniaków, Hermiona i Draco ustalili, że blondyn wybiera chrzestnego dla Scorpiusa, a szatynka dla Anthony’ego. I tak chrzestnym Corego został Blaise, a Tony’ego Harry.  
\- Na pewno wpadnę – zapewnił brunet.

*****

Siedziała w łazience wpatrując się w mały, biały przedmiot, które trzymała w dłoniach, a konkretnie w dwie czerwone kreseczki. Była w ciąży i nie wiedział co myśleć. Z jednej strony się cieszyła i to bardzo, ale z drugiej bała się. Minęło już półtora roku odkąd narodziły się bliźniaki, ale ona dalej nie podjęła do końca decyzji, czy zostanie z Draco. Dalej nie usłyszała od niego tak bardzo ważnych dla niej słów i to nie pozwalało jej ostatecznie zadecydować. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale nie chciała na razie kolejnego dziecka, w każdym razie dopóki nie upewni się co do uczuć młodego Malfoya i swojej decyzji. Niestety stało się i nie jest w stanie tego odwrócić, czy się cieszy, czy nie ona i Draco za kilka miesięcy ponownie zostaną rodzicami. Głośno westchnęła i udała się do sypialni. W tym samym momencie drzwi prowadzące na korytarz gwałtownie się otworzyły, a do pomieszczenia wpadła dziewczyna o burzy ognistych włosów. Na jej twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Miona! – krzyknęła.  
\- Ginny? Co ty tu robisz?  
\- Musiałam się z tobą spotkać, mam ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia – usiadła na łóżku, a swoje orzechowe oczy wbiła w przyjaciółkę – Jestem w ciąży! – wykrzyczała.  
\- Och, to wspaniale – szatynka przytuliła panią Zabini. Domyślała się jak szczęśliwa jest rudowłosa. Zaraz po ślubie Ginny i Blaise postanowili, że chcą mieć dziecko i zaczęli się o nie starać. Niestety im nie wychodziło, ale się nie poddawali, chociaż były momenty załamania. I w końcu, po roku małżeństwa Ginny udało się zajść w ciąże.  
\- Blaise wie? – Hermiona odsunęła się od przyjaciółki.  
\- Tak, właśnie razem wracamy z Munga. Jest z Draco w salonie – w tym momencie wzrok Ginny padł na przedmiot, który znajdował się dłoni pani Malfoy.  
\- Miona, czy ty…? – spojrzała pytającym wzrokiem na kobietę.  
\- Witaj w klubie – pokazała rudowłosej test z pozytywnym wynikiem, a na jej twarzy pojawił się słaby uśmiech. Ginny pisnęła z radości i rzuciła się przyjaciółce na szyję.  
\- Miona tak się cieszę.  
\- Ginny, dusisz mnie – wycharczała szatynka, próbując poluźnić uścisk pani Zabini.  
\- Przepraszam – natychmiast odsunęła się od pani Malfoy.  
\- Dziewczyny, ile można na was czekać? – w sypialni pojawił się Draco i Blaise.  
\- Już idziemy – szatynka podniosła się z łóżka i zamierzała ruszyć w stronę drzwi, jednak zatrzymała ją dłoń przyjaciółki.  
\- Ale najpierw Hermiona musi coś ogłosić – Ginny stanęła obok pani Malfoy.  
Kobieta spojrzała zaskoczona na rudą dziewczynę. Nie miała nawet czasu porządnie przemyśleć swojej sytuacji, nie była na to przygotowana, nie chciała już teraz mówić o tym Draco. Ale skąd pani Zabini miała o tym wiedzieć, przecież nie zdążyła jej powiedzieć o swoich obawach. Przeniosła wzrok na swojego męża, wiedziała, że na jego było widoczne zainteresowanie i wyczekiwanie.  
\- Hermiona? – blondyn podszedł do swojej żony.  
\- Draco, ja…jestem w ciąży – drudą cześć wypowiedziała szybko i pokazała mężczyźnie test z pozytywnym wynikiem. Widziała jak mężczyznę wmurowało, jak analizuje jej słowa. Po chwili jednak na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Wziął swoją żonę w ramiona i namiętnie pocałował.  
\- To wspaniale – jego stalowe tęczówki wpatrywały się prosto w czekoladowe oczy żony.


	21. Chapter 21

Ciepłe promienie sierpniowego słońca oświetlały twarz Hermiony Malfoy. Kobieta otworzyła swoje czekoladowe oczy i powoli podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, przeciągając się. Spojrzała w bok i ujrzała swojego męża, który spał w najlepsze. Uwielbiał obserwować jego śpiącą twarz. Platynowa grzywka opadała na jego czoło i oczy, rzęsy rzucały delikatny cień, na blade policzki, a jego usta były lekko otwarte. W tej chwili wyglądał spokojnie. Po chwili, żeby nie obudzić swojego małżonka, kobieta wyszła z łóżka i ruszyła w stronę łazienki. Odkręciła kurki z wodą przy wannie, po czym dolała do niej lawendowego olejku do kąpieli. Po kilku minutach siedziała już w ciepłej wodzie.  
Przez jej głowę przelatywały wspomnienia z ostatnich kilku lat. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że już tyle czasu jest w związku z Malfoy’em i pomimo tego, że dalej Draco nie wypowiedział tak ważnych dla niej słów, wiedziała, że blondynowi zależy na niej. Była szczęśliwa, jako pani Malfoy, miała wspaniałego męża i cudowne dzieci. Oczywiście zdarzało się wiele sprzeczek, które czasami trwały kilka godzin, a czasami kilka dni, ale zawsze potrafili dojść do porozumienia.  
Szatynka wyszła z wanny, owinęła się puchowym ręcznikiem i wyszła z łazienki. Spojrzała na wielki łoże, na którym aktualnie siedział jej mąż. Stalowe tęczówki intensywnie wpatrywały się w kobietę, a usta mężczyzny wygięły się z łobuzerskim uśmiechu. Hermiona podeszła do łóżka i usiadła na miękkim materacu. Blondyn od razu porwał swoją żonę w objęcia i złożył na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek.  
\- Dzień dobry – potarł nos kobiety swoim.  
Szatynka posłała mu szeroki uśmiech i wtuliła się w mężczyznę. Nagle drzwi do sypialni otworzyły się gwałtownie, a do pomieszczenia wpadła trójka dzieci. Dwóch czteroletnich chłopców i mała dwuletnia dziewczynka.  
Cory i Tony byli prawie identyczni. Mieli patynowe włosy, taki sam kształt twarzy, nosa. Takie same rysy. Jedyne co ich różniło były oczy. Anthony miał stalowe tęczówki po ojcu, natomiast Scorpius miał czekoladowe oczy po swojej rodzicielce.  
Dziewczynka była malutką szatynką z burzą loków, które aktualnie były upięte w dwa kucyki. Była bardzo podobna do swojej mamy, tylko oczy miała inne. Miały stalowy kolor jak u Draco.  
Cała trójka wgramoliła się na łóżko rodziców.  
\- Wstawajcie,… - zawołał Scorpius  
\- …bo babcia woła na śniadanie – dokończył za niego brat.  
\- Już wstajemy, idźcie już do jadalni. My zaraz przyjdziemy – Hermiona próbowała wstać z łóżka, jednak uniemożliwiły jej to silne ramiona blondyna.  
Dzieci pokiwały głowami i ruszyły w stronę wyjścia, jednak najmłodsze z rodzeństwa, próbując wyjść z łóżka zaplatało się w kołdrę i z wielkim hukiem spadło na ziemię, ciągnąc pościel za sobą.  
\- April! – Draco od razu podniósł się z posłania i znalazł obok córki, jednak, kiedy zobaczyła, że mała szatynka leży zawinięta w kołdrę i cichutko chichota na jego twarzy również pojawił się uśmiech. Całe szczęście pościel zamortyzowała upadek. April szybko się pozbierała i wbiegła z pokoju, chcąc znaleźć swoich braci. Dziewczynka była jego oczkiem w głowie, była tzw. córeczką tatusia. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby ją stracić gdyby Hermiona zażądała rozwodu, w końcu tak było w umowie. Z Draconem zostaje pierworodny syn, za to szatynka wychowuje każde następne ich dziecko.  
Z resztą nie wyobrażał sobie również, że mógłby utracić również swoją żonę. Cała rodzina była dla niego niezmiernie ważna i nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez Hermiony u boku i trójki swoich pociech.  
Malfoy sięgnął po różdżkę i za pomocą zaklęcia zamknął drzwi sypialni, po czym ponownie przyciągnął do siebie małżonkę i zatopił się w jej wargach.  
\- Draco. Musimy. Iść. Na. Śniadanie – szatynka wypowiadała słowa pomiędzy pocałunkami.  
\- A kto tak powiedział? – blondyn odsunął się od żony. Na jego twarzy pojawił się łobuzerski uśmiech.  
\- Wszyscy będą na nas czekać – próbowała podnieść się z łóżka, ale silne ramiona męża nie pozwalały jej na to.  
\- To trochę poczekają – wymruczał, składając delikatne pocałunki na odsłoniętym karku żony.  
\- A jak dzieci znowu tu przyjdą? – próbowała się uwolnić, ale czuła, że dłużej nie da rady się bronić. Zaczynała się poddawać. Poczuła jak po jej ciele przechodzą ciarki, kiedy Draco delikatnie przygryzł płatek jej ucha.  
\- Nie wejdą zabezpieczyłem drzwi – popchnął kobietę na miękkie poduszki.  
\- Ale będą próbowały. Co im powiesz jak się zapytają dlaczego nie mogli wejść do środka? – wbiła spojrzenie swoich czekoladowych tęczówek w mężczyznę.  
\- Jak to co? Powiem im prawdę? – usta blondyna wycięły się w cwanym uśmiechu.  
\- S-słucham? – kobieta była w szoku. Nie wiedziała czy jej mąż żartuje, czy mówi poważnie. Jak on to sobie wyobrażał? Malfoy widząc minę swojej żony cicho się zaśmiał, po czym próbując się opanować zaczął mówić dalej.  
\- Powiem im, że razem z ich mamusią próbowaliśmy zrobić im małego braciszka lub małą siostrzyczkę – ponownie się zaśmiał, tylko tym razem głośniej.  
\- Aż tak bardzo chcesz mieć kolejne dziecko? – dziewczyna również się zaśmiała, wiedziała, że Draco żartuje, ale wiedziała również, że jeśli faktycznie po raz kolejny zaszła by w ciąże, jej mąż byłby szczęśliwy i na pewno kochałby nowe dziecko tak samo jak pozostałą trójkę.  
\- Jeśli tylko ty będziesz jego matką, to tak – posłał małżonce szelmowski uśmiech i nim kobieta zdążyła zareagować zatopił się w jej ustach.

*****

\- Dzień dobry – młodzi państwo Malfoy weszli do jadalni trzymając się za ręce. W pomieszczeniu przy stole siedzieli rodzice blondyna.  
\- Nareszcie, już się zastanawiałem, czy na obiedzie również się nie pojawicie tak jak na śniadaniu – Lucjusz spojrzał srogo na syna i synową, jednak w jego oczach pojawiły się iskierki rozbawienia. Doskonale wiedział, dlaczego Hermiona i Draco nie pojawili się na śniadaniu.  
\- Lucjusz – Narcyza karcąco spojrzała na męża – daj im spokój. Chcieli trochę czasu spędzić ze sobą.  
\- Gdzie dzieci? – spytała szatynka zajmując miejsce przy stole.  
\- Zaraz powinny być. Znaczek zabrał je do łazienki, aby umyły ręce przed obiadem.  
W tym momencie do pomieszczenia wpadło troje dzieci, a za nimi skrzat ubrany w poplamioną togę, zrobioną z białej serwetki. Hermiona podniosła się ze swojego miejsca i biorąc córkę na ręce posadziła ją na podwyższonym krzesełku, obok swojego miejsca. Natomiast Cory i Tony usiedli naprzeciwko rodziców, obok babci.  
\- Tato, pójdziesz z nami, po obiedzie polatać na miotle? – spytał się Scorpius i razem z bratem zrobili maślane oczka w kierunku ojca. Draco spojrzał na synów i już wiedział, że nawet gdyby chciał, nie potrafiłby im odmówić.  
\- Dobrze, ale pod warunkiem, że wszystko będzie zjedzone. Brokuły też - postawił warunek.  
Bliźniaki zrobiły skrzywioną minę, ale zgodzili się.

*****

Po obiedzie Hermiona zarządziła krótki odpoczynek, zanim chłopcy wsiądą na miotły i jakąś godzinę po posiłku bliźniaki pod czujnym okiem ich rodziciela latały miotle. Hermiona siedziała na tarasie, a w jej dłoniach spoczywała książka, natomiast mała April cały czas obywała swoją popołudniową drzemkę, a raczej odbywała ją, jeszcze kilka minut temu…  
\- Mama – na taras wpadła drobna dziewczynka o stalowych oczach i z burzą loków, na malutkiej główce.  
\- Co się stało kochanie – szatynka odłożyła książkę i spojrzała na córkę. Na twarzy małej Malfoy widniał szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Psysli – podbiegła do rodzicielki i radośnie podskakiwała.  
Pani Malfoy przeniosła wzrok w stronę wejścia na taras i zobaczyła jak z salonu wyłania się cała rodzina Zabinich. Do April od razu podbiegła córka Blaise i Ginny – Rose. Dwuletnia dziewczynka o orzechowych oczach, i czarnych włosach. Na jej twarzy można było dostrzec kilka piegów.  
Aprli i Rose pobiegły do ogrodu pobawić się w piaskownicy.  
\- Cześć Miona, gdzie Smok – Blaise przytulił przyjaciółkę.  
\- W ogrodzie, lata z bliźniakami na miotle – szatynka podeszła do przyjaciółki, którą przytuliła, natomiast brunet, ruszył w stronę schodów prowadzących do ogrodu.  
Hermiona nachyliła się nad wózkiem, który stał przed rudą kobietą. W panią Malfoy wpatrywała się para brązowych, prawie czarnych tęczówek, 6 – miesięcznego niemowlęcia. Mały Adam Zabini był jak skóra zdjęta z ojca.  
\- Cały Diabeł – zaśmiała się szatynka wracając na swoje miejsce.  
\- Wszyscy to mówią – pani Zabini zerknęła do wózka na swojego synka – Mam tylko nadzieję, że charakteru po nim nie odziedziczył, inaczej nie wiem jak wytrzymam w domu – tym razem zaśmiała się Ginny.  
\- Bez względu na to, czy mały będzie miał twój charakter, czy Blaise i tak będzie ciężko wytrzymać – zażartowała Hermiona.  
\- No wiesz co? Jak możesz tak mówić – ruda kobieta udawała oburzoną, jednak po chwili na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

*****

Niewielki, ale przytulny salon. Ściany miały ładny odcień czerwonego wina. Beżowe zasłony w oknach, lekko powiewały na wietrze. Na środku pomieszczenia stała skórzana kanapa i dwa fotele. Pomiędzy nimi stała drewniana ława. Wszystko to położone było, na białym, puchowym dywanie. Pod jedną ze ścian stała niewielka biblioteczka, a naprzeciwko znajdował się kominek.  
Po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się dźwięk pukania do drzwi, by po chwili otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem. Do pomieszczenia wszedł wysoki, przystojny mężczyzna. Był dobrze zbudowanym brunetem o oliwkowej cerze i zielonych oczach.  
\- Wszystko gotowe? – około 35 letnia kobieta siedziała na fotelu, w dłoni trzymając kieliszek z winem. Jej niebieskie tęczówki utkwione były w przybyszu.  
\- Oczywiście – na twarzy gospodyni pojawił się ironiczny uśmiech. W końcu Malfoy zapłaci jej, za to jak ją potraktował. Będzie cierpiał, tak jak ona, albo jeszcze mocniej. Od dawna szykowała ten plan i uznała, że teraz jest najlepsza pora na to. Teraz, kiedy jest Ministrem, ma trójkę dzieci i żonę, których kocha, teraz, kiedy jest szczęśliwy i ma wrażanie, że nic tego nie zepsuje.  
\- Jesteś pewna, że chcesz to zrobić? – z zamyślenia wyrwał kobietę głos bruneta. Spojrzała na niego ostrym wzrokiem i wstała z fotela podchodząc do mężczyzny.  
\- Czyżbyś chciał z niej zrezygnować? Myślałam, że kochasz Hermionę – wysyczała stając bardzo blisko niego. Pomimo tego, że mężczyzna miał wątpliwości, czy słusznie robią, był świetnym pomocnikiem. Wystarczyło go tylko przekonać, że jeśli jej pomoże, to Hermiona będzie wolna i jeśli zacznie działać w odpowiednim momencie, pani Malfoy może być jego.  
\- Kocham, ale też chcę, żeby była szczęśliwa, a jeśli… - kobieta przyłożyła mu dłoń do ust, aby przestał mówić.  
\- Już ci to tłumaczyłam, to potrwa tylko jakiś czas, a później będziecie szczęśliwą rodziną – zmysłowo wyszeptała mu w usta.  
\- Ale cała trójka? – jęknął mężczyzna.  
\- To bardziej zaboli – zbliżyła się jeszcze bliżej mężczyzny i namiętnie pocałowała. Mężczyzna mocno ją objął i przycisnął do ściany.

*****

Cisza! Wspaniała cisza wypełniała całe Malfoy Manor. Niestety nie na długo. Na korytarzu dało się słyszeć głośne śmiechy i tupot małych nóżek. Po chwili drzwi do sypialni młodych państwa Malfoy zostały gwałtownie otwarte, a na łóżko małżonków wdrapała się trójka rodzeństwa.  
\- Mamo! Tato! Wstawajcie! – bliźniaki skakały po łóżku, starając obudzić swoich rodzicieli, podczas gdy ich młodsza siostra wepchała się pomiędzy Hermionę i Draco, mocno wtuliła się w ramiona matki.  
\- Co się dzieje? – blondyn podniósł lekko głowę. Głos miał zachrypnięty, a wzrok zamglony.  
\- Wśtawaj – usłyszał głos najmłodszej ze swoich latorośli. Ujrzał jak para stalowych tęczówek wpatruje się w niego, a na twarzy dziewczynki widniał szeroki uśmiech. Zerknął na swoją żonę. Jej powieki lekko drgały, a po chwili podniosły się ukazując jej piękne czekoladowe oczy, które odziedziczyła po niej Scorpius.  
\- Cześć, co się stało? – spojrzała na swoich synów, którzy już się uspokoili i teraz siedzieli na łóżku.  
\- Wstawajcie! – krzyknął Tony – Babcia kazała was zawołać na śniadanie.  
\- Zaraz przyjdziemy – Draco przeniósł się do pozycji siedzącej – Wy już idźcie.  
\- Nie – zaprotestował Cory – Dziadek powiedział, że mamy was pilnować, abyście zeszli na dół.  
Szatynka słysząc słowa synka cicho się zaśmiała.  
\- Dobrze, już wychodzimy – podniosła się z łóżka i ruszyła do łazienki.  
Po pani Malfoy, łazienka została zajęta przez mężczyznę i po około 30 minutach całą piątka ruszyła na śniadanie.  
Niedziela zapowiadała się wspaniale. Po południu Hermiona i Draco, razem z dziećmi zapakowali się do samochodu i pojechali do niewielkiej, przyjemnej lodziarni, gdzie umówili się państwem Zabini i Harrym, który wrócił na kilka dni do Londynu.

*****

\- Mamo – Scorpius zszedł ze swojego krzesła i zaczął szarpać rodzicielkę, za kawałek letniej sukienki.  
\- Tak? – szatynka spojrzała na malca, a na jej twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.  
\- Możemy się iść tam pobawić? – chłopczyk wskazał ręką na niewielki plac zabaw, który znajdował się na terenie lodziarni.  
\- Dobrze, ale macie się stamtąd nie oddalać – pouczyła syna.  
\- I uważajcie na April i Rose – Draco wtrącił się do rozmowy.  
Scorpius pokiwał głową i razem z rodzeństwem i Rose pobiegli w stronę huśtawek.  
\- Harry, kiedy planujesz wrócić do Londynu na stałe? – Hermiona spojrzała na przyjaciela.  
\- Tak właściwie, to za niedługo. Jeszcze jakieś 2 – 3 miesiące. Na święta na pewno już będę w Londynie. Grupy radzą sobie coraz lepiej, kierownicy tych grup też. Teraz zostało mi porządnie przyjrzeć się pracy każdego z kierowników i wybrać swojego następcę.  
\- To wspaniale – Ginny szeroko się uśmiechnęła – I co planujesz później robić po powrocie? Wracasz do pracy aurora?  
\- Właściwie to… - Harry na moment przerwał i spojrzał w kierunku Dracona, po czym zaczął kontynuować – Draco zaproponował, aby w Londynie również utworzyć takie grupy. Mam je przygotować, przeszkolić i zarządzać nimi.  
Hermiona i państwo Zabini spojrzeli zaskoczeni na Ministra Magii.  
\- Co was tak dziwi? Czytałem sprawozdania na temat ich pracy i postępów. Uznałem, że w Londynie też przydałaby się taka grupa, a skoro Potter wraca może się tym zająć – wytłumaczył się blondyn – To, aż takie dziwne?  
\- Nie! – usłyszał jak wszyscy razem zaprzeczają.  
Po chwili zmienili temat i zagłębili się w zupełnie innej rozmowie. Popołudnie minęło im bardzo szybko i przyjemnie. Niestety wiadomo, że wszystko, co dobre szybko się kończy. W końcu nadszedł czas, aby wracać do domu.  
\- Idę zawołać dzieciaki – Hermiona wstała od stołu i ruszyła w stronę placu zabaw. Od razu zaczęła wzrokiem poszukiwać swoich pociech. Nie mogła ich jednak nigdzie znaleźć. Czuła, że coś jest nie tak. Kiedy doszła na miejsce rozejrzała się dookoła, ale dalej nie potrafiła odnaleźć swoich dzieci. Ogarnął ją strach i panika. W piaskownicy dostrzegła córkę Ginny i Blaise.  
\- Rose – kucnęła przy dziewczynce, a ona przeniosła spojrzenie swoich orzechowych oczu na kobietę – Gdzie jest April?  
\- Posła – odpowiedziała i wróciła do robienia babek z piasku.  
\- Gdzie poszła?  
\- Ktoś ją zablał, Coly i Tony, tez posli – mówiła nie patrząc na szatynkę. Czuła jak pod jej powiekami zbierają się łzy.  
\- Kto ich zabrał – głos pani Malfoy był płaczliwy i drżący.  
\- Nie wiem – pokręciła główką.  
\- Gdzie są moje dzieci – podniosła się i dalej rozglądała, z nadzieją, że zauważy gdzieś swoje maleństwa. Jej głos był histeryczny, a po policzkach spływały słone krople. Gdzie są jej dzieci? Kto je zabrał? Po co? Co się z nimi stanie?  
W jej głowie kłębiło się tysiące myśli. Czuła jak jej nogi drżą, miała wrażenie, że za chwilę odmówią jej posłuszeństwa. W końcu upadła na żwirową ścieżkę.  
\- Hermiono – usłyszała głos małżonka i zauważyła, że zmierza w jej stronę razem z przyjaciółmi – Co tak długo? Gdzie są dzieci? – szybko podbiegł do żony, widząc w jakim jest stanie i podciągnął do góry, przysuwając ją do siebie.  
\- Nie wiem – powiedział roztrzęsiona wtulając się w ramiona blondyna – Rose mówi, że ktoś ich zabrał – z jej ust wydobył się szloch.  
\- Kto? – Draco czuł jak rodzi się w nim przerażenie. Ktoś porwał jego dzieci. Scorpius, Anthony i jego oczko w głowie, April – zniknęli. Kto ich zaprał? Dlaczego? Czego on chce?  
\- Nie wiem. Draco, co teraz?  
\- Znajdziemy ich. Obiecuję ci to – podniósł podbródek kobiety, aby na niego spojrzała – Słyszysz?  
Hermiona pokiwała głową. Nie była w stanie nic odpowiedzieć.  
Draco starał się nie pokazywać swojego strachu i niepewności, kiedy to mówił. Wiedział, że musi być silny. Dla Hermiony.  
\- Miona, wezmę się za poszukiwania. Przedłużę mój pobyt tutaj. Zostanę w Londynie tak długo, dopóki Cory, Tony i April nie wrócą cali i zdrowi - Potter zapewnił swoją przyjaciółkę.  
\- Dziękuję Harry – wychlipała, spoglądając zapuchniętymi oczami na przyjaciela.  
\- Na nas też możesz liczyć – Ginny i Blaise, podeszli bliżej państwa Malfoy.

*****

\- I co? – spojrzenie niebieskich oczu spoczęło na brunecie, który właśnie w tym momencie pojawił się w salonie.  
\- Udało się – odpowiedział, jednak w jego głosie nie dało się usłyszeć zbytniego zadowolenia.  
\- Świetnie – czerwone usta wygięły się w uśmiech zadowolenia – Gdzie są?  
\- U mojej cioci, tam będą bezpieczni. Ona dobrze się nimi zajmie. Mieszka w Portugali więc nie będzie wiedziała czyje to dzieci oraz, że zostały porwane – odpowiedział, a w jego głowie pojawiło się wspomnienie, tego jak musiał nakłamać swojej cioci, aby zgodziła się zaopiekować trójką rodzeństwa.  
\- Bardzo dobrze.

*****

\- Co z Hermioną? – Narcyza siedziała w salonie na kanapie, a jej niebieskie tęczówki utkwione były w jej synu. Blondynka martwiła się o swoją synową. Domyślała się co ona i Draco muszą czuć. Pamiętała swój własny strach, swoje własne przerażenie, kiedy jej pierworodnemu groziło niebezpieczeństwo. Z resztą o dzieci również bardzo się bała, w końcu to były jej wnuki. Nawet Lucjusz się tym przejął, pomimo tego, że nie pokazywał tego po sobie.  
\- Zmusiłem ją do wypicia herbaty, do której dolałem eliksir słodkiego snu. Teraz śpi – westchnął opadając na fotel.  
\- Draco, znajdą ich. Muszą ich znaleźć – Narcyza starał się przekonać swoje dziecko.  
\- A co jeśli nie? – mężczyzna pochylił się i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Nawet tak nie myśl – skarciła blondyna – Musisz wierzyć, że oni się odnajdą cali i zdrowi. Słyszysz? Musisz być silny i pokazać Hermionie, że wszystko będzie dobrze – kobieta wstała i podeszła do Dracona. Przysiadła na oparciu fotela i przytuliła swoje dziecko pozwalając, aby blondyn wtulił się w jej matczyne ramiona. Przez te kilka chwil, młody Malfoy miał wrażenie, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Dawały mu one, chociaż przez chwilę poczucie bezpieczeństwa.


	22. Chapter 22

\- DRACO, DO CHOLERY, PRZESTAŃ MNIE FASZEROWAĆ ELIKSIRAMI NASENNYMI! – krzyk szatynki rozniósł się po całym Malfoy Manor. Hermiona trzasnęła drzwiami i szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę salonu. Miała już tego wszystkie dość. Gdy tylko było z nią coraz gorzej, Draco od razu przynosił jej herbatę, do której dolewał eliksir Słodkiego Snu. Nie mógł wiecznie tego robić, to, że zasypia, że nie płacze, nie myśli o swoich zaginionych dzieciach, nie znaczy, że problem został rozwiązany. Scorpius’a, Anthony’ego i April dalej nie będzie, ciągle nie będą wiedzieć, gdzie oni się znajdują. Dodatkowo miała wrażenie, że ona i Malfoy zaczęli się od siebie oddalać. Blondyn coraz więcej czasu spędzał po za domem, twierdził, że w pracy, ale pewności nie miała. Hermiona tak bardzo go potrzebowała w tym czasie, pragnęła, aby ją przytulił i powiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ale on potrafił tylko poić ją eliksirem i całe dnie siedzieć w biurze.  
Minęły trzy dni odkąd mali Malfoy’owie zostali porwani. Harry tak jak obiecał rozpoczął poszukiwania. Draco przydzielił mu najlepszych aurorów do pomocy i jeszcze tego samego dnia co doszło do porwania rozpoczęto poszukiwania.  
Oczywiście wieści o tym, co spotkało Ministra Magii rozniosła się szybko i już następnego dnia wszystkie gazety poświeciły pierwsza stronę na temat tego nieszczęścia.

*****

Musiał wyjść, nie był w stanie siedzieć bezczynnie w domu. Hermiona się na niego wkurzyła za to, że chciał jej pomóc, ulżyć. Nie rozumiał o co jej chodzi. Wie, że powinien teraz przy niej być, ale on nie jest w stanie wiecznie jej pocieszać, nie potrafi patrzeć na jej zapłakaną twarz, nie umiał ciągle jej powtarzać, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Kiedy widział bladą twarz szatynki z zaczerwienionym nosem, podpuchniętymi oczami, czuł dziwne ukłucie w sercu. Świadomość, że Hermiona cierpi przytłaczała go i nie pomagała mu w poszukiwaniu dzieci. Czasami budząc się rano miał nadzieję, że to wszystko to tylko zły sen, ale wystarczyło, żeby spojrzał na swoją żonę i cała nadzieja znikała.  
Teleportował się do centrum Londynu i ruszył w stronę Dziurawego Kotła, gdy tylko przekroczył próg baru, nie rozglądając się na boki ruszył do stolika umieszczonego w kącie sali. Podeszła do niego kelnerka, u której zamówił szklankę Ognistej Whisky, potem kolejną i kolejną. Miał ochotę się upić i chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć o Hermionie i dzieciach.

*****

Siedział przy stoliku położonym w najdalszym koncie baru. Pił już 3 szklankę whisky. Wiedziała, że w końcu się tu zjawi, zdążyła go na tyle dobrze poznać, by móc przewidzieć co zrobi w konkretnej sytuacji. Uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem, po czym spojrzała w stronę Toma i gestem dłoni przywołała go do siebie.  
\- Czego sobie pani życzy? – łysy barman podszedł do kobiety i uśmiechnął się pokazując braki w uzębieniu.  
\- Raz ognista i raz martini – odpowiedziała, a jej wzrok z powrotem powędrował na blondyna. Po chwili otrzymała swoje zamówienie. Z torebki wyciągnęła mały flakonik, w którym znajdował się różowy płyn. Odkorkował go i ostrożnie wlała trzy krople eliksiru do bursztynowego płynu.  
„Tyle powinno wystarczyć.” Pomyślała i zsiadając z barowego krzesał chwyciła w dłonie szklankę i kieliszek, po czym ruszyła w stronę mężczyzny.  
Podeszła do stolika i zatrzymała się przed nim. Wpatrywała się swoimi niebieskimi tęczówkami w mężczyznę, jednak on nie zwrócił uwagi na kobietę. Jego wzrok cały czas spoczywał na szklance z trunkiem, którą trzymał w dłoni.  
\- Można się dosiąść? – nie czekając na odpowiedź dawnego kochanka zajęła wolne miejsce.  
\- Czego chcesz Green? – warknął i dopił resztkę ognistej.  
\- Spokojnie – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, podsuwając Draco szklankę z whisky – Przyszłam porozmawiać. To straszne co ciebie i Hermionę spotkało. Są jakieś ślady?  
\- Porywacz w ogóle się z nami nie kontaktował. Nie wiemy czego chce w zamian za dzieci, po co je porwał? Potter podobno wpadł na jakiś ślad, ale jak na razie nie chce nic mówić, dopóki tego nie sprawdzi – Emily słuchając tego co mówi mężczyzna, poczuła lekkie przerażenie. Miała nadzieję, że Wybraniec nie dowie się, że ona maczała w tym palce.  
\- Jak sobie radzicie? – spytała z udawaną troską w głosie.  
\- Widzisz – podniósł szklankę – Hermiona co chwilę płacze, wygląda strasznie. Nie mogę patrzeć jak cierpi, dlatego często podawałem jej eliksir słodkiego snu, ale się zorientowała i dzisiaj się wkurzyła, zrobiła mi awanturę. Musiałem wyjść z domu. Mam wrażenie, że się od siebie oddalamy.  
\- Draco, jakby co możesz liczyć na mnie i proroka – delikatnie ścisnęła dłoń Ministra Magii.  
\- Dzięki – mruknął i podsunął do ust szklankę z trunkiem. Do jego nozdrzy dotarł zapach bzu. Takie perfumy miała Hermiona. Skąd się wziął ten zapach? Jednak, kiedy zrozumiał co się dzieje było już za późno. Bursztynowy płyn znalazł się w jego ustach i przepływał mu przez przełyk.  
Czerwone usta brunetki wykrzywiły się w uśmiech zwycięstwa.

*****

Zegar właśnie wybił 23.00, a Draco ciągle nie było. Hermiona leżała na łóżku i przekręcała się z jednego boku na drugi. Nie mogła zasnąć. Za każdym razem gdy zamykała oczy ukazywały się jej uśmiechnięte twarze jej pociech. Tak bardzo pragnęła aby teraz były przy niej.  
Ponownie przewróciła się na drugi bok i spojrzała na puste miejsce, które należało do jej męża. Gdzie on się podziewał. Miała złe przeczucia. Dlaczego jeszcze nie wrócił? Przecież nie pokłócili się, aż tak bardzo, żeby Malfoy nie wracał do domu. Chciała, żeby położył się obok niej i mocno ją przytulił.  
Usiadła na łóżku, stwierdziła, że nie ma najmniejszych szans, aby udało jej się samej zasnąć, dlatego sięgnęła do szafki nocnej, gdzie jej małżonka trzymał eliksir Słodkiego Snu. Wyjęła mały flakonik i od razu pochłonęła całą zawartość. Poczuła jak powieki jej opadają, a jej ciało opada na miękkie poduszki.

*****

Ciemne chmury przykryły całe niebo. Promienie słonecznie nie miały najmniejszych szans, aby się przez nie przebić. W każdej chwili mógł spaść deszcz.  
Młody mężczyzna podniósł swoje powieki odsłaniając stalowe tęczówki. Jego wzrok padł na purpurowy baldachim, podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu „Gdzie ja jestem? Już tu chyba byłem.” W tym momencie sobie przypomniał. Był w sypialni Emily Green. Spojrzał w stronę gdzie powinna znajdować się kobieta, miejsce jednak było puste. Poczuł jak ogarnia go przerażenie. Co on tu robi? Jak to się stało, że zdradził Hermionę? Co powinien teraz zrobić? Bał się jak zareaguje szatynka na wieść o jego zdradzie? Gdzie podziewała się Green? Czuł, że kobieta coś kombinuje. Próbował sobie przypomnieć jaką ostatnią rzecz zapamiętał z wczorajszego dnia. Pamiętał jak siedział samotnie w Dziurawym Kotle, jak przyłączyła się do niego bruneta, przynosząc mu szklankę z whisky i pamiętał jak poczuł perfumy swojej żony, kiedy przysunął szklankę do ust. Perfumy Hermiony. Olśniło go, już wiedział jak to się stało, że Green udało się go uwieść. Szybko wyskoczył z łóżka i zaczął się ubierać. Domyślał się, że kobieta jest w redakcji i najprawdopodobniej szykuje artykuł na temat ich romansu. Musiał porozmawiać z Hermioną, jeszcze zanim przeczyta Proroka Codziennego. Jednak gdyby spojrzał na zegarek wiedziałby, że już jest za późno. Szybko opuścił dom i teleportował się do Malfoy Manor. Wszedł do salonu i do razu ujrzał jak jego matka wychodzi z jadalni.  
\- Draco, gdzieś ty był? – podeszła do syna i mocno go przytuliła – Martwiłam się jak Hermiona powiedziała, że nie nocowałeś w domu – do jej nozdrzy dotarł słodki zapach damskich perfum, odsunęła się od syna i uważnie mu się przyjrzała – Draco, gdzie ty… - nie dokończyła, ponieważ na kołnierzyku szarej koszuli zauważył ślady krwistoczerwonej szminki.  
Draco dostrzegł w jej oczach przerażenie. Jego matka już wiedział co zrobił jej syn. Odsunęła się kilka kroków od mężczyzny i przyłożyła dłoń do ust.  
\- Mamo, to nie…  
\- Zamilcz – nie pozwoliła synowi dokończyć, jej głos był zimny, a w oczach pojawił się gniew. Draco poczuł jak po jego plecach przechodzą go ciarki – Jak mogłeś to zrobić? Jak mogłeś zdradzić Hermionę? Nie wystarczy ci, że cierpi z powodu porwania dzieci? Myślałam, że się zmieniłeś, że ona cię zmieniła. Widać myliłam się. Nie zasługujesz na Hermionę.  
Narcyza nie mogła zrozumieć jak jej syn mógł tak postąpić. Była na niego wściekła. Dobrze wiedziała co czuje zdradzona kobieta. Nigdy nie mówiła Draco, ale był okres, że Lucjusz miał kochankę. Było to w okresie panowania Voldemorta. Przez to się oddalili, alepo pewnym czasie ponownie połączyła ich miłość do syna i troska o niego. Malfoy senior przyznał się do błędu i błagał żonę o wybaczenie, a ona mu wybaczyła. Mimo to na samo wspomnienie tamtego czasu, czuła ukłucie w sercu a do oczu napływały jej łzy. Nie chciała, aby Hermiona cierpiała tak jak ona. Nie zasługiwała na to.  
\- Mamo – ton głosu Dracona był błagalny – proszę wys… - przerwał, kiedy w wyjściu z jadalni ujrzał swoją żonę.  
\- D-draco, a więc to prawda – głos kobiety był roztrzęsiony, po jej policzkach spływały łzy, a w dłoni trzymała najnowszego Proroka Codziennego.

*****

Otworzyła swoje czekoladowe oczy i rozejrzała po sypialni. W pomieszczeniu panowała idealna cisza. Brakowało jej chwil, kiedy do pokoju wpadała trójka roześmianych dzieci. Usiadła na łóżku i spojrzała w bok. Draco dalej nie było. Gdzie on się całą noc podziewał? Westchnęła i wstała ruszając do łazienki, wzięła szybki prysznic i po około 15 minutach, od pobudki, przekroczyła próg jadalni.  
W pomieszczeniu była tylko Narcyza. Lucjusz zapewne wyszedł już do pracy.  
\- Dzień dobry – posłała teściowej słaby uśmiech i zajęła miejsce przy stole.  
\- Witaj, gdzie Draco?  
\- Nie wiem. Wyszedł wczoraj i nie wrócił na noc – jej wzrok wbity był w wypolerowany blat stołu. Właściwe nie wiedziała po co tu zeszła. Nie była głodna. Na sam widok jedzenia zrobiło jej się niedobrze. Do filiżanki nalała sobie kawy i upiła trochę czarnego płynu. To było jedyne co mogła przełknąć. Do okna podleciała brązowa płomykówka i zaczęła stukać dziobem w szybę. Hermiona wstała i odebrała od ptaka poranną prasę. Wróciła na miejsce i rozwinęła Proroka Codziennego. Jej wzrok spoczął na pierwszej stronie, a konkretnie na nagłówku.

Minister Magii ma romans? Czy to koniec małżeństwa Hermiony i Dracona Mlafoy?

Jej serce na moment zamarło, by po chwili poczuć ogromne ukłucie. Do oczu zaczęły napływać jej łzy. W jej głowie siedziała tylko jedna myśl „Niemożliwe!”  
Zaczęła czytać artykuł.

Przez wiele lat małżeństwo Hermiony i Dracona Malfoy było idealne. Wszystkim wydawało się, że pokochali się i tworzą szczęśliwą rodzinę. Jednak ostatnio pojawiły się w ich związku problemy. Porwanie dzieci, które jak stwierdził sam Minister Magii, doprowadziło do oddalenia od siebie małżonków. Czyżby to popchnęło młodego Malfoy’a do znalezienia pocieszenia w innych ramionach?  
Wczoraj w godzinach wieczornych Dracon Malfoy spotkał się w Dziurawym Kotle z naszą redaktor naczelną Emily Green. Dość długo ze sobą rozmawiali, jednak po pewnym czasie zamieniło się to na czułość. Objęci wyszli z baru i, jak powiadomił nas informator, udali się do domu kobiety, gdzie razem spędzili całą noc.  
Czy to koniec małżeństwa państwa Malfoy? Jak zareaguje na to Hermiona? Czy będzie w stanie przetrwać kolejny cios?  
Prześledzimy tą sprawę i będziemy informować was na bieżąco.  
Rita Skeeter

Po artykułem znajdowały się dwa zdjęcia. Jedno przedstawiało parę przytulonych kochanków opuszczających bar, a drugie było zrobione pod domem Green. Brunetka i blondyn stali na ganku, a ich usta były złączone w namiętnym pocałunku.  
Szatynka zerwała się z krzesła. Czuła jak po jej policzkach spływają słone krople, a serce zaczęło pękać.  
Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy Narcyza zniknęła z pomieszczenia. Ruszyła w stronę salonu, ale kiedy usłyszała głos teściowej zatrzymała się i zaczęła nasłuchiwać.  
\- Zamilcz –jej głos był zimny – Jak mogłeś to zrobić? Jak mogłeś zdradzić Hermionę? Nie wystarczy ci, że cierpi z powodu porwania dzieci? Myślałam, że się zmieniłeś, że ona cię zmieniła. Widać myliłam się. Nie zasługujesz na Hermionę.  
W tym momencie jej serce rozpadło się na milion kawałków.  
Nie była w stanie dłużej tak stać i słuchać tego wszystkiego. Odsunęła się od ściany i weszła do salonu.  
\- Mamo – ton głosu Dracona był błagalny – proszę wys… - przerwał, kiedy w wyjściu z jadalni ujrzał swoją żonę.  
\- D-draco, a więc to prawda– jej głos był drżący, nie kryła swoich łez. Wpatrywała się w swojego męża.  
\- Miona – mężczyzna ruszył w jej stronę, ale ona mu nie pozwoliła, aby się do niej zbliżył.  
\- TY DRANIU! – rzuciła w blondyna gazetą – NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ! – ruszyła w stronę schodów i pobiegła do sypialni. Draco miał już za nią biec, ale zauważył zdęcia znajdujące się w artykule. Podniósł proroka, który upadł na podłogę i szybko przeczytał to co napisała Skeeter. Upuszczając gazetę popędził za żoną do sypialni. To co tam zastał przeraziło go.

*****

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że Draco faktycznie ją zdradził, ale w sumie czego się spodziewała, w końcu to Malfoy. Nigdy nie mówił, że ją kocha. To ona robiła sobie złudną nadzieję. Nie mogła tu dłużej przebywać, nie była by w stanie na niego patrzeć. Jak on mógł ją tak skrzywdzić i to w takim momencie, kiedy ich dzieci zostały porwane. Wpadła do sypialni i od razu podeszła do szafy, z której wyciągnęła swoją walizkę, którą położyła na łóżku. Podeszła do szafki nocnej i z szuflady wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę, za pomocą kilku machnięć czarna walizka zaczęła się zapełniać.  
Drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyły, a w sypialni pojawił się blondyn. Kiedy zobaczył, co kobieta robi gwałtownie się zatrzymał.  
\- Co ty robisz? – kiedy się opamiętał podszedł do kobiety. W jego głosie dało się słyszeć przerażenie.  
\- Nie widzisz? Pakuje się. Wyprowadzam się - nie patrzyła na mężczyznę, nie była w stanie.  
\- Miona, wysłuchaj mnie, błagam. Nie zdradziłem cię, to znaczy zdradziłem, ale nie byłem tego świadom. Green dolała mi do whisky eliksiru miłosnego, kiedy się zorientowałem było już za późno – blondyn starał się wytłumaczyć. W jego głosie można było dosłyszeć desperację.  
\- Myślisz, że uwierzę w tą historyjkę? Niby po co Green miałaby cię poić eliksirem miłosnym. Mógłbyś chociaż nie kłamać i szczerze się przyznać, że zatęskniłeś za była kochanką. W końcu na co ci żona szlama skoro, nie ma już dzieci – po policzkach szatynki cały czas spływały słone krople, pomimo tego, że próbowała je powstrzymać.  
\- Nie mów tak o sobie. Dobrze wiesz, że to nie jest prawda. Nigdy bym cię nie zdradził z własnej woli.  
\- Ja ma w to uwierzyć? Przecież sam kilka razy podkreśliłeś, że masz zamiar mieć kochanki – zapięła zamek walizki i postawiła ją na ziemi.  
\- Ale to było na początku małżeństwa. Teraz to co innego. Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie, jesteś dla mnie najważniejszą kobietą na świecie. Błagam cię, nie odchodź.  
\- Daj spokój. To koniec, z resztą od początku wiedzieliśmy, że nas związek nie ma przyszłości i powinniśmy to zakończyć, kiedy przyszła na to pora – chwyciła rączkę walizki i chciała wyjść z sypialni, ale blondyn zastąpił jej drogę.  
\- Nie możesz mnie zostawić. Kocham cię – chwycił podbródek żony i uniósł głowę, aby spojrzeć w jej oczy – Słyszysz? Kocham cię.  
Kobieta od razu wyrwała się mężczyźnie. Pomimo tego, że poczuła przyjemne ciepło, kiedy usłyszała wyznanie miłości, od swojego męża, nie potrafiła mu uwierzyć. Nie po tym czego się dowiedziała.  
\- Ty nie wiesz co to miłość – wysyczała wściekła – Gdybyś naprawdę mnie kochał, to nigdy byś mnie nie zdradził.  
\- Hermiono uwierz mi, byłem pod wpływem eliksiru – ton blondyna był błagalny.  
\- Skończ z tymi kłamstwami! Odchodzę – wyminęła mężczyznę i podeszła do drzwi, zatrzymując się przy nich – W najbliższym czasie możesz spodziewać się pozwu rozwodowego, a gdy tylko dzieci się odnajdą od razu zabieram całą trójkę do siebie. Nie pozwolę, aby chłopcy mieszkali z tobą. Naszą umowę uważam za nieważną.  
Otworzyła drzwi i wyszła, była w salonie, kiedy poczuła mocny uścisk na ramieniu.  
\- Nie dam ci rozwodu i nie pozwolę zabrać dzieci – warknął, teraz był wściekły – Słyszysz?  
\- Żegnaj Draco – nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Wyrwał rękę z uścisku i wyszła z rezydencji, po czym teleportowała się.  
Draco opadł na kanapę i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Co on teraz powinien zrobić? Wyznał jej miłość, a ona mu nie uwierzyła. Ale czy on na jej miejscu by uwierzył? Zapewne nie.  
Poczuł jak po jego policzkach spływały słone krople. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Draco Malfoy płakał.  
\- Hermiona się wyprowadziła? – mężczyzna słysząc głos swojej rodzicielki, podniósł na nią zapłakany wzrok.  
\- Odeszła – odpowiedział. Blondynka już nic więcej nie powiedziała, tylko wyminęła syna i ruszyła w stronę tarasu.  
\- Mamo – kobieta zatrzymała się, jednak nie spojrzała na Draco – To nie tak, naprawdę. Byłem pod wpływem eliksiru miłosnego. Green dolała mi go do alkoholu. Proszę, chociaż ty mi uwierz – głos młodego Malfoy’a był zdesperowany. Narcyza spojrzała na syna i już wiedziała. On nie kłamie. Pierwszy raz widziała swoje dziecko w takim stanie.  
\- Wiedziałam, że ta kobieta może sprawiać kłopoty – westchnęła siadając obok pierworodnego – Powiedziałeś Hermionie?  
\- Nie uwierzyła. Chce rozwodu i zabrać dzieci. Mamo, co ja mam zrobić? – spojrzał na swoją matkę. W jego stalowych tęczówkach dostrzegalna była desperacja i prośba o pomoc.  
\- Nie wiem Draco. Musimy tą sytuację przemyśleć. Potrzebujemy dowodów. Najlepiej by było gdyby Green sama się przyznała, ale nie wiem jak to zrobić. Wszystko się ułoży, zobaczysz – objęła syna i mocno go do siebie przytuliła.

*****

Emily Green, redaktor naczelna Proroka Codziennego, siedziała w swoim gabinecie i czytała nowe artykuły, które miały pojawić się następnego dnia w gazecie. Musiała je zatwierdzić. Z jej twarzy nie schodził szeroki uśmiech. Udało się, zemsta się dopełniła. Dracon Malfoy zapłaci za krzywdy, które jej wyrządził.  
Pukanie do drzwi oderwało kobietę od pracy.  
\- Proszę – drzwi otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem, a w pomieszczeniu pojawił się przystojny brunet – Witaj Joe.  
\- Widziałem artykuł – zajął miejsce naprzeciwko redaktorki – czyli plan się powiódł.  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- Czyli, możemy już oddać im dzieciaki? – wiedział jak Hermiona cierpi, dlatego chciał jak najszybciej, chociaż trochę zmniejszyć jej ból.  
\- Dopiero za kilka dni, nie mogą pomyśleć, że porwanie ma związek z ich rozstaniem. Po za tym powinieneś teraz być w domu.  
\- W domu?  
\- Hermiona u ciebie się pojawi.  
\- Skąd ta pewność? Przecież ma rodziców i przyjaciół.  
\- Uwierz mi, pojawi się u ciebie.  
Brunet cicho westchnął, po czym wstał i opuścił biuro kobiety.


	23. Chapter 23

Wrócił do swojego mieszkania i od razu skierował się do sypialni. Opadł na łóżko, a materac obniżył się pod jego ciężarem.  
Zastanawiał się czy dobrze zrobił wchodząc w układ z Emily. Czuł ogromne wyrzuty sumienia. Przecież niszczył życie osobie, którą kochał. Jednak wizja przyszłości, którą przedstawiła mu brunetka była kusząca i to bardzo. Redaktorka przekonała go, że jeśli jej pomoże w końcu uda mu się zdobyć panią Malfoy. Na początku się nie zgodził, potem zaczął się wahać, aż w końcu uległ i się zgodził. Myśl, że Hermiona by go pokochała, zgodziła się z nim być przyćmiewała mu zdrowy rozsądek. Tyle lat ją kocha. Próbował spotykać się z innymi kobietami, ale żadna nie potrafiła sprawić, aby zapomniał o szatynce.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk dzwonka. Niechętnie podniósł się z łóżka i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Kiedy je otworzył przez głowę przeszła mu tylko jedna myśl „Skąd ona wiedziała?„  
Na klatce schodowej stała Hermiona Malfoy. Musiał przyznać, że wyglądała strasznie. Włosy w nieładzie, czerwony nos i podpuchnięte oczy, z których cały czas wypływały słone krople.  
Wiedział, co było powodem jej stanu.  
\- Cześć – głos kobiety był słaby. Próbowała się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszedł jej tylko jakiś grymas – Mogę wejść?  
Joe szerzej otworzył drzwi i przesunął się na bok, aby zrobić jej przejście. Szatynka weszła do mieszkania ciągnąc za sobą walizkę. Mężczyzna zamknął drzwi i odwrócił się do przyjaciółki.  
Hermiona stała na środku salonu i wpatrywała się w bruneta.  
\- Miona, czytałem. Tak mi przykro – podszedł do kobiety. Szatynka również zbliżyła się do Joe i wtuliła się w jego silne ramiona. Brunet mocno ją przytulił, a z ust byłej gryfonki, wydobył się cichy szloch.

*****

Szybkim krokiem przemierzał korytarz w redakcji Proroka Codziennego. Wszyscy wodzili zanim wzrokiem. Wiedział, że jest to spowodowane dzisiejszym artykułem.  
Był wściekły, wściekły na siebie, wściekły na Green. Gdyby nie poszedł do Dziurawego Kotła, gdyby zastanowił się nad dziwnym zapachem alkoholu zanim go wypił. Taka sytuacja nie miałaby miejsca, a Hermiona nie opuściłaby go.  
Teraz musiał zrobić wszystko, aby jego żona mu wybaczyła. Nie mógł jej stracić. Pierwszy raz kogoś pokochał i nie miał zamiaru rezygnować z miłości.  
Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do gabinetu Emily i nie zawracając sobie głowy pukaniem, wszedł do pomieszczenia.  
Redaktor naczelna siedziała przy biurku i pochylała się nad artykułami.  
\- Witaj Draco, spodziewałam się ciebie – podniosła głowę, a na jej twarzy gościł złośliwy uśmiech.  
\- Co to wszystko ma znaczyć?! – krzyknął, rzucając na blat biurka najnowszy numer proroka.  
\- Artykuł, w sam raz na pierwszą stronę – wygodnie rozsiadła się na fotelu – Coś nie tak? Przecież, Rita nie skłamała – zaczęła udawać zdziwioną - Spotkaliśmy się w barze i zakończyliśmy je w mojej sypialni – jej usta z powrotem wygięły się w złośliwy uśmiech.  
\- Pominęłaś tylko jednej istoty szczegół… – podszedł do biurka i oparł swoje dłonie na wypolerowanym blacie – …napoiłaś mnie eliksirem miłosnym – warknął.  
\- Czyżby ten niewielki szczególik ci zaszkodził?  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że tak. Hermiona mi nie uwierzyła i wyprowadziła się. Zażądała rozwodu i chce zabrać ze sobą dzieci.  
Kobieta słysząc słowa blondyna uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. O tak, Dracon Malfoy cierpi.   
\- Widzę, że jesteś z siebie zadowolona.  
\- Bardzo – podniosła się z fotela i okrążając biurko podeszła do mężczyzny – W końcu wiesz jak to jest, kiedy opuszcza cię ktoś, kogo kochasz. Wiesz już jak ja się czułam, kiedy zostawiłeś mnie dla tej nic nie wartej szlamy – wysyczała zatrzymując się naprzeciwko Mlafoy’a i spoglądając mu wyzywająco w oczy.  
Draco nie wytrzymał. Spoliczkował brunetkę. Uderzenie było na tyle silne, że Green upadła na podłogę. Nigdy nie uderzył żadnej kobiety, ale w tej jedynej sprawie zrobił wyjątek. Emily Green zniszczyła jego życie. On już jej nie traktował jak kobietę, ale jak demona, który żywi się ludzkim nieszczęściem.  
\- Zapłacisz za to co zrobiłaś – warknął, spoglądając z góry na dziennikarkę, po czym odwrócił się i opuścił biuro.

*****

Otworzyła swoje podpuchnięte powieki. Czuła jak szczypią ją oczy, a głowa boli niemiłosiernie. Podniosła się powoli do pozycji siedzącej i rozejrzała po pomieszczeniu. Była w niewielkim, kwadratowym pokoju. Ściany miały szary kolor, tylko do jednej ze ścian była przyklejona czerwona tapeta z naszkicowanymi czarnymi różami. Pod jedną ze ścian stała biała komoda, a obok stała, również biała, szafa. Kobieta siedziała na, także białym, łóżku przykrytym czerwoną pościelą. W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. Jedynym źródłem światła była lampka nocna, stojąca na niewielkim stoliku nocnym. Wstała powoli z miękkiego materacu i podeszła do otwartego, na oścież okna. Delikatny wietrzyk zaczął tańczyć w jej włosach i owiewał jej twarz. Spojrzała na ciemne niebo, przysłonięte chmurami, z których padał deszcz. Przymknęła oczy i zaczęła się wsłuchiwać w szum wody. Uwielbiał dźwięk spadającego deszczu, pozwalało jej się to odprężyć i uspokoić.  
W końcu odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Powoli je otworzyła i zajrzała do salonu. Panował tam półmrok, jedynym źródłem światła był włączony telewizor. Joe leżał na kanapie i spał. Hermiona postanowiła go nie budzić. Wróciła do pokoju i z powrotem się położyła.

*****

Obudził go dźwięk deszczu uderzającego o okno i parapet. Leniwie podniósł powieki i przeciągnął się. Powoli podniósł się z łóżka i ruszył w stronę łazienki. Musiał się ogarnąć i iść do Ministerstwa Magii. Wiedział, że wszyscy będą się mu przyglądać i obgadywać za plecami. Spodziewał się również wizyty państwa Zabinich oraz Potter’a i Weasley’a. Na pewno przybędą z pretensjami. Zrobią mu awanturę. Może nawet odwrócą się od niego.  
Miał ochotę wrócić do łóżka i zakopać się w pościeli z butelką ognistej, ale wiedział, że w ten sposób niczego nie naprawi. Musi wyjść naprzeciw problemom i je pokonać. Najważniejszym zadaniem jest udowodnienie Hermionie, że był pod wpływem eliksiru miłosnego. Ona musi do niego wrócić. Nie pozwoli jej odejść, nie da jej rozwodu i nie pozwoli zabrać dzieci.

*****

Donośne pukanie rozniosło się po pokoju, by po chwili zaspany głos zaprosił gościa do środka.  
\- Hermiona? – brunet wszedł do pomieszczenia.  
Szatynka siedziała na łóżku, rozglądając się zaspanym wzrokiem po sypialni, by ostatecznie go zatrzymać na mężczyźnie.  
\- Cześć Joe – lekko się uśmiechnęła.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – brunet przysiadł na brzegu łóżka, posyłając jej pokrzepiający uśmiech.  
\- A jak mam się czuć? – do jej oczu napłynęły łzy - Porwano moje dzieci, mąż mnie zdradził. Powiedz mi jak mogę się czuć? – głos kobiety był roztrzęsiony.  
\- Miona, wszystko się ułoży – przysunął się bliżej przyjaciółki i ją przytulił – Zobaczysz dzieci się odnajdą.  
Mężczyzna w tym momencie czuł ogromne wyrzuty sumienia. Myśl, że to przez niego jego ukochana cierpi nie dawała mu spokoju.  
-Koniec płakania, Miona. To w niczym ci nie pomoże – odsunął się od szatynki i spojrzał w jej czekoladowe tęczówki – Idź się umyć, ja czekam na ciebie w kuchni.  
Podniósł się z łóżka i opuścił pokój. Hermiona również szybko się z niego wygramoliła, wzięła czyste ubrania i ruszyła wykonać poranną toaletę.  
Po około 15 minutach pojawiła się w kuchni.  
\- Siadaj i jedz – wskazał ręką na krzesło.  
Kobieta opadła na nie i sięgnęła po dzbanek z kawą.  
\- Nie jestem głodna – mruknęła, biorąc łyk czarnego płynu.  
\- Miona – brunet posłał kobiecie karcące spojrzenie.  
\- Joe… - jęknęła.  
\- Proszę cię. Kiedy ostatni raz coś jadłaś? – spojrzał na nią błagalnie – Przynajmniej jedna kanapkę.  
Hermiona ze zrezygnowaniem sięgnęła do talerza z kanapkami i wzięła jedną. Powoli zaczęła ja przeżuwać. Przychodziło jej to z trudem, podczas każdego kęsa czuła, że robi jej się niedobrze. W końcu jednak uporała się ze śniadaniem i powróciła do picia kawy.  
W kuchni panował cisza, żadne z nich się nie odzywało podczas posiłku, dopiero, kiedy Joe wstał od stołu, Hermiona postanowiła się odezwać.  
\- Joe – zaczęła niepewnie, brunet odwrócił się w stronę szatynki – Mogłabym u ciebie zamieszkać na jakiś czas? Obiecuję, że postaram się jak najszybciej znaleźć jakieś mieszkanie.  
\- Miona – mężczyzna włożył do zlewu talerze – możesz tutaj zostać ile chcesz.  
\- Dziękują – kobieta podeszła do przyjaciela i przytuliła go.  
\- Miona, mogę o coś spytać? – osunął się od pani Malfoy.  
\- Jasne, o co chodzi? – szatynka z powrotem usiadła na krześle.  
\- Dlaczego akurat przyszłaś do mnie. Spodziewałbym się raczej, że wyprowadzisz się do Zabinich, albo rodziców.  
\- Rodzice martwią się o dzieci, nie chcę ich na razie niepokoić moim związkiem z Draco. Natomiast jeśli chodzi o Blaise i Ginny. To są też przyjaciele Draco. Nie chcę, żeby czuli się rozdarci pomiędzy mną a nim. A tym bardziej, żeby się kłócili przez nas. Ginny jest porywcza i znając ją może zrobić Draco krzywdę, natomiast Blaise, nawet jeśli skarci Draco za jego zachowanie, ochrzani go, to i tak przy nim zostanie i będzie go wspierać.  
\- Rozumiem – westchnął.

*****

Draco siedział w swoim gabinecie. Odkąd tu dotarł, nie wychodził po za jego próg. Nie miał ochoty znowu być odprowadzany tysiącem spojrzeń.  
Siedział nad jakimiś papierami od dłuższego czasu. Nie miał pojęcie czego dotyczą. Pomimo tego, że próbował się skupić, nie udawało mu się to. Cały czas myślał o swojej żonie i dzieciach.  
Podniósł się z fotela i podszedł do barku. Do szklanki nalał bursztynowego płynu.  
Nagle drzwi do pomieszczenia gwałtownie się otworzyły i do środka wparowały cztery postacie. Nim blondyn zdążył się zorientować co się dzieje, został powalony na podłogę, a w po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się krzyk rudowłosej kobiety.  
\- Malfoy, jesteś zwykłem dupkiem! Jak mogłeś to zrobić Hermionie i to w takim momencie!  
Zdezorientowany mężczyzna przyglądał się gościom. Jego przyjaciel mocno trzymał swoją żonę, aby nie wyrządziła mu jakiejś większej szkody. Natomiast Potter i Weasley stali nad nim i lekko zszokowani, atakiem Ginny przyglądali się Draco.  
Minister podniósł się z podłogi i ponownie spojrzał na zgromadzonych. Żadne z nich się nie odzywało, tak jakby czekali na to, co on ma im do powiedzenia. Postanowił tą sytuację wykorzystać.  
\- Możecie mi wierzyć lub nie, wasza sprawa, ale nie zdradziłem Hermiony – jego głos był spokojny i opanowany.  
\- Co ty pieprzysz! – oburzyła się pani Zabini – Widzieliśmy zdjęcia.  
\- Chodzi o to, że nie byłem świadom swoich czynów. Green dolała mi do alkoholu eliksiru miłosnego – tłumaczył się dalej.  
\- Na lepszą wymówkę cię nie stać? – zakpiła kobieta, ona jako jedyna z pośród pozostałej trójki się odzywała, reszta tylko przysłuchiwała się ich wymianie zdań – My mamy uwierzyć w coś takiego?  
\- Róbcie jak chcecie, ale mówię prawdę. Kocham Hermionę i nigdy bym jej nie zdradził – opadł na fotel przy biurku i spojrzał w stronę okna – Jeśli to wszystko co macie mi do powiedzenia, to żegnam. Potter – spojrzał na wybrańca – zostań na chwilę.  
Harry tylko skinął głową i odprowadził wzrokiem pozostałych towarzyszy do drzwi.  
Gdy tylko wyszli, Draco podniósł się z fotela i zaczął się przechadzać po pomieszczeniu.  
\- Wiesz coś na temat dzieci – spojrzał wyczekująco na Potter’a.  
\- Tylko tyle, co ostatnio udało mi się dowiedzieć, czyli mamy rysopis porywacza, ale jest on bardzo ogólny i ciężko nam dopasować.  
Malfoy westchnął zrezygnowany. Co on miał teraz zrobić. To było stanowczo za dużo. Najpierw porwanie dzieci, kłótnie z Hermioną, oddalanie się od siebie i ostatecznie odejście szatynki z powodu zdrady.  
\- Nie martw się, znajdziemy ich. Nie odpuścimy, dopóki oni się nie odnajdą.  
Blondyn tylko skinął głową i usiadł przy biurku, tym samym dając znać Harry’emu, aby odszedł. Brunet stały przy drzwiach, kiedy gwałtownie ktoś je otworzył, przez co mężczyzna dostał drzwiami w nos.  
\- Zabini - warknął, chwytając się za uszkodzoną część ciała.  
\- Sorry Potter – rzucił, po czym podszedł do przyjaciela – Smoku, spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz prawdę.  
Blondyn natychmiast podniósł głowę i spojrzał w ciemne tęczówki kumpla.  
\- Powiedziałem wam już prawdę. Green chciała zniszczyć mi życie, co nawiasem jej się udało i napoiła mnie eliksirem miłosnym, kiedy spotkaliśmy się w Dziurawym Kotle.  
\- Naprawdę kochasz Hermionę?  
\- Tak, kocham ją – odpowiedział, a jego stalowe tęczówki, cały czas były utkwione w oczach Diabła.  
Całej tej scenie przyglądał się zdziwiony Harry. Sam nie wiedział czemu, ale wierzył Malfoy’owi.  
\- Wierzę ci – Blaise uśmiechnął się do blondyna.  
\- Ja też – rzucił Harry i dopiero teraz przyjaciele zorientowali się, że Potter cały czas jest w biurze. Draco słysząc te słowa, zwłaszcza od Wybrańca poczuł dziwną ulgę. Miał nadzieję, że może dzięki temu Hermiona też mu uwierzy.  
\- Co zamierzasz? – dwaj bruneci zajęli krzesła naprzeciwko Ministra Magii.  
\- Mam zamiar odzyskać Hermionę.  
\- Wyprowadziła się?  
\- Tak. Żąda rozwodu i chce zabrać dzieci – westchnął spuszczając wzrok na blat biurka.  
\- Rozumiem, że nie masz zamiaru jej na to pozwolić – Zabini bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.  
\- To oczywiste, skoro mam zamiar ją odzyskać.  
\- Pamiętaj, że możesz na mnie liczyć – Diabeł posłał blondynowi szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Też ci pomogę – przyjaciele spojrzeli zdziwieni na Pottera, on widząc to dodał – No co? Wiem, że Hermiona cię kocha i była z tobą szczęśliwa. A to w zupełności mi wystarcza.

*****

Draco wszedł do swojego biura, przed chwilą zakończyło się zabranie z dyrektorami departamentów. Bez problemu mógł już poruszać się po Ministerstwie Magii. Zainteresowanie jego „zdradą” już minęło. Ludzi zajęli się własnymi problemami, zapominając o tym co się wydarzyło.  
Usiadł przy biurku, a jego wzrok od razu został przykuty przez dużą kopertę leżącą na blacie. Sięgnął po nią i wyciągnął jej zawartość.  
Wystarczyło, aby przeczytał pierwsze dwa słowa, a poczuł jak zawrzała w nim krew.  
Pozew rozwodowy, a więc jednak domaga się tego. Wściekły podszedł do niszczarki i wrzucił do niej dokumenty. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić jej odejść. Będzie o nią walczył. Kocha ją.  
Nalał sobie ognistą i usiadł z powrotem na fotelu przy biurku.

*****

\- Panie Malfoy – głos sekretarki rozniósł się po gabinecie Ministra Magii – Pańska żona do pana.  
Blondyn słysząc słowa kobiety, zdziwił się. Nie widział szatynki odkąd się wyprowadziła.  
\- Nich wejdzie – odpowiedział.  
Drzwi do gabinetu się otwarły i do środka weszła była gryfonka.  
\- Hermiona? – mężczyzna podniósł się z fotela i obszedł biurko. Uważnie przyglądał się kobiecie. Musiał przyznać, że nie wyglądała najlepiej. Wydawała mu się jakby wychudzona. Pod oczami miała sińce, a powieki były podpuchnięte od płaczu. Włosy w nieładzie opadały jej na twarz. Poczuł ścisk w sercu widząc jak jego ukochana wygląda, a świadomość, że on jest tego powodem wcale mu nie pomagała – Co się stało?  
\- Co się stało z pozwem rozwodowym? – starała się, aby jej głos był stanowczy, ale nie bardzo jej to wyszło. Czuła jak jej głos drży. Głowę miała lekko spuszczoną, nie była w stanie patrzeć na męża – Minął tydzień odkąd go dostałeś, czemu ich nie odesłałeś ze swoim podpisem?  
\- Zniszczyłem je – jego stalowe tęczówki, cały czas były utkwione w kobiecie.  
\- Co? – podniosła gwałtownie głowę i spojrzała na blondyna. Od razu tego pożałowała. Poczuła jak pod jej powiekami zbierają się łzy. Tak bardzo za nim tęskniła. Pomimo tego, że ją skrzywdził, zdradził, ona i tak go kochała. Jednak nie potrafiła mu tego wybaczyć.  
\- Już ci powiedziałem, że nie dam ci rozwodu. Nie pozwolę ci odejść. Kocham cię – zbliżył się do ukochanej, jednak ona od razu się odsunęła.  
\- Przestań kłamać – jej głos był roztrzęsiony – Gdybyś naprawdę mnie kochał, nigdy byś mnie nie zdradził.  
\- Hermiono, błagam cię uwierz mi. Green mnie napoiła eliksirem. Nigdy bym cię nie zdradził – w głosie mężczyzny dało się słyszeć desperację.  
\- Skończ! – głos szatynki był stanowczy – Nie chcę tego słuchać! Za niedługo ponownie dostaniesz dokumenty. Tym razem je podpisz – odwróciła się na pięcie i nie oglądając się za siebie wyszła z gabinetu.

*****

Minęło kilka dni. Hermiona z każdym dniem wyglądała coraz gorzej. Joe starał się jej jakoś pomóc, pocieszyć. Nie potrafił spokojnie patrzeć, jak kobieta, którą kocha się wykańcza. Dodatkowo wyrzuty sumienia nie dawały mu spokoju. Musiał coś zrobić. Wiedział, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli odda jej dzieci, ale Emily nie wyrażała na to zgody. W końcu jednak nie wytrzymał.  
\- Musimy porozmawiać – brunet wparował do gabinetu Redaktor Naczelnej. Kobieta stała przy szafce i przeglądała jakieś papiery. Niechętnie oderwała wzrok od pergaminów i wbiła spojrzenie swoich niebieskich oczu w mężczyźnie.  
\- O co chodzi? – podeszła do biurka i oparła się o blat.  
\- Czas najwyższy oddać dzieci – nie owijał w bawełnę.  
\- Nie – odpowiedział. Obeszła biurko i usiadła na fotelu.  
\- Co? Czemu? – oburzył się Bilis.  
\- Za wcześnie.  
\- Co ty pieprzysz! Minęły już prawie dwa tygodnie.  
\- Powiedziałam NIE – warknęła, a jej wzrok zrobił się ostrzejszy.  
\- Hermiona coraz gorzej wygląda. Nie mogę znieść już jej cierpienia – zdenerwował się. Brunetka słysząc te słowa, uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją.  
\- O to chodziło.  
\- Co? – na twarzy mężczyzny pojawiło się zdziwienie. Jednak po chwili zrozumiał o co chodzi Green.  
\- Tobie o to chodziło. Nie chciałaś tylko zniszczyć Draco, ale twoim zadaniem jest również zniszczenie Hermiony.  
\- Oczywiście, a ty byłeś taki naiwny, żeby uwierzyć, że Hermiona niewiele na tym ucierpi – zaśmiała się – To przez nią straciłam Draco. Oboje muszą mi za to zapłacić.  
\- To koniec, oddaję dzieci – warknął.  
\- Nie radzę – sięgnęła do szafki przy biurku i na blat rzuciła kilka zdjęć.  
\- Co to? – podszedł bliżej i sięgnął po nie.  
\- Widzisz, zdjęcia, które są dowodem na to, że to ty porwałeś dzieci. Jeśli oddasz dzieci tej szlamie, te zdjęcia ujrzą światło dzienne, a ty poniesiesz karę.  
Wściekły mężczyzna wyszedł z biura trzaskając drzwiami.

*****

Hermiona siedziała w swoim pokoju. Powoli zaczynała tracić na dzieję, że odzyska dzieci. Tak bardzo jej ich brakowało. Dodatkowo przejmowała się Draco. Czemu on nie chce jej dać rozwodu i kłamie, że ją kocha? A może on nie kłamie, może naprawdę się w niej zakochał.  
Nie to nie możliwe, gdyby to była prawda to by jej nie zdradził. Może on mówi prawdę i to wszystko wina Green? Sama nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć.  
Jej rozmyślania przerwało pukanie do drzwi.  
\- Miona? – w pomieszczeniu pojawił się Joe – Chodź na obiad.  
Szatynka powoli podniosła się łóżka i niechętnie ruszyła do kuchni. Nie była głodna, nie miała ochoty jeść, ale wiedziała, że z Joe nie warto się kłócić i tak zaciągnął by ją na posiłek siłą.  
\- Joe? Co jeśli ich nie znajdą? – spytała cichym głosem.  
\- Miona, na pewno się odnajdą. Odzyskasz je – starał się przekonać kobietę, chociaż sam nie był pewny tego. Podszedł do kobiety i mocno ją przytulił.  
\- Dziękuję ci Joe – wtuliła się w jego ramiona. Czuła się tak dobrze w objęciach przyjaciela. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała w zielone oczy bruneta. Mężczyzna nachylił się nad ukochaną i musnął jej usta. Kiedy Hermiona nie zareagowała, ponownie ją pocałował. Pani Malfoy, czuła, że nie powinna na to pozwolić, ale nie miała siły się sprzeciwić. Oddała pocałunek.  
Przerwał im dźwięk dzwonka.  
\- Otworzą – szatynka szybko odsunęła się bruneta. Spuściła głowę, nie mogła na niego patrzeć. Czuła się winna. Nie kochała Joe, a tym pocałunkiem mogła mu dać nadzieję. Pośpiesznie podeszła do drzwi i je otworzyła. To co zobaczyła, sprawiło, że jej serce na moment się zatrzymało, a po chwili zaczął bić jak szalone.


	24. Chapter 24

Na korytarzu stała około 50 - letnia kobieta. Miała krótkie, czarne włosy. Na jej twarzy znajdowały się liczne zmarszczki. Usta wyginały się w delikatnym uśmiechu. A bystre brązowe oczy wpatrywały w szatynkę. Jednak to co najbardziej zszokowało panią Malfoy, stało przed brunetką. Jej dzieci, za którymi tak tęskniła, których jej brakowało, stały przed nią.  
\- MAMA! – rodzeństwo krzyknęło i rzuciło się w objęcia rodzicielki. Hermiona czuła jak po jej policzkach płyną łzy szczęścia.  
\- Nic wam nie jest? – odsunęła się od pociech i każdemu z osobna uważnie się przyjrzała.  
\- Nie – odpowiedział Cory.  
\- Ciocia Meg, zajęła się nami – dokończył Tony.  
Hermiona ponownie spojrzała na kobietę, widziała na jej twarzy zdziwienie.  
\- Kim pani jest? – brunetka w końcu się odezwała.  
\- To raczej ja powinnam o to spytać panią. Jestem ich matką.  
\- Matką? Mój siostrzeniec powiedział, że to są sieroty.  
\- Sieroty? Proszę niech pani wejdzie – wpuściła kobietę i dzieci do środka, i usiadły na kanapie w salonie.  
\- Skąd się wzięły u pani moje dzieci?  
\- Już mówiłam, mój siostrzeniec przywiózł je do mnie. Powiedział, że nie dawno straciły rodziców. Twierdził, że to byli jego przyjaciele. Poprosił mnie, abym się na jakiś czas nimi zaopiekowała, ponieważ w Londynie nie są bezpieczni. Niestety dzieci, cały czas marudziły, nie dawały mi spokoju, że chcą wrócić do domu, więc w końcu postanowiłam ich tutaj przywieźć. Tak właściwie jest Joe?  
Hermionie słuchała kobiety z niedowierzaniem. Czuła jak do jej oczu cisnął się łzy. Jak Joe mógł jej to zrobić? Dlaczego porwał jej dzieci? Wiedział jak się czuje, widział co się z nią dzieje, pocieszał ją, zapewniał, że wszystko będzie dobrze, podczas gdy to on stał za utratą jej ukochanych skarbów. Myślała, że są przyjaciółmi. Myliła się.  
\- Hermiona? – w salonie pojawił się mężczyzna, jednak, kiedy zauważył, kto oprócz szatynki znajduje się w pomieszczeniu, zamarł.  
Kobieta od razu podniosła się z kanapy. Podeszła do bruneta i z całej siły go spoliczkował.  
\- JAK ŚMIAŁEŚ! MYŚLAŁAM, ŻE JESTEŚMY PRZYJACIÓŁMI! OSZUKAŁEŚ MNIE! PORWAŁEŚ MOJE DZIECI! NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ! – krzyczała, a jej pięści uderzały o tors Bilis’a.  
\- Hermiono, proszę cię. Daj mi się wytłumaczyć – jego głos był błagalny. Chwycił Hermionę za ramiona. Ona jednak od razu mu się wyrwała.  
\- Nie dotykaj mnie! – ruszyła do „swojej” sypialni i za pomocą różdżki spakowała się, po czym zmniejszając bagaż, spakowała go do torebki. Wróciła do salonu.  
\- Nie chcę cię znać – wyznała patrząc z wściekłością w zielone oczy mężczyzny – Dziękuję, że zaopiekowała się pani moimi dziećmi – wzrok jej złagodniał, kiedy spojrzała na Meg, a na jej twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. W końcu ta kobieta, nie była niczemu winna. Powinna być jej wdzięczna, że dobrze zaopiekowała się jej pociechami. Wzięła swoje dzieci i razem opuścili mieszkanie Joe.

*****

Przemierzał korytarze ministerstwa. Przed chwilą skończyła się konferencja. Był wykończony. Niestety miał jeszcze trochę roboty, do wykonania.  
\- Katy, nie wpuszczaj nikogo – rzucił do sekretarki i wszedł do gabinetu.  
Usiadł za biurkiem i wziął się za stos dokumentów, spoczywających na blacie.  
Po koło 20 minutach usłyszał krzyki jego sekretarki, zza drzwi.  
\- Pan Malfoy, życzył sobie, aby nikogo nie wpuszczać – natręt jednak nie usłuchał i drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się.  
Draco nie kryl zdziwienia, kiedy ujrzał swoją żonę.  
\- Hermiona? – podniósł się z fotela.  
Do pomieszczenia wbiegła sekretarka.  
\- Panie Malfoy, ja mówiła, że nie wolno wchodzić – zaczęła się bronić kobieta.  
\- Wszystko w porządku Ann, możesz odejść – odprawił pracownicę.  
\- Jeśli chodzi ci o dokumenty rozwodowe, to jeszcze nic nie dostałem – zaczął, myśląc, że po to przyszła szatynka.  
\- Nie, tym razem przyszłam w innej sprawie – na jej twarzy był szeroki uśmiech, czym zaciekawiła małżonka – Poczekaj chwilę – kobieta otworzył drzwi gabinetu i gestem ręki oraz cichym „chodźcie” pokazała komuś, aby wszedł do gabinetu. Po chwili w pomieszczeniu pojawiła się trójka dzieci.  
\- TATA! – od razu rzuciły się na swojego ojca. Twarz Malfoy’a wyrażała szok, który po chwili zamienił się w wielki uśmiech. Mocno przytulił cała trójkę swoich pociech. Był szczęśliwy, w końcu odnalazły się jego dzieci. Tak bardzo za nimi tęsknił. Chciał z nim spędzić resztę dnia, ale najpierw musiał porozmawiać z żoną.  
\- Ann – wezwał sekretarkę, w pomieszczeniu pojawiła się kobieta – Zabierz na chwilę dzieci.  
\- Czemu? – oburzył się Tony.  
\- Za chwilę do was przyjdę, muszę tylko porozmawiać z waszą mamą – uśmiechnął się do rodzeństwa.  
\- Gdzie je znalazłaś? – spytał, gdy tylko drzwi gabinetu zostały zamknięte.  
Kobieta milczał. Spuściła wzrok na swoje buty. Bała się, że o to zapyta. Pomimo tego, że Joe ją skrzywdził, to nie chciała go wydawać Malfoy’owi. Wiedziała jaki jest jej mąż, jeśli w grę wchodzi jego rodzina. Bała się, że mógł zrobić coś głupiego.  
\- Hermiono? – podszedł do szatynki, jednak ta na niego nie spojrzała.  
\- Odpowiedz – ujął jej podbródek i podniósł głowę, aby mógł spojrzeć w jej czekoladowe oczy. Pomimo sytuacji w jakiej się znajdowała, poczuła jak jej serce zaczyna przyśpieszać.  
\- Hermiona – blondyn zaczął się irytować.  
\- Przywiozła je ciocia Joe.  
\- Słucham?  
\- To Joe je porwał. Wywiózł je do swojej ciotki – widziała jak na twarzy mężczyzny pojawia się wściekłość – Ale ona o niczym nie wiedziała. Ją też oszukał – dodała szybko. Nie chciała, aby Draco pomyślał, że ona również maczała w tym palce.  
Malfoy odsunął się od niej i podszedł do biurka. Napisał kilka słów, na kawałku pergaminu, złożył wiadomość w samolocik i wysłał, zapewne do Harry’ego, jak podejrzewała szatynka, ale pewności nie miała.  
\- Draco, tylko proszę cię, nie zrób niczego głupiego – jęknęła Hermiona.  
\- Dostanie karę na jaką zasłużył, ale tym zajmie się Potter. Ja mam zamiar teraz wrócić z wami do domu, bo rozumiem, że wracasz do Malfoy Manor, skoro wyprowadziłaś się od Bilis’a  
\- Wiedziałeś, że u niego mieszkam – stwierdziła kobieta, cicho wzdychając.  
\- Oczywiście i miałem ochotę cię stamtąd zabrać, ale wiedziałem, że się nie zgodzisz, wiec jak wracasz?  
Hermiona milczał, nie wiedziała co powinna powiedzieć. Z jednej strony bardzo chciała wrócić do domu, ale z drugiej miała zamiar rozstać się z Draco, a wspólne mieszkanie nie ułatwiło by jej tego.  
\- Hermiono – wetchnął – nie uważasz, że dla dzieci będzie najlepiej jeśli dalej będziemy razem mieszkać?  
\- Masz rację – zgodziła się z małżonkiem. Faktycznie, dla dzieci może to być zbyt trudne jeśli po powrocie do rodziców zamieszkają z dala od ojca w obcym domu.  
Draco słysząc te słowa szeroko się uśmiechnął.  
\- W takim razie chodź – ujął dłoń szatynki i wyszli z gabinetu. Hermiona poczuła przyjemne ciepło, które rozeszło się po cały ciele, kiedy tylko mężczyzna ją dotknął.  
\- Wracamy do domu? – dzieci podbiegły do rodziców.  
\- Tak, wracamy – blondyn uśmiechnął się szeroko i wziął na ręce najmłodszą ze swoich latorośli. Natomiast szatynka chwyciła swoich synów i razem opuścili Ministerstwo Magii.

*****

Narcyza siedziała w salonie i próbowała czytać książkę. Niestety zamiast skupić się na powieście jej myśli cały czas błądziły, wokół jej syna i jego rodziny.  
Martwiła się rozstaniem młodych państwa Malfoy, dodatkowo cały czas nie można było odnaleźć dzieci. Tak bardzo tęskniła za wnukami.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją trzask zamykanych drzwi, a do salonu wpadła trójka dzieci.  
\- Scorpius, Anthony, April – blondynka była zdziwiona. Rodzeństwo z wielkimi uśmiechami podbiegło do babci, a kobieta każdego z osobna przytuliła. Poczuła jak po jej bladych policzkach płyną łzy szczęścia.  
W pomieszczeniu pojawił się Draco z Hermioną, kiedy jej wzrok padł na szatynkę, jej uśmiech jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył. Wstała z fotela i podeszłą do synowej, mocno ja przytulając.  
\- Hermiono, tak się cieszę, że cię widzę – odsunęła się od szatynki – Wróciliście do siebie? – spytała z nadzieją.  
\- Nie – uśmiech na twarzy blondynki momentalnie zbladł – Postanowiłam tu wrócić ze względu na dzieci, przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Do póki nie ochłoniemy po tym porwaniu.  
\- Rozumiem, mimo to cieszę się, że tu jesteś. Siadajcie i opowiadajcie, jak to się stało, że dzieci się odnalazły – ruszyła w stronę kanapy.  
\- To może Draco opowie, ja się rozpakuję i zajmę dziećmi – zawołała swoje pociechy i razem poszli na piętro.

*****

\- Mamo? – Hermiona była już przy drzwiach, kiedy usłyszała głos swojego syna. Odwróciła się i podeszła z powrotem do dwóch łóżek, gdzie leżały bliźniaki.  
\- Tak? – posłała chłopcom delikatny uśmiech.  
\- Nie zostawiaj nas już nigdy – Tony spojrzał na swoją rodzicielkę swoimi stalowymi tęczówkami.  
\- Oczywiście, że was nie zostawię. Zawsze z wami będę – usiadła na brzegu łóżka.  
\- A tata? Też z nami zawsze będzie? – tym razem pytanie zadał Cory.  
Hermiona na moment się zawahała, jednak po chwili delikatnie się uśmiechnęła.  
\- Tak, tata również z wami będzie. Oboje z tatą bardzo was kochamy i nie pozwolimy, aby wam się coś stało. A teraz czas spać.  
Szatynka ucałowała w czoło swoich synów i gasząc światło wyszła po cichu z ich pokoju. Ruszyła w stronę swojej sypialni, po drodze zaglądając do pokoju April.  
Powoli otworzyła i weszła do pomieszczenia. Po cichu podeszła do łóżeczka. Najmłodsza z Malfoy’ów smacznie spała. Jej brązowe loczki były rozrzucone po całej poduszce. Kobieta podciągnęła kołdrę, która zdążyła się zsunąć z dziewczynki.  
\- Hermiona? – blondyn zajrzał do pokoju córki.  
\- Ciszej – syknęła do mężczyzny – Coś się stało? – wyszli na korytarz i zamknęli drzwi prowadzące do pokoju ich córki.  
\- Potter przyszedł, chce z tobą porozmawiać.  
Kobieta skinęła głową i ruszyła w stronę salonu.  
\- Cześć Harry – uśmiechnęła się szeroko do przyjaciela.  
\- Hermiona – brunet podszedł do szatynki i mocno ją przytulił.  
\- Co się stało? – wskazała Potter’owi fotel, aby usiadł, sama zajmując miejsce na kanapie. Obok niej usiadł Draco.  
\- Złapaliśmy Bilisa. Był w swoim domu i nie stawiał oporu. Podczas przesłuchania przyznał się do porwania dzieci, ale twierdzi, że nie współpracowała sam. Podobno działał na czyjeś zlecenie.  
\- Powiedział o kogo chodzi? – Draco zainteresował się tą sprawą.  
\- Emily Green – odpowiedział Harry.  
\- Znowu ona – warknął wściekły Malfoy – Aresztowaliście ją?  
\- Niestety – westchnął Wybraniec – zniknęła. Byliśmy w redakcji i u niej w domu, ale nigdzie jej nie było.  
\- A skąd pewność, że uciekła? – tym razem głos Hermiona.  
\- Z jej domu, zniknęły jej wszystkie rzeczy. W każdym razie dalej będziemy jej szukać.  
\- Co teraz będzie z Joe?  
\- Na razie jest w areszcie, gdzie czeka na sprawę w sądzie. Potem zobaczymy, jaki będzie wyrok. Po za tym Joe, chce się z tobą spotkać.  
\- Nie ma mowy! – wykrzyknął Draco.  
\- Może pozwolisz, że sama zadecyduję – warknęła - Nie chcę go widzieć – tym razem zwróciła się do przyjaciela.  
\- Jak chcesz, to twój wybór. Bilis kazał ci tylko przekazać, że musi ci powiedzieć coś, co może zawarzyć na twoich przyszłych wyborach.  
Hermiona zastanawiała się o co może mu chodzić. Może jednak powinna spotkać się z nim i wysłuchać. W sumie dzisiaj była tak zdenerwowana, że nie pozwoliła mu dojść do słowa. A co jeśli faktycznie ma jej coś ważnego do powodzenia, po za tym chciałaby się dowiedzieć dlaczego Joe porwał jej dzieci.  
Kiedy szatynka się ocknęła Harry’ego nie było w salonie.  
\- Idę jutro z nim porozmawiać – odezwała się nie do końca świadoma, że wypowiedziała to na głos.  
\- Zwariowałaś – usłyszała oburzony głos swojego małżonka.  
\- Muszę z nim porozmawiać – podniosła się z kanapy i ruszyła w stronę schodów.  
\- Nie zgadzam się, słyszysz? Nie pozwalam ci się z nim spotkać, nie po tym co zrobił – ruszył za ukochaną.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że nie masz głosu w tej sprawie – odwróciła się w stronę mężczyzny, zatrzymując się na środku schodów. Wściekła spojrzała w stalowe tęczówki mężczyzny.  
\- Jestem twoim mężem i mam prawo się nie zgodzić – warknął.  
\- Długo już nim nie pobędziesz, a prawo do wyrażania „swojego zdania” na temat mojego życia straciłeś, kiedy przespałeś się z Green – odwróciła się i nie zważając na krzyk mężczyzny ruszyła do swojego pokoju.

*****

Przemierzała korytarze ministerstwa. Zmierzała w stronę biura aurorów, gdzie umówiła się z Harrym. Oczywiście, Draco rano znowu zrobił jej awanturę, że nie powinna spotykać się z Bilis’em i kazał jej zostać w domu, ale jego zdanie nie wiele ją interesowało.  
W końcu dotarła na odpowiednie piętro. Im bliżej była gabinetu aurorów, miała coraz więcej wątpliwości. Z jednej strony chciała się dowiedzieć, co też takiego ważnego ma jej do powiedzenia, z drugiej bała się odrobię tego spotkania. Joe był jej przyjacielem, nigdy by nie pomyślała, że posunąłby się do czegoś takiego. Jak on mógł jej to zrobić? Dodatkowo, jak pomyślała o ich pocałunku, miała ochotę zawrócić. Czuła się winna. Dobrze wiedziała, co brunet do niej czuje, ale ona nie odwzajemniała jego uczuć.  
Dotarła do odpowiednich drzwi i zapukała. Drzwi się otworzyły, a oczom szatynki ukazał się jej przyjaciel.  
\- Miona – mężczyzna przytulił kobietę.  
\- Cześć – uśmiechnęła się do bruneta, kiedy się od siebie odsunęli.  
\- Chodźmy – ujął dłoń pani Malfoy i pociągnął w stronę windy.

*****

Wysiedli na samym dole ministerstwa. Ruszyli ciemnym korytarzem. Pomiędzy nimi panowała cisza, echo roznosiło dźwięk ich kroków. Doszli do dużych dębowych drzwi. Harry pchnął je wpuszczając Hermionę, jako pierwszą. Znajdowali się z niewielkim pomieszczeniu. Znajdowało się tam tylko jedno biurko, za którym siedział strażnik. Kiedy ich zobaczył od razu wstał.  
\- Pani Malfoy, Panie Potter. Państwo w sprawie spotkania z Joe Bilis’em – stwierdził mężczyzna.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział Harry.  
\- Pokój przesłuchań, jest za tymi drzwiami – wskazał ręką na drzwi po prawej, po czym z powrotem usiadł za biurkiem.  
Przyjaciele ruszyli we wskazanym kierunku. Brunet otworzył odpowiednie drzwi i oboje znaleźli się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu. Pokój miał kształt kwadratu. Ściany miały odcień grafitu. Na jednej ze ścian znajdowało się lustro weneckie, za którym, jak się domyślała szatynka, znajdowało się drugie pomieszczenie. Na środku sali stał niewielki stolik i dwa krzesła. Jedno było już zajęte przez Joe, a pod jedną ze ścian stał jego strażnik.  
Bilis wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie leżące na blacie stolika. Nie podniósł wzroku nawet, kiedy w pomieszczeniu pojawiła się Hermiona. Nie umiał jej spojrzeć prosto w oczy, było mu wstyd za to co zrobił.  
\- Zostawcie nas samych – stanowczy głos kobiety rozniósł się po pokoju.  
\- Co? Hermiona… - zaczął Potter, ale nie pozwolono mu dokończyć.  
\- Harry, proszę cię – spojrzała na przyjaciela.  
\- Miona, jak Malfoy się dowie, że z nim rozmawiałaś i dodatkowo zostaliście sami w pokoju…  
\- Proszę cię, zostaw nas samych. Chce porozmawiać z Joe na osobności.  
\- Ale Malfoy…  
\- Nic mnie nie obchodzi jego zdanie – warknęła zirytowana – A jeśli będzie miał pretensje, to zwal całą winę na mnie.  
\- No dobrze – wetchnął. Dał znać strażnikowi, aby wyszedł i sam ruszył za nim.  
Hermiona podeszła do stolika i usiadła na wolnym krześle. W pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza. Mężczyzna cały czas wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie, natomiast szatynka wbiła spojrzenie swoich czekoladowych tęczówek w bruneta. Czekała, aż Joe zabierze głos.  
\- Przepraszam – w końcu odważył się podnieść głowę i spojrzeć na panią Malfoy – To co zrobiłem… Skrzywdziłem cię, wiem… Zawiodłem twoje zaufanie… Przeze mnie tak bardzo cierpiałaś…  
\- Dlaczego? Joe dlaczego porwałeś moje dzieci?  
\- Nie wiem… Green pojawiła się kiedyś u mnie… Zaczęła mnie namawiać, abym jej pomógł w zemście na Malfoy’u. Wyjawiła mi cały plan i obiecała, że jeśli jej pomogę będziesz moja. Na początku się nie zgodziłem… Kocham cię i ostatecznie uległem jej namową… Teraz tego żałuję…  
\- Jak możesz mówić, że mnie kochasz?! – zdenerwowany głos szatynki przerwał wypowiedź mężczyzna – Gdybyś mnie kochał, to nigdy byś nie porwał moich dzieci i nie spiskował z Green. Chciałbyś mojego szczęścia.  
\- Hermiono, wiem… Ona zrobiła mi jakieś pranie mózgu… Po prostu wizja, ciebie będącej ze mną przysłoniła mi logiczne myślenie. Po za tym obiecała, że jak tylko odejdziesz od Draco, to odda ci dzieci i…  
\- Słucham? – kobieta ponownie mu przerwała. Przez jej głowę przeleciała myśl, że może jednak Draco mówił prawdę i nie był świadomy swoich czynów.  
\- Malfoy mówił prawdę. Green napoiła go eliksirem miłosnym, dlatego się z nią przespał.  
To był jej plan. Najpierw kazała mi porwać wasze dzieci, następnie wykorzystała fakt, że się kłócicie i oddalacie od siebie. Wiedziała, że Draco w końcu pojawi się w Dziurawym Kotle. Wtedy napoiła go eliksirem. Nie wiem skąd, ale wiedziała, że do mnie przyjdziesz i to miała być szansa dla mnie, aby cię zdobyć.  
\- Dlaczego to zrobiła? Wiem, że mnie nienawidzi, ale żeby posuwać się aż do tego?  
\- Uważa, że to twoja wina, że Draco ją zostawił, natomiast do niego, ma żal o to, że porzucił ją dla ciebie.  
Zapadała chwila ciszy, podczas której Hermiona rozmyślała nad tym, co powiedział jej Joe. Czyli Draco naprawdę ją kocha? Nie był świadomy zdrady? Jednak pozytywne myśli, zostały przysłonięte ciemnymi. A co jeśli, Malfoy obiecał Bilis’owi coś w zamian, jeśli poprze jego słowa? Co jeśli ta część o zdradzie nie jest prawdą? Ale z drugiej strony cała historia zdawała się spójna i w miarę logiczna. Miała mętlik w głowie.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos mężczyzny.  
\- Chciałem oddać ci dzieci, zaraz po tym jak się do mnie wprowadziłaś, ale Green się nie zgodziła twierdząc, że to za wcześnie. W końcu zrobiłem jej awanturę o to, ale zaszantażowała mnie, że jeśli się jej sprzeciwię dostarczy do ministerstwa zdjęcia, na których jest pokazane jak zabieram twoje dzieci. Hermiono, naprawdę mi przykro. Nie liczę, że dalej będziemy przyjaciółmi, ale mam nadzieję, że kiedyś mi wybaczysz.  
\- Mam, żal do ciebie, że porwałeś moje dzieci, ale jestem ci wdzięczna, że zostawiłeś je pod dobrą opieką. Dziękuję za to – posłała słaby uśmiech brunetowi i podniosła się z krzesła ruszając w kierunku drzwi, jednak przy nich się zatrzymała – Żegnaj Joe – ostatni raz spojrzała na mężczyznę i opuściła pokój.  
\- Hermiona – Harry od razu znalazł się przy przyjaciółce – Wszystko dobrze?  
\- Tak – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do przyjaciela.  
\- Malfoy dowiedział się, że tu jesteś. Powiedział, że masz się stawić w jego gabinecie.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru tam iść, żeby wysłuchiwać jego pretensji – wyminęła bruneta i ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia.  
\- Wiedziałem, że tak powiesz – kiedy otworzyła drzwi na korytarzu ujrzała swojego męża. Draco chwycił kobietę za nadgarstek i ruszył w kierunku windy.  
\- Puść mnie – szatynka próbowała się wyrwać, jednak uścisk blondyna był bardzo mocny.  
Wsiedli do windy i po około 5 minutach zatrzymali się na odpowiednim piętrze. Przez całą drogę do gabinety Ministra Magii, zwracali uwagę pracowników.  
\- Zakazałem ci się z nim spotykać – warknął wpychając żonę do swojego biura.  
\- A ja ci powiedziałam, że nie masz prawa mi rozkazywać – posłała gniewne spojrzenie mężczyźnie – Po za tym nie bardzo rozumiem dlaczego tak bardzo ci to przeszkadza, że się z nim spotkałam.  
\- Nie rozumiesz? On porwał nasze dzieci, a ty jeszcze masz zamiar utrzymywać z nim kontakt? – oburzył się.  
\- Nic takiego nie powiedziałam. Po prostu chciałam wiedzieć dlaczego to zrobił i co takiego ważnego ma mi do powiedzenia. Po za tym powinieneś być mu wdzięczny.  
\- Wdzięczny? – ironiczny śmiech mężczyzny potoczył się po gabinecie – Ciekawe, za co?  
\- Potwierdził twoją wersję. Powiedział, że to wszystko zaplanowała Green i to ona napoiła się eliksirem miłosnym.  
Zapadła cisza. Draco ze zdziwieniem przyglądał się kobiecie. Powoli docierały do niego jej słowa.  
\- Teraz mi wierzysz? – głos Dracona był już spokojny.  
\- Tak, mimo to, muszę to przemyśleć. Mam mętlik – opadła na kanapę, stojącą pod jedną ze ścian. Malfoy zajął miejsce obok niej.  
\- Czyli nie odejdziesz ode mnie? – spytał z nadzieją.  
\- Nie wiem, Draco. Naprawdę nie wiem. Nawet jeśli nie byłeś świadomy, to i tak się z nią przespałeś, a ta świadomość jednak boli – spuściła wzrok na splecione dłonie spoczywające na kolanach – Mam wrażenie, że jednak nie pasujemy do siebie. Nie jest nam pisane bycie razem – czuła jak do jej oczu cisnął się łzy.  
\- Miona, co ty gadasz. Kocham cię i jestem pewny, że ty czujesz do mnie to samo. Błagam nie myśl o tym, że do siebie nie pasujemy, bo to nie prawda.  
\- Draco muszę to przemyśleć – wstała i nie zaszczycając męża ani jednym spojrzeniem opuściła jego gabinet.

*****

Od powrotu dzieci i aresztowania Joe minęło kilka dni. Cały czas trwały poszukiwania Emily Green. Niestety przepadał jak kamień w wodę. Nie można było natrafić na żaden jej ślad.  
Joe dzięki wstawiennictwu Hermiony dostał najkrótszy możliwy wyrok w Azkabanie, co nie spodobało się Malfoy’owi.  
Hermina pomimo tego, że uwierzyła w niewinność męża, nie potrafiła się przełamać i dać sobie i jemu kolejną szansę. Kochała go, ale jednak cały czas gdzieś wewnątrz niej znajdował się lęk, że jednak nie jest im pisana wspólna przyszłość. Była niepewna. Nie wiedziała co powinna zrobić.  
Draco starał się jak mógłby jego żona, przestała sobie wmawiać, że do siebie nie pasują. Nadzieję, na to, że może jednak wszystko się ułoży, dawała mu świadomość, że kobieta nie wspominała już więcej o rozwodzie i wyprowadzce. Niestety nie dawała mu również żadnych nadziei, na to, że będzie jak dawniej. Dalej spałą w innej sypialni.

*****

Silny, porywisty wiatr przywiał ciężkie, ciemne chmury, które przysłoniły niebo. Na ziemie spadały zimne krople deszczu.  
Hermiona weszła do swojej sypialni i od razu poczuła silny podmuch zimnego powietrza. Okno było otwarte.  
\- Dziwne, myślałam, że je zamykałam – mruknęła i podeszła do okna, by je zamknąć. Szybko się z tym uporała i odwróciła się z zamiarem wyjścia. Zamarła. Jej źrenice się powiększyły i poczuła jak cała krew odpływa jej z twarzy. Przed nią stała Emily Green i mierzyła w nią swoją różdżką. Jednak to nie to ją tak przeraziło. W błękitnych oczach brunetki dostrzegła obłęd, a na jej twarzy widniał uśmiech szaleńca.  
Szatynka spojrzała w kierunku szafki nocnej, gdzie znajdowała się jej różdżka, jednak zanim zdążyła do niej podbiec, poczuła jak upada na podłogę, a jej ciało przeszywa ogromny ból. Z trudnością podniosła powieki i ujrzała nad sobą Green.  
Z ust Hermiony wyrwał się krzyk bólu.  
\- Krzycz szlamo, krzycz – zaśmiała się szyderczo brunetka – I tak nikt cię nie usłyszy. Od kilku dni obserwowałam dom, żeby wybrać odpowiednią porę. Nie ma nikogo w domu, kto mógłby ci pomóc. Narcyza na zakupach, a Lucjusz i Draco w pracy. Tylko twoje dzieci, ale one raczej cię nie uratują – zimny śmiech kobiety wymieszał się krzykiem bólu pani Malfoy.  
Green ściągnęła zaklęcie. Hermiona bezwładnie leżała na podłodze, jej oddech był ciężki, a z pękniętej wargi płynęła strużka krwi.  
\- A teraz mnie posłuchaj uważnie szlamo – brunetka nachyliła się nad swoją ofiarą – Jeśli nie chcesz, aby coś się stało tobie lub twoim bachorom, masz stąd jak najszybciej wyjechać i nigdy nie wracać. Zrozumiałaś? – warknęła.  
Odpowiedziała jej cisza, Hermiona nie była w stanie wykrztusić z siebie słowa. Wściekła kobieta ponownie rzuciła na szatynkę Cruciatusa.  
\- PYTAŁAM SIĘ, CZY MNIE ROZUMIESZ?! – krzyknęła.  
\- Wybacz, ale nie pozwolę, aby moja żona wykonywała twoje zachcianki – męski głos rozniósł się po pokoju.  
Emily spojrzała w stronę drzwi, gdzie stał Dracon Malfoy. Zanim jednak zdążyła zareagować z dłoni wyleciała jej różdżka, a ona sama została potraktowana Drętwotom.  
Gdy tylko uporał się z Green od razu podbiegł do swojej żony.  
\- Miona – wziął ukochaną na ręce i zaniósł ją do ich wspólnej sypialni.  
\- Draco – głos kobiety był słaby i lekko zachrypnięty – zostań – poprosiła, kiedy mężczyzna położył ją na łóżku.  
\- Zaraz wrócę – szepną i złożył delikatny pocałunek na czole szatynki, po czym opuścił sypialnię i wrócił do pokoju, gdzie znajdowała się Green.

*****

Otworzyła swoje czekoladowe tęczówki i pierwsze co ujrzała to zmartwioną twarz swojego męża. Jednak, kiedy blondyn zauważył, że się obudziła, na jego twarzy wymalowała się ulga.  
\- Nareszcie się obudziłaś – delikatnie się uśmiechnął.  
\- Jak długo spałam? – próbowała podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej, jednak ból i osłabienie nie pozwalało jej na to. Mężczyzna widząc to pomógł kobiecie.  
\- Dobę – odpowiedział.  
\- A co z dziećmi? – spytała lekko zaniepokojona.  
\- Mama się nimi zajęła, a ja im powiedziałem, że jesteś chora i potrzebujesz trochę odpoczynku. Tak się o ciebie bałem, nie jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić co by się stało… Gdybym nie zapomniał ważnych dokumentów w domu… Co ona mogła by ci zrobić.  
\- A właśnie co z Green? – spojrzała z zaciekawieniem na męża.  
\- Jest w Mungu na oddziale psychiatrycznym i przez jakiś czas tam pozostanie. Podobno od dawna ma problemy psychiczne, ale dość dobrze się maskowała.  
Hermiona westchnęła i przymknęła oczy. Ostatnimi czasy tyle się wydarzyło. Jak dla niej to było za wiele.  
\- Hermiono – słysząc swoje imię spojrzała na małżonka – podjęłaś decyzję? Kocham cię i nie jestem w stanie dalej żyć w tej niepewności.  
\- Też cię kocham, ale…  
\- Znowu jakieś ale – westchnął – Hermiono, proszę cię tylko nie mów znowu, że do siebie nie pasujemy. Nie uwierzę w to, a wiesz dlaczego, bo mam dowód na to, że jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni.  
\- Dowód? Jaki? – zastanawiała się co Draco wymyślił.  
\- Nasze dzieci, które oboje kochamy i które kochają nas. Z którymi tworzymy wspaniałą rodzinę. Dla mnie to jest najlepszy dowód, na to, że jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni. Dowodem jest również to, że oboje się kochamy. Skoro oboje czujemy do siebie to samo, to jednym sposobem, abyśmy byli szczęśliwi, jest bycie razem, a to dowodzi temu, że jesteśmy sobie pisani.  
Kobieta na moment zamyśliła się. Zastanawiała się nad tym co powiedział jej Draco. Musiała mu przyznać rację. Co z tego, że jeszcze nie raz będą się kłócić, nieraz napotkają na jakieś problemy, ale tak długo jak będzie wiedziała, że on ją kocha będzie szczęśliwa, a to dowodzi temu, że powinna przy nim zostać i razem ze swoim mężem wychować tróję wspaniałych dzieci.  
W tym momencie wszystkie wątpliwości zniknęły. W końcu poczuła upragniony spokój. Nic jej nie dręczyło.  
Spojrzała na blondyna i uśmiechnęła się do niego. Gestem dłoni dała mu znać, aby się przybliżył, a kiedy był wystarczająco blisko, chwyciła go za koszulę i przyciągając do siebie, wpiła się w jego usta. Tak bardzo brakował im tego, tak bardzo za sobą tęsknili.  
\- Rozumiem, że się ze mną zgadzasz – kiedy się od siebie odsunęli, na twarzy Malfoy’a wykwitł łobuzerski uśmiech.  
Hermiona nic nie odpowiedział tylko ponownie zanurzyła się w miękkich wargach ukochanego.


	25. Chapter 25

Słońce wisiało wysoko na niebie, posyłając swoje ciepłe promienie w kierunku ziemi. Państwo Malfoy pogrążeni we śnie, leżeli wtuleni w siebie na wielkim łożu. Ich spokój został jednak zakłócony przez dwójkę chłopów, którzy jak burza wpadli do sypialni rodziców i z rozpędem wskoczyli na ich łóżko.  
\- Wstawać śpiochy! – krzyknęli.  
\- Tony, Cory, co wy robicie? – Hermiona niechętnie podniosła powieki i spojrzała na bliźniaków.  
\- Wstawajcie! - Anthony ponownie zaczął skakać po łóżku.  
\- Dzisiaj jedziemy pierwszy raz do Hogwartu! – wykrzyknął Scorpius.  
\- Ale to dopiero o 11.00 – Draco podciągnął się na łóżku do pozycji siedzącej.  
\- Wiemy, ale już nie możemy się doczekać – powiedzieli równocześnie.  
\- Dobrze, już wstajemy – bliźniacy słysząc to zeszli z łóżka i opuścili sypialnię rodziców.  
\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że minęło już 11 lat – westchnęła szatynka wstając z miękkiego materaca – Mam wrażenie jakby dopiero co się urodzili.  
\- Tak. To był jeden z najszczęśliwszych dni w moim życiu – blondyn podszedł do małżonki, obejmując ją od tyłu i składając delikatny pocałunek na jej odsłoniętym ramieniu.  
Na twarzy szatynki pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Odwróciła się w stronę mężczyzny i czule pocałowała ukochanego.  
\- Mój też.

*****

\- Nareszcie! – krzyknął Cory, kiedy jego rodzice pojawili się w salonie.  
\- Już mieliśmy po was iść – dodał jego brat.  
\- Spokojnie, jest dużo czasu – zaśmiała się Hermiona – Zdążymy na pociąg.  
Dotarli do jadalnie, gdzie czekała już na nich April. Zajęli swoje miejsca przy stole i zaczęli jeść śniadanie.  
Po skończonym posiłku, ku uciesze bliźniaków, cała rodzina Malfoy zapakowała się do samochodu. Po koło 30 minutach dotarli na dworzec King Cross i ruszyli w kierunku barierki.  
Jak zwykle 1 września, na peronie 9 i ¾ był ogromny tłok. Gdzie tylko się spojrzało można było dostrzec uczniów wybierających się do szkoły oraz ich rodziny, które przybyły się z nimi pożegnać.  
\- Uczcie się pilnie i bądźcie grzeczni, nie chcę dostać, żadnych listów ze skargami – pani Malfoy upomniała swoich synów.  
\- Mamo – jęknął Scorpius  
\- Mówisz nam to już chyba setny raz – dodał Anthony.  
Ostry wzrok ich rodzicielki spowodował, że już nic więcej na ten temat nie powiedzieli.  
Podeszła do swoich dzieci i przytuliła ich, po czym złożyła delikatny pocałunek na ich czołach. Następnie chłopcy pożegnali się ze swoim ojcem. Na sam koniec podeszli do April.  
Weszli do pociągu i zaczęli poszukiwania wolnego przedziału.  
\- Ja też chcę jechać – oburzony głosik panienki Malfoy dotarł do uszu jej rodziców.  
\- Musisz poczekać jeszcze dwa lata – spokojnie odpowiedziała jej matka.  
\- Ale ja chcę już – tupnęła nóżką i zrobiła obrażoną minę. Jednak po chwili zmieniła taktykę. Podeszłą do ojca i wbiła w niego spojrzenie swoich stalowych tęczówek.  
\- Tatusiu – przytuliła się do swojego rodziciela – Proszę, mogę jechać do Hogwartu? – posłała blondynowi śliczny uśmiech.  
Draco spojrzał na swoją jedyną córkę. Z wyglądu była taka podobna do Hermiony. Po nim odziedziczyła oczy oraz, jak wielu twierdziło, charakter.  
Uwielbiał swoją córeczkę i był gotów dla niej zrobić wszystko, zwłaszcza, kiedy robiła maślane oczka, ale wiedział, że w tej kwestii nie jest w stanie nic zrobić.  
\- April, jesteś jeszcze za mała. Do Hogwartu można pojechać jak ma się 11 lat.  
Musisz jeszcze jakoś wytrzymać te dwa lata – cierpliwie wytłumaczył najmłodszej latorośli.  
Dziewczynka ponownie zrobiła oburzoną minę, ale już nic więcej nie powiedziała.  
Rozległ się gwizd oznajmujący czas odjazdu pociągu. Hermiona i Draco odnaleźli bliźniaków, którzy, tak jak inni zmierzający do Howartu, stali przy szybie w swoim wagonie, aby ostatni raz spojrzeć na swoich rodziców i im pomachać. Pociąg ruszył i powoli wyjechał ze stacji.

*****

\- Draco, zabierz April do domu - zmierzali przez parking w stronę samochodu.  
\- A co z tobą? – zdziwił się mężczyzna.  
\- Mam umówioną wizytę u lekarza – odpowiedziała.  
\- Jesteś chora? – April z lekkim niepokojem spojrzała na swoją matkę.  
\- Nie, to wizyta kontrolna – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do córki.  
\- Na pewno wszystko dobrze? – Draco również był odrobinę zaniepokojony.  
\- Oczywiście, spotkamy się w domu – ucałowała córkę w czoło, a męża w policzek i ruszyła w stronę jakiejś opustoszałej uliczki. Kiedy tam dotarła od razu teleportowała się do Świętego Munga.  
Hermiona podejrzewała co jej dolega, ale na razie nie chciała nic mówić Draco dopóki się nie upewni. Od pewnego czasu jest jej słabo, jest senna, zmęczona, a miesiączka spóźnia się jej dwa tygodnie. Zrobiła test, który wyszedł pozytywnie, ale one nigdy nie dają 100% pewności.  
\- Pani Malfoy? – z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos lekarki. Hermiona spojrzała w kierunku, z którego dochodził głos. Na korytarzu stała około 40 – letnia szatynka, o prawie czarnych oczach. Była niska i pulchna, a na jej twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Tak – podniosła się z krzesła i weszła do gabinetu.

*****

\- Miała pani dobre przeczucia – lekarka posłała Hermionie szeroki uśmiech – Jest pani w 6 tygodniu ciąży. Gratuluję.  
\- Dziękuję – szatynka uśmiechnęła się delikatnie – A wszystko jest w porządku?  
\- Oczywiście, maluszkowi nic nie dolega.  
\- Dziękuję bardzo, do widzenia – pożegnała się z lekarką i opuściła gabinet.

*****

Hermiona wróciła do Malfoy Manor. Panowała tam idealna cisza, zastanawiała się, czy Draco i April faktycznie wrócili do domu prosto ze stacji. Znając małą, namówiła swojego ojca, aby zabrał ją na lody.  
Westchnęła i podeszła do niewielkiej biblioteczki stojącej pod ścianą. Wzięła książkę, której ostatnio nie udało jej się dokończyć i wygodnie rozsiadając się na kanapie zagłębiła się w lekturze.

*****

\- Miona, Hermiona – blondyn delikatnie szturchał swoją małżonkę. Kobieta spała na kanapie, a na jej piersi spoczywała książka.  
Otworzyła oczy i ujrzała nad sobą stalowe tęczówki i blond czuprynę.  
\- Draco, już wróciliście? – przeniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, odkładając książkę na stolik.  
\- Tak, wstąpiliśmy jeszcze do Zabinich. Chodź, obiad jest już gotowy – pomógł wstać kobiecie i razem ruszyli do jadalni.  
\- A gdzie April? – zauważyła, że przy stole nie ma ich córki.  
\- Została u Blaise i Ginny. Uparła, że chce tam zostać na noc.  
\- Draco – szatynka spojrzała karcącym wzrokiem na męża – Ginny ma wystarczająco problemów, ze swoimi dziećmi.  
\- Ginny się zgodziła, a zarówno April, jak i Rose uparły się.  
Hermiona już nic nie powiedział, tylko westchnęła. Spojrzała na swój talerz i dopiero teraz poczuła jaka jest głodna.  
\- I jak na kontroli? Wszystko w porządku? – Draco uważnie przyglądał się żonie.  
\- Oczywiście, a nawet lepiej – uśmiechnęła się.  
\- To znaczy – na jego twarzy pojawiło się zainteresowanie.  
\- Draco - kobieta delikatnie dotknęła dłoni, męża, która spoczywała na stoliku – Jestem w ciąży.  
Malfoy szybko podniósł się z krzesła, przewracając je przy tym i porwał w objęcia swoją żonę, zaczynając się z nią kręcić.  
\- Draco – pisnęła, zaskoczona reakcją męża, kobieta.  
\- Kocham cię – blondyn, w końcu odstawił szatynkę na ziemię i ujął jej twarz w swoje dłonie – Po raz kolejny uczynisz ze mnie najszczęśliwszego człowieka na ziemi.  
Nachylił się nad ukochaną i namiętnie pocałował.

*****

Ciepłe promienie słońca ogrzewały Hermionę, która siedziała na tarasie, a w swoich dłoniach trzymała kawałek pergaminu. Na jej twarzy widniał delikatny uśmiech, kiedy czytała jego zawartość.  
\- Co tam masz? – cichy szept mężczyzny zaskoczył kobietę.  
\- Draco – przyłożyła dłoń do serca – nie strasz.  
\- Przepraszam – cmoknął ukochaną w policzek.  
\- Scorpius i Anthony napisali.  
\- I jak im się podoba w Hogwarcie? – blondyn zajął wolne krzesło.  
\- Są zachwyceni, jedyne co im się niezbyt spodobało, to fakt, że zostali rozdzieleni. Ale twierdzą, że jakoś to przeboleją.  
\- Rozdzieleni? – zdziwił się mężczyzna.  
\- Scorpius trafił do Slitherinu, a Anthony do Gryffindoru.  
\- Może dzięki nim wojny pomiędzy Slitherin’em i Gryffindor’em się skończą.  
\- Miejmy nadzieję, nie chcę w domu wysłuchiwać ich kłótni, przez to do jakich domów należą – zaśmiała się szatynka – Wystarczy, że i bez tego potrafią niezłe pobojowisko urządzić.  
Draco zaśmiała się, słysząc słowa, żony, ale musiał się z nią zgodzić. Mieli bardzo temperamentne dzieci.  
Zapadła chwila ciszy, która przerwał Draco.  
\- Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że nasz układ zakończy się w ten sposób – jego wzrok utkwiony był w czekoladowych tęczówkach żony.  
\- Żałujesz?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Nigdy nie wymyśliłbym lepszego zakończenia – pochylił się w stronę szatynki i złożył czuły pocałunek na jej malinowych wargach.


End file.
